Song for You
by grayhello22
Summary: A love, young but true, is tested in the face of a growing war. Can Troy and Gabriella hold on to what they have? Or is their love meant to be nothing more that a story of what could have been?
1. Save You

Okay, so I haven't written in a long time and I apologize for that. My previous HSM story I and Love and You, no longer seemed relevant to me and I was simply writing it because it was there. I didn't care about it the way I should and therefore I deleted it. This story, Song For You, will be a bit like my story War Wounds, but only in the sense that... well, you'll see. Please keep an open mind about this story, I think you'll like it.

I don't own HSM. I just simply write the "what ifs."

* * *

><p>There was an odd sense of nostalgia that filled her senses as she walked quietly through the halls of East High. For weeks on end, these halls had given her such joy and hope, a sense of amazement at the prospect of seeing friends and that dazzling smile of his that left her weak in the knees. These halls had filled her with joy as the memories of stolen moments, kisses and hugs flooded her mind. The hustle and bustle seemed so commonplace and made her feel right at home. But there was an ominous feeling today, an undertone of fear that shook her to the core.<p>

People, some she knew well, others were mere acquaintances, greeted Gabriella as if it were a habit, waving and smiling at her as if all was right with the world. But something was different. There was a silence, an eerie calm that settled over the student body. It made Gabriella's skin crawl and made her wonder why she had come back. _Because he let you go._

There it was. In the entire time Gabriella Montez had known Troy Bolton, whenever they had been divided, whether by his stupidity or hers, he had always fought for her, for them. Two weeks ago, Gabriella had told Troy that she loved him and that he needed to let her go. While she knew that he couldn't fight for her, knew that he shouldn't, the last thing Gabriella expected from her boyfriend, ex-boyfriend she reminded herself, was to simply give up without a fight. It was because of this that she was here now, searching the halls of East High in search of the basketball boy with blue eyes that had captured her heart.

"GABRIELLA!"

The voice shot out like a bullet amidst all the quite hustle and bustle of students fighting their way in the halls to get to class. Gabriella twisted her neck, ebony curls following, to find Taylor McKessie running towards her, arms outstretched for a hug that Gabriella was more than willing to return to her best friend.

"What are you doing here?"

Gabriella didn't really know how to answer that question. There were a million ways to say it, but knowing her friend, Gabriella decided that beating around the bush wasn't the best option, "I'm here to talk to Troy. We had a talk and… I just need to talk to him."

Taylor's eyes fell and that feeling, that sense of dread and fear settled back into Gabriella's gut, "Gabriella, Troy's… he's different."

Her brow scrunched in confusion at Taylor's words, "What do you mean, Tay?"

Taylor looked around, as if searching for the right words and hoping that the students surrounding them would be able to supply them. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Taylor answered her friend, "He's changed somehow. He's so quite, so stoic now. He quit the basketball team; he turned down U of A, Gabriella! He and Chad don't speak and he's been gone for two weeks straight."

Gabriella was about to speak when the intercom blasted over the chatter of the halls, "ATTENTION STUDENTS. AN EMERGENCY ASSEMBLY HAS BEEN CALLED IN THE AUDITORIUM. ALL STUDENTS ARE REQUIRED TO ATTEND. IF FOUND ABSENT, STUDENTS WILL BE FINED AND GIVEN AUTOMATIC SUSPESION. PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE AUDITORIUM."

Gabriella and Taylor gave each other a weary glance as they found themselves in a sea of students begrudgingly walking to the auditorium.

The students sat down in the auditorium, wondering and questioning the reason for the rather unexpected assembly. Freshman were chattering and yelling across the aisles to each other, while seniors pulled out their phones and began to text. Gabriella strained her slender neck in search of that mop head of sandy brown hair that she loved to run her slim fingers through. It was nowhere to be found. _He's changed somehow._ Taylor's words, for some reason that was lost on Gabriella, rang loud in her head.

Principal Matsui walked down the right hand side of the auditorium quickly, racing to get to the podium that sat, ready and waiting on the stage ahead. His suit and shoes were crisp and polished, but his hair was disheveled, as though he had been running his hands through it. There was a panicked, stricken look that was etched onto the principal's face that forced the sense of dread and uncertainty that Gabriella had previously managed to ignore to bubble back up to the surface.

All the students saw their leader race up the stage steps and walk swiftly to stand behind the podium, a small batch of papers shuffled in his right hand as Matsui adjusted the microphone and began to speak to the student population. As was custom for high schoolers, the student body paid little attention to Principal Matsui as the older gentleman began to speak, at least until he uttered, "I don't want to have to do this, but we all must be ready for the days ahead of these students. These people who you have known and grown up with for the past twelve years of your lives."

The entire school silenced themselves as they heard their principal's words. He's different somehow. Gabriella couldn't help but turn her thoughts to Troy. He was the reason she was even in this assembly and she had yet to even catch a glimpse of him.

Matsui tugged on his glasses, a nervous tick that most of the students had seen him do at least once in their high school careers. Today, this simple movement seemed to carry the weight of the world, "The U.S Navy and Marines have been stretched beyond the brink as the war in the Middle East continues to escalate in hostility. The government has been forced to begin the Draft once again."

Gabriella's blood went cold. The only thing she could think about was Troy. All she could do was picture him, his wonderful, handsome face covered in blood while wearing a combat uniform. She prayed with everything in her that anything that Matsui was about to say had nothing to do with the love of her life.

"In my hand, I hold the names of men and women who are being drafted for a two week basic training camp or officers training. Those with officers training have already been a part of a two-week training, as they have already been made aware of their draft status. Jason Cross! Basic training!"

Gabriella's eyes wandered until she saw her friend rise from his seat, braver than she had ever seen him, and walk to the podium to receive his deployment orders from the grief stricken principal. Her heart broke for the clumsy boy that had been known as the senior class clown. Gabriella prayed for his safety as she sat, wringing her hands, listening and begging for his name not to be called. The last person, a brain whom Gabriella had competed with on the Scholastic Decathlon team, had been called for officers training. She could breath again.

"We need to pray for these men and women, East High. They will be putting their lives on the line for us, to keep us safe from all that threatens our freedoms and privileges. Their sacrifice is one that cannot be taken lightly."

"PRINCIPAL MATSUI!" a young man, probably a sophomore, ran down the aisle, with a single piece of paper in his hand, catching the entire student body off guard as he raced to hand the scrap to the principal.

"It came last minute, sir." The boy explained as he heaved in what little oxygen he could.

Matsui looked down to the paper, a look of utter disbelief on his face as he went to read the contents of the page to the rest of the school. He lifted and lowered his head to read the paper over and over, as if trying to understand the words typed across the sheet. Finally, Matsui spoke, "Troy Bolton. Officer's training."

The entire school stopped breathing. Gabriella could hear the blood rush to her ears and the color drain from her face. Taylor shoved her hand in Gabriella's as a man to their left stood up, tall and strong. His hair had been buzzed; the thick sandy blond strands no longer falling in his face. He walked calmly to the podium, gently pulled his orders from the principal's hands and turned to walk down the stage steps to leave the spotlight. Then he saw her.

Troy Bolton didn't ask for a lot. As far as super stars that ruled the school he was a guy that had little demands, little wants or needs. Rarely did he ask for anything that was beyond reasonable. But with everything in him, Troy Bolton had hoped and prayed that when this happened she wouldn't be here. That she wouldn't have to watch him walk up and gather his deployment information. That he wouldn't have to see her face when she finally learned the truth. That's why he had let her go, begged her to go to Stanford and fulfill her dream and refused to tell her. She deserved the best and a Marine draftee that barely graduated from high school wasn't it.

Yet here she was, standing alone in a crowd of people, staring him down, tears in her eyes as he saw her heartbreak as Gabriella's face fell in fear and pain. It broke him down and all he wanted was to run to her and pull her into his arms and never let go. He knew that it was too late for that….

* * *

><p>You know the drill! Leave me a review, good or bad!<br>I'll update ASAP.

- shaganlovessoccer


	2. Somewhere Only We Know

Hello lovely readers! Here is the second chapter of Song for You. Now, I doubt that I will be able to update the story this quickly every time, but as it often works, sometimes the muse just hits. I will try to update fairly quickly, because I too am a fanfic reader and hate long waits for story updates. In the meantime, here is the second chapter of Song for You.

I don't own HSM, I simply play the "what if" game with the universe. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>They stood silent, him on the stage and her alone in the crowd of the student body. His cobalt eyes fixed on her chocolate orbs. Troy's heart broke as he saw the tremble of her lip as Gabriella's hand went to the simple "T" necklace. There was a simple moment that passed, a breath of a whisper and as the entire student body watched, Gabriella lowered her hand and began to walk swiftly out the auditorium. Another second passed and the student body watched as Troy jumped off the stage and began to chase after her.<p>

The gentle thud of his footsteps against the cold, pasty floor tiles echoed in his ears while Troy's eyes scanned the hallway for the door that lead to the rooftop. It wasn't that difficult to find her. Out of all the places on East High's campus, there was only one place that held some of their most important and happy memories. It was strange to think that a mere month ago that Troy had asked Gabriella to go to prom with him. They had danced across their rooftop garden as she taught him how to waltz. Now, he stood at the top of the stairs, air filling his lungs in shallow breaths and watched sobs wrack her body.

Slowly, Troy began his approach. Words fluttered through his mind as to try and explain to her… explain why. Nothing seemed to be good enough for the girl who had become the most important person in his life. She had come in to his life in such a whirlwind and without even trying; Gabriella had become the love of Troy's life. It killed Troy to let her go, to force himself to stay and not fight for the one thing in his life that Troy couldn't live without. Yes, there were no good words to explain why he had to break heart.

"You knew the whole time and you never told me," she finally broke the silence between them, "you knew that you were drafted, that you were going to w_ar_ and you didn't think that your girlfriend needed to know?"

Gabriella whipped around to face him and if he didn't know her as well as he did, Troy would have feared for his life. _Maybe you should_, Troy reminded himself. Tears were streaming down her face silently and Troy had to ignore the itch to stride toward her and wipe them away and make sure those liquid gems never graced her face again.

"I… I tried, I didn't know how," Troy began, his head down because he simply couldn't bear to look into her eyes; his voice so shaky that it even surprised himself. He saw Gabriella flinch at the sound of brokenness in his voice, "I just…" Troy looked up at her and locked eyes with her and he forced himself to remember why she couldn't know, "I couldn't tell you."

The conviction and certainty that had filled his voice startled Gabriella and shook her to the core, "You couldn't? Since when were we not able to trust each other? Since when were we not able face each other, of all people?"

"I could ask you the same question." Troy had been careful to keep his emotions in check as not to hurt her, not to let her be hurt any more than he already had. But he couldn't let that blow go.

He saw her lip tremble again and immediately, Troy hated himself for the comment but it was too late, "What do you mean?"

"You're the one who calls, tells her boyfriend that she loves him and then tells him not to come after her, not to fight for what they have because she's too scared to fight for it herself!"

Gabriella's eyes narrowed instantly as the breath in her lungs seemed to flee, but only for a moment, "I wasn't scared," her voice was soft and timid, "I just… I loved you to much to become a problem, an obligation." Her eyes softened as she took in Troy's frame.

He was taller somehow; his presence took up the entire rooftop. The lean muscles that had been toned through years of basketball and weight training had turned into bulging muscles that looked as though they were capable of crushing a human being. That's what they're for now, she told herself. Yet through it all, his eyes, those sapphire gems that sparkled against the tanned flesh of his face and stubbly chin and crew cut hair pierced her soul.

Troy's jaw clenched as he listened to her heart wrenching confession. There was only one thing that he could answer with, "I love you Gabriella." It felt wonderful to tell her, even under the circumstances. He loved her and it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She was the best thing to ever happen to him and she was much to important and much to good for Troy. Her reaction to his proclamation made Troy's heart soar and a smile graced his lips as the fascination and amazement passed over the soft, round, beautiful features of her face.

"I love you Gabriella and you healed my heart when I didn't know that it needed to be healed… just to break it again. All with three words that mean more to me than anything in this entire world. I hated to let you go," bile collected in his throat as Troy scoured every word he had ever learned in case he could use it to explain this crazy situation to Gabriella, "but I knew that I had to."

Gabriella couldn't understand what he was saying, "Troy I don't kno-"

"Let me finish," his words were quick and decisive, but gentle enough to persuade her to stop her sentence. The pain in his eyes sprouted so suddenly that Gabriella could have sworn the world could hear her heart break. Troy walked closer to her, his figure that seemed to tower over her petite frame was now mere inches from her face and she couldn't help but lower her gaze to his lips.

"Gabriella… you deserve the best things this world could ever offer. You deserve a life that is full of happiness and void of regrets," this was surely going to kill him to finish this sentence, "and I knew that if I told you, that if I didn't tell you to go to Stanford, that life that you deserve wouldn't happen."

A gentle hand found its way on the hard planes of Troy's chest, an act that once was meant as a comfort, seemed like a knife to his heart now. Gabriella reached up to touch the stubbly cheek and force him to look her in the eyes, "What are you talking about, Troy? I… I would have been here for you; I would have stayed! I wou…"

"That's the problem!" Troy shouted back at her as he walked away from the girl that held his heart in her hands, "You would have stayed! And what would you have come back to, Gabriella?" He turned to face her, tears forming in those cerulean orbs and Gabriella couldn't help but choke back a sob at the sight, "A broken man; a soldier that's nothing more than a shell? I'm going to kill people, Gabriella! Do you get that? I'm going to go to war, fire a gun and kill someone. I'm not going to be this guy anymore! I'm going to be… I'm going to be something I don't want to be and I can't have you see that. I can't break your heart that way."

"Because you aren't breaking my heart now?" Gabriella's voice was soft, comforting and beyond compassionate that Troy had to hate himself even more, "Baby, I love you. Do you honestly think that I would let you do this on your own; that I would let you leave without making sure you had something to come back to?"

She raced back to his side, turning Troy's body around to face her once again. His eyes were bloodshot and his chin trembled and Gabriella could think of nothing else to do but show him how much she loved him. Gabriella pulled his face down to hers and their lips met in a tender, passionate kiss that spoke everything they felt. Her tongue collided with his and her silky hands gripped the sandpaper cheeks of his face.

Troy felt his self-control slip as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. The soft contours of her body fit perfectly against the hard, jagged edges of his physique. _You can't do this to her_, a voice spoke softly but firmly in Troy's mind. With that, Troy pulled away from the kiss and forced her to hear him as Gabriella's eyes opened to gaze into his, "I can't let you do that," Troy's voice turned to nothing more than a gravely whisper, "I love you too much to let you wait." With that, Troy Bolton turned and raced down the steps, leaving Gabriella, alone on the rooftop.

There was an eerie silence that had fallen on the rooftop. This place that had once been their safe haven, their hideaway from the world had suddenly turned on Troy and Gabriella. Wrapping her arms around, Gabriella glanced to the porch swing that had been the spot of countless lunch dates and rushed make out session, of long talks and corny jokes. Without thinking, her feet lead Gabriella to sit on her side as she put her face in her hands to cry.

In the entire time Gabriella Montez had known Troy Bolton, whenever they had been divided, whether by his stupidity or hers, he had always fought for her, for them. Gabriella lifted her face and wiped the drying tears off the olive skin that graced her face. Determination filled her gaze and absolute resolve resonated from her frame.

Two weeks ago, Gabriella had told Troy that she loved him and that he needed to let her go. One hour ago, Gabriella Marie Montez learned that Troy Alexander Bolton, the love of her life, had been called to fight for his country in a war that was raging beyond its shores. It had been five minutes since Troy had told her that he loved her and begged her to let him go. It took less than five seconds for Gabriella to decide that it was her turn to fight for him, for them; that this battle was one that she would win… for them both.

* * *

><p>You know the drill! Hit that review button ladies and gents! Reviews are what I live off of (figuratively speaking).<p>

-shaganlovessoccer


	3. Where the Road Meets the Sun

I don't own HSM or anything involved with HSM. I simply play the "what if" with the characters in it.

* * *

><p>The stars were shining brightly tonight and the moon radiated through the darkness of the night sky. It seemed as if the heavens were encouraging her, reaffirming her decision by simply illuminating her path down the sidewalk. The cracks and bumps in the concrete beneath her feet caused Gabriella to keep her head down in order to watch her steps on the path that she knew like the back of her hand.<p>

The night air was chilly and her breath came out in small billows of smoke from her mouth. Gabriella instinctively wrapped her arms around her to further insulate the petite frame of her body. She loved nights like this. They were the best kind for long night walks wrapped in the arms of the man she loved. A broken smile graced Gabriella's plump lips as she recalled so many strolls with Troy on nights like these that served as a prolonging of their eventual separation for the day.

They would talk about everything and nothing. Their future, both together and individually had been the main topic conversation until it had been decided that Gabriella was to attend Stanford early and Troy would stay here in Albuquerque. She kicked herself now, looking back, for not being able to see sooner that something had been troubling him. She should have seen the torment in his stormy blue eyes that she could lose herself in. She should have realized that the moment he begged her to leave him behind that she needed to stand up for their love like he had done so many times.

Her feet stilled and Gabriella looked straight ahead and realized that she stood on their front porch, the front door staring her down. In normal circumstances, she would simply knock as a courtesy before seeing herself in the house. Mrs. Bolton hated it when Gabriella refused to let herself in. _You're a member of the family, sweetie, members of this family don't knock._ Gabriella couldn't bring herself to walk in and so she knocked timidly on the thick mahogany door. The friction between the door and her cold fingers stung slightly.

There was no movement or sounds behind the door to signal that anyone was going to let her in. Just when Gabriella was about to turn back, there was a click of the lock and a quick turn of a doorknob to reveal a rather disheveled and worn-out looking Mr. Bolton standing before her. Gabriella didn't really know what kind of greeting she would receive, mainly because she had never really been Coach Bolton's favorite person. Nothing, however, could have prepared her for the fierce hug that engulfed her within moments of Coach Bolton opening the door.

"We are so glad you came back," his voice was raspy and raw, as though he had been crying for days on end. _He probably has been. _

The hug was quick, but shook Gabriella to her core. Coach Bolton had never greeted her so warmly, only Mrs. Bolton. Immediately, Gabriella searched behind the man in front of her for any sign of the woman who had quickly become a second mother. There was no sign of her.

"Please come in, Gabriella," Coach Bolton's words brought Gabriella back to attention and quickly obeyed, stepping beyond the threshold of the door to enter the living room that she knew so well, "make yourself at home."

The sounds of pots and pans rattling in the kitchen caught both their attentions and soon, the sound of tears forced the both of them to run into the kitchen. Mrs. Bolton was sitting down on the cold, stone floor, surrounded by cooking utensils, her face in her hands and tears slipping through the seams of her fingers. Coach Bolton immediately rushed to sit beside his wife and wrap Mrs. Bolton in his bulky arms. "Shh, honey, it's going to be okay."

This seemed to cause Mrs. Bolton to cry even harder, "Jack… wha-what are we going… to do?" Her breath came out in short gasps and sobs wracked her body, forcing Mrs. Bolton to shake with emotions that engulfed her frame, "He's so… lost and – and hurt."

"Mrs. Bolton," Gabriella began timidly as she lowered herself to the kitchen floor, catching both the attention of Coach and Mrs. Bolton. Coach Bolton gave Gabriella a sad smile and a quick nod, encouraging her to continue, while Mrs. Bolton smiled widely through her tears at the sight of her son's girlfriend, _soul mate_, she corrected internally.

"Gabriella Montez," the older woman began, "It's Lucy, and I thought I told you never to knock?"

Tears quickly formed in Gabriella's chocolate irises at the joke. Lucille Bolton quickly stood up and pulled Gabriella with her in a fierce hug that made the young woman smile with joy and cry with heartache. The two women held each other, willing each other to stay strong for the man they both loved with all their hearts and souls.

"I'm so glad you're here sweetie," Mrs. Bolton continued, "we were so happy when Troy said that you came back. He missed you so."

Gabriella's eyes closed in torment at the mention of his name_. I love you too much to let you wait._ His words echoed like a clap of thunder within her mind and tore through her like a knife. She opened her mouth to respond to Lucille's remark when the sound of the front door opening caused the three of them to turn their heads. There he was.

Troy Alexander Bolton had always been handsome. His shaggy hair that once hung beautifully in his face, the smooth bone structure of his face, the lean muscles of his legs, arms and torso, and those awe inspiring sapphires-for-eyes came together in one all too pleasing package. But as he stood here before Gabriella Anne Montez, Troy Bolton was drop dead gorgeous. His shaggy mane was gone, replaced with a short buzz cut. The smooth features of his boyish face had been replaced with a rough and sculpted bone structure, complete with a daring and all together sexy scruff. The lean muscles of his body were perfectly sculpted and bulky beyond belief. The childlike spark from his eyes replaced with an intense and passionate gaze. He looked tired and worn and much too old.

"Troy," Gabriella's voice was airy, yet stale with the pain that their earlier meeting had caused her.

Tears immediately filled his eyes and for a moment, Gabriella prayed that he had seen the light, that he would rush to her side and engulf her in his warm, safe, and thrilling embrace. Just for a moment, Gabriella hoped he understood that they would get through this together.

"Why are you here?" The question wasn't menacing or accusing, simply shocked and shaken. The last place Troy ever thought he would see Gabriella again was his house mere hours after their last conversation.

"Troy," Mrs. Bolton started, the tone of her voice sounded as though she was warning Troy to behave, to remember just who he was talking to. It changed, suddenly, to that of a mother's, easing her child's fears and worries, "she came to see you. And you will listen to her, you two will talk this out."

"Mom, I under-" Troy began, preparing himself for yet another argument between his parents. They seemed to be arguing about anything and everything these past few weeks.

"No, Troy," Jack Bolton spoke up, having stayed silent until the proper moment. If there ever was such a thing, this was that moment, "You need Gabriella," Jack's soft grey eyes glanced briefly at the girl whom he should have always shown more kindness to, shown more appreciation and acceptance to, "and you need her. More than you are willing to admit to her or yourself." he turned back to his son, who's own eyes glistened with tears and who's brow furrowed in agitation.

"Your mother and I will be outside. Talk," and with that, Jack and Lucille Bolton stepped away from their son and the woman they loved like a daughter and walked out the back door that was attached to the kitchen.

A silence unlike one they had ever shared hung over them like a thick, looming cloud. It threatened to engulf the young couple and swallow them whole. Gabriella spoke first, "You left before we could finish talking."

"I thought we were done," his words were quick and concise, as though he was trying to keep himself in check and not let go any more than was needed. Gabriella saw it as an opening, the key to clear up this whole mess.

"You thought wrong," Gabriella's words were sharp and almost menacing, daring him to refute her claim.

"I thought that I made myself clear," Troy's voice had taken a deeper, gravellier tone that made Gabriella weak in the knees as well as enrapture her in amazement, "you will not wait here for me and let your life go by. You have too much to give, Gabriella, to sit and wait around for a Marine draftee who was barely able to graduate from high school."

"First, of all, you are much smarter than you would ever dream of giving yourself credit for," Gabriella answered quickly, "Second, I don't think I made myself clear. I am not going to let you go through this alone. I love you, Troy," her voice, which had been stern and authoritative, suddenly turned soft and determined, "and yesterday you told me that you loved me too much to let me wait. I love you too much to leave you now."

Troy's head hung in uncertainty. Gabriella could see his jaw twitch annoyance but the look that stretched across his face for a split second spoke of a happiness that shook him to his core. In another second, however, the blank and stony expression that had seemed permanently etched onto his face returned, "Gabriella, I can't let you do this."

She was angry now and beyond talking about this rationally, "Dammit, Troy! This isn't up to you! I am trying really hard to understand why you're doing this, I really am, but the only answer for this bullshit is that you're punishing yourself!"

Her breath came in short gasps as the words spewed out of her mouth. It suddenly dawned on her, "Oh my God. You a_re _punishing yourself."

Troy's eyes that had once been glued to the floor shot up to gaze onto her delicate face as worry and grief etched themselves onto the contours of his face, "Gabriella, I'm ju-"

"You're punishing yourself, for something you haven't even done yet," the words fell from her lips like a poison, "You think that after all of this, after the war, whatever you are going to do… you won't deserve this. Deserve us."

His lack of response only fueled Gabriella to continue and the fire within her to fight for them roared back with a fury that scared her, "So what, Troy. You just decided to push me away? To just let what we have fall away, like it was nothing?"

"I'm not going to be who you fell in love with, Gabriella," Troy found an inner strength that he thought had all but died at the sight of her in his house. The turmoil in his voice was painfully visible and cut them both to their cores, "I'm going to be a shell of who I used to be. Sure, I'll be able to pretend, I'll be Troy the Basketball Boy for my family and for Chad and… but not with you. I can't lie to you and I don't want to."

Troy swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat as he forced himself to finish, "You deserve someone who can see beauty in anything and everything. A guy who is corny and cheesy and makes you laugh about stupid stuff that doesn't matter and then say things that knock you off your feet. When I get back from all of this, I know what I'll be and it won't be that. I love you too much to hurt you that way."

Gabriella stood there and suddenly, the few feet that separated them seemed as if it were an entire ocean. A cold sense of dread and fear washed over her petite frame and left Gabriella to wrap her arms around herself. Toffee colored irises rose up to lock onto cerulean ones….

"_I don't understand why you're doing this, Gabriella," Mrs. Montez huffed out in a patronizing tone._

_Gabriella had throne several articles of clothing into her suite case, not really caring what she had packed, only that she was packing._

"_Mom, I have to go," Gabriella paused to look at her mother, searching for the right words to say in order to make her mother understand, "Something's wrong, with Troy."_

_Mrs. Montez jumped slightly at her daughter's words as well as the fear and utter sadness that they were saturated in. But she needed to say this now, before Gabriella made one of the biggest mistakes of your life, "Honey, maybe Troy is realizing that the two of you were simply…"_

"_Simply what, Mom?" Gabriella asked, knowing the turn their conversation was taking, "a high school fling? A meaningless high school relationship that in the grand scheme of things won't mean much?"_

_Mrs. Montez lowered her head, trying to help her daughter understand. She wasn't expecting Gabriella's next sentence, "I love him, Mom. I love him so much that I can't breathe because of it. Everything I do, everything that I say, he's always there, hidden to the world but with me every step of the way. He's a part of me, Mom and if let him go, and I tried, Mom, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I can't give up on us without a fight."_

"_What if he isn't willing to fight for the two of you?"_

_The question shook Gabriella for a moment and forced the young woman to envision the possible reality of a life with Troy. It wasn't one she wanted and wasn't one she would accept, not when she was almost certain that he felt about her the same way she felt about him._

"_That won't be an option."_

_That won't be an option._ Gabriella let a single tear roll down her soft, rosy cheek, "I don't know what to do or say to make you understand, Troy. I'm not going anywhere. I love you, no matter what. Yes, you'll be different; you'll be harder, more serious and a little less… youthful. You'll contemplate and view life in a completely different way, but that doesn't mean you'll stop being you."

"Gabriella…"

"I'm not finished, Troy," her tone was finite and challenging. Troy hushed and let her continue, "I love you too much to let you walk away from the best thing that has ever happened to you. And if you love me like you say you do," Troy's head popped up, ready to retaliate after her insulation of his commitment and affections for her, "then you won't let me walk away from the best thing that has or will ever happen to me."

Gabriella closed the small distance between them and grasped his rough, stubbly face in her hands, "I love you Troy, and you deserve that love now and forever."

She kissed him then as she had never kissed him before. It was a loving, smoldering, passionate kiss that left both them tingling with the promise of what was to come. Gabriella wrapped her arms around her love's sturdy neck as she pulled him closer to her tiny frame. Gabriella curled her tongue around Troy's as she felt his hands travel down to the small of her back.

Troy Bolton was drowning and there was nothing he could do about it, nothing he wanted to do about it. Her words lingered in his mind and resonated deep within his soul. _I love you Troy, and you deserve that love now and forever. _Oh how he hoped and prayed it were true. Whether he believed it was another matter entirely. For now, he was content to hold Gabriella, the woman who challenged him and completed him and leveled him all in one glance, the woman he loved, in his arms. For now, he would kiss her and let her remind him of their love before it came to a crashing halt. He would give in this once before he would leave to fight, protect and kill in a war that seemed, for now, another world away. For now, Gabriella would let him…. 

* * *

><p>Alright! You know the drill. Hit that review button and leave me with your comments, quips or whatever!<p>

Thanks so much for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait.

-shaganlovessoccer


	4. Come Home

_Hey everybody! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've just been busy with school and collegiate sports!_

_I don't own HSM, just play the "what if game" with its characters._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The stars shone brightly through the large windows of his bedroom. Light gently flooded the room. The sounds of crickets in the backyard and a thunderstorm off in the distance would normally be the perfect lullaby to fall asleep to. However, the circumstances surrounding the life that Gabriella Montez lead were no longer normal and therefore made sleeping and impossible feat to accomplish on this warm summer night.<p>

Everything around her reminded Gabriella of the man that slept a floor below on the plush couch downstairs because he refused to let her sleep in anything but a bed. I fall asleep on the couch all the time and if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be in this situation, needing a place to stay. Gabriella chuckled at the sweet memory. Even when brooding and troubled, Troy always managed to be so unfailing kind and loving towards her. His smell saturated the pillows and sheets. Pictures of each other and their friends were scattered about the room. It made the pain of what was about to happen to their love all the more acute.

After their talk earlier that night, Gabriella had convinced Troy, although he was reluctant at first, to agree that they would continue to keep in contact over his tour in Afghanistan.

"_I'm serious, Troy," Gabriella's voice was sharp and unyielding, "This war is temporary. We aren't."_

_Troy's head hung low in shame and defeat, a sight that Gabriella wasn't used to seeing and Troy wasn't used to showing. She had only seen it once before, shortly after she had broken up with him after the Lava Springs fiasco. It broke her heart to see the man that had always been so strong and sure of himself to be so timid and broken._

"_Gabriella, I don't know how to make you understand," the pain in his voice nearly choked the words from his throat, "I'm not going to be the Troy that everyone remembers," Troy looked up to Gabriella, his eyes glazed over with a memory he'd rather forget._

"_When I was in basic, we would do nothing but shooting drills and sneak attacks and how to become a shadow. We were trained to get a job done, no matter what that job was; saving hundreds of lives or taking out a single human being. I'm different now just from training. I HAVEN'T EVEN KILLED ANYONE AND I ALREADY FEEL COLD," his voice lowered to a whisper, "like something in me is dead and gone." _

_The tone in his voice shook Gabriella to her core as the realization of his transformation finally hit her. The couple had been standing rather close to each other, but during his speech, Troy had slowly moved to the other side of the room, his face turned from her teary eyes. Gabriella's jaw clenched in determination and preparation._

"_I can't be the kind of man that doesn't deserve you. I can't be a shell and have you look at me with…" Troy's voice trailed off, searching for the right words to say, "I can't be the kind of man that you look at with pity and sadness. It will kill me Gabriella and honestly, I don't know how you would be able to love me after I get back, knowing what I have to do." _

_His last sentence caught Gabriella's attention and refused to let go of its hold on her. _Knowing what I have to do… _"What do you mean knowing what you have to do?" Gabriella's reply didn't mean to sound so menacing and accusing, but she couldn't help the shock and terror that resounded in her voice._

_Troy's head hung even lower, if that was even possible. He raised his head suddenly, a newfound confidence and determination overtook him and Troy turned to face the woman he loved. His cobalt orbs shone like sparkling gems in the dim kitchen lighting, "I can't tell you. Not because I don't want to," he quickly added on as a rebuttal formed on Gabriella's lips, "I'm not authorized to. It's… important to national security. That's all I can tell you."_

_Gabriella remained silent for a moment, allowing the words to sink in. Troy was going somewhere dangerous to perform in a dangerous assignment. It wasn't fair! He was just eighteen, a high school graduate for crying out loud!_

"_Why you?" This time, Gabriella meant to sound accusing, "Why does it have to be you? What does the army see in you that makes you the only option?"_

_Troy couldn't say that he was fully surprised by the question. He had asked himself countless times since learning of his mission two day before finishing up basic training. It killed him that he couldn't give her a definitive answer, "I don't know."_

_A single tear rolled down Gabriella's cheek as his answer reverberated in the walls of her mind, frustrating her to no end. She would pay them no mind and instead focused on the man before her. She had never seen Troy looked so lost and broken, so scared for himself and for their love. It was all Gabriella could do to not rush to his side and bury her face in his strong chest as she encompassed him an a heartwarming embrace. She did any way. _

_The feeling of Gabriella in his arms set Troy's heart and soul right. There was a peace that flooded him the moment she set foot in his presence. Her warmth, her smile, the smell of Gabriella eased his mind and gave him a sense of belonging that he never wanted to lose. _

"_This war is going to change both of us," her voice was muffled against the fabric of his dark V-neck, "and it will change our love for one another. I know that you are going to have to kill, Troy. I know that, but knowing what I know, I can promise you that nothing will change the fact that I'm so in love with you that it hurts."_

_Troy's eyes closed as silent tears rolled down his rough cheeks. Her words stung and healed his heart all in one fatal swoop, "Gabriella, I love you so much. Please don't ever doubt that."_

_Gabriella raised her eyes to meet his teary gaze and fresh tears formed in her own, "I never have."_

_The crooked grin that he had flashed so many times in her direction formed on Troy's beautiful lips. A sparkle flickered in his sapphire irises and it left Gabriella breathless to see him so happy, even for a second. _Remember that face, _the voice inside her head spoke sharply, _because you won't see it for a long time. _That ugly truth rang out and left Gabriella with a sense of dread and a feeling of ice water in her veins._

_But then Troy kissed her soundly, the crooked grin still on his face. His lips were soft and smooth yet deliciously firm. The light teasing of his tongue sent shivers down Gabriella's spine as she wrapped her arms around his thick neck and brought her body closer to his. This was where they belonged, wrapped up in each other's arms. She was sure of it…._

Gabriella finally realized that sleep was a useless dream at this point. Her nimble hands and slim arms threw back the light summer comforter that smelled of her man. Her feet hit the soft, plush carpet below and Gabriella began her trek from Troy's bedroom in search of him as he slept in the living room.

She crept down the carpeted stairs, making sure to walk on her tiptoes in order to prevent waking the sleeping adults upstairs. It was difficult to understand, but Gabriella couldn't help but feel excitement and anticipation flood through her as she crept closer to the living room. It was a wonderful change of pace and circumstance. When she went to bed, Gabriella was a young woman fighting for a relationship with a man who was going away to fight in a war that while important, she understood it less and less. Treading down the stairs, she was simply a freshman in college, sneaking down to steal a few moments with her boyfriend in the middle of the night.

The feeling of excited tension and giddiness gave way to awe and amazement as Gabriella's chocolate orbs landed on her love's lounging form that resided on the plush, charcoal couch. Moonlight gently filled the room as it flooded through two large bay windows on either side of the dark mahogany entertainment center. The soft light of the moon landed on Troy's uncovered chest, a sight that took Gabriella's breath away.

While he had always been in excellent shape, Troy was nothing short of perfect as Gabriella saw him now. Rippling muscles were sculpted into his stomach; hard plains that were etched beautifully as his pectorals and the bulging biceps that overtook his veiny arms took her breath away. The beautiful way his muscles twitched any time he moved to get comfortable brought a smile to her face. Suddenly his beautiful way his muscles twitched any time he moved to get comfortable brought a smile to her face. Suddenly his beautiful blue eyes that always sent shivers down her spine sprung open and shown brightly as he gazed into her eyes.

"You going to stand there or you going to come over here and tell me why you aren't asleep?" it was nice to hear a small smile in his voice. Gabriella slowly moved forward.

"Maybe I just felt like taking a midnight stroll," even as the words escaped her mouth, Gabriella knew that her playful banter was only prolonging the inevitable.

Troy simply sat up; circles under his eyes spoke of countless nights with little rest and the sight tore at Gabriella's heart. She just wanted to ease his pain as well as the longing in her heart. His next words, however, caught Gabriella completely off her guard, but in the best possible way.

"Come here, baby," Troy's scruffy timbre held a sultry undertone that Gabriella couldn't help but melt and adhere to his request.

She walked over silently to join him on the couch. Troy rested back, his head resting on one of the arms as he scooted himself until his back was pressed firmly against the seat of the couch, leaving just enough room for Gabriella's tiny frame. She lay down next to him, the soft cotton of her borrowed t-shirt grazing the tanned flesh of his chest. One of Troy's muscular arms wrapped itself around Gabriella's trim and toned waist, pulling her even closer to the body behind her, while his other arm rested underneath their heads.

A small sigh escaped both their lips as the two of them found the most comfortable position. Gabriella's fingers danced across the veins that protruded out with his blonde hairs against the skin that covered them. She was rewarded with a gentle squeeze from behind.

"You know if my parents catch us," Troy began, a sleepy smile donned on his face, "I'm screwed."

Gabriella giggled quietly, and while she didn't know it, that sound was better than any lullaby as Troy's ears were filled with the glorious noise, "No way. They're just happy that you are even talking to me, let alone sleeping with me on the couch."

Her words wiped the smile from Troy's face as his actions over the past four weeks replayed over in his mind. He had so very nearly ruined both their love and their life together. He hated himself for the pain he had caused her, his parents, and himself. _Don't forget why you did this. You're going to become a killer soon. You're unit is going to be the one that brings down half of Al Qaida. You're going to kill, Troy. Don't forget that. _

_This war is going to change both of us. It will change our love for one another. I know that you are going to have to kill, Troy. I know that, but knowing what I know, I can promise you that nothing will change the fact that I'm so in love with you that it hurts._

Gabriella's word echoed inside his tortured and convoluted brain. They bounced off the walls of his mind and settled deep within his soul. His arms tightened around her once again, "I'm so sorry, Gabriella."

Gabriella twisted her body around to face her love's face. She gazed into his eyes and placed a gentle hand onto his scruffy jaw, "Baby, don't-"

"Let me say this, Gabriella," Troy silenced her with a small kiss on her smooth forehead, "I'm so sorry that I tried to push you away. I'm so sorry that I broke your heart and mine. I love you, I love you so much and I don't ever want you to have to doubt that."

Gabriella smiled sweetly and gently kissed his smooth, full lips, "It's okay, baby. I just… don't ever believe that us being apart is better for us. I made that mistake once, and I nearly lost the most important part of me. I almost lost you. Don't ever think that us being apart is better."

Troy's eyes closed as he formulated his next sentence. There was no easy way to say it, "I'm scared Gabriella. I'm so scared of what I have to do, who I have to become. Who I'll be when I come home… I just," Troy's throat filled with bile and threatened to choke out his voice, "I can't be someone you can't love."

"You won't… never."

Gabriella pulled Troy's face close to hers and the shared a gentle kiss and breathed in the presence of one another. She brushed her hand across his cheek as Troy stroked the long ebony curls that fell onto her face before gently brushing them back, "Go to sleep, Troy. I'll be here in the morning."

"I leave in three days," his voice was tired but his words were clear and heartbreakingly true.

"I'll be here, and I'll be here five years from now. So long as you are."

Gabriella felt a soft kiss grace her hairline, "I will be, Gabriella. I will be."

* * *

><p><em>Alright everyone, you know the drill. Hit that button and write your review!<em>  
><em>For those of you who want to know, the playlist for this story is as follows:<em>

_1.) Save You ~ Matthew Perryman Jones_

_2.) Somewhere Only We Know ~ Keane_

_3.) Where the Road Meets the Sun ~ Matthew Perryman Jones ft. Katie Herzig_

_4.) Come Home ~ OneRepublic_

_Hope you all enjoyed it!_

_-shaganlovessoccer_


	5. Thistle and Weeds

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in approximately... forever. Between finals for my first year at college, family issues, work, and just life in general. There hasn't been any time. Hopefully though, this is the beginning of many updates. For those of you who have given up on this story, I implore you to read it again and give the stupid author another shot. For those of you who continue to love this story, what little the stupid author has written, I thank you for your patience and hope that you enjoy the latest installment of _Song__ For You._

* * *

><p>The smell of cooking flesh and bloody sand flooded his nostrils as the dry winds gave off a tiny breeze through the alley. Faint remnants of terrified screams lingered in the air and danced in his sunburnt ears. The battle was raging on and it shook him to the core when he realized how used to the scene he had become.<p>

It was an eerie calm that had settled within his soul as he sat along the dusty, dirty alley road. Sweat ran into Troy's sapphire eyes as the sun beat down onto his too tan face. His two-day scruff was extremely itchy, but there was nothing he could do about that at this particular moment in time. Jason and Troy sat across from one another in utter silence. Their shallow breaths made up the conversation, their horrified glances darting back and forth to each other filled the awkward silence.

Troy was waiting, and indirectly, so was Jason and twelve other men, on the little voice in Sergeant Bolton's headset for them to make their move. Three raids in two days. The unit was tired, hyped up on nothing more than adrenaline as they sat, predators ready to pounce on the prey. Three raids of Taliban headquarters in two days.

"Proceed to checkpoint, Wildcat," Lieutenant Hawke spoke calmly into the headset.

Troy chuckled at the nickname. No matter where he was, no matter what he was doing, Marine or basketball player, Troy was a wildcat through and through. _No matter what, you're always going to be mine, Wildcat_. For just a moment, Troy wasn't in this blazing desert. For a moment, Sergeant Bolton didn't exist. For a moment, it was a quiet summer day in Albuquerque and he was just a wildcat with his girl.

_The park was quiet. The only sounds were there rustle of the grass in the light summer breeze, birds chirping softly, singing songs of joy and peace and contentment. The sun shimmered on surface of a small pond as Troy and Gabriella snuggled together, her back to his chest as his hands propped the both of them up. Gabriella's right hand rested against his knee as she sat between Troy's long and muscular legs. _

_Troy took a small whiff of Gabriella's ebony locks, a sense of peace and utter joy flooding through him. _

"_What are you doing there, Wildcat?"_

_A small smile graced his lips as Troy thought how to answer, "Making a memory."_

_He could hear the laughter in her voice, "A memory huh? What are you trying to remember there?"_

"_How you smell," Troy dropped a small kiss to her temple, "how you taste. How you feel wrapped up in my arms."_

_With that, Troy ran a hand through Gabriella's hair as she turned to face those brilliant blue eyes that could see into the depths of her most secret soul, a playful smile dancing across her beautiful, round face, "Funny, I was making a memory of that too," and she kissed him quickly before he could get another word in._

_The kiss continued until they lay upon the soft, plush grass, Gabriella's left side on top of Troy as she ran her fingers through what little hair he had left, "I am going to miss your hair, Wildcat. It was my favorite thing about you."_

_Troy feigned hurt, "And here I thought it was my charming personality."_

_Gabriella only giggled that beautiful, charming, utterly sexy giggle, "Well, that too."_

_Troy gave a small smile that slowly turned sour. His calloused hand found its way into her ebony locks, finally resting against the smooth skin of her cheek. His eyes darkened at the brilliant blue orbs shone with a bitter sadness that broke her heart. _

"_I love you Gabriella. I didn't tell you enough."_

_Gabriella propped herself on the ground with her elbow. Her left hand rose to graze the scruff against her boyfriend's cheek. The hard muscles and sharp contours of his body, surprisingly, meshed perfectly with her soft feminine curves. Their even breaths created a gentle and calming rhythm. _

"_Troy," Gabriella was uncertain of what to say. The most important words were 'I love you' of course. But there was so much more that she needed to say and he, to hear, "I love you so much it hurts. I know that you tried to let me go."_

_Troy went to speak but the slim finger that was pushed to his lips silenced any words that were about to escape from his mouth, "I know that you think that you hold me back or aren't good enough for me. I know that you love me, but I don't think you know how much better you make me, how much stronger I am when I'm with you. You're the air to me, Troy."_

_His reply was nothing less than the most loving, passionate, calming and enticing kiss that ever was. Their lips were soft, yet powerful as they rubbed against each other. Their tongues entwined in a gentle dance that was familiar yet never failed to amaze them both. _

"_Please come home to me, Troy," Gabriella's voice cracked with sadness, pain and utter longing, "Do whatever you have to. Don't be a hero, just come home to me."_

_Tears filled her eyes and Troy's heart clenched for causing her pain. Rubbing away the lone tear that trailed down her face, Troy's eyes fixed themselves on the woman, "I can't promise that I won't try to save anyone," he could see the protest forming on her lips, "If I didn't, I wouldn't be the man that you love. But I promise that I will do everything in my power to come back…to you."_

_Her toffee eyes sparkled with unshed tears and Gabriella sweetly pressed her lips to his in a kiss full of hope and unspoken promises…._

Troy raised his gun as he readied to enter the crumbling building in front of his platoon. With the flick of his wrist, Sergeant Bolton signaled for his men to proceed to enter. _Here we go, baby…._

* * *

><p>"Miss Montez," the shrill, high-pitched voice from her professor snapped Gabriella back to the present.<p>

"Yes Professor Calhoun?" Gabriella replied quickly, her breath short and wispy.

She studied the man at the front of the classroom. His short, round stature and round chubby face seemed to scrunch up even further at her reply. The little hair that he had left swayed with the air that blew down from the AC unit above. The wide-rimmed glasses that covered his bulging brown eyes were pushed further into his already squinted face.

"Can you give the class a small…synopsis, if you will, of how subject matter jurisdiction would be useful in this particular case?"

Her eyelids fluttered and closed as Gabriella was forced to admit, "I'm sorry, Professor. I wasn't paying attention." The words were like poison on her lips and it took everything in Gabriella not to choke on them as they left her mouth.

A sniveling sneer snuck up onto Professor Calhoun's pencil line lips, "Miss Montez, until you are willing to listen and pay attention in my class, I don't see a need for you to be here. Do you?"

An eerie silence fell over the class as Gabriella felt several pairs of eyes fall upon her. Professor Calhoun simply stared her down with his bulbous, dull brown eyes. She stood, grabbed her bag and walked quietly down the stairs of the classroom and exited without looking back once.

Stanford University was beautiful; there was no doubt about it. The way the trees hung gently over the sidewalk, creating a bridge, a shield of shade from the sweltering August heat in California. A slight breeze filtered through and around the buildings and columns and courtyards of the campus.

Gabriella's feet carried her to a large oak tree that stood in a cul-de-sac of sorts that sat in the center of the campus circle. A small bench was built out of concrete that circled the entire base of the tree. She sat her books and bag down and sat down on the cool concrete. Gabriella's eyes grazed up from the base to the top of the tree. In another life, she could see Troy sitting there on one of the larger limbs, waiting for her with that crooked smile of his that made her heart turn and do somersaults.

What would he say if he saw her right now? Probably fuss at her for getting kicked out of class, yet again. He would probably say something along the lines of, "I'm the troublemaker, babe, not you," or "How is my girl supposed to keep her perfect GPA if she won't even pay attention in class?"

At the thought of him, Gabriella's head sunk even further. Between letters and Skype calls and quick phone calls, their relationship was surviving the struggle that was long distance. But as much as the letters, calls and Skype dates soothed her fears for him, the only added more stress and worry for the man that carried her heart in his hands. It had been four months and twelve days since she had last heard from him. He told her it would be like this. He was going on a mission, one that required little to no communication to and from base.

Troy was changing. His letters were darker, cynical of the world and the people in it. His voice was older, carrying an edge of pain and uncertainty. Those sapphire blue eyes that could steal away into her soul had turned colder. Instead of searching for happiness and affection, it seemed as though they were searching for truth, a reason to fight, to continue. The crooked, shit-eating grin that she loved to see had almost completely disappeared from his voice, his face and letters.

Gabriella grabbed her pack and pulled out a pen and paper. It always started out this way. After class, before class, after getting kicked out of class, Gabriella would always find her way under this tree as she began to write another letter to the basketball player that had managed to capture her heart and soul.

**_Dear Troy,_**

**_I'm sitting under a tree as I write this to you and I can't help but wish and hope and pray that you would just fall out of it and plop down right next to me. I can't even begin to describe how much I miss you. _**

**_A lot has been going on since I last heard from you. Finals for second semester are coming up and I'm starting to freak out a little. I'm fairly certain that one of my professors is out to get me. Prof Calhoun has kicked me out of class twice in the past three class periods, all because I was dreaming of a blue-eyed, hunk of a marine._**

**_I talked to Taylor yesterday and she told me that Chad flew out to New Haven and surprised her for their anniversary. I swear that if you two keep this "friendly" competition up between you, the both of you are going to stress yourselves out before the first wedding anniversary. _**

**_I miss you so much, baby. Everything I do and everything I say or see reminds me of you. A song, a smell, the sound of a basketball, nearly brings tears to my eyes. I'm scared for you, Wildcat. I haven't from you in too long and I'm worried about you._**

**_Please be safe, Wildcat. Remember, your mine. Forever. Do what you have to do, be brave and be strong and come back to me. I love you and I am so proud of you. _**

**_For you always,_**

**_Gabriella_**

* * *

><p>His breath came in shallow gasps as the sounds of missiles and bombs bombarded his ringing ears. The cut over his left eye was bleeding profusely and the blood was beginning to run into his bloodshot pupils. His head throbbed from the collision against the jagged stonewall that he was now rested against and Troy was fairly certain that he had cracked his jaw.<p>

The shouts and screams of civilians outside the firefight barely registered to his brain. All that Sergeant Bolton could contemplate was how to get his platoon out this dogfight with four dead and three wounded. He had lost contact with Lieutenant Hawke about an hour ago, as the fight had grown steadily worse.

Troy looked over to see Corporal Jason Cross, leaning over his man, trying desperately to apply pressure to a wound as he wound the tunicate around the appendage. From his position in the building, Troy could get a quick look at the two snipers that sat on top of the adjacent building.

"JASON!" Troy's deep, scratchy voice cut through the commotion and chaos around the two officers.

Quickly, Jason lifted his head to his friend and former teammate, "WHAT YOU GOT, PLAYMAKER?"

"WE'RE PINNED DOWN ON THE LEFT SIDE. THERE ARE TWO SNIPERS UP ON THE ROOF. IF WE CAN TAKE THEM OUT, WE CAN GET YOUR MAN AND A FEW OTHERS TO THE CHECK POINT!"

"WHAT ABOUT RADIO CONTACT?"

An explosion landed right in front of the small window that Jason had hunkered underneath. His hands flew to protect his helmet-covered head as Jason threw himself on his man. Noah Hudson, their engineer and radio operator lay on the ground, a massive hole gaping in the top of his bloody shoulder.

Troy caught Jason's gaze. A silent conversation took place between the two of them. After years of playing together, there was a sixth sense the two possessed when it came to one another. Words weren't needed. Instinct is what they needed to follow on. Here and now, the two friends understood what was necessary to do.

"WE HAVE TO MAKE A BREAK FOR IT!" Troy began, "I'LL TAKE POINT WITH THE RADIO. I'LL CLEAR A PATH FOR YOU AND BROADWAY OVER HERE. AFTER WE GET THE SNIPERS, WE MAKE A BREAK TO THE CHECKPOINT!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF OUR UNIT? WHAT ABOUT THE PLATOON?"

Troy couldn't help but smile to himself at Jason's words. In two years that they had been fighting, Troy had seen Jason transform from a lunkhead jock to a formidable soldier and adapt leader. Gone were the silly questions that needed no answer. Over were the days of awkward silence from a failed attempt to enter a conversation. Corporal Jason Cross was a leader and a damn good soldier that asked all the right questions and refused to leave a man behind.

"YOU AND BROADWAY ARE GONNA STAY AND MAKE CONTACT! I NEED TO FIND HAWKE AND HIS UNIT! WE WILL MEET YOU AT THE RENDEVOUS A.S.A.P!"

"YOU CAN'T GO OUT THERE ALONE, TROY! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU!"

"I'M NOT ASKING CORPORAL. I'M ORDERING YOU. STAY AT THE CHECKPOINT WITH HUDSON AND ESTABLISH CONTACT!"

Troy hated to pull rank but there was no other way. He knew that Jason would follow him and fight alongside him. Troy couldn't think of a better soldier, a better man to be next to him in the heat of battle. But Jason was needed to establish contact or there would be no out for them or the rest of the platoon.

Jason stared his commanding officer down, searching for a weak point, a chink in the armor he could exploit to further the argument. All he met was a steely resolve that left no room for questioning.

"YES SIR."

Troy nodded to him and crouched into position, readying himself to exit the building. Gun at the ready, Sergeant Bolton began to clear the path for himself and his men… _Do whatever you have to do… just come home to me._

_Here we go, baby…._

* * *

><p><em>Again, so sorry for the lack of updates. Hopefully I will be able to update more frequently the rest of this summer. Thank you for your patience and your reviews (that was a hint to hit that little button down there.)<em>

-shaganlovessoccer


	6. This Is the Thing

Here is the next update of Song For You! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

P.S. I don't own HSM or any of its characters, I simply play the what if game with its universe.

* * *

><p>He was used to the pain, the throbbing in his head, fire burning through his chest strong, stocky legs shaking underneath the pressure. He was used to the sharp intakes of breath to settle his racing heart, sweat pouring down into his eyes. He wasn't used to his sweat running underneath the chinstrap of his helmet, rubbing a raw spot on the already irritated skin. He wasn't used to the sweltering heat that beat down on his aching and blistering body. He wasn't used to carrying a broken body on his shoulders, sprinting across the tightly packed dirt road. Jason Cross wasn't used to this.<p>

Up ahead of him, Jason watched his friend, his brother and his sergeant in awe as he plowed the way with precision and efficiency. Troy Bolton was always someone who could be counted on, no matter the situation. Whether it be a basketball championship, musical audition, or a firefight, Sergeant Troy Bolton was the man you wanted next to you.

It hurt his heart in so many ways, though, to see how different Troy had become. Gone was the Troy who would pull the most complex of pranks for a simple laugh from his girlfriend. Gone was the Troy who could sing and harmonize to any tune that you gave him. Gone was the boy who lived and breathed basketball. Basketball was just a game and games were a thing of the past to Sergeant Bolton. A song was just a song to the war hardened man and the woman whom he loved more than anything was on the other side of the world.

The thing that Jason Cross, noticed had changed the most in his friend were his piercing blue eyes. Everyone who was anyone that had ever met Troy Bolton would tell you that the most captivating thing about him were his eyes. They twinkled mischief, promised laughter, and gave hope that the not all was bad with the world. Jason had never noticed just how brightly those sapphires shined until now, when they dimmed and threatened to burn out. That was what broke his heart, to see the pain and torture in his soul that threatened to consume him. And he couldn't blame Troy for it.

Troy had the world at his fingertips. He was smart, funny, charismatic and talented. He was one of the best basketball players Jason had ever seen, period, and he was one hell of an actor. Troy had schools all around the country recruiting him for basketball or theatre, or both. The East High basketball captain had the girl of his dreams and Jason was willing to bet that they would be married as soon as Troy returned from this hellhole. To have all that stripped away with the simple arrival of a letter, it would break anyone.

A blast to the side pulled Corporal Cross from his revere. The feeling of fire and debris against his back forced Jason to the ground. The soldier on his back was flung out into the street, his agonized gasps flooding Jason's ears until the ringing from the blast took over. Jason's vision blurs and the sandstone buildings that tower over him become a watercolor painting.

In the distance he heard gunfire blazing all around, along with the garbled shouts of men shouting out orders. One voice, in particular, cut through the noise as he felt to strong hands lift him up but the straps of his gear. Jason felt his body lift from the ground, his legs and arms dangling at the side. Just as soon as he had been carried away from the bomb blast, Jason was dropped like a sack of potatoes in a clearing about eighty yards from the fight.

"JASON! JASON!"

Jason's glassy green eyes opened up and attempted to focus. There he sat, squatting down to revive his good friend and fellow soldier. Troy Bolton was the man you could count on, no matter the situation and Jason had never been happier to see him. Suddenly, a sharp pain stretched from his lung to his lower abdomen. And then he realized just what Troy was doing… Sergeant Bolton was attempting to apply pressure to three gaping holes in Corporal Cross's just and stomach.

"COME ON, JASE!" Troy shouted over the riotous sounds of war, "STAY AWAKE, MAN!"

As soon as Troy had taken out the snipers and a few ground troops, Lieutenant Hawke emerged from a crumbling building, with seven men behind him. They were all fairly unscathed, missing the more terrifying and gruesome areas of the ambush. The battle seemed to simmer down and Troy could finally focus on the few men he had left, including his friend, his teammate… his brother.

Jason couldn't breathe and blood was coming up and gurgling in his mouth. The copper taste made him cough and in return, more blood spewed out. The pain in his abdomen and chest were excruciating and the ringing in his ears had died down to hear Troy's cries to stay with him.

"Come on man," silent tears rolled down Troy's chiseled cheeks, leaving a trail to cut through the caked on sand, "we gotta go home. Remember? We were gonna go home and…and," Jason coughed up more blood, "and you were gonna tell Kelsi that you loved her, and you were gonna get married and… and… SOMEBODY CALL A FIELD SURGEON!"

Lieutenant Hawke raced over to reach Troy and Jason, "PARARESCUE IS ON ITS WAY! THEY WILL BE HERE IN TWO MINUTES!"

Two minutes, Jason didn't have two minutes, "Jase, stay with me alright man? You hear that, just two minutes, that's one song, that's two turnovers…"

Jason went limp in Troy's arms, his eyes finally resting on his friend's. The last thing Jason Cross saw were those piercing blue eyes that suddenly grew even dimmer…. 

* * *

><p>Gabriella Montez sat at her dining room table, facing her mother. The room was silent and the tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. In between them, in the center of the table, sat a single piece of paper. The crisp edges stood at attention as the trifold of the paper forced them to poke up into the air.<p>

She had always been good at school. It just came naturally to her. Math and Science helped her understand the phenomenon in the universe. English and Literature helped her understand her heart and why the world was how it was. Report cards had never been an issue, in fact, after about fifth grade, her mother stopped hanging them up because there were too many A+ papers on the fridge door.

That was before all of it. That was before the love of her life had been forced to fight in a war that, while worthwhile, was slowly tearing him up inside. That was before she found out that one of her friends in high school, who happened to be in the same unit as her love, was shot and killed during a firefight. That was before everything.

Now Gabriella Rose Montez sat at her dining room table, facing her mother. In between them, stood a crisp piece of white paper. On that piece of paper, two F's were printed in bold, black ink. On that piece of paper, Gabriella's future hung in the balance. At least, that is what her mother would surely say. And for once, Gabriella didn't care. She didn't care what her mother thought or what grade she received. Gabriella's heart and mind and thoughts and prayers were half way around the world.

"This has to stop now," Maria's voice was firm and void of emotion, "you cannot continue to perform this poorly in school."

Gabriella's eyes lowered to her clasped hands that rested comfortably on the tabletop. Her breath was even as she thought out her rebuttal carefully. She lifted her gaze to stare her mother straight on, their gazes locked in a fierce battle.

"Mom, I can't do this right now. Every time I am in class, all I can think about is what Troy may be doing at that very moment. Is he safe, is he hurt, is he even breathing? I can't think about something so pointless as a Calculus equation."

Maria's brown eyes closed in distress, "Gabriella, I understand that you are worried for Troy. We all are, but honey, we can't just put our lives on hold because he is gone. Do you really think he would want you to do that? Do you really believe that he would be okay with how greatly your studies are suffering on his account? What did Troy say about this?"

Gabriella swallowed the bile that had collected in her throat and the guilt that seeped into her conscience, "I haven't told him about this."

"And why not?" Maria's tone was exasperated now.

Gabriella glowered at her mother, "Well, I figure that he may be a little too preoccupied with staying alive and dodging bullets and whatnot, Mother. Which brings me right back to the fact that none of this matters!"

Gabriella stood up from the table, her hands raised in frustration and confusion and hurt at her mother's ridiculous and hurtful comments, "He's fighting for his life, Mom. The man I love is fighting to stay alive and protect this entire frickin' country and all you can think about is the fact that I am failing a college class! IT DOESN'T MATTER! NONE OF THIS MATTERS!"

"GABRIELLA ROSE MONTEZ! YOU HAVE WORKED FAR TOO HARD AND FAR TOO LONG TO THROW AWAY YOUR DREAMS FOR A HIGH SCHOOL ROMANCE THAT WON'T LAST LONGER THAN YOUR SECOND SEMESTER OF COLLEGE!"

Gabriella stopped in her tracks, her mother's words cutting her to the bone. How could she say that? How could she even believe what she said? "Mom," the hurt in her voice was so painfully noticeable that it shook Maria Montez to her core. The awkward silence between them both returned and shortly after, Gabriella ran up to her room, softly closing the door and threw herself on her bed to cry. Maria sat at the table, gathering a pen and paper. This had to stop…today…. 

* * *

><p>His bunk was scratchy from the sand that had always managed to sneak underneath the thin sheets. The rickety box spring underneath squeaked as he sat down to rest his weary legs. Pain shot through his muscled body and agony coursed through his veins. Sergeant Troy Bolton sat at his bed, underneath the shade and cool of the military tent, gazing out into the endless desert that threatened to swallow him whole.<p>

It had been two weeks and still it felt as though someone had rammed a knife through Troy's heart. He had written to Jason's family to tell them that their son had died in the line of duty. He also apologized for being unable to attend the funeral and awards ceremony for Jason. Troy gave a pained smile at the thought of the awards ceremony. Corporal Cross was to be given the Combat Action and Overseas Service Ribbon as well as his Good Conduct medal and Purple Heart.

With a second, that painful smile had been ripped from Troy's freshly shaven face as images and nightmares flashed in front of his eyes. It took hours to wash Jason's blood of his hands. Troy didn't ever think it would rinse off and when the red, sticky substance finally vanished from his hands, the images played on repeat, a slideshow that he never wished to see.

Now Sergeant Bolton sat on his rickety, scratching, and hard cot, holding her letters in his hands. They had been read and re-read. Every word memorized and cherished, hidden in the deep recesses of his fragile heart. They were the light in his daily darkening world. Her letters kept him sane, kept him hopeful.

Another letter had come today, one that cut Troy to the core, breaking his heart and shattering all thoughts of attempted peace. Maria Montez had never been Troy's biggest fan, and to be honest, he couldn't blame her. They both knew that Troy wasn't nearly good enough for Gabriella, and Maria, while respectful at all times, made that fact known. To receive a letter from her was quite the shock and the contents of the letter, even more so.

_**Troy,**_

_**In the entire time I have know you, I have never treated you with the respect and care that you deserved. You were and are a good man, Troy, and I am so sorry that I never saw that until just now. You have given my daughter such joys that I never dared hope for in her life. **_

_**But Troy, this war, and your part in it, is killing Gabriella. She wakes up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, trying desperately to escape nightmares of your death. She skips classes all the time now and whenever she does go to class, she is either reprimanded constantly or kicked out of the classroom. She is throwing away her future because she can't go five minutes without worrying about you..**_

_**You are a great man, Troy. You have fought for this country and every day that you continue to fight and continue to live, I praise God for. I have never truly understood what my daughter sees in you until now, Troy. You're a giving spirit and a kind soul underneath the exterior of a jock and theatre geek. You're rare, Troy Bolton, and I'm so glad that my daughter was given the chance to know you.**_

_**But Troy, I have to ask you, no I have to beg of you, let her go. She cannot live up to her full potential, she can't make her dreams come true if you hold on. It will kill her and in turn, kill you. Let her go, Troy and let her move on.**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Maria Montez**_

Troy read the letter several times over, until the paper had become crinkled and creased. The ink had been smudged underneath his fingers. _She is throwing away her future because she can't go five minutes without worrying about you. _That single sentence replayed in his mind like a broken record. His worst fear, coming true, in that single sentence.

This is what he had been afraid of. This very thing is why Troy had planned all along to let Gabriella walk out of his life, never to return. He was bad for her, whether she realized it yet or not, he wasn't good for her. In every way that Gabriella lifted Troy up, he brought her down. He wasn't smart enough, strong enough, and kind enough, and that what was before all this. That was before the war. Even from another continent, Troy had made things worse for her. Maria was right, this had to stop…today.

With that, Troy wrote a letter to a girl. A girl that made all this fighting and pain and suffering worth every minute of it that he had endured. He wrote to a girl that made his heart sore with joy and happiness. He wrote to break her heart, to tell her not to wait… that he didn't want her to wait. Troy Bolton told Gabriella Montez that he no longer loved her and that any good left in him was gone. Sergeant Bolton sealed the letter, and his fate, and passed it off to the courier. And as the courier passed, so did the final spark of light in those dimming sapphire irises…. 

* * *

><p>You know the drill people... hit that review button and let me hear all your wonderful thoughts!<p>

- shaganlovessoccer


	7. Enough For Now

**_The next chapter is up! I cannot thank you all enough for your patience and kind words and reviews. A special thanks to cncgrad02 for you kind words and encouragement. I cannot thank you enough._**

**_I am so sorry to have kept you all waiting and will not attempt to make an excuse. _**

**_I would like to clarify a few aspects of the timeline of this story, for I fear that I have done a less than adequate job of laying it out in the story. During the last two chapters, Troy has been in Afghanistan for almost a year. He has risen through the ranks while Gabriella has been away at school. I'm sorry if there was any confusion about that. _**

**_Now that the timeline has been cleared up... I do not own HSM or its characters. I simply play the "what-if" game in its universe. _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(January 2013)<strong>_

She never thought it would be like this. Looking back, to remember all the little insignificant moments more than any other. She never thought that every time she tried to remember the grand romantic gestures they had shared, she could only remember the little smiles, the silent stares. The way his eyes sparkled whenever she sang in the car, the little dimples he would get right in the crook of his chin whenever he laughed or the simple way she could listen to his heartbeat and feel safe.

One moment, though, more than any other, replays in her head as she clutched the single piece of stationary that sat in her white-knuckle grip. Her mind's eye wandered around, painting in every last detail of their Secret Garden, their Narnia and Wonderland. A soft gentle breeze danced across the rooftop, blowing her soft curls sweetly. His beautiful blue eyes were closed, basking in the sun that kissed his face.

_It was two weeks before the state championship and Gabriella knew that Troy was much more stressed than he was letting on to the rest of the world. But she could tell. The way his shoulders were constantly tense and at attention. His jaw was always set and that killer grin that seemed glued to his face had turned into a forced and painted on wince. _

_And now here he was, in their rooftop garden, laying on one of the cement benches that graced the top of the building. Troy didn't know she was there, watching him silently, thanking God in her head for giving her the young man that had so easily captured her heart. _

"_Hey, Wildcat." Gabriella's voice was soft and sweet, full of utter compassion and devotion._

_Troy's mop head immediately twisted and his sapphire eyes quickly opened to meet her toffee ones, "Hi, baby," that lopsided grin that made her stomach do somersaults found its way onto Troy's tanned face as the words left his luscious lips._

"_Rough day?" Gabriella asked as she made her way to settle herself next to him on the bench. Her hand rested softly against his chest as Troy closed his eyes once again to simply listen to her voice._

"_I'll be okay."_

_That wasn't what she wanted to hear, "Why don't you tell me the truth."_

_A deep sigh escaped her lover's lungs and Troy's rough, callused hand caught hers on his chest and entwined their fingers, "I just… I'm scared."_

_A deep frown found its way onto Gabriella's face as she lowered herself a little to lean more on Troy's torso, all the while running a hand through his shaggy brown mane, "Scared of what, sweetie?"_

_Troy was silent, and for a while, Gabriella feared that he wouldn't answer until a simple sentence escaped his lungs. His voice was timid and shaky, completely void of the confidence and assurance that normally oozed from his words, "What if this is it?"_

_Gabriella was about to ask another question, but Troy beat her to it, "What if this is as good as I'll ever be?" Troy rose up to sit next to her, his hand stilled locked with hers, "I'll always just be, Troy the Basketball Boy or Troy, the theatre geek. What if this is as good as it gets for me, Gabriella?"_

_There it was, a feeling of inadequacy and unworthiness that, while relatively dormant in his soul, crept up every once and a while. It tore at Gabriella's heart whenever he got like this. Between his father and her mother, Troy always hit a brick wall when it came to achievement and worthiness. He could always get better at his free throws or his jump shot. He could always try harder to be a man that was good enough for her. They never gave him a reprieve and that took its toll on any man's soul. _

_She lifted his stubbly chin to meet her soft gaze, "Troy, I don't care if you end up as a garbage man or a pro ball player. You could be a Laker or a Celtic, or a starving artist. You're mine and that's all that matters."_

_His reply was a simple smirk and, "You're wildcat?"_

_Gabriella couldn't help but beam as she pecked his lips softly, "My wildcat."_

It was such a simple moment. It was quick and easy. The compassions and honesty in their words, the pure love that shone in every gaze, the desire that ignited with a simple touch. All these things burned themselves into her memory, haunting her as Gabriella held on to a letter…. His last letter.

_Gabriella,_

_I don't know how to write this letter. I should probably say something really profound and really poetic like those Nicholas Sparks books that you are always reading. You deserve something like that. Something that makes it all make sense, but I'm not good with words and writing, never have been. _

_There is something that has been on my mind for a while now and I've been trying hard to find a way to tell you. There isn't really an easy way to say this, and it should be to your face. I'm so sorry that it can't be… you deserve that too._

_I can't do this anymore, Gabriella. This back and forth, surviving the day to day simply to wait for a letter that may or may not come. It's torture and I can't afford to have my mind on anything other than matters and missions at hand. Jason's death taught me that. _

_I've changed, Gabriella. I knew that I would. I've seen too much and done too many things that have broken anything good in me. Through all these changes and all these experiences that I've gone through, my greatest fears have been reaffirmed. I'm not good enough for you, and I'm not good_ for_ you. _

_You deserve someone who can look at the sunrise and see the promise of a new day, not the promise of new deaths and battles and heartbreak. You deserve a man that can make you smile with a joke and a laugh, not a wounded soldier that has forgot what it means to smile. You deserve the kind of letters that only Nicholas Sparks could write, not crap like this. You deserve more than a letter every other week and a promise to return when it's already beyond anyone's control._

_You deserve to be deliriously happy every day of your life, not simply when a letter arrives. _

_I'm letting you go, Gabriella. Once and for all, I'm giving you up. Move on with your life and be happy. Find a man that deserves you and forget the shell of a man who tried to. Follow your dreams and not the ones others have set out for you. Forget what anyone else wants you to be. Do what you've always dreamed of. Be a teacher, because we both know that's what you want. Change the lives of teenagers everywhere, just like you changed all our friends lives… like you changed my life. _

_This letter doesn't mean that I don't love you. I love you with everything left in me. It's because I love you that I have to write this. Don't wait for me Gabriella. I'm not coming home to you._

_Goodbye,_

_Your Wildcat_

She couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Her entire body went numb and Gabriella was sure that her heart had stopped beating. Everything ached from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. Through a single letter, Gabriella's Montez's entire world was shattered and left to fall to pieces.

Tears fell freely from her coffee orbs and landed on the worn and wrinkled paper. The words had been read over time and time again, to the point that Gabriella had memorized the heart-wrenching letter. Yet through her tears and agony, Gabriella Anne Montez noticed one thing: he still loved her. He begged her to follow her heart and dreams, to hell with what anyone said. He hoped and prayed that she would find someone who could treat her heart and soul like the treasure it was. Troy Alexander Bolton wanted her to be happy beyond belief.

She would have laughed at the irony of it all if she hadn't been so wrapped up in despair. Troy Bolton was letting her go, giving her up as he said. But how could Gabriella let him go when all that he wanted for her life was wrapped up in his soul? How could she possibly let him go?

A steely look danced its way across Gabriella's face, her jaw set in determination. As she set on the shaded balcony of her home in Palo Alto, California, a young woman wrote a letter to a man that had captured her heart and no matter how he tried, could never give it back.

She would hand the letter to her mother as Maria prepared to leave for work, asking to have it dropped off at the post office. She would leave it in the capable hands of her mother and Gabriella would leave for school. Maria Montez would hide the letter in her dresser as soon as her daughter left… Troy Bolton would never receive it…. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kandahar, Afghanistan (2016)<em>**

It never failed to amaze him just how cold it got in the desert once the sun set. The dry, dusty heat that covered the terrain in a musty blanket gave way to a chilly November night. The stars that shone brightly above were scattered across the black skyline, a faint trace of sky blue-pink from the sunset peaking behind the mountainside.

Children in the village that he was patrolling were running about, returning to their homes. In just a few minutes, they would be tucked into their beds, falling to sleep and for a few precious hours, far away from the war torn world they now lived in. For just a moment, their worlds would be peaceful, full of dreams and hope and promises that could come true. That single thought brought a smile to his face.

In two months time, Second Lieutenant Troy Alexander Bolton, would be leaving the desert in Afghanistan to return to the one in Albuquerque, New Mexico. He would no longer need to walk to the streets with an M16 or M9, for fear of being shot down. He could go home. Then why did he feel so hollow? Why did his heart break at the thought of returning?

_She's not going to be there_, his heart answered for him. And that was it. Gabriella wouldn't be there. He wouldn't get off the plane and run into her arms or have her run into his. He would no longer hear the beautiful lilt in her voice as she sang along to the radio. He would never again feel her warm touch or catch her soft, yet smoldering gaze.

_It's better this way_, his heart whispered again. That was the worst part of it all. It was better this way. Troy Bolton was a broken man who had seen far too much for any one human being. His friends and brothers had died in his arms. Children were shot down in plain sight, simply because they were in the way. Men were beaten and tortured for useless bits of information. Women and children were raped and beaten simply to get back at those who wouldn't negotiate with terrorists.

Troy Bolton was a soldier and a hero, through and through. He had saved the lives of countless individuals and had carried out missions that many had deemed impossible. He had entered a grunt and come out a Second Lieutenant with a college degree. Yet through it all, Troy Bolton had become nothing more than a man with a damaged soul and a broken heart. He had become a man that she didn't deserve and didn't need.

Troy's thoughts were cut off immediately as the sounds of gunfire rang out and screams echoed in his battered mind. He and his unit stood to respond at whatever came next… then the bomb went off and everything went dark, and all he could think of were the soft, brown eyes of Gabriella. All the times he had gazed into those orbs and peered deep into her soul or the times she peered into his. All he could do was hope and pray that one day he would see them again, knowing all the while that he never would…. 

* * *

><p><em>There it is ladies and gents. Hope you all enjoyed it. I will have the next chapter up ASAP. Again, sorry for being so late with this one. I hope it didn't disappoint. Please hit that little review button and let me know what you think. It means more than you know. <em>

_-shaganlovessoccer_


	8. I Love The Rain Most

_**Here is the next chapter of Song For You! Thanks so much to all of you for the kind words and reviews from the last chapter and all the chapters before. I can't thank you enough. This next chapter was a little difficult, mainly because it is going to set up a lot of what happens in the rest of the story. Please read and enjoy and let me know what you think.**_

_**I don't own HSM or any of its characters. I simply play the "what-if" game with them and the universe they live in...**_

* * *

><p><em>It happened too fast. The screams of children and women flooded his ringing ears. His head ached and his chest felt as though it were on fire. The muscles in his back and arms were immovable. His eyes opened, only to be filled with smoke and ash and soot. <em>

_Blood was caked across his face and it hurt to breathe._

_Troy tried to twist around on his back in order to get up, but soon he found that his right leg was underneath a large plank of wood. His knee throbbed and felt as if it had been completely shattered. He could hear the grunts and groans of several men around him, some even screaming in agony. _

_He had to get up, had to get help for himself and his men. He had to get to those outside that were screaming and begging for help. _

"_Well, well well," a sickening chill went down Troy's spine. That voice had been one that had haunted Troy's dreams._

_Suddenly, the beam that had been crushing Troy's knee was lifted, leaving a burning sensation in its place. A boot came down hard on his already aching chest, once, twice, three times._

"_Lieutenant Bolton," that shrill, cold and calculating voice continued, "the last time I saw you like this, your friend was bleeding in your arms."_

_Troy's jaw set in determination and anger. This man had caused so much pain and destruction in the lives of too many people, including his. His hands began to search for something, anything to use against this spawn of Satan._

"_You know, Bolton," the vile excuse for a human being settled down on his knee, kneeling above Troy to get a good look at his face, "this will be the last time you will see my face."_

_Troy's vision had cleared enough to look into those piercing black eyes of the man who had sent him here, to this godforsaken land. Atash Kahn was the reason Troy had been forced to become a soldier. It was because of this monster's quest to destroy anything good around him that had Troy halfway around the world. It was because of Atash Kahn that his friend Corporal Jason Cross had bled to death in his arms. _

_Kahn's boot hadn't let up on Troy's chest, and Troy was fairly certain that there were a few broken ribs in his body. Troy's fingers had been desperately, yet secretively searching for something to hurt his enemy. And suddenly, he found it. His side arm! His beautiful and powerful M9 Beretta pistol. _

_Troy pushed Atash off his chest, cocked his pistol and shot…._

_BANG!_

Troy's steel blue eyes popped open at the sound of the blast. For a moment, he reached for his gun, ready to shoot down the target. And just as quickly, he realized that the bang wasn't a bomb or a gunshot, but a clap of thunder. He sat in the window seat of the plane that was now resting at the terminal exit ramp.

The plane came down with a soft thud. The bleak runway was covered in a light coating of water from the previous rainstorm that covered Albuquerque only minutes ago. The air was humid as they walked onto the exit ramp of the plane, small gusts squeezing past the small cracks in between the plane door and the ramp archway. It didn't faze him much. Nothing was hot compared to one hundred plus degree weather.

The plane wasn't very crowded, then again, who would be flying to the western desert region of the United States in the middle of summer? It made it easier to maneuver his crutches and shove his pack onto his back.

The click and clatter of the legs of his crutches hitting the floor echoed in Troy's hypersensitive ears. Everything was noticeable to Troy. From the way that someone carried themselves, whether it was threatening or passive, to the scream of a child or the argument of a couple. Nothing went past him and it set his teeth on edge.

"HEY BOLTON!"

A small grin graced Troy's tanned face as that voice carried through the clatter and commotion of the airport. Former Second Lieutenant Troy Alexander Bolton turned as best he could to meet the face of his best friend. Chad Danforth, with a much more subdued hairstyle, although the signature curl was still in place, raced up to his friend to stop and hug him, crutches and all. Troy ground his teeth together as a jolt of pain shot through him as Chad's hands patted the burns on his back.

"Chad Danforth," Troy stated as he pulled back from the bear hug, giving Chad the once over. Please with what he saw, Troy continued, "You look good for a basketball coach."

Chad was about to answer when someone else stepped in, "What do you have against basketball coaches, Bolton?"

Troy's heart broke a little at the sight of his father. His hair was thinner and graying around his hairline. Laugh lines were evident on his cheeks and forehead and he seemed thinner. Jack Bolton had changed an awful lot in the last five years, but Troy Bolton had never been happier to see him. Tears pooled in the young man's crystal blue eyes, matching the actions of his father.

"Dad," was all Troy could muster as emotion caught in the soldier's voice.

Jack Bolton crushed his now twenty-five year old son in a fierce hug. Troy was having trouble holding on to the crutches that were keeping him upright and his broken ribs ached. He hated to, but the young man had to force an end to his father's hug. Jack, suddenly realizing what was occurring, backed away from Troy as though someone had burned his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Troy," his father's voice was barely a whisper, "I completely forgot. I'm so…"

"Dad," Troy began, quickly cutting off his father's unnecessary apology, "Don't worry about it. It's so good to see you," Troy's eyes flitted over to Chad's, "both of you. You have no idea how wonderful it is to see you."

Both of the men teared up as they gave Troy the once over. His hair was a little longer than the standard military crew cut. A two-day stubble had grown onto his chin that was covered in small cuts and bruises. The most prominent was a long cut that ran from the top of his right eye, just under the bottom of it. He looked tired and sore.

Troy smiled a pitiful smirk as he let the toll of his injuries sink in. He had three broken ribs and two bruised. Every breath was a struggle and it didn't help to have two metal crutches underneath his arms to rub raw the burned skin of his chest and back. Troy's left knee ached and screamed out in agony. The kneecap was shattered and both the ACL and MCL had been torn in several places. Add that to the stitched up gunshot wound in his lower abdomen and Troy Bolton was a walking, more like a limping, wreck.

"It's good to see you, man," Chad said with a conviction and compassion that Troy had never heard come from his lips before, "We missed you."

"I missed you too, bro," Troy gave his best effort of his signature lopsided grin. It wasn't the same.

"How's mom doing?"

Jack's smile that had been plastered the moment he saw his son vanished. His jaw set in pain and darkness swept over his father's face that nearly broke Troy's heart all over again, "She's okay. She's excited to see you."

"Well then," Troy began, determination setting in, "let's quit jawing and go see her! I just need to get my duffle from baggage claim."

"I already got that for ya," Chad said with a small amount of pride as he lifted the heavy duffle bag onto his shoulder, "Although, I never knew that a marine with little to no civic clothing could pack so much crap."

Chad and Jack graciously laughed at the joke and Troy tried his best to join in…. 

* * *

><p>A light rain began to fall on the pane of the clean glass of the window. The patter of drops against the pane seemed to keep in time to the rhythm of her heart. There was a deafening silence that threatened to swallow her whole. <em>You have to do this, <em>she told herself._ You deserve to do this._

"Honey, please. Don't do this," an older woman's voice cut through the silence at long last.

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears and she closed her eyes quickly to shut them out. She had already wasted too many tears.

"I have to leave, Mother. I can't stay here, not after everything," the resolution in Gabriella's voice surprised even her.

Maria Montez stood scared, shocked and utterly broken. She knew that this day would come, the day when everything would blow up in her face. But didn't Gabriella understand? Didn't she know how necessary it was?

"I did it for you, Gabi. Surely you know that."

Gabriella did not know what it meant to hate, but as sure as she breathed in oxygen, Gabriella Montez knew that she hated the woman in front of her. Maria, her mother, the woman who was supposed to protect Gabriella from pain was in fact one of the major factors in the shattered remains of her heart.

"For me?" the distain in Gabriella's voice was dripping off her every word, "How was any of this for me mother?"

Maria looked down at the small box at her daughter's feet. For four years, she had lied to protect her daughter. She had lied about so many things, to ensure that Gabriella's future would be secure. Yet as Maria Montez stood before her daughter, she had never been so uncertain of the future before. Every letter Gabriella had written to Troy since his last letter, the ones that she asked her mother to send or she had tried to send on her own sat in that box. Some of the envelopes had begun to yellow.

"You lied to me," Gabriella's voice was quieter now, saddened more than angered. Her eyes pierced Maria's and the mother suddenly feared for the worst.

Gabriella's tears fell freely, leaving shimmering trails on her rounded cheeks and tanned skin, "I cried myself to sleep for months. I begged you to help, to tell me how to fix it and you just sat there! You lied to my face and told me it was for the best, making me believe that it was over. That there was no hope!"

"Gabriella, you remember what it was like," Maria began desperately, "waiting for letters that came sporadically. Your grades were terrible and you couldn't sleep and you walked around like you were dead to the world. I couldn't let you live that way. I couldn't. I did what had to be done."

There was a sickening tone to her mother's voice that set Gabriella's teeth on edge. There was more to this than met the eye, more than just the letters that sat in the box at her feet, "What did you do, Mother?"

Maria's face ghosted over in a pale shade for just a moment, "It doesn't matter. It's been done and it can't be changed."

Gabriella turned from her mother and looked about her room. The rain was harder now. The storm outside seemed to match the one stirring in her heart. Boxes had been packed and the last remnants of her life were ready to be packed into the car. _It's time to go._

"Goodbye, Mother."

"Gabi, please, don't go. We can figure – "

"There is nothing to figure out, Maria," Gabriella's hurt and hate and sadness bled through her words, "I'm leaving and I'm not looking back. Not even for you."

"And just where do you think you are going?"

For the first time in a long time, a genuine smile plastered itself onto her face. Gabriella's mind wandered to a time and place where laughter and love was abundant.

_They had been laughing for what seemed like hours, although in reality it was probably only a few minutes. Troy had stepped on her feet several times, trying desperately to get his steps right. Waltzing, he discovered, was not as easy as it looked._

"_Stop laughing," he looked like a little boy that had been put in the corner._

_Gabriella had to laugh once more as she placed a gentle, soft hand on his cheek. She rubbed her thumb lovingly over the skin that rested under her touch. Gabriella pecked his lips, once, then twice, before she spoke, "Oh, baby. You're doing great."_

"_I've stepped on your feet," he looked down, contemplating the actual number of times he almost crushed her petite feet, "I lost count!"_

_Another giggle escaped from his girlfriend's lips as she pulled him close to her, "Troy, I don't care if you never get this right. How many guys would practice a waltz with their brainiac girlfriend on a rooftop garden at their high school?"_

"_I just want this to be perfect for you."_

_Gabriella looked up into Troy's face with so much love and joy and compassion that it made his heart, and hers, want to burst. It amazed her just how boyish and childlike he could look. There were moments, much like this, that her love's lips would pout and his eyes would darken, much like a little boy who's puppy was lost or hurt._

"_Baby," her voice forced him to look straight into her beautiful brown eyes, a peace washing over his soul, "it will be, because it's going to be you and me."_

_Troy gave her that lopsided grin that made her heart race and Gabriella couldn't help but return it with a smile of her own. He kissed her then, soft and sweet. It was quick, like a habit, one that had been perfected and performed throughout the years. _

"_You know, one day, when we are old and gray," he began thoughtfully, "we are going to look back on this and smile at how young and dumb we were, " she frowned at this and he couldn't help but chuckle, "but that we knew all along, that this was it. That this, you in my arms and me in yours, is perfect."_

_Gabriella couldn't help but glow as his words seeped in and soaked her soul in happiness, "That this is home."_

Gabriella smiled at the memory. "I'm going home."

And she left….

* * *

><p><em>The song list of <span>Song For You<span>, as of right now, is as follows:_

_1.) Save You - Matthew Perryman Jones_

_2.) Somewhere Only We Know - Keane_

_3.) Where the Road Meets the Sun - Matthew Perryman Jones ft. Katie Herzig_

_4.) Come Home - One Republic_

_5.) Thistle and Weeds - Mumford and Sons_

_6.) This Is The Thing - Fink_

_7.) Enough For Now - The Fray_

_8.) I Love The Rain Most - Joe Purdy_

_Please read and review. Thanks so much!_

_-shaganlovessoccer_


	9. Free Falling

_Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I know that I say that a lot but I promise that I hate the lack of updates as much as the next person. Between vacation, work and an extreme case of writer's block, this chapter has been a struggle to write. _

_A lot of important things happen here and I was struggling with how to write it and whether or not to flush this out into two chapters. In the grand scheme of things, the major plot line of this chapter is just a stepping-stone for the bigger plot of this story. So one chapter, it remained. _

_Please read and review. They are my ultimate encouragement and make the writer's block a little easier to battle. Here is the latest installment of Song For You. Please enjoy! _

_I don't own HSM or any of the characters. I simply play the what-if game in its universe._

* * *

><p>The bottoms of the ballet flats on her feet clicked lightly against the generic floor tiles that lined the floors of the high school. Students fluttered past her, giving her questioning and curious looks that were so reminiscent of those she had been given the last time she decided to walk these halls. Gabriella Montez slowly, but with a confidence that she had come to poses over the years, trekked to the principle's office for her final interview.<p>

She had always wanted to be a teacher. Her mother had wanted a lawyer, her friends a scientist, but Gabriella Montez's love for science and history and everything else academic paled in comparison to her love of teaching. There was a certain thrill in helping someone accomplish a goal they thought they could never achieve. A certain rush occurred when someone was able to grasp a concept they thought would forever be out of reach. No one around her, save one person, had ever really been able to understand that.

So here, she was, with a college degree and over half of her semester hours for her Master's in Education in hand, Gabriella Montez prepared herself for the job of East High School's newest English teacher. Unfortunately, even teachers forget to look where they happen to be walking.

A large, muscled body gently bumped Gabriella's petite frame, knocking her back and forced her eyes to lift up and gaze at a face she never thought she would see again.

"Gabriella!" His voice was loud and chipper with a smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Chad!" Her excitement was uncontrollable as she hugged her friend from long ago.

Chad hugged her tightly as they laughed sweetly, basking in the beautiful reunion.

"What are you doing here, Montez? I would have thought you would be tearing up the courthouses of California by now."

Gabriella shyly turned her eyes to the ground, trying desperately to say the right thing. She slowly looked up at her friend, at _his_ friend. It was amazing to remember how far their friendship had come in high school. He once regarded her as a distraction, a problem and a possible downfall for his dreams of a state championship. Who would have thought that somewhere down the road, he would regard her as a sister of sorts, one he was willing to protect, even from his best friend, if need be. Gabriella couldn't help but smile at the look of concern and confusion on his face.

"I'm not a lawyer, Chad," her voice was soft, laced with laughter at the expression of shock on his face, "I'm a teacher. I'm actually the new English teacher here at East High. Just going to the principle for one more 'formal' interview."

Her last sentence caught his attention and not in a good way.

"You're working here?"

Gabriella couldn't hide the hurt in her face at Chad's accusatory tone, "Yeah, is that okay?"

Chad felt guilty as her pained words touched his ears, "Oh, of course, Gabi. It's just… well…"

Gabriella' heart lurched and jumped with a nervous anticipation that made her tense in apprehension, "He's here isn't he?"

He didn't need to be named. They both knew who "he" was, Chad understood. He could see the look in Gabriella's eyes that he had seen so many times before so many years ago. It was the same look that she and Troy had plastered on their face every time the other's name came up in the conversation, every time the other one walked into the room. It made his heart soar for Troy at the sight of the girl that still held his heart in her hands, whether she knew it or not, still react the same way she did all those years ago. But another part of him, a bigger part, needed his friend, his sister to understand how times have changed and how that boy that she loved long ago, may no longer be in the man.

"Gabriella, I know that look," Chad spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully, "I… Troy's different, Gabi. He's older, he's… he's tired and worn. He's quieter and just… there's no spark any more in his eyes. The Troy that we knew, well, I don't know if he came back from Afghanistan."

Gabriella's eyes teared as her worst fears seemed to come true with every word Chad spoke. Yet it didn't deter her, didn't stop her from her ultimate mission, the real reason she had come back to this place after all these years, "Where is he, Chad? I need to see him."

Chad's eyes glossed over with tears and Gabriella's heart broke at the sight, "He's at the hospital, Gabi."

Gabriella's heart stopped, thinking the worst of her fears had truly come to pass. Something must have shown on her face because Chad immediately continued, almost frantically, "Oh, God, no, nothing like that! I mean," he paused, gathering his wits as to settle Gabriella's soul, "He was banged up pretty bad when he got back but that was a couple weeks ago. Actually, I'm amazed he's doing as well as he was but…"

His dark brown eyes flitted across Gabriella's face, searching her features for the right words to say, "His mom is in the hospital, Gabriella. She has lung cancer. He's been at the hospital every day for the past week and a half either for physical therapy or to visit his mom."

Gabriella's blood ran cold. Lucille was sick? She had cancer? _Oh, Troy_, she thought silently. Her heart broke for Troy and Jack and Lucille. Troy came home only to come back to a sick mother and a heartbroken family. Jack and Lucille had been forced to live a life and fight a war without a key member of the battle there to help fight. A single tear rolled down Gabriella's full, now flushed cheek.

"How bad is it, Chad?" Gabriella's voice was so choked with emotion; she was surprised the words were even able to escape her lips.

Chad's own tears that had been threatening to spill over finally do and all Gabriella could do as she hugged her friend tightly, was pray and wish that she had come sooner and curse herself for wasting so much time_. Oh Troy…._

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Troy Alexander Bolton sat in a rather uncomfortable chair for the fourth night in a row. The sounds of buzzing and beeping monitors had become a rather unconventional lullaby that had soothed him to sleep the night before. His back hurt and his legs felt as if they were asleep. His scruff was becoming a bit more like a beard but it didn't bother him too much. Shaving wasn't exactly on the top of his priority list at the moment.<p>

His sleepy eyes flitted to the bed in the center of the room. The light was dim and a poorer set of eyes wouldn't have been to make much out of the figure lying so still on the mattress. But the soldier that sat in the room prided himself on the set of eyes that had enabled him to see the most minuscule of a detail. The rise and fall of her chest, the way the light caught the sharp planes on her face… the split second between cocking a gun and pulling the trigger.

"Honey, you need to rest."

A soft, raspy voice filled his ears and for a moment, Troy didn't recognize it in the haziness of his still groggy mind. He looked over to see his mother, Lucille Bolton, gazing softly at his resting form in the hospital chair, "You can go back home and sleep in your own bed Troy."

Troy looked at the woman who filled the small bed of in the center of the room. Her face was sunken in, her hair gone from the countless rounds of chemo. The rasp of her voice from the cancer that filled her lungs made her voice crack and scratch. Her body was so thin and frail from the constant battle that raged within for the past three years.

"I haven't seen you in four years, Mama," Troy shot back quickly, "A few days bad sleep isn't going to hurt anything."

He could tell by the expression on his mother's face that Lucille wasn't convinced. There was a small glare in her eye that once, a long time ago, would have left one Troy Bolton shaking in his Chuck Taylors. But that was a long time ago, before the guns and bullets and bombs that bombarded every moment of his dreams.

"I'm fine, Mama," Troy spit out with a tight grin. He tried to finish lightly, "I'm used to a lot less sleep than this."

As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, Troy wished he had never said them. The shadow of grief and guilt swept over his mother's face that made her already pale and sunken features seem all the worse.

"Mama," Troy stood up from his chair across the room to sit down on the side of Lucille's bed, "really. I'm okay."

Troy was caught off guard as his mother raised herself into a sitting position, facing her son head on with a look of sheer determination and unforgiving will set on her face.

"Troy Alexander Bolton," her voice was loving, yet stern and controlling and Troy couldn't help but love to see a glimmer of the woman that his mother was before her illness. The kind of woman she still is, he thought to himself. She's still in there. It's just not so easy to find, "You may be able to hide from Chad and your father. But you cannot hide from me, honey. I'm your mom. Don't lie and tell me you are okay."

"What do you want me to do, Mama," Troy asked pleadingly. His crystal eyes searching her matching ones, begging for an answer to so much more than the question he had just asked.

A sad smile touched Lucille's lips as she stared into the face of the young man before her, so strong and so young. So sad and tired, "I want you to smile again, Troy."

He placed a quick smirk on his face, hoping that it would suffice.

Lucille's eyes darkened at the sight, "No, honey, I mean a real smile, the kind that would light up the room. The kind that showed the world how happy your heart was."

Troy's eyes fell from his mother's face, his jaw set in determination. He placed her small, fragile hand in his two calloused and scarred hands and tried to muster up that cocky, slack jawed grin that he used to whip out so carelessly. He tried so hard to recreate the light that used to sparkle in his deep, brilliant blue eyes. For a moment, Troy Bolton tried to be the boy with a basketball, the boy with a song. He tried so hard, but something held him back. Something prevented the smile to reach his eyes, for his jaw to tilt in its special way.

Lucille's eyes filled with tears as she lifted her chilled, bony hand to rub the scruff against her son's beautifully broken face. How many times had she done this? How many times had she been the one to soothe and comfort him? How many times had the only thing he needed to light up again, was to hear a gentle, loving word from her lips? How long had it been that different woman was the reason his eyes lit up?

In that moment, Lucille realized just how grown her little boy was. Sure she had seen him grow from a little thing to a tall, strong and brave young man. Of course, she had seen him fall in love and watched him break his own heart for the sake of that love. Absolutely, Lucille had seen the light that once danced in his eyes slowly fade. But until the moment that now danced around her, as her son tried to be so strong for his dying mother, to hide his emotions in order to spare her pain, Lucille finally saw that her little boy was no longer there. That broke her heart and made it soar with joy.

"Would you sing to me, Troy?" Her voice was soft and gentle, trying so hard to soothe the ache that had seemed to settle forever in her son's soul. She hoped he would as Lucille slowly lowered herself to lay back down on the bed.

Troy looked to the ground and let out a straggled chuckle, nodding his head slowly and stiffly. He looked back up at the woman, whom he'd loved his entire life, who had given him his life and his joy for so long. She had always been so strong and so proud. Nothing could touch her, he thought. She was Superwoman, a hero and an angel that he got to call, Mom.

"What would you like to hear, Mama?"

She smiled sweetly at him and for just a second, Troy could forget the world and all its cruelties. For a moment, Troy forgot that his mother was lying on her deathbed, hoping for the simple joy of seeing him happy. _Always thinking of others,_he thought to himself. This was a just a boy and his mother, loving the moment of simply being in each other's presence. For just a moment, Troy thought it could last…. Hadn't the war, hadn't life taught him anything?

* * *

><p>It was raining, which was appropriate, he thought. The sky was gray and the ground was soft and mushy, mud squishing underneath his freshly polished dress shoes. All around him were black umbrellas and sniffling women. Chad stood beside him, a compassionate and loving hand resting on his shoulder as if to say, "I'm here."<p>

The immediate family stood underneath a large green tent as the priest said a few words over the grave. He looked over to his father every now and then and the sight broke him every time. Jack Bolton had never seemed so frail and utterly… devastated was the only word he thought fit.

Jack's shoulders were slumped, a sad and tired, broken look plastered on his face. His lips drooped and his eyes were baggy and swollen from countless nights of crying himself to sleep. Skin that was normally bronzed from the hot New Mexico sun seemed as pale as paste.

And just like that, it was over. The priest was finished telling everyone how wonderful his mother was and what a wonderful life she lead. He was done saying his prayers and done thanking everyone for coming. And just like that, everyone walked away from the freshly dug grave, paying their respects and going about their lives once again. Even his father slowly stood and laid his hand over Lucille's closed coffin before walking to the car that was parked near by.

It was just him, standing there, wishing with everything in him that he could have given her that smile, the one that lit up his face and lit up the room. But he couldn't, all he could do was sing a song for her. The tent that had once been standing to protect them from the rain had been removed. Troy was now soaked to the skin as the heavy downpour drenched his black suit and tie. The cloth clung to his chiseled body. Rain poured down his face, catching in the soft scruff on his cheeks and short cut hair that graced his head.

Slowly, Troy reached down by his mother's grave to pick up some of the dirt that would soon cover her forever. His calloused hand closed around a small clump of the brown goop and began to sprinkle it on her coffin that now rested six feet below his feet. As the last few clumps fell, Troy's heart sank with them before he slowly stood up again.

Water was no beginning to enter his eyes and his vision was becoming blurry. Troy's jaw set and his eyes squinted to look around for his father and the car that would take them back to the house. He wasn't expected the sight that assaulted him. He wasn't expecting her to be there, underneath a black umbrella, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen any woman ever look. Yet there she was, her big chocolate brown eyes gazing onto his sturdy, soaked form, pain and compassion etched on her beautiful, soft features.

He had hoped and prayed in his innermost thoughts to see her just once more, and here she was. Gabriella Montez stood in front of Troy Bolton for the first time in five years and all Troy could do was stand there and look at her as the rain poured down….

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading everyone! Please review!<em>

_- shaganlovessoccer_


	10. Possibility

_Hello my wonderful readers. My muse has been in overdrive lately which means another chapter! I was very happy with the response I received from the last chapter and I want to thank all of you for your reviews and criticism. They really do make writing this story even more enjoyable and even more worth it.  
><em>  
><em>Please read and review and thank you so much for sticking with me and this story. It's been a great journey so far and I hope that it will only get better. Enjoy!<em>

******** **_I don't own HSM. I simply play the what-if game in its universe****_**

* * *

><p>His heart stopped. He was sure of it. How was she here, standing in front of him? How long had he dreamed and prayed to see her again, just once? And here she was, gazing at him as Troy stood in the pouring rain, the cold water soaking his clothes and seeping deep into his bones. Gabriella Montez was here, in his world again.<p>

It was a blur how they got back to the house. The reception, it had been decided, would be held at the Bolton household. Vegetable platters and cold cuts sat on the flat surfaces of the living room coffee table and end tables. Drinks and deserts found residence in the large kitchen that once held laughter and happy times and good meals. It was a blur as to how many handshakes and condolences he had accepted. Troy's head ached and his heart hurt in a way that was unimaginable.

How many times had he seen death? How many times had death been caused by his hand? Death shouldn't hurt this much, not now, not after all the pain and torture and chaos that littered his thoughts and nightmares. Yet with everything in him, Troy Bolton felt the death of his mother like a bullet, ripping through his skin and piercing his heart. It was how he felt when Jason died in his arms, how he felt when a bullet rocketed through his left knee that now held a small limp…. It was how it felt to send that letter to the woman he couldn't help but search for in between all the handshakes and wounded smiles.

For the hundredth time, Troy Bolton scanned the room quickly, his trained eyes focusing in for a head of wavy ebony locks. For the first time in his search, Troy was rewarded with a beautifully heartbreaking sight. She was here, in his home, close enough to touch… but for now he waited, content to just watch her move and speak and breath.

She was nodding her head in agreement to something spoken in the conversation. Ms. Darbus, crazy and beloved, Ms. Darbus, had been one of the first people Troy had seen both at the funeral and reception. She had given him one of the largest bear hugs he had ever received and her words were some of the kindest and compassionate he had ever heard leave his teacher's lips.

_She patted him on the back and simply said, "My dear boy, I am so sorry, for so many things."_

_Troy's eyes filled with tears for what seemed to be the millionth time in such a short while. He lowered his gaze to stare at his shoes and hers. But Ms. Darbus would have none of it. She raised his scruffy chin to look into her bright green eyes, full of tenderness and compassion, yet the same stern strength he had come to expect from his drama teacher._

"_But, I know that your mother was happy. She got you back, Mr. Bolton. That's all she wanted. You gave that to her."_

_Troy let a single tear roll down his chiseled cheek. If only she knew how wrong she was, he thought silently. Her son died, Ms. Darbus, in a dusty desert with the dried on blood of his friend caked onto his hands_. If only you knew_._

Troy looked softly upon the two women. The only thought he could muster was just how beautiful Gabriella was. She always had been, of course, but without a doubt, Gabriella Montez was the most beautiful thing that Troy Bolton had ever laid eyes upon. Her soft ebony hair gently grazed her beautifully bronzed olive skin. The black dress she wore was simple and appropriate, but hugged her figure in all the right places. Her face, full of concern and compassion, was scrunched up, listening intently to what Ms. Darbus was saying, until she caught his gaze.

How many unsent letters had he written her that remained tucked away in a box? How many times had he begged her to forget his last letter only to bury the words deep in his soul? He imagined rushing over to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately, begging for forgiveness for ever letting her go. He imagined declaring his love for her, after all this time. Troy imagined Gabriella wrapping her delicate arms around him, vowing to never let him go. But that moment passed like a vapor in the wind. _She deserves better than you, Bolton. What can you give her now? Nights filled with tears? Where every nightmare ends with a scream? And remember, she never fought back. She let you go too._

And that's what hurt the most… for all his protesting and fighting, she gave up too. He wished she had fought him, until their dying day, Troy wished in his innermost soul that Gabriella hadn't given up. But she had and so he didn't rush over to her and taker her in his arms. He didn't kiss her passionately and beg for forgiveness. And she didn't vow to keep him in her arms for the rest of their lives.

So Troy just looked softly, a broken glint in his cobalt orbs, at the woman whom he had given his heart and never gotten it back. He watched the graceful movements of her hands and hips. He strained his attuned ears to listen to her angelic voice, knowing that this distance between the two of them would be the closest he would ever come to her again.

No one's heart could take this much. Surely this was his breaking point. Watching the woman he loved from afar, never able to love her again, as she stood in his living room in honor of his dead mother that was buried a few hours earlier. Having to live through a war that took him to hell and back. Holding his friend and brother in his arms, gasping for his last few breaths. Killing a man that had hurt and destroyed the lives of so many people that he would never know. Surely, Troy's heart couldn't take any more of it. 

* * *

><p>There he was, standing right in front of her. His shoulders were strong and broad; his back straight and true. The cloth of his black suit was drenched the water that poured from the gray and stormy sky above. His face was sullen and tired and sad. His jaw clenched continuously, a sure sign that he was fighting desperately to hold back the tears that were welling in his sapphire eyes. Troy Bolton stood in front of Gabriella Montez, pouring new life into her soul.<p>

"_It's okay to be angry with him," her voice was stern and almost accusatory. _

_Gabriella looked up from the Styrofoam coffee cup in her hand. She squinted her toffee orbs, confused at her best friend's coarse words, "I don't know what you mean, Tay."_

_Taylor McKessie huffed, annoyed and frustrated, pushing her piping hot herbal tea away from her hands, "Gabriella, he broke up with you in a letter while he was in a country over five thousand miles away, breaking the promise he made that he wouldn't do that to you."_

_Gabriella's expression hadn't let up, her confusion still intact. Taylor, apparently, wasn't too happy about it, "Are you kidding me, Gabriella? You aren't mad at him? HE BROKE YOUR HEART!"_

_Gabriella's expression changed from confusion to unadulterated anger. What the hell did Taylor know about any of this? Who was she to tell Gabriella how to feel and not feel? She never liked Troy, always pointing out his flaws and shortcomings, never giving him the benefit of the doubt and always assuming the worst about him. In Taylor's not so humble opinion, Troy Bolton was a stumbling block on Gabriella Montez's road to success. _

"_Taylor," Gabriella breathed deeply, trying to find a kind way to say all the things that were popping up in her head. She couldn't, "Shut up."_

_Taylor's eyes widened and her mouth opened, leaving her to look like a rather unattractive fish of sorts. Gabriella never told Taylor off, never spoke harshly or rudely to her in their entire friendship. That was all about to change._

"_What the hell do you care about how I feel? You never have. What the hell did Troy ever do to you?"_

"_Gabriella, he has hurt you time and time again. I mean he abandoned us junior year at the country club, and let's not forget the time where he essentially said you were just a fling he had on vacation. Who was there every time he broke your heart and made you cry? It was me. Don't tell me that I don't care."_

_Gabriella glared at the woman in front of her. She clenched her jaw and ground her teeth, anger seeping into her bones, "You want to talk about Troy's mistakes fine. Let's talk about them. First of all, the 'vacation fling' comment was forced from you and Chad in order to break us up so you could have your Decathlon captain and Chad his state championship."_

_Taylor shut up suddenly, as if she had forgotten her hand in that particular incident._

"_And do you want to know why Troy acted like a complete jerk that summer, Taylor?" Gabriella's anger was almost palpable at this point and Taylor, for the first time in her life, was a little scared of Gabriella Montez, "I'll be more than happy to tell you. It's because people like you and his father and everyone else at East High always needed more from him. He won a state championship; the whole fricking school needed another. He won another championship; his dad needed a scholarship. He put his friends dreams over his own desires and when for once, he wanted something that was just his, the called him selfish. He tried so hard to get you to like him because you were my best friend. Because he loved me, he wanted the two of you to get along, but you needed a paragon. And do you know why he broke up with me Taylor? He didn't want me waste every waking moment of my day worrying about him. He didn't want my future to suffer because of him. He didn't want to hinder me and force me to choose between him and my dreams."_

_Taylor's eyes were filled with tears, the tiny drops of water threatening to spill over. Something in her face told Gabriella that she was beginning to understand, "Gabi."_

"_And do you want to know something else, Taylor? Out of everyone I know and everyone who claims to love me, Troy is the one person, the only person, who looks past the stereotypes and put on persona and just sees me: the geeky girl who loves science and English and history. He sees the girl that loves to sing and dance on a rooftop with a boy who loves basketball. Yes, he's hurt me. But underneath it all, Taylor, every time he's pushed me away, it's because he was trying to be worthy to be with me. And the only reason he ever questioned his worth was because of people like you and my mother, always asking more of him just like everyone else has for his entire life. How could I be mad at him, Taylor? How could you begin to understand the kind of man Troy is when you never took the time to understand him?"_

_A single tear rolled down Gabriella's cheek as she watched Taylor look down at her hands on the sticky diner tabletop. She twiddled her thumbs, trying desperately to figure out something to say, to mend the wound in their friendship that was beginning to fester. If Gabriella was honest, however, she would have admitted to herself that the wound had been there for a long time, the infection was just beginning to show now. _

"_Gabriella…I'm, I… ugh."_

"_Goodbye Taylor. Have a nice life."_

_With that, Gabriella threw a couple of dollars down on the table to cover her part of the tip, threw her purse over her shoulder and exited the booth and then through the diner door…._

It was a blur how she came to the house. The reception had been held at the Bolton household. Vegetable platters and cold cuts sat on the flat surfaces of the living room coffee table and end tables. Drinks and deserts found residence in the large kitchen that once held laughter and happy times and good meals. Gabriella had mingled and talked pointlessly to so many people, all the while wishing that the one person she truly wanted to talk to would walk over to her. All the while she looked over at him longingly, begging for him to take her in his arms forever. He would ask for forgiveness that he didn't need to ask for, but she would give it all the same. He would kiss her passionately and she would promise to never let him go again.

But he simply stood on the far end of the room, taking part in idle chitchat that she knew he hated with a passion. Troy was never one to waste time on anything pointless and chitchat, he had informed her so many times, was the epitome of pointlessness.

"Miss Montez," a melodic, raspy voice cut through Gabriella's tumultuous thoughts, applying a balm to her trouble heart and tortured soul, "is that really you?"

Gabriella spun around in the crowded living room, facing the back patio doors, to find a woman that had been one of the most kind and inspiring people to ever pass through Gabriella's life, "Ms. Darbus."

Ms. Darbus gave a gentle, loving smile as the young woman embraced the older in a tight hug full of affection and tenderness. They held each other for a moment and Ms. Darbus rubbed Gabriella's back up and down slowly, much like a grandmother comforting her grandchild after they scraped their knee.

"It's so wonderful to see you dear. It's been far too long."

Gabriella gave a small grin as she studied her former teacher's face. Ms. Darbus had a few more wrinkles on her face and her glasses had become a little thicker. The woman's eyes seemed a little more tired than normal, but they still held a captivating quality to them that Gabriella could never really get enough of.

"It's wonderful to see you Ms. Darbus," Gabriella nearly cried out as she become overwhelmed with emotion at the sight of the woman in front of her.

"I hear," Ms. Darbus' tone turning playful, "that you are one of the newest editions to the teaching staff at East High School, Miss Montez."

"Yes ma'am, I am," a genuine smile plastered itself onto Gabriella' full, rosy lips, "I am officially the new English and AP Literature teacher. I am looking forward to working with you."

A soft chuckle escaped the older woman's lips, "Oh dear, I'm retiring this year."

"What? But Ms. Darbus, who's going to run the music and theatre department? Please don't tell me that Sharpay Evans has come back to relive her glory days."

Another chuckle, this one much heartier, escaped Ms. Darbus' mouth. Her smile reached the tips of her dark green eyes that had squinted in amusement, "No dear. Ms. Evans has long gone on to New York City. But, fear not, the music and theatre department is in quite capable hands."

"Really," Gabriella inquired eagerly, "That's pretty high praise coming from you Ms. Darbus."

"Well, Mr. Bolton always did take up a soft spot in my heart. He will be perfect for the job and to be honest, I think that it will do him some good."

Her heart stopped, she was sure of it. Troy Bolton was the newest theatre and music teacher at East High School. They would work together, sit in at faculty meetings together, and plan on committees together. She would see him everyday and he her. A twinge of fear that Gabriella had begun to grow accustomed to grew in her belly and made the little amount of food she had eaten settle uneasily.

"Troy is taking over for you?"

Ms. Darbus' eyes searched deep into Gabriella's, gazing knowingly at the young woman. Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton had seemed like the odd couple in the halls of East High to so many teachers. Seriously, the brainiac and the jock only fell in love in a John Hughes movie, never real life. But Abigail Darbus never did follow the crowd in regards to popular opinions. There was something in the way that Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, regarded each other and spoke about one another. They complimented each other and sharpened each other. In areas that one struggled, the other encouraged and aided. From the outside, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were simply a high school romance, but to Ms. Darbus, they were something more. Troy and Gabriella were it.

"Yes dear, Mr. Bolton is the newest addition to the East High faculty."

Gabriella glanced down quickly at the floor of the living room before searching silently for his face.

There he was, gazing at her until she caught his eyes and suddenly, the floor became a very interesting place to stare at. Gabriella couldn't help but release a broken smile at his actions. He was still there, that shy, nervous teenager that always crept up when they were together. Lieutenant Bolton was still Troy. Just haunted, she was certain. Just broken. For now she would keep her distance, loving him from afar, but only for a little while. She loved Troy Bolton and she was only willing to wait so long…. 

* * *

><p>The house was quiet and clean. It had been several hours since the reception and the lot of people had finally cleared out of the house, leaving the two occupants to return to their normal routines. The sun had set and the night sky had settled in over the city. Crickets and cicadas chirped sweetly as a gentle breeze fluttered through the backyard and through Troy's open door.<p>

He sat on his bed, gazing out at the basketball goal in the backyard. It was a symbol, a memory really, of times that were easier, kinder, and sweeter. Those were days full of love and laughter, where his biggest fear was a basketball game or sneaking out to see his girlfriend. Those were the days full of pick up games and bar-b-ques, of tree house dances and kisses.

He watched her leave. She slowly inched over to the door with Ms. Darbus as the reception dragged on. He watched them leave, never saying a word to announce their departure. It would have broken his heart if he hadn't caught her gaze once more before Gabriella walked out the front door.

Troy's gaze shifted slowly, looking down at the neck of the guitar that sat on his lap. The strings had been battered and the hull of the guitar looked the worse for wear. He strummed a few chords, pleased with the melody and he scribbled them down on a piece of notebook paper, already filled with words.

"Hey," a soft, garbled voice drew Troy's gaze to the doorframe of his room.

Jack Bolton looked to his son's figure. His appearance was haggard. Bags hung underneath his eyes, the wrinkles of his face seemed to grow more prominent in his father's face and his stormy grey eyes were swollen and tired.

"Hey," was Troy's simple reply.

"What are you doing," Jack asked, trying so desperately to delay the trek upstairs to his bedroom, one that wouldn't have his wife already asleep in their plush queen sized bed.

Troy's shoulders shrugged up quickly, "Just writing a little bit. It's cheaper than therapy."

His attempted joke wasn't lost on his father, earning Troy a weak grin, "I didn't know that you played guitar."

Troy mustered up a grin, recalling a memory, one that was good and pure and calm, "I learned from a guy in my unit, Noah Hudson. He loved music, wanted to be a singer, you know, on Broadway. He also taught me how to play piano."

"What's he doing now," Jack asked, intrigued. Anything to get his mind off of what the days events meant to the rest of his life.

Troy's expression turned sour. Grief and anger flickered across his face and Jack immediately regretted his question, knowing the answer before his son could give it, "He died, the same day Jason did."

And there it was, the one thing Troy refused to talk about. The war. Jack had always wondered what happened to his son. When Troy had come home, he had been bruised and battered, hobbling on crutches due to a knee that had been crushed underneath a stone pillar. The same leg that now held a slight limp that would remain for the rest of his son's days.

Yet through it all, Troy had come home with medals and commendations galore. As he helped Troy unpack, Jack came upon all the medals that his son, Second Lieutenant Troy Alexander Bolton, had been awarded. The Combat Action Ribbon, a Good Conduct Medal and Overseas Service Ribbon. There was a Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary and Service Medal. Most importantly, however, was the medal that seemed to be tucked furthest away, the Navy Cross, one of the highest awards a Marine could receive. Before Jack could even ask, Troy had snatched up the medals and his dress uniform and tucked them in the back of his closet.

There was a story there, one that needed to be told but Troy hadn't been willing to tell it. At the mention of Jason, Jack hoped that Troy was finally ready to open up a little bit and ease the burden that so obviously weighed on his son's shoulders.

"Son, if you want to talk about the…"

"The war," Troy finished his father's sentence in a cold and detached voice as he placed the guitar in its case that lay at the foot of his bed, "no I don't."

Jack seemed to retreat slightly, taken aback by the cold clinical tone his son had responded with. Troy could feel his father's eyes softly look over him and Troy's head hung low as a wave of guilt hit.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Troy said, his tone much kinder and calmer than before," But I just can't. It's too…"

"I understand, son."

Troy gave a small nod to his father, thanking him for not pressing the issue, "Thanks, Dad."

Jack returned the nod and added a weak smile, "I'll see you tomorrow, Troy. Love you, son."

"Love you too, Dad," Troy called out as his father slowly walked away from his room.

Troy walked over to the open door that lead to the backyard. He stood there for a moment, taking in the sweet smelling air and listened to the chirping of the crickets and cicadas. After a moment, he closed the door, dousing the sounds so he could sleep…. 

* * *

><p>"<em>Lieutenant Bolton," that shrill, cold and calculating voice continued, "the last time I saw you like this, your friend was bleeding in your arms."<em>

_Troy's jaw set in determination and anger. This man had caused so much pain and destruction in the lives of too many people, including his. His hands began to search for something, anything to use against this spawn of Satan._

"_You know, Bolton," the vile excuse for a human being settled down on his knee, kneeling above Troy to get a good look at his face, "this will be the last time you will see my face."_

_Troy's vision had cleared enough to look into those piercing black eyes of the man who had sent him here, to this godforsaken land. Atash Kahn was the reason Troy had been forced to become a soldier. It was because of this monster's quest to destroy anything good around him that had Troy halfway around the world. It was because of Atash Kahn that his friend Corporal Jason Cross had bled to death in his arms. _

_Kahn's boot hadn't let up on Troy's chest, and Troy was fairly certain that there were a few broken ribs in his body. Troy's fingers had been desperately, yet secretively searching for something to hurt his enemy. And suddenly, he found it. His side arm! His beautiful and powerful M9 Beretta pistol. _

_Troy pushed Atash of his chest, cocked his pistol and shot…._

_BANG!_

_Kahn's brains and blood splattered across the broken stone and dusty ground. Some of it was plastered on Troy's face and combat uniform. The sound of the gun firing continued to echo. _It's over, _he thought. _It's really over._ Atash Kahn was dead and simultaneously, one of the last pockets of Al Qaida's terrorist regime. _

_Troy lay there for the longest time, waiting and hoping for someone to come and find him and the rest of his bruised and bloodied unit. Troy realized, now that the adrenaline that pumped through his veins had depleted, that he had a bullet in his abdomen and blood was seeping out. It felt as if two ribs were broken and his left knee throbbed with a terrible ache as it sat, pinned underneath the stone pillar._

"_It's over," Troy breathed out, "It's over."_

"_Great job, Troy."_

_That voice forced Troy to look to the right, where Kahn's still body lay in a pool of his own blood. There, he found Jason, kneeling to meet Troy's eye level, his green eyes piercing and condemning._

"_It's only about three years too late."_

"_Jason, I'm so sorry," Troy choked on his own words, tears turning to acid ran down his bloodied and cut up face, "I'm so…"_

"_Sorry," Jason cut Troy off with a harsh and cynical tone, "I know. But sorry doesn't bring me back now does it."_

_Jason got up and walked over to where Troy lay, kneeling once again, closer to Troy's face. He gazed into Troy's cerulean irises, hate bubbling up within him, "They will make you a hero for this Troy. You know that right? They'll give you medals and commendations and call you a hero. All because you shot a guy in the head when people like your friend Corporal Jason Cross or Private Noah Hudson gave their lives. No," Jason placed a hand on Troy's shoulder, pulling him up to look straight into his eyes, "You'll be a hero and you won't deserve it. You never deserved it Troy. You never deserved her. But you will be a hero, none the less."_

Troy shot up, his bare chest and face dripping with sweat. Drenched sheets bunched up at his chiseled torso, making him feel caged in his bed. Troy ripped the covers off and swung his sweatpants clad legs to the side, placing his elbows on his thighs and covering his face with his hands.

_You won't deserve it. You never deserved it… you never deserved her…._

Troy looked out onto the backyard, the dim shadow of the basketball goal shimmering in the moonlight. His heart was racing and his head pounded. Tears fell silently from his cobalt irises, soaking his sweat slicked face…. 

* * *

><p><em>You know the drill my lovely readers. Hit that review button and leave me something good!<em>

_-shaganlovessoccer_


	11. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

_Alright readers! Sorry for the delay in updates. These next few chapters will be uploaded fairly slowly for a few reasons. Mainly for the fact that this part of the story is going to be very, very, intense. There are a lot of things that are going to go down... some of which, I believe, you will love. That means, however, a lot of prep and several hours of writing. Another factor is the fact that my second year of college will be starting. _

_Just wanted to let you all know._

_I also wanted to say thank you for all your reviews. You have all been so encouraging. But I have to give a shout out to Cncgrad02, ChasingGhosts, and ToTheFullPontential. You three have really been so helpful. From the get go you all have been so encouraging and have given such good feedback. So thank you from the bottom of my heart._

_On that note, here is the next chapter of Song For You. Please enjoy._

* * *

><p>BANG!<p>

_Kahn's brains and blood splattered across the broken stone and dusty ground. Some of it was plastered on Troy's face and combat uniform. The sound of the gun firing continued to echo. _It's over, _he thought. _It's really over._ Atash Kahn was dead and simultaneously, one of the last pockets of Al Qaida's terrorist regime. _

_Troy lay there for the longest time, waiting and hoping for someone to come and find him and the rest of his bruised and bloodied unit. Troy realized, now that the adrenaline that pumped through his veins had depleted, that he had a bullet in his abdomen and blood was seeping out. It felt as if two ribs were broken and his left knee throbbed with a terrible ache as it sat, pinned underneath the stone pillar._

"_It's over," Troy breathed out, "It's over."_

"_Great job, Troy."_

_That voice forced Troy to look to the right, where Kahn's still body lay in a pool of his own blood. There, he found Jason, kneeling to meet Troy's eye level, his green eyes piercing and condemning._

"_It's only about three years too late."_

"_Jason, I'm so sorry," Troy choked on his own words, tears turning to acid ran down his bloodied and cut up face, "I'm so…"_

"_Sorry," Jason cut Troy off with a harsh and cynical tone, "I know. But sorry doesn't bring me back now does it."_

_Jason got up and walked over to where Troy lay, kneeling once again, closer to Troy's face. He gazed into Troy's cerulean irises, hate bubbling up within him, "They will make you a hero for this Troy. You know that right? They'll give you medals and commendations and call you a hero. All because you shot a guy in the head when people like your friend Corporal Jason Cross or Private Noah Hudson gave their lives. No," Jason placed a hand on Troy's shoulder, pulling him up to look straight into his eyes, "You'll be a hero and you won't deserve it. You never deserved it Troy. You never deserved her. But you will be a hero, none the less."_

_Troy's eyes flooded with unshed tears, making his vision all the more blurry. Jason's stocky frame began to fade from view, "Jas…. I'm sorry… I tried."_

_Troy's body felt broken and battered. The adrenaline was wearing off finally and the pain that wracked his bones was beginning to seep into the lieutenant's soul. Troy's sturdy back seemed on fire from all the pain that was caused, no doubt, by the severe burns that covered the skin. Pain ripped through his lower abdomen and Troy knew that he had been shot. How many times and how severe the wound was had yet to be determined._

_His leg was pinned underneath a large stone pillar that once help up the home that now surrounded Troy in pieces on the ground. He looked around to see the body of Atash Kahn laying lifeless on the compact dirt road of the city. His eyes were lifeless, those black eyes even more dead than before. It was that sight that broke Troy yet again._

_He had killed before, yes. Countless times Troy had been forced to shoot a man in order to save himself or his fellow soldiers. It had always been a necessary evil of war, one that tore at Troy's heart. This kill, however was different. Troy had wanted this man dead, had longed for it. For the first time, malice had filled Lieutenant Bolton's heart. For the first time in his life, Troy had committed murder._

_Atash Kahn was evil there was not doubt. He had killed and ordered the deaths of countless people for no rhyme or reason. The Taliban and Al Qaida had been pushed to the brink in the outskirts of Kandahar and the last few months of Troy's deployment had been a race to the finish line to clean them out completely. Atash Kahn was the last leg of the race. Atash Kahn was the reason that so many of Troy's friends, including Corporal Jason Cross, would never go back to the States._

_Troy Bolton wanted this war to end. Second Lieutenant Bolton wanted Atash Kahn dead… and he made sure that Atash Kahn fell. Troy Bolton had killed many men and he hated every second of it… Lieutenant Bolton had murdered Atash Kahn and felt no remorse… Troy Bolton did. _

"_I can't be the kind of man that doesn't deserve you. I can't be a shell and have you look at me with…" Those words echoed from what seemed a lifetime ago. Troy's watery eyes flickered around the war zone that surrounded him. _

_There she was, her beautiful, angelic face a sharp contrast to the deadly firefight that flew around him and however many soldiers remained alive. Her eyes were full of anger and heartbreak. A single tear slid down her face as she repeated those words that Troy had spoken almost five years ago. _

"_Now you never will be."_

_Gabriella's eyes narrowed as she spoke those terrifying words, nailing the final nail in the coffin of Troy's heart. Then she walked away._

"_Gabriella! GABRIELLA!"_

"_Troy…TROY!"_

"TROY!"

A clap of thunder and the shout of his name brought Troy out of his fitful sleep. Shock and fear and panic filled his dim blue irises.

Troy's eyes shot up as someone's hands gripped his soldiers, shaking him violently. On instinct, Troy's deadly arms flung up, pushing away the intruder's grip. Next, Troy's deathly hands took hold on the intruder's neck, squeezing the air into a narrowing passage, before closing the passage completely, cutting off the enemy's air supply.

Suddenly, Troy's eyes focused on the one he was slowly choking. His eyes focused in on the pale face of his father, clawing desperately at his son's arms. Jack Bolton had been slammed against the wall and was now fighting with everything in him to break free of Troy's unbreakable grip.

Immediately, tears flooded Troy's eyes and his hands released the hold on his father's neck. Deep gasps filled the deafening silence of the soldier's childhood bedroom. Jack hands fiercely rubbed the now blood red skin of his neck, trying desperately to gain all oxygen back into his lungs. Father and son met in a gaze full of fear and pity, guilt and pain.

"Troy," Jack's voice was raspy and hoarse, still huffing for breath.

The father rose up to walk towards the son, trying, but to no avail, to prevent the young soldier from fleeing the scene in shame. Troy's face was now covered in silent tears, his chest filling in with oxygen as the reality of the situation began to set in. "Don't…" Troy began in rebuttal to his father, emotion choking the words from his mouth, "Don't come near me."

With one more, painfully saddened look, Troy's eyes filled with more tears at the sight of his broken father, "I'm so sorry."

He ran out of the house, leaving the dark wooden door open. Rain poured down and lighting skittered across the early morning sky. Water splashed underneath Troy's bare feet. Water soaked his shirt and shorts, adding more weight to Troy's frame but in no way slowing him down.

His hair was longer now, reaching to the middle of his forehead as the rain drenched the dark brown strands of hair. The water ran down Troy's curved nose and scruffy cheeks, pressing in the creases of the corners of his mouth and infiltrating the line of his full lips. Yet he kept running until finally, Troy's lungs wouldn't allow him to run anymore.

Troy Bolton stood in the rain, staring down at his feet and then to the house in front of him. Rainwater danced across his face and down his eyelashes, forcing him to squint at the sight in front of him. He hadn't really been thinking about where he was running, just that he needed to get away as fast as possible. It didn't surprise him, however, to end up in front of Gabriella Montez's high school home.

It looked exactly the same. The white house and dark blue door and shutters sat in the center of the block. A large tree grew in the fenced in backyard, next to a welcoming side balcony. The grass was green and the bushes and flowers in the front yard seemed warm and welcoming. Troy's head hung again as tears began to mix with the rain.

"Troy?"

* * *

><p>She hadn't thought anything of it really, taking a drive on a rainy day. It had become something of a tradition over the years. She had always done her best thinking during a storm. Something about the clash of lighting and claps of thunder eased her mind and settled her soul. Around her sophomore year of college, Gabriella had begun to drive during storms to escape the prison of her home and her mind. The street was different now, but the destination the same.<p>

She hadn't really been thinking about where she was driving, just that she needed to get away as fast as possible. The confines of her two-bedroom apartment in the suburbs of Albuquerque had become too much for Gabriella Montez. It didn't surprise her that she ended up in a place that had brought her so much joy and peace, two things that she had desperately been searching for.

It looked exactly the same. The white house and dark blue door and shutters sat in the center of the block. A large tree grew in the fenced in backyard, next to a welcoming side balcony. The grass was green and the bushes and flowers in the front yard seemed warm and welcoming. What she hadn't expected was the tall, dark silhouette that stood in front of her old home.

She didn't think twice. Gabriella Montez parked across the street immediately, jumped out of the vehicle and raced across the road to face the man who had been her only true home. His face was crestfallen and his body seemed broken. A look of sadness that Gabriella had never seen on Troy's face, even at his mother's funeral, was etched into every crevice of his chiseled features.

"Troy," Gabriella began, "Troy what are you doing?"

Troy's head lifted up and turned to his right, gazing into her eyes, "I… I had to…" he shook his head, Troy's eyes falling to the ground again as Gabriella drew closer, "Oh God, Gabriella. What's happened to me?"

With that single sentence, Gabriella threw herself at him and opened her arms to circle around his shoulders. Troy's hands were hesitant at first, before finally gracing her petite back, pulling her body close to his taut frame. Their clothes were soaked and the warm summer rain had begun leave a chill in their bones. It didn't matter. For a moment, both Troy and Gabriella felt something they hadn't felt in over four years… peace. How long it would last, neither was certain, but in each other's arms, they found solace… just for a moment.

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to take you back home?" Her words were soft and caring and they tore at his unworthy heart.<p>

A simple shake of the head told Gabriella that home was the last place Troy Bolton wanted to go. It was a blur as to how she got him into her car, the small Mini Cooper barely accommodating his large frame. But here he was, Troy Bolton, in her car, close enough to touch but still so far away in almost all the ways that counted.

The rain continued to pound against the glass windows of her car. The windshield wipers were trying desperately to keep up with the frantic pace and the sound of their going back and forth filled the silent Mini Cooper. If the circumstances had been different, Gabriella would have found comfort in the setting.

She continued to drive, unsure of what to say or how to act. It had been a good ten minutes they had been riding in silence. Gabriella's eyes flickered over to Troy in the passenger's seat every few seconds, trying to get a glimpse of what he needed her to do. She thought he would remain silent, leaving her oblivious to what had made him so defeated.

"They said I was a hero," Troy's voice was slow and shaky, so unlike the boy she knew in high school, the one that was always so sure of himself.

"They said that I saved countless lives and had been invaluable to the Marine Corps and its objectives," Troy's eyes seemed to glaze over as he began to tell his tale. His gaze was focused on the road ahead, his jaw set in determination. Pain and grief and guilt seemed to ghost over Troy's face every few seconds. Gabriella's eyes filled with tears at the raw emotion that filled his words and his face contorted with utter sorrow. Still she kept silent as he continued.

"They gave me medals and commendations. I was given an honorable discharge and the status of a hero. And for what… killing a man. I'm not a hero and I hate that everyone thinks I am."

Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had read about and heard about what Troy had done. He had been apart of the destruction of numerous Taliban and Al Qaida organizations in Afghanistan. He had killed Atash Kahn, an influential terrorist leader, saving countless lives in that country as well as securing American civilians' freedom and protection.

"Troy, you saved countless lives. You were given those medals because you brought peace and security to those villages, to the States!"

His tone grew hard and cold, "I got those medals for taking out a threat to the government. And I didn't save lives, not the ones that counted."

"Troy," Gabriella was trying desperately to help him see just how much of a hero he was, but failing miserably.

"You can stop here, Gabriella," Troy's voice, while still hoarse, had softened drastically at the sound of her name, a touch of love and gentleness that reminded her so much of how he used to say her name.

Gabriella pulled the car the edge of the sidewalk, recognizing the house that had once belonged to George and Madeline Danforth, but had since been bought by their son. It was smaller than her or Troy's houses, but the charm and warmth that had radiated from it more than made up for the lack of size.

Silence filled the car again as the two young adults gazed into each other's eyes for just a moment. Troy's rough, scarred and calloused hand reached up to Gabriella's face, tucking a fallen ebony curl behind her dainty ear. A broken smile graced his lips and Gabriella wanted nothing more than to see that cocky, crooked grin return to his beautiful lips.

"Troy," her voice was small and nothing more than a whisper.

"Thank you, Gabriella, for everything."

Troy opened the door, readying himself to re-enter the torrential downpour. He gave her one last glance, "I'll see you next week, Ms. Montez," and with that he left her car, running up to the house. Chad Danforth, his best friend and the newest basketball coach at East High School opened the door immediately upon seeing his friend run up the walkway.

Gabriella watched Troy enter the house, waiting just a few moments in deep thought and contemplation before putting the car back in drive, finally heading home. _So much for clearing my head..._

* * *

><p><em>There it is! Please review. I know that so many writers say it but it's true, reviews are the bread and butter. They encourage, give ideas and much needed feedback. Thank you all so much for sticking with this story and its author. You really have no idea how much I appreciate all of you.<em>

_-shaganlovessoccer_


	12. Don't Say

_Okay everyone! Here is the next update for Song For You. I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. A lot happened and I'm just not sure if I executed the plot points well. My mind is going in a million different directions about where this story is going. Where my original idea for this story started and where it is now are almost night and day. So... I guess what I'm trying to say is: Here is the next chapter. Please tell me what you think because I have no idea what to think about it. And enjoy it... that's kind of important. _

_* P.S. I don't own HSM, I simply play the what-if game with the characters. *_

* * *

><p>The students chatted and shouted across the room, carrying on conversations that had little substance. Smiles and bright eyes were plastered on the teenagers that sat in rows, facing the whiteboard that sat at the front of the room. A small podium and a guitar sat up on either side of the board, ready and waiting to be used. The guitar that sat on its stand was battered and worn, the pick guard weathered, the neck chipped and scratched. The podium was a dark wooden structure, big enough to place several papers on the top, yet small enough to move around easily.<p>

The room began to quiet; several students noticing the teacher walk in, briefcase in hand. He made no noise; gently placing his belongings near the legs of the podium and grabbed a dry erase marker. The gentle squeak of the marker writing on the board silenced the students completely. They studied the words etched on the whiteboard, carefully dissecting the meanings and messages that could be found.

School had begun one week ago. Friendships resumed, sports started back up and classes had already given out homework. Many teachers taught their lessons, pausing every so often in class to converse with their pupils, trying desperately, but to no avail, to engage participation. Mr. Bolton, however, was different.

He didn't treat them as inferior. Each student mattered and had something to give, and each student was more than willing to give for Mr. Bolton. He was calm, relaxed, but so easy to approach and talk to about anything and everything. Music and theatre with Mr. Bolton was fun and cool. It was his passion and he wanted to give that passion to his students. So they studied the words etched on the whiteboard, carefully dissecting the meanings and messages that could be found.

WHAT IS MUSIC?

"What is music?" Mr. Bolton's smooth, relaxing voice echoed through the silent room as his students stared up at the front of the room in confusion.

A dark haired boy in the back slowly raised his hand, all eyes wandering to him, "Well, music is a lot of things."

The class laughed out loud quickly, believing the answer to be dumb and incorrect. Troy tilted his head at the young man. He couldn't have been more than sixteen, yet his eyes seemed to show a soul and a mind beyond the years of a teenager. They were familiar and forgettable, but Troy couldn't help but wonder where he had seen them before, "What do you mean Mr…"

"Nathan," the boy began quickly, his voice choking with emotion for some reason, "Nathan Hudson."

Troy stiffened for a moment. His mind wandered, for a split second, as a memory flashed across his mind. He quickly brushed it aside, "Mr. Hudson," Troy began again, nodding respectfully to Nathan, asking him to continue, "what exactly do you mean by that?"

Nathan looked around the room, taking in the questioning glances. He swallowed a couple of times, mustering up enough courage to continue.

"Well, it depends on how you look at it. Music can be the notes you play or the meter you play those notes. It can be the harmonies and dissonance and how they come together to create a melody."

Troy smiled slightly, knowing where Nathan was going with his answer, "Is that all music is?"

Nathan locked his gaze with Mr. Bolton for a second, grinning slightly at his teacher's question. There was a thoughtfulness and wisdom to Mr. Bolton that Nathan had never seen before. Mr. Bolton just seemed to know how to bring out the best in anyone around him, making them strive for more. He's exactly how Will described him, Nathan thought to himself.

"Well… music _is _those things, but it's more than that. Music… for me, it's how my thoughts… my feelings, it's how they sound. It's why we make music right? To express those emotions that we just can't quantify with words."

Mutterings from students all around Nathan and Troy began to erupt, agreeing with their peer's answer. Several students simply nodded their head in agreement as they looked to the front of the chorus room, others spoke their approval or disagreement. Troy however, simply gave a simple nod to Nathan, a look of pure satisfaction and pride on his face for his student.

"That, Nathan, is perfect," he turned to his students, arms crossed as he began to walk back and forth in front of them, "Music is how our emotions sound. You know," Troy, remarked, "my job requires that I teach you music theory. Notes, scales, time signature… all that. And that's part of music, that's how you make music… but that's not what music is. Music…" Troy stopped moving, glancing down at the ground as if he was searching for the right words on the floor, "music is why we write the notes, why we play them. The emotions and the need for those notes, those melodies and harmonies, that's what music is."

Each student in the classroom gazed at Mr. Bolton, soaking in every single word and gesture he gave. They were enraptured as he spoke, diving further and further into the beauty and complexity and mystery of something that seemed so ingrained and so essential to their daily lives. Music… what is it?

"Your assignment for today," Troy began again, "is to tell me why you love music? What is music to you? Cuz, guys. I can teach you music theory, I can introduce you to all different kinds of music, but what's the point? For me, music… music is magic. It can ease your burdens; make you happy or sad or angry or silly. Music guys… there is nothing else that mankind has ever created that is so amazingly simple and completely complex as music. It unites people who have nothing in common. It gives hope and understanding to those who have nothing. Music is magic."

"My brother used to say that," Nathan spoke wistfully, lost in a moment in time, it seemed, "He loved music."

Troy's heart sank suddenly. Nathan's last name kept ringing in Troy's ears, echoing in his mind. Noah, like Troy had been born and raised in Albuquerque. He had talked about his brother every now and again and Troy gathered that they were fairly close. Looking at the teenager in front of him now, Troy realized then and there, who Nathan Hudson was. He was Broadway's little brother. Nathan Hudson was Private Noah Hudson's younger brother. Nathan was the younger brother of a man that Troy had fought beside… that Troy had seen die a slow and painful death. Troy's heart sank suddenly, a pain ripping his chest as he locked eyes with his student…. 

* * *

><p>Sixth period had come at last. Her students, while she loved them, had been particularly obnoxious and sarcastic today. She hadn't gotten through a full lesson in any of her classes and Gabriella decided that she was in serious need of a break. She had eaten a meager lunch in record time, leaving her with a good twenty minutes to herself. So she began to walk through the halls of East High, passing by the classrooms that she once sat in and learned in. Gabriella passed by the science labs and math rooms, a gentle smile gracing her lips. How many wonderful memories filled these halls? How many of those happy memories seemed to haunt her now?<p>

A light flutter of piano keys caught her attention and stopped Gabriella in her track. The music floated through the hallway like a whisper, tickling her ears and caressing her soul. It was a beautiful melody, broken and saddened, yet full of a hope that left her breathless. The notes were smooth and soft, the composer playing them with a gentle, loving touch. Silently, Gabriella began the small trek to the music room, just three doors from where she currently stood. Her petite feet made small, yet purposeful steps to find the producer of such a wonderful song. The sight she found was breathtaking.

The lights were off and the only form of luminance in the room was the lovely ray of the sun shining through the large windows on the back wall. If you looked hard enough, the eye could spot out small specks of dust flying through the air ever so gently. There he was, sitting on the piano bench, the rays of light ghosting over his beautiful face and hands. His fingers, caressing the keys of the black baby grand with a lover's touch. His eyes were closed, his body swaying, moving with the music that his hands seemed to play so effortlessly.

A small tear glittered on his face as it fell, hitting the keys and it broke Gabriella's spirit. Her arms ached to hold him, her lips to kiss him and her heart to love him. The pain etched on Troy's face was evident, but the sounds that he made come out of the piano were easing that pain with each note.

They had talked here and there; in the break room as they ate lunch, in the music room in between classes. It seemed that Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez always found a place to talk, if only for a moment. It was so reminiscent of their glory days; those stolen moments between classes, decathlon meets and basketball games and the late night picnics in his tree house or on her balcony. They had never been able to stay apart for very long and even now, with all that has happened, they still gravitate toward each other so seamlessly. The thought made Gabriella smile sweetly, still watching Troy play.

He never told her what happened that day she found him in front of her old house. He never told her why he had to run out of his house and into the stormy weather. He never told her why he couldn't go back. Troy told her that it was complicated and that he just couldn't stay in a place that wasn't really his anymore. Troy told her that he just needed to have space, which was why he now lived in a shoebox apartment just a few blocks from East High School. Troy told her that he was fine and everything was perfectly okay. Troy was lying and for the life of her, Gabriella couldn't figure out why.

And then it was over, the song finished, left on a note that seemed so incomplete and unfinished. No resolution was found.

His hands fell away from the keys and dropped slowly into his lap. Troy's beautiful gaze lowered as his head hung low. The only sounds now were his breathing and hers. The sun hit his back, creating an ethereal glow around him that left Gabriella breathless and wanting nothing more to run into his arms and declare her love for him. But she couldn't…not yet. There was a time for those kinds of things, and this wasn't it. _Soon_, she told herself. _Soon_.

"That was beautiful," Gabriella's loving voice cut through the silence that filled the room. Troy's face lit up at the sight of her and a sweet smile touched his lips and his handsome features swept up Gabriella in a passion filled gaze.

He had been sporting a few days old, well kempt scruff. Troy's hair was darker and shorter now, more of a sandy brown bed head than the dirty blonde mop he had in high school. It suited him more, Gabriella thought to herself. His brilliant blue eyes were as captivating as ever but for different reasons. A story was held in his gaze, one that desperately needed to be told but he wasn't willing to give. The light blue, rolled up, long sleeved button up hugged his arms and chest beautifully. The dark wash denim jeans and black belt the held them on his perfect hips, hugged Troy's powerful thighs and calves handsomely.

And that smile… "Thank you," was his only reply.

Gabriella walked into the room calmly, though her body was thrumming and her heart was racing, "I didn't know you could play the piano. Did you write that?" She finished her sentence as she took one of the many chairs in the room to sit next to him near the piano.

His smile faltered slightly at her words. It didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella, "Yeah I did. It's got lyrics too, they just aren't finished."

"Maybe you can play it again someday, for me? With the lyrics?" Her voice was soft and sweet, full of hope and promise.

Troy couldn't help but smile at her. Gabriella always made him smile. It couldn't be helped. She eased an ache in him that seemed to be growing stronger all the time. His nightmares were getting more real, more personal. What's worse, one night at Chad's, his friend had dropped a pot and Troy threw himself down low, fearing a bomb had gone off. It took a good five minutes for his body to relax, for his mind to ease and for the tension in his shoulders to cease.

"I'd like that," was all he said in response.

Gabriella gave a genuine smile that lit up the whole room, it seemed. His good mood was a good sign that this conversation might lead Gabriella a little closer to finding out what seemed to be haunting the man in front of her, the man she loved more than her own life, "So who taught you to play the piano?"

A flash of something, some unnamed emotion that Gabriella couldn't place, graced the contours of Troy's face. For a moment she didn't think he would answer, "A guy in my unit, Noah Hudson. He taught me to play the guitar, too."

"Troy," Gabriella began slowly, unsure of how to proceed. He hadn't talked to anyone, no Chad, not his Dad, not her, about the war or about Jason. Gabriella knew how Troy worked and she knew that he never let on when he was hurt. She knew that he always put himself last and everyone else first. She knew that he needed to talk to someone about what had happened to him over the past five years. And for the life of her, Gabriella didn't know how to get Troy Bolton to open up, "You can talk to me, you know. About what happened, if you wa-"

"I don't want to," Troy cut Gabriella off quickly, almost meanly. His voice was sharp and his words were harsh. Anger danced across his face, which immediately gave way to guilt and utter sorrow. His eyes gazed at her slightly bewildered face. Troy's face softened and his voice grew quiet, with a tone that was more deserved by his present company, "I don't want to. Thank you, but I'll be okay."

"Troy," Gabriella began only to be cut off by the shrill ring of the bell.

Commotion in the halls began almost instantly and students flooded into the music room, the lights turning on and encasing the room in an artificial light. The young men and women of East High began filling the seats that were scattered in rows. The chatter was deafening and the chaos was maddening. Yet there they sat, wishing to say something to make it all better, to fix the gap that threatened to tear them apart. Troy simply smiled and looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes, "Thank you, Gabriella."

Gabriella could do nothing but smile in return before rising out of her chair and return to her own classroom. She got to the doorway and turned to see him walking to the front of the classroom, a fake smile for the students plastered on his face. He joked with a student in the front of the class and the entire room erupted in laughter. Troy made his way to the large whiteboard, glancing over to steal one last look at her before beginning his lesson. Gabriella lowered her head quickly before leaving to find her own room….

_The smell of cooking flesh and bloody sand flooded his nostrils as the dry winds gave off a tiny breeze through the alley. Faint remnants of terrified screams lingered in the air and danced in his sunburnt ears. The battle was raging on and it shook him to the core when he realized how used to the scene he had become. _

_It was an eerie calm that had settled within his soul as he sat along the dusty, dirty alley road. Sweat ran into Troy's sapphire eyes as the sun beat down onto his too tan face. His two-day scruff was extremely itchy, but there was nothing he could do about that at this particular moment in time. Jason and Troy sat across from one another in utter silence. Their shallow breaths made up the conversation, their horrified glances darting back and forth to each other filled the awkward silence._

_Troy was waiting, and indirectly, so was Jason, Noah and eleven other men, on the little voice in Sergeant Bolton's headset for them to make their move. Three raids in two days. The unit was tired, hyped up on nothing more than adrenaline as they sat, predators ready to pounce on the prey. Three raids of Al Qaida headquarters in two days._

"_Proceed to checkpoint, Wildcat," Lieutenant Hawke spoke calmly into the headset, "We will meet you at the rendezvous in ten minutes."_

_Troy gave a silent hand gesture, signaling for the unit to begin their approach into the building. An unsettling silence encased them as the small group of Marines began their descent into hell. They readied their guns, the safety off and fingers on the triggers, ready to squeeze and fire at a moment's notice. _

_The building was crumbling, and there were no lights save for the rays of sunlight that seemed to flood the building's hot and dusty rooms. If one looked hard enough, the eye could see the particles of dust and sand floating ever so gently through the air. It was beautiful in a broken way. In any other circumstance or situation, Troy would find it to be peaceful._

_The sound of ricocheting bullets drew Sergeant Bolton from his reverie, forcing him to open fire on the two Afghan terrorists that had tried to shoot his unit down. The men around him dropped into a prone position, scattering about the room, ready for another attack. It was unnecessary though. They dropped down, yelling in pain as Troy's excellent aim landed two bullets in each their bodies. _

_The unit walked further into the building, another soldier finishing off the wounded men as the soldiers passed by their pain filled bodies. This happened two more times, someone would drop a couple of radicals and someone would finish them off. It had become so routine, so natural and it ate at Troy's soul. He didn't have time to think any more. _

_A group of ten men jumped out from behind a wall in the building and opened fire, forcing Troy's unit to duck and cover before they were able to return fire. Bullets bounced off the walls, nicks in the walls and doorway forced dust to fly up in their faces, leaving them blind in the attack for a moment. The constant barrage of bullets and grenades left Troy's ears ringing and his mind reeling. Suddenly, Troy was surrounded by the yells of his men, pain ripping through their bodies as bullets tore through their flesh and bone._

_Troy, Noah and Jason ran out the side building, ducking into another house. Something exploded to the left of the three men. A sharp pain pricked the skin over Troy's left eye, blood dripping down quickly. Adrenaline began to seep into his bloodstream, giving Troy a high that readied him for the fight ahead. It came crashing down when he saw Jason lugging Noah into a corner to begin applying pressure to the gaping bullet wound in Noah's arm, blood gushing out of the appendage…_

Troy shot up in his bed, his eyes adjusting to the unfamiliar apartment that he now called home. The silence that encased him was interrupted by the erratic breathing and racing heart of Troy's body. Sweat poured down his face, matted his hair and soaked his bare chest. He threw the covers off his body before walking to the bathroom.

Troy looked up into the mirror at his horror filled face. He turned the faucet on cold, cupping the cool, clear water in his scarred and calloused hands. Troy splashed the water on his face, rubbed it on his neck and let the droplets fall down his chest and back. He gazed up again at the mirror, his eyes bloodshot as tears began to roll down his face. Troy simply gripped the basin of the sink and cried out in pain and sorrow and guilt and shame. The emotions became too much and he threw himself onto the cold tile of the bathroom floor….

* * *

><p><em>You know the drill guys! Hit the lovely review button and leave me your thoughtscriticism._

_I have most of Chapter 13 written and I am just going to say... Troy and Gabriella fans... you're going to be happy._

_-shaganlovessoccer_


	13. The Ghosts That We Knew Are Young

_Hello everyone! So sorry for the delay in this chapter. College has been hectic and crazy and amazing! Any way, without further adieu, here is the latest chapter of Song For You. Please read and review. Your comments are the butter for my bread (don't really know what that means)._

_* I don't know HSM. I simply play the what-if game in its universe.*_

* * *

><p>They sat close together, their arms touching ever so slightly at the smallest movements. It was so nostalgic. Their conversation was light and playful, full of flirtatious comments and meaningful glances. For just a moment in time, no time had passed at all; they were back in high school, so in love with one another that it hurt; so happy they could burst. Troy Bolton easily ate his Subway, roast beef sandwich while Gabriella picked at her homemade salad.<p>

Chad entered the teacher's lounge quietly, his eyes falling on the two lovebirds in the far corner of the room. An invisible weight that had settle in his chest long ago eased a bit, and Chad couldn't contain the smile that fell across his face. Troy had settled in extremely well to his new position at East High, even helping out with the basketball team as much as he could. His permanently damaged knee limited the amount of work he could _do_, but Chad was still grateful for the help. No one knew the game of basketball better than Troy Bolton.

Yet what warmed Chad's heart most was how quickly Troy and Gabriella reconnected. Chad couldn't have been more thrilled to see his friend's once dull eyes light up with joy and love the moment he saw Gabriella. It brought him some semblance of peace in knowing that there was hope for his best friend.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lieutenant Bolton, hero of East High."

Troy, Chad and Gabriella turned their gazes to the mysterious man in the doorway. Gabriella and Chad couldn't place him, but both could see the familiar glare in Troy's eyes. These two knew each other. But how?

"What in the hell are you doing here Somers?"

Troy's voice turned grave as he stood from his spot at the table, leaving Gabriella sitting and staring at both men.

A sleazy grin plastered itself on Somers' lips, "Is that the kind of hello you give an old war buddy?"

"I would hardly call you a soldier or a friend. And you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Troy's voice was detached and cold, like a machine. It sent a shiver down Gabriella's spine as she looked up to see him. Tension wracked his body, his shoulders and back tight with anticipation. A plethora of emotions, some of which Gabriella could identify, danced across Troy's chiseled facial features. Anger, rage, and… fear were the dominant ones.

The sleazy grin had not yet left Somers' mouth and it made Gabriella's skin crawl, "I am the new football coach. East High seems to love its veterans. Wouldn't you agree sweet thing?"

Somers gaze turned from Troy to Gabriella and she could practically feel the hatred radiate from Troy's body. It was scary and intense and… God help her… it was sexy.

"What do you want Ethan," exasperation was prevalent in Troy's tone.

Ethan Somers glared eerily at Troy and it left an unsettling feeling in Chad's bones. Something bad was about to happen as the two men met each other in the middle of the lounge. Teachers on their lunch break watched the exchange silently, all the while enjoying every moment.

"I just wanted to see a fellow soldier, Lieutenant. It's not every day I get to meet a war hero such as yourself."

Troy's ice blue eyes narrowed in skepticism, "What do you mean, such as myself?"

A sickeningly sly grin danced across Ethan's lips, "You know, the kind that can let so many people die, yet still come out on top."

"Says the man who was dishonorably discharged."

"Those charges never held up," Ethan's confident tone faltered for a moment and Troy released a sly grin of his own.

"Doesn't change the fact that you did it."

Ethan's dark grey eyes narrowed in animosity and hatred, "At least I didn't let my friend die."

Gabriella's blood ran cold as she saw the reaction Ethan's words caused Troy to emit. The tension in the teacher's lounge hung in the air. Chad stood hesitantly to the side, ready to pounce on either party. Gabriella couldn't believe the look on Troy's face. It was cold lifeless. He seemed like a machine, calculating all avenues and options for the current situation. Those sapphire eyes that could be so gentle and loving were like ice. Troy's jaw was set in a grim, deathly determination. Gabriella, for the first time in her life, was scared of Troy Bolton.

Troy's eyes flittered over to look at Gabriella's face for just a moment. Her eyes were full of fear and confusion. Tears created a beautiful film over her coffee orbs and Troy just wanted to drown himself in them for scaring her. Gabriella locked her gaze onto his, begging Troy to let it go, and just like that, the look was gone.

The sharp intake of breath that Troy, and everyone else in the room, had been holding was released slowly. His eyes warmed again and the tension in his frame eased slightly. As Troy lowered his gaze to the floor for a moment, gathering his thoughts before leaving the room, a threatening hand forced itself on his shoulder, and caught the Marine's attention.

"We aren't done here, baby killer."

_Dozens of children, their dead bodies, littered the war torn street…._

_Rubble littered the roads and battered houses flooded his vision…._

_Screams of pain, the smell of cooking flesh, the howls of weeping children…. The sight of babies' bodies… scattered across the bloody street. The smell of blood in the air, the dust settling around the unit as bombs go off…. The Intel was wrong… it's not a hideout… an orphanage. The children… the babies…_

The memory flashed before Troy's eyes and before the Marine knew what was happening, Troy had punched Ethan's jaw, dislocating it no doubt. The man was lying on the floor, sprawled out in pain. Troy's guard was still up and his war-hardened reflexes were on red alert. The next hands on his arms, pulling him back, were torn off his body, shoving body against the brightly painted, cinder block wall. Troy's forearm went underneath the culprit's chin, cutting off his air supply quickly.

The gasp from his victim's lungs caught Troy's attention, forcing the young man to look into the eyes of his prey. Chad Danforth clawed at Troy's arm, fighting with all his might to loosen its grip. Troy's heart stopped beating as he flung his arm and body away from Chad, as if they had been burnt.

The silence stabbed Troy in his heart. The seconds that ticked away pricked like poisonous barbs, the toxicity of it threatening to destroy his soul. Troy looked around at the other teachers and now Principal Matsui. The older man had a look of terror, yet understanding and pity on his face that made Troy want to hurl.

The soft whisper of his name broke Troy's torturous thoughts. His eyes gazed up into hers. There was no longer fear or confusion or disapproval in her eyes, just love and compassion. _She should hate you_, his head cried out. _She loves you;_ his heart shouted over his brain, _she never stopped_. How silly was that, Troy questioned, to believe that a girl from high school, though she wasn't _just _a girl, still loved him, especially after all that he's done. _There's no way._With that, Troy ran out of the teacher's lounge…

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Bolton She slowly treaded up the stairs, counting her steps in order to control her breathing. The buzz of the florescent lighting above her head left an echo in the narrow stairwell. A gentle breeze fluttered in from up ahead and she squinted her eyes as the sunlight flickered in and out of the doorway.<p>

Gabriella stepped out into the light, the suns rays scattered across her loving face. Her toffee orbs skittered to and fro, looking for the man who had disappeared from view. There he wasin their rooftop garden, laying on one of the cement benches that graced the top of the building. Troy didn't know she was there, watching him silently, thanking God in her head for giving her another chance to simply watch him breathe in and out.

"Rough day?" Gabriella's voice was soft and sweet, full of utter compassion and devotion.

Troy's head immediately twisted and his sapphire eyes quickly opened to meet her toffee ones, "I'll be okay." His voice was coarse and emotion threatened to choke out any words he tried to speak. Silent tears fell down his now clean-shaven face, leaving watery trails that glittered in the gentle sun. He immediately rushed his hands over his face, trying desperately to remove any evidence of his pain.

That wasn't what she wanted to hear, "Why don't you tell me the truth."

Something inside of Gabriella broke that day in her car. He looked so small and fragile in the rain, so unlike the man she had come to know. His face was saddened and guilt and anger was etched into the corners and crevices of his face. But that wasn't what tore Gabriella apart. I'm not a hero and I hate the people think I am. Those words and his utter belief in them broke a part of Gabriella's heart that she didn't know could hurt so much.

So she watched him as he tore himself away from the rest of the world, only coming to the surface when his students needed him or when she or Chad asked for his company. He always shrugged it off when they asked about how he was adjusting to civilian life, how he was dealing with everything that had happened in Afghanistan or what actually happened in Afghanistan. _I'll be okay_ wasn't going to cut it this time.

Troy's eyes focused on Gabriella in amazement and disbelief. How many years had it been since they had last been up on this rooftop, this sanctuary? And how quickly did it take for her to become her seventeen-year-old self, forcing him to be honest with her and himself? A smile, however brief, graced Troy's lips and healed his heart in the way that only Gabriella Montez could.

Gabriella caught sight of his grin and her heart leapt in her chest. For a moment, she saw him, that same Troy Bolton who could make her stomach do somersaults simply by gazing in her direction. And even if it was for a second, Gabriella's hope had been completely restored. He was the same Troy, despite what Chad had told her so many times. The only difference was that this Troy had been broken and battered by a war that had taken so much from him: his friends, his innocence, and his peace.

With his grin now gone, Troy tried to find the right words to explain just how utterly destroyed and defeated his soul felt. The only thing he could think to say came out in a strangled grasp, "I can't breathe, Gabriella."

She rushed to his side without a second thought and took his rough calloused hand in hers. Gabriella turned his face, which had been staring off into the unknown, and forced Troy to look her in the eye, baring their souls to one another. His eyes filled with unshed tears and Gabriella could no longer hold back. She had tried desperately to give him time and space. But she needed this, and he did too.

Gabriella's gaze flickered in between Troy's eyes and his dry, full lips. She gently leaned forward, pressing her lips softly to his. Both took a quick intake of breath and soon, Troy and Gabriella were locked in the kiss. Gabriella's hands quickly came up to Troy's strong, chiseled cheeks, pulling him closer as he kissed her deeper.

Troy's hands found their way to Gabriella's waist, pulling her closer to him until she was straddling his powerful thighs. His tongue danced with hers, sending shivers down his spine. But more than anything, a peace had settled over him. The ghosts that seemed to haunt him and follow him wherever Lieutenant Bolton went were gone. There was only girl and a boy, so in love with one another that it hurt, getting lost in each other's arms and kisses.

Oxygen forced them apart, leaving each other gasping for air. Their foreheads touched, Gabriella's nose skimming Troy's as their hands rubbed each other's backs and arms. Gabriella lifted her eyes to find the dull sapphires that she so loved to lose herself in. Her breath caught again, the sight of Troy's face too much to take in. those eyes that pierced her soul that seemed to have flickered out, suddenly had a spark, a glimmer of light. Troy's face contorted in confusion and worry, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I love you, Troy Bolton," Gabriella's words were raspy and soft as her heart thundered in her chest, "I never stopped and I never will."

Her soft hands traced the scars that marred the tan skin of his face as Gabriella waited for him to respond. Troy's eyes filled and tears spilled over, his face twisting in happiness and sorrow, peace and pain. He lowered his head to fit in the crook her neck and his arms wrapped around Gabriella's petite waist. Sobs wracked his strong, solid body and Gabriella held onto him with all her might, trying her best to squeeze out all the pain and suffering that had filled his spirit for so long.

"I don't deserve you," his words were muffled against the soft, velvety skin of her neck and shoulder. His hot breathe left chills in Gabriella, her body humming with some unnamed desire. How long had she prayed that they would end up here, together again, laying their hearts and souls bare?

She pulled his head up from the juncture of her neck and shoulder, her fingers tangling in his somewhat longer hair. Her gaze was questioning, full of concern and compassion and most of all, love. Troy's left hand rose and the backs of his fingers grazed Gabriella's smooth cheek before turning to cup it. She rested her head in his grasp, begging him to let her help.

"After everything that's happened," Troy began slowly, "I'm just so… so broken. These ghosts… these demons… they won't leave me alone. I just…I don't want to hurt you… that's why I sent that letter, to set you free… I can't hurt you like my dad or Chad… I can't…" his gaze fell away from hers for a moment, only a moment, before a little more of that spark returned and his eyes locked onto hers.

"I want to be worthy of you. I need to be worthy of you."

An exasperated chuckle escaped her mouth and Gabriella couldn't help but kiss him again, "Do you know the moment you became worthy of me Troy? Do you know the moment I became unworthy of you?"

Troy's brow furrowed with confusion, "You could never be…"

"Unworthy of you? Oh yes I could, Troy. The moment you wrote that letter, letting me go. That's when you became worthy and I didn't deserve to stand in your presence."

His heart hurt at Gabriella's words. Surely she didn't believe that, "Gabriella, I broke my promise I…"

"You put yourself last and tried your best to do what you thought was best for me. You put me first, like you have since I've known you. You let me go to give me the best life possible. There is no one more worthy than you, Troy, and I have never told you enough just how lucky I am to have you."

Silent tears trekked down both their faces and smiles graced both their mouths. Troy pulled Gabriella in for another kiss, full of hope and promise. The kiss ended all too early for both parties, but they understood. There would be plenty of kisses, plenty of memories to be made. Troy Bolton was broken and hurt, but not unable to be fixed and Gabriella Montez loved him too much to let him do it on his own. They would work together and lean on one another. One step at a time, Troy and Gabriella would mend the wounds that had festered long enough.

"I love you, Gabriella Montez."

Troy's eyes sparked with light as he proclaimed his heart and soul to the girl who claimed them both. Gabriella couldn't help the tears of joy streaming down her face. She pulled his scruffy face down to hers once again and she kissed him with everything in her.

"I love you, Troy Bolton. So much. Come with me."

Gabriella pulled Troy from the bench, holding his left hand as she pulled him from the rooftop garden and down the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

Gabriella looked up and smiled at her love, "I have something to show you."

* * *

><p><em>Here is the Song List so far for the story<em>

_1. Save You – Matthew Perryman Jones_

_2. Somewhere Only We Know – Keane _

_3. Where the Road Meets the Sun – Matthew Perryman Jones ft. Katie Herzog_

_4. Come Home - One Republic_

_5. Thistle and Weeds – Mumford and Sons_

_6. This Is The Thing – Fink _

_7. Enough For Now – The Fray_

_8. I Love The Rain Most – Joe Purdy_

_9. Free Falling – John Mayer_

_10. Possibility – Lykke Li_

_11. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder – The Secret Sisters_

_12. Don't Say – St. Lola in The Fields_

_13. Ghosts That We Knew – Mumford and Sons_

_REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_

_LOVE YOU ALL!_

_- shaganlovessocer _


	14. 1000 Years

_Hello everyone! I hope that this chapter has been worth the wait! I have about half of the next chapter written as well so HOPEFULLY there will be several updates in the near future. Anyway, read and enjoy. Thanks for sticking with me and this story._

_*I don't own HSM. I simply play the what-if game in is universe)_

* * *

><p>The papers in his hand were wrinkled now. He had shifted his grip several times, latching on to the separate corners countless times. Beautifully written words were branded in his mind and heart forever. Loving, gentle and forgiving words etched themselves onto his wounded soul. Tears fell silently down his face, the water leaving wet trails down his scruffy cheeks.<p>

He looked up at her, those warm, toffee orbs gazing into his simmering sapphires. She smiled sweetly, letting him know that it was okay; it was over. Troy lowered his gaze, glancing to the coffee table that sat between them. It held a shoebox full of unsent letters, all addressed to him in some far off, war torn land. Troy's heart broke, yet again; as he realized the pain and agony he had caused Gabriella.

"I'm so sorry," Troy's voice was scratchy, full of emotion.

Gabriella's brow furrowed in concern and compassion. Clasped hands slowly moved to her petite legs, "Troy, I didn't show you these to make you feel guilty."

Troy nodded his head furiously, trying desperately to convey that he understood. His chiseled jaw clenched as Troy willed himself to hold back an onslaught of fresh tears. Gabriella would have none of it. She raised herself from the soft fabric chair to sit next to him on the plush couch.

Her velvety hand graced the sandpaper of his chin, forcing his gaze upon her. Tears filled Gabriella's eyes, a plethora of emotions etched in the contours of her lovely face. Their foreheads touched for a moment and they lived in the silence. Taking each other in, Troy and Gabriella lingered in the love that had been denied for so long.

"I regretted writing that stupid letter the minute I sent it," his words were harsh and full of remorse. Gabriella lifted her gaze to meet his handsome face, taking in the contours, crevices and scars. The tears she had tried so hard to keep at bay began to creep out from her irises. Troy gentle brushed them off, leaving one hand on the left side of her rounded cheek.

"I knew that it would destroy me to let you go. I just… I couldn't keep you. Gabriella," Troy paused, fighting to find the words that so desperately needed to be said, "I've done so many things. I've seen so many horrors that I'll never be the same. I'll never be Troy the Basketball Boy again. I couldn't go back to that and I didn't want you to have to… to have to face a life with this new… well, this new me."

"Troy," she spoke slowly, begging him to understand that it didn't matter. Nothing he did could change her heart. He was hers and there was nothing, no one, including him, who could do a thing about it, "I don't care."

Troy smiled weakly, rubbing his rough hand across the velvety smooth skin on her face, "I know you don't. I get that and I am so happy to hear it. I just… I can't… I know what I've done. I know that I lost count of how many people were killed because I gave the order. I know what I've seen. I just… you deserve someone whole, Gabriella."

Gabriella was done fighting, done talking about it. She needed him to understand. Her lips met his in a fury of passion and frustration, love and compassion. Troy's hands moved from her face to Gabriella's shoulders and for a moment, she thought he would pull away. For a moment, so did he.

But soon, Troy's tongue collided with Gabriella's in an all too familiar dance. Lips clashed and teeth nipped softly as the two sank further and further into their love. For the second time that day, Gabriella found herself on Troy's lap, gripping his neck as he made love to her mouth.

Suddenly, his mouth was on the smooth column of her neck. Gentle, wet kisses were scattered on the patch of skin underneath her jaw, leaving Gabriella with a desire deep in the pit of her stomach. Her hands found their way into his hair, the strands just long enough to grab onto. Troy's hands hugged Gabriella's hips, forcing her even closer to his thrumming body.

She broke away, bringing their foreheads together as she whispered in a shaky breath, "I know that it's hard, to find any good in anything; in anyone. I know that you have been wounded and scarred. I know that you won't be the same Troy Bolton I fell in love with in high school. You'll be better. You'll see life as the precious gift it is. You'll protect and cherish and nurture love in ways that you never have before. Wars can break men, Troy, but it won't break you. Because I love you and I will love you forever. Be safe, be strong and remember that you are not alone."

Troy's breaths stilled as he soaked in the words he had just read in her letter. He let Gabriella's voice resonate deep within his soul. He was beaten and battered. His heart and soul wounded and marred by the terrors and casualties of war. _But she's here; she's here, loving me. It's going to be okay. She deserves a life that's wonderful and perfect and pure. Maybe I do too,_ "I love you, Gabriella. So much."

She opened her eyes to a beautiful sight. He was smiling. It wasn't just any smile; it was _his _smile. His beautiful face lit up as that crooked, shifty grin that made her heart soar, found its way back to his lips. There was pain there, still, but joy was beginning to wipe it out. Gabriella couldn't help but return his wonderful smile with a radiating one of her own.

"I love you too, Troy Bolton. More than my life."

His grin grew bigger before growing somewhat somber again. Troy's eyes danced across Gabriella's face. He needed to tell her something, but his thoughts were scattered, "I went to Kirtland Air Force Base a few days ago."

Gabriella nodded slowly, uncertain of where he was going with this information. She held her tongue, waiting patiently.

"You see," Troy, continued hesitantly, "Before a soldier can go to a civilian doctor or psychiatrist, they have to be diagnosed by a military doctor."

Troy could tell that Gabriella still didn't understand what he was talking about. Well, he would make it simple, "I think it's pretty clear that I have PTSD, Gabriella."

Gabriella lowered her gaze, realizing that she still straddled his lap. She made no effort to move and he made no effort to move her. It was nice after all this time, to be able to simply touch one another. Any opportunity to accomplish this task was not taken for granted. That made his declaration all the more acute.

Of course she knew he had PTSD. Only an idiot would be oblivious to the fact. His sudden outbursts of anger, of physical rage, or his blackouts and freezes when a loud crash occurred were all common symptoms. It didn't make it any easier to hear or to hear him admit to it.

"The doctor at the base diagnosed me and I have been referred to one of the best Post Traumatic Stress shrinks in the Southwest," a painful grin pulled at his mouth, "I'm going to get better. I need to get better. What happened today, Gabriella, it can't happen again. What if next time it's you?" The thought tore away at Troy's heart, "I won't let it be you, Gabriella. I'd die first."

Gabriella placed both hands on either side of Troy's face, "I know," was her reply, "I know. You need to get better. You deserve to get better, Troy. Don't forget that."

He gave a light smile before kissing her softly, sweetly. They were both about to sink deeper into the kiss until Troy's pocket began to vibrate. Gabriella calmly lifted herself off Troy's lap to settle next to him on the couch once again, her hand finding its way to the hair on the back of his neck.

Troy began to speak on his iPhone, giving short, decisive answer. Yes ma'am and no ma'am littered the conversations. His head nodded in turn, agreeing with certain comments. His rough, calloused hands graced the smooth skin of her exposed calf when he seemed agitated. The action made Gabriella smile. Five years later and his mannerisms with her hadn't changed. Nor had their effect on her.

Finally, Troy hung up the phone, a clinical expression on his face. He looked at her for a moment before beginning softly, "I've been suspended for two weeks."

Gabriella nodded her head. Neither was really surprised by this announcement. Troy did punch a man in the face on school grounds. That same man happened to be a fellow faculty member. What the principal didn't say, however, was how happy she was to hear that Ethan Somers had been punched in the jaw. At least, Gabriella assumed she would be. Gabriella certainly enjoyed it. _We're not done here, baby killer. _Ethan's last words left a sense of cold dread to settle in Gabriella's bones. What had Troy been through? She had some idea, what with Jason and Noah's death. The more she saw of Troy, the more she spoke with him and spent time with him, the more Gabriella realized how little Troy had told anyone about his tours of duty.

"Well then," Gabriella began in jest, "I guess you have tons of time to cure yourself."

Troy smiled in turn, a small rumble of laughter vibrating in his strong, muscular chest, "That is true. I was hoping to kiss you some more, too. If that's okay with you Ms. Montez."

Gabriella couldn't help the giddy joy that filled her spirit. Troy had said he wasn't the same; that anything from the "old Troy" was gone. But she knew better. It was a comment like his last that reminded her of the "old Troy". Troy was the same man, just older, wiser and a hell of a lot sexier, "Well, I guess it's okay."

Troy smiled before covering her lips with his own. …. 

* * *

><p>The ticking clock in the background filled the silent room. Sounds of squeaking leather chairs and the scratch of a pen synchronized in time. The room was lit warmly, the atmosphere inviting. He had never felt more exposed and uncomfortable.<p>

The man in front of Troy reminded him of what a grandfather should look like. He had a soft sweater vest on, a crisp white shirt underneath it. His gray eyes were soft and the glasses that lay on his large nose glittered in the warm light. The man sat with one leg crossed over the other, a legal pad and pen resting on it.

Troy sat on a comfy chair; moving around every now and again, find a good position. Troy's black, cotton V-neck, dark wash denim jeans and black leather Converse were comfy enough, but Troy just couldn't seem to relax.

"How are you today, Lieutenant?"

Troy looked quickly, dazed almost, at the man in front of him. After a few seconds it registered that he was talking to Troy, "Oh, you don't need to calm me that. I'm not in the Corps any more."

The elderly man nodded his head in understanding, "Forgive me. I didn't want to be disrespectful. What would you like me to call you?"

"Troy's fine, sir."

"No need to call me, sir, Troy."

"Sorry," Troy began, smiling slightly, "I didn't want to be disrespectful. What would you like me to call you?"

The gentleman smiled sweetly, happy to see that humor wasn't lost on the young man in front of him. That was a good sign, "You can call me whatever you want. Dr. Turley, Mark, whichever."

"Okay, Dr. Turley," Troy tested out the new name, "so what do we do now?"

"Whatever you want, Troy. We can talk, we can sit, whatever you are comfortable with."

Troy nodded his head slowly, his fingers intertwining with one another. His thumbs tapped against each other once, twice, before Troy spoke again, "Well, I guess I should tell you why I'm here."

Dr. Turley smiled softly and chuckled kindly, "I believe that wouldn't be a bad idea."

Troy smiled shyly, lowering his head momentarily, "Well, I was drafted into the Marines about five years ago, as you know," Troy gestured to Dr. Turley who nodded in agreement, "And I just recently returned from combat."

Dr. Turley nodded again as Troy paused. He looked through his spectacles at the man in front of him. Troy Bolton was young and tall and strong. He had an impeccable record from the military and his high school. He seemed kind and compassionate, yet lost and burdened, far too burdened for a man his age.

"I have been having nightmares and…" Troy stopped, searching for the right words, "Sometimes I just zone out if I hear a loud boom or anything that reminds me of…"

"Of war," Dr. Turley finished for Troy, realizing he was having trouble verbalizing his problems.

Troy nodded, thanking the doctor silently, "And in a few instances I've acted with… with physical force during those moments."

Dr. Turley's brow knitted into one of concern and compassion at Troy's words, "I see."

Troy lowered his gaze, ashamed and guilty, "It can't keep happing, Doctor."

Dr. Turley looked to Troy, waiting for him to finish his though, "You see, I have loved ones. Both times these physical reactions have happened, they've been reciprocates. I can't hurt the people I love, Dr. Turley. I just can't."

Dr. Turley held the words that found their way onto his tongue. Troy had more to say, he was sure of it. It was fascinating really. Most soldiers that walk through his door need months of coaxing and easing into this conversation. They would refuse to admit that there was a problem. Troy Bolton, he was quickly realizing, wasn't the average man. There was an honesty and transparency to him that humbled the doctor. So he held his tongue, waiting for the young man to finish.

"And I can't keep feeling this way, Doctor," Troy finished with exasperation.

"And how exactly do you feel, Troy?"

Troy and Dr. Turley sat in silence for a moment, "That I shouldn't be alive. That I don't deserve to be alive and happy when so many of my friends are still over there, fighting, dying even. And what about the ones who did die? I feel so guilty for not being able to save them when they had so much to live for. They trusted me, Doc, and I let them down."

Dr. Turley put his pen and paper to the side on the small end table beside his chair. Next, he removed his spectacles and placed them on the table as well. With a small movement, Dr. Turley hunched over to look up at Troy whose stunning blue gaze cut through his well worn soul.

"Troy," his voice was soft and gentle, encouraging yet stern, "I know that it doesn't mean much now, but you need to understand something. You are not to blame for the death of your comrades. You get to be happy and live a life again. As for the nightmares and physical bouts, we will fix it. I promise you. We are in this together, Troy."

Troy smiled weakly, reassured that he was doing the right thing by coming here, "Alright, Doc. Alright."

Doctor Turley smiled in kind before returning his glasses to their place and picking up the pen and paper…. 

* * *

><p><em>Alright, lovely readers. There you have it. Please read and review. They are the bread and butter of a writer's life. Anyone who says differently is lying. Oh, P.S. If you haven't already heard and fallen in love with them, get the Imagine Dragons album on iTunes or...other places. It's a wonderful CD by a wonderful band.<em>

_Okay, my plug is done. Read and review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope the next one will tickle your fancy as well._

_-shaganlovessocer_


	15. Charlie Boy

**_Here it is! The newest chapter of Song For You. I hope you enjoy and I hope that it has been worth the wait. Some important things are set up here so please let me know if I did a good,bad,okay,crappy job of it._**

***_I don't own HSM or it's characters. I simply play what if in its universe.*_**

* * *

><p>"So what's the point?"<p>

The classroom was silent. A few students weren't paying attention and simply gazing off into the distance. Others had faces planted in their copies of _A Tale of Two Cities_, begging for the answer to leap up at them from the pages. Blank stares and confused expressions were scattered across the room. Gabriella didn't know whether to laugh at the sight or groan in frustration.

"What drives Sydney to do the things he does?"

A girl in the middle of the room slowly raised her hand, scared to answer incorrectly. Gabriella smiled and pointed for her to answer, "Yes, Katie?"

"Well," Katie began slowly, looking around as her classmates focused in, "Because he wants Lucie to be happy. At the end of the day, all he wants if Lucie's happiness."

"That's what I don't get, Ms. Montez," Trevor, one of the tennis players spoke up, a concerned expression on his gentle face, "I mean, Sydney, he gets nothing out of this. Lucie is gonna run off with Charles and Sydney is gonna be left to take the blame for something he didn't do. Dude's gonna die and for what? A girl's happiness?"

"Well, he loves her."

Gabriella's focus shifted to the young man in the back left hand corner of the room. The boy had dark brown hair, spiking up in dozens of directions. His eyes were a deep green and spoke of a wisdom and clarity far beyond his years. The students around him huffed or scoffed at his simple answer.

"Is that it, Nathan?" Gabriella prodded gently.

Nathan sat still for a moment, contemplating the question, "Well, I mean, the whole book is about love. Love for a father or husband or daughter. Love for the one you could never have. This whole book is about how love changes us and makes us better, makes us selfless. Even if it's just for a little while, loving someone makes the world better. It makes it easier to get through life."

Gabriella smiled sweetly at the young man before directing her attention to the entire class; "I know that this book seems pointless to some of you. A book about a man giving up his life for a woman that doesn't love him back. But, we can all relate, can't we? I mean, wouldn't you do anything for the ones you love? Wouldn't you give anything to make sure their lives were filled with happiness?"

The class murmured and nodded their heads in agreement.

"This book, at the end of the day, is about how love makes us better, even if it's just for a moment. Love is worth dying for because it's the one thing in this world that makes the pain and suffering in our lives worth it."

Katie and Trevor smiled at her words. Several students nodded their heads in understanding, soaking up Gabriella's words. Jack, one of the band geeks in the back of the room spoke softly, finishing up the discussion, "It's better to love someone and lose them than to never have them. Because at the end of the day, the person you lost made you better and in turn, you made someone's life better."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile, "Exactly."

The class was brought out of its trance as the bell sounded throughout the room. The clatter of books closing and backpacks zipping up took over the once quiet classroom. Students shuffled out of their desks before leaving for their next class. Several said goodbye to their teacher as they walked out the door, smiling all the way.

"Ms. Montez," Nathan called out softly as he walked up the aisle of desks to reach Gabriella in the front of the class.

"Yes, Nathan," Gabriella answered, kindly.

Nathan fiddled with the backpack strap hanging on his right shoulder. His gaze was directed toward the ground as if he was fighting to say something. Finally, Nathan raised his eyes to focus in on his teacher's face.

"I was just wondering if you knew where Mr. Bolton's been this week."

Gabriella was thrown off by the boy's question, "Oh, uhm…"

"It's stupid, I know," Nathan interrupted, "It' just… I am writing this song for glee and I was just wondering when he was gonna be back in class. I know all that crap that happened in the teacher's lounge is why he's gone, I was just wondering when he would be back."

Gabriella chuckled slightly, "You heard about that huh?"

Nathan gave a crooked grin, "It's high school, Ms. Montez. Everybody knows everything that happens here."

"I know that's true," Gabriella answered wistfully.

Nathan laughed softly, "It's whatever, Mr. Bolton's cool. Everybody in school loves him and I know half the football team wants a chance to pop Coach Somers in the face. He's kind of an asshole."

Gabriella's chuckle grew into a short burst of laughter, "I can't disagree with that, Nathan. But don't tell anyone I said that. And to answer your question, Mr. Bolton will be back next Monday."

Nathan gave a quick grin before fiddling with his shoulder strap again, "Cool. Well," He remarked, "I gotta get going. See ya Monday, Ms. Montez."

Gabriella patted the young man on the back before walking over to her desk to gather her things, "Goodbye, Nathan. Have a great weekend."

"You too, Ms. Montez," Nathan shouted over his shoulder as he exited the classroom. 

* * *

><p>Gabriella giggled as she gripped his muscular arm and calloused hand. They walked leisurely on the beach of Isleta Lake. The sounds of the water foul and lapping waves filled their ears. Moonlight danced across the rippling water and stars shone brightly above their heads.<p>

She glanced up to see Troy's handsome face. His cobalt irises glittered in the moonlight like the stars up above. His face wrinkled slightly as the smile on his full lips grew. Gabriella couldn't help but appreciate how well his long sleeved, light blue V-neck hugged his arms and chest. Every contour of every muscle was clearly visible through the shirt as the wind blew gently. She gripped his arm tighter.

Troy smiled at the sound of her laughter bringing joy to his heart. He gazed down at her lovingly. She looked absolutely stunning. Her yellow sundress and white, cotton shrug hugged her body perfectly. Her ebony locks cascaded down her back and shoulders in loose curls as they danced in the gentle breeze. He let go of her soft, smooth hand to wrap his arms around her petite shoulders. She didn't resist and instead wrapped her arm around his strong, chiseled waist.

A comfortable silence settled between the two. It was one of the things Troy loved about her. Gabriella didn't need to constantly chatter on in order to fend of silence. She could take joy and peace in the quiet moments. She could simply be and in turn, so could he. Troy's heart thudded softly against his chest as his soul was filled with a peace that only Gabriella could bring.

"So," Gabriella began slyly, "You have a several students asking where you were today."

Troy turned his head and gaze downward to meet her gaze, "Oh really?"

A white-toothed grin was her reply, "Oh yes. About six different girls were very worried about you."

Troy rolled his head and eyes at her comment. A light chuckle escaped both their mouths, "Good to know, baby. Good to know."

"In all honesty," Gabriella giggled as the water underneath her feet sent a relaxing chill through her body, "your students miss you."

Troy smiled and lowered his head in bashful embarrassment. It felt good to be missed, that his students cared and liked him enough to worry. He rubbed Gabriella's shoulder softly, gently running his fingers along the length of her arm. How long had he prayed for nights like these? How long had he dreamed of walking arm in arm with her again? Troy smiled at the thought that dreaming was no longer necessary.

"And Nate Hudson asked me to say hello to you. Also, he's looking forward to getting back to work on the song you're putting together for glee."

"He's a great guy."

Gabriella took a step in front of Troy and stopped. The couple stilled their steps and simply basked in the wonderful sounds of gentle waves and cooling breezes that came off the water of the lake, "He's Noah's brother, right?"

Troy nodded his head as he wrapped his strong arms around her, "Yeah."

"How is that for you," Gabriella asked, concern mounting in her voice.

Troy didn't answer at first, searching for the right way to explain just how he felt about the whole situation. It was strange to think that less than two years ago, Troy had been on the frontlines of a bloody battlefield. Less than two years ago Troy's days consisted of firing a gun and being fired at. Now he spent his days in a classroom teaching music, one of the few things that gave him any real joy anymore, to a bunch of high school students. Now he spent his time helping men and women that he remembered being like just a few short years ago. What's crazier is the fact that one of those students was the brother of his dead comrade.

"Believe it or not," Troy began slowly, "It's helping me. It's helping me to see that he doesn't blame me for Noah's death, that he actually appreciates everything I did for Noah while he was alive. It's healed something in me, Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled sweetly as she began to rub her hands up and down the bulky arms that were wrapped around her trim waist, "How is your therapy going?"

Troy's face grew stern for a moment as he began to think about everything he and Dr. Hurley had discussed this week. Fire fights and the death of Jason Cross. It would never be something he could fully get over and never something he would understand. Yet there was a peace inside Troy, stirring up from the dark shadows that encased his calloused soul. A peace about his part in everything that happened in Afghanistan and Jason's death.

"I have spent so much time blaming myself and hating myself for the people I couldn't save, Gabriella. I berate myself and bash myself because I feel like it makes me less of a person because I couldn't save someone pain. I feel guilty for surviving when so many didn't. But people like Nate, who've lost so much because of this war," Troy took a breath as his gaze lowered for a moment, "who don't blame me and actually thank me for what I was able to do. It's amazing to me. It amazes me."

Gabriella brought her soft hands to his beautiful face. She rubbed her tips against the tanned skin of Troy's chiseled features, memorizing them through touch, "You need to be reminded, you know."

Troy looked in her eyes, his face full of amusement and confusion. Gabriella gave a gentle grin in return. She moved one of her hands to play with the short hairs against Troy's strong and sturdy neck, "You need to be reminded that you did some good things over there, Troy. You lost people, I know. But you saved people too. Never forget that."

Troy pulled her down for a gentle kiss. It was quick, like a habit. The kiss was comfortable and reassuring. It sent shivers down both their bodies that were pleasant and exciting and calming all at once. Gabriella was in constant amazement at how she had survived so many years without the man in her arms. His crooked grin and sparkling sapphire eyes, his deep, warm voice and his soothing, loving personality were all drugs. It left her cold and empty in the absence of his love and presence all these years.

"You're helping me too, you know."

Gabriella lowered her head, shy and slightly embarrassed from his praise, "Troy…"

"I'm serious, Gabriella," Troy titled her chin so that she couldn't look anywhere except into Troy's passionate gaze, "You've helped me most of all. Even when I let you go, you held on, whether I knew it or not. You're so strong and kind and love me so unconditionally. You make me better, Gabriella. You've always made me better, stronger, than I could ever be on my own."

A gentle tear fell down Gabriella's cheek. His words had touched the most wounded part of her soul, "I just wish that you could have known that I was with you, that I didn't let you go, despite you trying to give me up."

A broken smile danced on his lips, "You can't keep blaming yourself for what your mother did. You can't keep being angry with yourself for something that wasn't your fault. I messed up; your mother messed up, not you. Never you."

Gabriella gave him a soft, sweet kiss. Her hands settled on the smooth pectorals of Troy's chest. Her hands smoothed the material as they finished their affectionate kiss, "I love you," she whispered lovingly."

"I love you, Gabriella Montez; with everything in me. And now it's time to take you home."

Gabriella's eyes narrowed at his comment, "And why is that, Mr. Bolton?"

Troy smiled that cocky grin and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's petite frame, "Because, Ms. Montez," he began dreamily, "I have a new song and I'd loved to play it for you."

Gabriella's face lit up as she pulled him down for another kiss, this one hot and heavy. After several seconds of lips and tongues and teeth clashing, the two came up for air, "Well, Mr. Bolton, what are you waiting for? Take me home."

"I will, I will. But first," Troy's arms tightened around her and Gabriella began to grow nervous, "there is something I need to do."

He grabbed her shoulders and swung her body to grasp Gabriella's legs. The air flew out of her lungs as Gabriella realized what her love was about to do, "Troy Alexander Bolton! DON'T YOU DARE!"

It was too late, Troy took Gabriella out into the water and gentle dumped her into the lukewarm lake water. She was soaked and her hair stuck to her face. Gabriella was certain that she looked like a wet, makeup – less mess. Troy couldn't help but marvel at the beauty that seemed to ooze out of her soul.

"You," Gabriella began as she stalked towards Troy, his feet and calves drenched in the water, "are in so much trouble."

Troy's eyes lit up and a look of mock confusion graced his beautiful face, "What are you gonna do, Montez?"

Gabriella smiled, running to him and tackling him into the water. Laughter erupted between the two of them. Gabriella rested on top of Troy's body; her soft curves a delicious contrast to the hard lines of his body. They looked into each other's eyes before giving into a passionate kiss, all the while the sounds of the water lapping at the shore and crickets and birds played a beautiful symphony…. 

* * *

><p>He shot up, gasping for air. A sharp knife was in his grip, ready to harm any who approached. Sweat poured from his skin, drenching his body and making the covers stick to his bare skin.<p>

The screams and echoes of pain raced through his tattered mind and broken spirit. Anger surged through his veins and without thinking he threw the knife at the wall. The sound of it sticking into the wall gave him mild satisfaction.

His body fell back and his heavy head hit the pillow with a soft thud. He had left them, he had run like a coward and left. His blood was on their hands, of that he was sure. But he closed his eyes and begged his mind to return to sleep. He had a game tomorrow and it wouldn't do for a coach to look strung out.

Ethan Somers got up and pulled the knife out of the wall, the piece of paper it was stuck in coming up off the wall slightly. He glanced at the picture of his platoon, smiling stupidly at the camera. A taste of disgust filled Ethan's mouth as he pulled the picture off the wall, gazing at the small tear from the knife's impact. Troy Bolton's form was slightly disfigured from the blade's incision.

Ethan's glare, however, burned right through the paper. He threw it to the ground before throwing himself back into bed. He had a game tomorrow and it wouldn't do to appear strung out. _It wouldn't do_, he kept repeating in his shaky mind. It wouldn't do…. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>There it is! Please hit that lovely little review button and let me know what you think.<br>__I cannot thank you all enough for sticking with this story and really letting me know your thoughts. It makes writing fun to know that you all enjoy it. Thanks so much for your support and encouragement._**

**_-shaganlovessoccer_**


	16. Count Me In

_Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. This chapter was very difficult to write and I'm still not happy with everything. However, I think it's a great chapter and I'm almost positive that you will love it. Please read and enjoy the next chapter of SONG FOR YOU!_

_*P.S. I don't own HSM. I simply play the what-if game with the characters*_

* * *

><p>His posture was much more relaxed than his first time in the warm office space. The leather chair was warm underneath him and a calming peace washed over Troy as the grandfather clock kept time in the background. He breathed in and out, softly, as the beauty of the moment seeped into his soul.<p>

"So you get reinstated today," Dr. Turley's voice was warm and raspy, breaking Troy's dreamlike state, "You must be excited to get back to work."

Troy nodded his head lightly, acknowledging the truth in his shrink's words, "You have no idea. I feel so stir crazy, not being able to do anything."

Dr. Turley's eyes lit up and a small smile hugged the man's face. A deep chuckle vibrated in his chest, "I can understand that. I hate not being able to do anything useful. It drives me crazy."

Troy laughed in return, his hand resting underneath his chin, "Yes sir, it does."

Dr. Turley glanced over at Troy through his spectacles. Suddenly, he put his notepad and pen down, placing his glasses down on the legal pad. Dr. Turley's voice grew solemn, quiet and quite serious. Troy's posture became stiff and uncertain, ready for whatever happened next.

"Troy," Dr. Turley started, "I want to talk to you about Ethan Somers."

Troy's eyes closed in agony, knowing where the conversation was headed, "Okay."

"You've told me so much of what happened in Afghanistan, Troy, and that's wonderful. I've never had a patient so willing to open up to me before. It's great progress, son," Dr. Turley stopped, unsure of how to continue, "But have you told anyone else what happened? Have you told your father, Chad? Gabriella?"

Troy took a deep breath, his eyes hitting the floor. He moved slightly in his seat, Troy's elbows and forearms resting on his thighs, "Why does that matter, Doctor?"

Dr. Turley sighed in sadness, "Because, Troy, you will never be able to let them back in, not fully anyway, until you tell them. They will never be able to understand, or begin to understand what happened to you if they don't actually _know_ what happened? And that's the whole reason we're here. It's about helping you heal and helping you figure out how to heal those relationships. They need to know Troy, especially the woman you love. You can't fully let Gabriella in until you show her all that you are. And she won't jump in until you do."

"I don't know if she will like what she finds," Troy's voice was nothing more than a whisper and it damn near broke Dr. Turley's old and worn heart, "I can't bear it if she couldn't love what she found."

Dr. Turley smiled sweetly, "If she loves you like you love her, it won't even be a struggle to."

Troy swallowed roughly, fighting back the emotions that threatened to consume him. He clasped his hands together as Dr. Turley's words sank in. Troy's head nodded up in down, letting his doctor, his friend, know that he understood what needed to be done. 

* * *

><p>Gabriella walked out of the school building, her eyes moving around the parking lot in search of a black pick up truck and one very sexy music teacher. A smile found its way on her face as she found him leaning against the hood of his Dodge, looking sexy in a white button down, long-sleeve shirt, black dress pants and black leather dress shoes. Her smile faded, however, as she noticed his standoffish demeanor. Her blank expression turned into a scowl as Gabriella noticed the man whom Troy was currently in the middle of a very heated argument with.<p>

Gabriella began to walk over quickly to the two men, hoping to end another fight before it began. Troy had just been allowed to return to school and she knew that he would hate himself if he ruined it by getting into another row with Ethan Somers. What was it about this man? Why was he able to get under Troy's skin so easily? As Gabriella approached the two men, she was able to hear the tail end of Ethan's remark.

"Why don't you tell her, Soldier Boy?" Ethan's snarling tone left the blood in her veins to run cold. Gabriella's gaze shifted quickly over to her boyfriend's face to see him stone cold. Troy's jaw was set in an angry determination, his eyes glazed over and all the light that had shown through, dimmed by the furry in his soul.

"You need to back off, Somers," Troy's voice was thick with a passionate rage that scared Gabriella.

Ethan's sickening smile grew as his eyes squinted as he challenged, "What are you gonna do about it Lieutenant? You gonna order a hit on me too?"

The rage in Troy's eyes was instantly replaced with grief and anguish and Gabriella's heart broke at the sight. This was enough, "Coach Somers, you need to shut the hell up."

Ethan and Troy's staring contest was cut short by Gabriella's quick remark. Ethan looked dumfounded and angry; Troy's expression was thankful and apologetic. Suddenly, a clap of thunder echoed in the sky. The air grew cold and the wind began to pick up.

"Come on, Gabriella," Troy's voice was cold as he continued to stare Ethan down. He looked over to Gabriella, his expression and tone immediately softening, "Let's go."

Gabriella nodded silently, shooting an angry glance at Ethan Somers. He returned it with a sickeningly treacherous grin. She walked to the passenger's side of Troy's black pickup and hopped up into seat before shutting the side door. Inside, silence filled the cabin. Gabriella took the chance to glance over at Troy.

His hands had a white-knuckle grip on the leather steering wheel. His stormy blue eyes followed Somers as his figure retreated from the darkening parking lot. His jaw was set and a fierce expression of guilt and grief marred the beautiful features of his face. It amazed her that one man could bring about such a violent reaction from the man sitting next to her. Troy, the king of restraint and patience, was seething with so many emotions that Gabriella couldn't begin to understand what just happened.

"Troy," Gabriella's voice was meek, unsure of where to begin, "What did Ethan mean? What did he want you to tell me?"

A single tear fell down his right cheek as Gabriella's question danced around in his mind. Troy's head hung low in shame as he put the truck into gear and began to reverse from his parking spot, "Nothing."

Gabriella's countenance furrowed at his cryptic reply. _Nothing_ was able to cause Troy to lose his saint like patience. _Nothing_ had ever been able to reduce Troy to a broken mess. This was definitely_ something_. And dammit, why wouldn't he tell her? "How long is it going to take for you to tell me what happened in Afghanistan? How long is it going to take for you to understand that nothing you tell me will change how much I love you?"

Troy remained silent as he watched the road, a steady hand on the truck's wheel. Gabriella noticed his jaw twitch slightly. Good, she was getting _some_ kind of reaction out of him, "I do trust you," was his simple reply. Troy's voice was thick and raspy, struggling to hold back whatever emotions were bubbling just below the surface.

Tears began to water in Gabriella's beautiful brown eyes, fear and determination. "Then why won't you tell me what happened?"

Troy glanced out the driver side window. Rain was beginning to fall down, leaving little water trails down the glass. On instinct, his hand moved to turn on the windshield wipers. The gentle swipe of the blades against the windshield and the steady fall of the rain filled the quiet cabin of the truck. On several occasions Gabriella would try to speak, only to quit while she was ahead. Every now and again, Troy would turn his head slightly, ready to speak, only to avert his gaze back to the road.

The rain was picking up as Troy pulled into the parking lot of Gabriella's apartment complex. He pulled the truck into park and an uneasy, stale air encompassed the couple. Troy's white-knuckled grip had returned to the wheel and his jaw frozen shut. When Gabriella thought she couldn't stand a second more of silence, Troy's shaky voice cut through the void.

"I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of Gabriella," his words were sharp and bitter, "and I wish with everything in me that I could go back and change them," Troy turned to face Gabriella as he spoke, their eyes meeting in a burning gaze.

"I know that you love me. That's not the problem. And I do trust you, with my life. It's just," he looked down for a moment and Gabriella wondered if she should take his hand in hers. He looked back up, "There are some memories that make me hate myself. There are some bad memories that make me forget any good I did while I was in Afghanistan. I'm sorry, but that's just how I feel sometimes."

Gabriella nodded slowly, making sure he knew she understood and slowly, gently, took his large hand in her tiny one. She began to rub soothing circles on his skin and a broken grin touched the corners of his mouth. The moment was short lived and soon that all too familiar look of regret, torture and grief branded itself on Troy's lovely face. His shimmering orbs turned dull and gray, memories of dark times dancing behind his eyes, "There was a mission, about two years ago."

Another tear fell down his scruffy face. Troy's jaw set again, the muscles twitching in an odd rhythm. Gabriella moved closer, her hands moving across his shoulder in loving strokes, willing peace and comfort into his frame.

"My unit, including Somers, had been ordered to demolish a building on the outskirts of Kandahar. My CO had received intelligence that a few radical leaders, I think they were linked to the Taliban, had been hiding out there," Troy's eyes glazed over as ghosts of long ago filled his mind and tore at his tattered soul, "We got there and it was so quiet, Gabriella. There was nothing there. No life, no noise. So I gave the order, like I had been ordered to, and we blew it up."

Tears began to fall freely. Troy's eyes darted back and forth to glance at his and Gabriella's entwined fingers and the rain beating down on the windshield. Breath was coming in shallow gasps as he tried to reign in his emotions. Troy's face contorted, agony stretching across his features.

"And then we heard children screaming."

Gabriella's blood went cold as she began to put his words together. _Oh God._

"And the dust settled," Troy continued, though she could tell each word was killing him, "and there were bodies everywhere, Gabriella. Babies and young children. Blood was everywhere and you could… you could smell flesh cooking. And the screams… I can still hear them."

Gabriella pulled Troy's head down to land in the crook of her neck as she hugged him fiercely. Tears were falling down her face and her make up was running, but Gabriella couldn't find it in herself to care. She simply rubbed her smooth hands up and down Troy's back and through his short, chestnut hair.

"The intelligence had been tampered with by Atash Kahn," Troy's words had gone cold, his voice stony and detached, "He had us hit an orphanage. I ordered the hit on the orphanage. That's what Somers wanted me to tell you. That's what he meant when he said 'baby killer.' It's because I am."

Gabriella pulled back and forced Troy to look her in the eye. He was so afraid at what he would find in those beautiful toffee irises. Disgust, regret, confusion. He should have known better. All that Troy was able to find in Gabriella's eyes was love. Pure, unadulterated love that shook him to his core.

"Don't you ever say that again, Troy Bolton," was her quick reply.

"Gabriella," Troy started to explain…

"No," Gabriella threatened, "I am so sorry that happened. I can't even begin to understand how you feel and I have no idea how you can be so wonderful and kind and loving when so many bad things have happened to you. But, Troy, you are such a wonderful man. Where so many other people would turn their back on the world, you continue to fight for it. Where others break down, you choose to stand strong. Sometimes bad things happen, things we can't control or understand. But that doesn't make you a bad person, baby. You're the best man I know."

Troy nodded softly. Understanding danced across his face and a painful smile was painted on his beautiful lips. Gabriella gave a quick grin before pulling him into a kiss. Her hands burrowed into the short strands of his hair as Troy pulled her close to him. His pliant lips opened to give her tongue entrance to his mouth, joining his in a primal dance. A needy groan escaped her lips as Troy's hands moved down her face, shoulders, to her hips. Gabriella's hands fisted into the back of his crisp, button down shirt. Only when air became scarce did they pull apart. Gabriella rested her forehead on Troy's, her hands moving to touch his strong chest.

"Walk me up to my apartment?"

Troy let out an exasperated chuckle before nodding yes. The two pulled apart, before kissing twice more, and finally exited the truck. Rain pelted them and Gabriella began to scream, leaving Troy to give a hearty laugh as he raced her into the building.

The rain soaked their skin as the couple quickly rushed into Gabriella's small apartment. The sounds of the raging storm outside echoed quietly in the confines of the cozy space. Troy left Gabriella's side for a moment and turned on a floor lamp, dim light flooding the space. Gabriella tucked the wet strands of her hair behind cold ears, a light blush painting her cheeks as she noticed the man standing just a few feet away.

Troy's white shirt was soaked, the soft cotton molding and shaping to his skin like a glove. Every glorious inch of his skin was visible underneath the material, the hard lines of his chest and stomach sticking out. His black dress pants were drenched and the fabric began to ride low on Troy's hips, the edge of his boxer briefs peaking out. Water droplets fell from the strands of his now dark brown hair, gracing the contours of his face and getting caught in Troy's scruff. Gabriella couldn't breath. For the past two months, she had tried so desperately to hold back the desire that crept up in her blood and body and soul every time she so much as heard Troy's name. For two months, hell five years, Gabriella had been forced to hold back her utter need for Troy. She couldn't do it anymore.

Troy stared at Gabriella as her eyes scoured every inch of his frame. His body hummed with the thrill of simply watching her want him. The form-fitting button up blouse she wore was practically see-through. Her black bra was peaking through and wrecking all kinds of havoc in Troy's mind. The sexy black pencil skirt that formed beautifully over her bottom and legs now clung to her like a glove and Troy felt his pants become rather uncomfortable. He couldn't breath. For five years, Troy had forced himself to forget his hopes and dreams of a future with Gabriella. For five years, Troy had given up all attempts to build his life with her. And here she was, loving him and begging for him to let her in… fully, without reservation. He wouldn't hold back anymore.

Troy slowly stalked over to Gabriella, like a lion sneaking up to its kill. Gabriella was more than willing to be the prey. Yet it was more than that. Troy walked with a gentle grace, only love and compassion radiating through his cobalt irises that sparkled in the warm light. His body drew closer to hers and Gabriella could scarcely believe what was about to happen. She didn't dare dream for such a wonderful outcome. His hands reached for her, pulling Gabriella's soft, curvy, petite frame to his hard, muscular, cut body.

A tingling began in Gabriella's arms, burning her hands, settling into her bones and sending prickles all over her body. The rapid hammering of her heart in her chest found a rhythm that only Troy's presence could create. As a low, steady tingle began deep in the pit of her stomach and rippled quickly throughout her body, Gabriella felt the blood begin to boil in her veins. Building second by second into an atomic explosion. Every cell, every atom, every thought and hope and dream begged for something… a need…

"Troy."

His name breezed past her slightly parted lips. The first graze of his calloused and scarred fingers against the smooth, perfect column of her neck sent a tremor through her body, nearly knocking the breath from Gabriella's lungs. Gasping, Gabriella put her full weight against the wall next to her, her hands behind her for support, nails digging into the plaster. His warm breath danced against Gabriella's face and shivers raced down her spine when moist lips brushed the sensitive skin of her jawline till they hovered just above her ear.

"I love you so."

His whisper burned her. His kisses, as gentle as the breeze, inflamed. Gabriella's breathing followed the rushing rhythm of her heart and she began to pant as she tilted her head back to give him access to her delicate throat.

Rough, warm hands slipped in the collar of the shirt to the round of her shoulders where one quick tug released Gabriella's glistening skin from its confinement. His luscious lips teased her skin with gentle, loving caresses. Troy's breath ghosted over Gabriella's flawless skin and for a moment, she forgot how to breathe. His rough, calloused hands slowly, deftly, undid the buttons of her shirt from top to bottom before pulling the sleeves down off her shoulders. The shirt pooled around her forearms and Troy's hands covered and slowly began to rub on the small of her back. Seductively. As if he were tracing a taunting pattern in his mind before venturing on his journey.

"Thank you for fighting for me…"

Open-mouthed kisses slipped slowly, gracefully from shoulder to neck, neck to collarbone. Gabriella's insides thrilled at his touch, turning into a blazing fire with each passing beat. The rough material of his jeans rubbed torturously against the tender skin of her thighs.

"For us…"

Nipping at her skin, Troy moved deliberately downward, his teeth scraping lightly along the way. Gabriella groaned as Troy lead her through her apartment and into the dark bedroom. Lightning flashed across the sky, rain pattered along the windowpane as thunder echoed the night sky.

"I can't live without you…"

The quaking within Gabriella increased. The hum of raw passion exploded into a million shattering pieces and tumbled through her as liquid fire pooled deep within. Then his mouth covered hers and the inferno turned to a timeless magic. Loving. Mercilessly. Passionately claiming her taste. Falling in a headlong rush as the heavens opened…

"You never will…" was her honest, passionate reply. Barely pushed through ragged breathing as his chest rose and fell against hers, their movements passionately erratic. Lowering his body next to her on the bed, Troy's hands slipped inside the folds of her shirt opening it completely with an impatient wave of his hand. Burying his head against the flat of her stomach, Troy quickly found new terrain to explore in the smooth, soft flesh as his hands moved behind her to pull her into him. Firmly. Securely. With no means of escape as his tongue dipped into her belly button.

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Troy…" Trembling from head to toe, Gabriella was panting now and helpless, sporadic breaths escaped her bruised lips. With toes curling painfully into gentle cotton of the white sheets and chocolate brown bedspread, unable to resist touching him any longer, Gabriella's fingers massaged Troy's scalp before pulling his head back up to her flushed face.

The two young lovers gazed into one another's eyes. An elated and empowered smile graced Troy's face and for a glorious moment, the cocky, lopsided grin that she had so long feared would never grace his face again, etched itself into his features. She returned it with a beautiful, mesmerizing smile that seemed to light up the room. Her hands brushed through the slightly longer strands of his dark blonde hair and her smile turned to a penetrating gaze, "Make love to me, Troy."

Troy's hands tightened around Gabriella's hips at her words. His eyes glanced from her eyes, to her lips, back to her eyes again before kissing her softly.

"Make love to me, Troy."

He did…. 

* * *

><p><em>And there it is! Please hit that lovely review button and let me know what you think. Thank you so much for sticking with me and this crazy story. <em>

_Blessings_

_-shaganlovessoccer_

The Playlist for Song For You is as follows

_1. Save You – Matthew Perryman Jones_

_2. Somewhere Only We Know – Keane_

_3. Where the Road Meets the Sun – Matthew Perryman Jones ft. Katie Herzog_

_4. Come Home - One Republic_

_5. Thistle and Weeds – Mumford and Sons_

_6. This Is The Thing – Fink_

_7. Enough For Now – The Fray_

_8. I Love The Rain Most – Joe Purdy_

_9. Free Falling – John Mayer_

_10. Possibility – Lykke Li_

_11. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder – The Secret Sisters_

_12. Don't Say – St. Lola in The Fields_

_13. Ghosts That We Knew – Mumford and Sons_

_14. 1000 Years - Christina Perry_

_15. Charlie Boy - The Lumineers_

_16. Count Me In - Early Winters_


	17. Run Til' Kingdom Come

**_Here it is! The next chapter of Song for You. Please read, review and let me know what you think. A lot of stuff happens in this chapter and I'm still not sure how I feel about it. But I hope you love it!_**

**_*P.S. I don't HSM. I simply play the "what if" game with the characters*_**

* * *

><p>The wind knocked gently on the window, droplets of rain pattering against the panes, and a cool light filled the silent room. A peaceful stillness engulfed the bedroom and settled over its inhabitants. Soft, cotton sheets were draped over them, just below his chest and just above hers. Her head was nestled into his bare chest, a sigh of contentment escaping her full, luscious lips. Gabriella's right arm was draped possessively around her lover's toned stomach. Her fingers danced delicately over the chiseled features, causing Troy to shiver with anticipation and a passion he seemed unable to quench.<p>

He noticed her fingers still and rubbing carefully the scar that rested on his lower abdomen. Back and forth, Gabriella's fingers glided gently on the raised skin that ran a few inches on his sculpted torso. It wasn't the first scar Gabriella had found on her lover's body. His back, chest and arms were littered with tiny abrasions and not so tiny abrasions. Some of the worst were around his knee that had been caught underneath a fallen pillar. It was no wonder Troy had a slight lip when he walked with it.

Troy's face was resting comfortably on the crown of his lover's head. His warm breath fluttering across the smooth skin of her forehead. His muscular arms, one resting on Gabriella's shoulders, the other atop her arm that rested on his stomach, tightened slightly around her slender frame. A gentle moan of happiness rumbled in his chest, causing a thrum of love and unfaltering passion to shoot through Gabriella's veins. Cobalt irises slowly opened, peaking out from underneath their eyelids, as soft, pliant lips graced the stubble that covered his jaw. Smiles were etched on both their faces.

Troy pulled back slightly from the body in his arms, longing to take in her beautiful face. Gabriella's amber eyes shown brightly with contentment and longing, peace and chaos. A happy smile was etched onto her face, shining purely through all her beautiful features. He sent one right back to her before leaning down to kiss her. Gabriella lifted her right hand to grasp his neck, holding him against her mesmerizing mouth.

Troy's tongue slid smoothly in her willing mouth, before rolling her over so that his body was resting comfortably over her hers. His sandpaper jaw rubbed against Gabriella's graceful neck as his velvet lips trailed kisses up and down the column of flesh. Desire shot through Gabriella's veins as her nails began to dig into the delicious skin of Troy's sturdy back.

"Thank God it's Saturday," she whispered lustfully.

Troy stopped his ministrations momentarily, a sexy chuckle leaving his mouth. He placed a soft, lingering kiss right behind Gabriella's ear, a shiver coursing through her body, "And why is that Ms. Montez?"

A lazy giggle flew from Gabriella's lips as her fingers drew patterns on the flesh of his back, finding a scar here and there, "Because I wouldn't know how to act at school."

A hearty laugh rumbled through Troy's chest at his girlfriend's words. Gabriella pulled away slightly, an exasperated look on her face, "I'm serious Troy! There's no way I could go to school, the day after we have mind-blowing sex, and not look at you like you're desert."

A sly, and if Gabriella was honest, an unbelievably sexy grin ghosted over Troy's face, causing her blood to boil, "Mind-blowing, huh?"

Gabriella pushed Troy off her before swinging her leg over his lap, straddling his powerful thighs. The sheet that had been hiding so much of her beautiful body from his gaze fell down around her hips and Troy couldn't help but forget to breathe. His hands rubbed gentle circles around her hips and ribs, ghosting just underneath her breasts. Gabriella's hands covered his, her own sexy smirk composed on those luscious lips, "Should I remind you, Mr. Bolton?"

Before he could answer, the doorbell rang, "Ignore it," Troy begged as he sat up to kiss her. Gabriella was all too willing to acquiesce to his gentle plea. Her fingers wove themselves into his short, dark brown hair that was messy from the night before. His rough, calloused hands ghosted down her back as Gabriella rocked her hips back and forth. Troy groaned in her mouth and Gabriella smirked against his.

RING! RING! RING!

The two lovers pulled apart slightly, their foreheads resting against each other. Troy and Gabriella tried to get their breathing under control, "You stay here and collect yourself. I'll go see who's at the door."

Troy groaned and threw himself down on the bed as Gabriella lifted herself off of his lap. He looked over to her as Gabriella began to button up the dress shirt he was wearing the day before. It was, of course, swallowing her frame and Gabriella was forced to roll up the sleeves in order to free her hands. The sight of it did nothing to help Troy' attempt to "collect" himself, "Dammit, Gabriella. You can't walk around in my shirt and expect me to get _this_ under control."

Gabriella smirked as she noticed exactly _what_ Troy was talking about. Desire, lust and an all-consuming love burned low in Gabriella's stomach. She found herself on the bed again, kissing him ardently and pulling back abruptly, "I will be right back."

With that, she jumped off the bed and began to walk out of the cozy bedroom. She stopped in her tracks, momentarily, as his voice echoing softly, "I love you, Gabriella Montez."

She turned her head to see Troy sitting slightly, resting his weight on one arms, his hands folded slightly. Gabriella couldn't contain the joy that radiated from her body as his words sunk in to her heart, "I love you, Troy Bolton."

Gabriella glanced at the wall clock that rested in the small living room of her apartment. The gentle ticking created a soft melody through the silent room and Gabriella felt more at peace in that moment, than she had had in her entire life. Last night, she and Troy had made love, countless times. But more than that, they were intimate. Troy had recounted some of his most cherished and hated memories of his time in Afghanistan. She had recounted her life while he had been gone. And together, Troy and Gabriella had started making a new life and a better future than either one of them could have ever dreamed. This morning was the way Gabriella wanted to wake up every day for the rest of her life. And she would get back to that life as soon as she shooed away whoever was at the door.

"Mom?"

The shock in Gabriella's voice wasn't lost on Maria Montez. The older woman looked her daughter up and down. Gabriella's hair was disheveled in a beautiful way, her eyes, while full of shock, shimmered with a happiness Maria hadn't seen in years. Light radiated from Gabriella's face and Maria couldn't help but smile slightly. Shock danced over Maria's face, however, when she noticed Gabriella's attire or lack thereof. She was wearing a white button up, clearly meant for a man, and from what she could tell, a bra and underwear.

"Hi, Gabriella," Maria's voice was soft, sweet and somewhat hesitant. Since Gabriella had left some eight months ago, she and Maria hadn't spoken. It hurt Maria's heart, to know that her relationship with Gabriella had been damaged so badly. For so long it had just been the two of them, the dynamic duo. But Maria knew. The moment that Troy Bolton had entered her daughter's life, something had changed. It had been a melancholy epiphany.

Gabriella remained silent, staring at the woman in front of her. She hadn't spoken to her mother in eight months. The moment Gabriella found all of her letters to Troy, she was unable to look at Maria, let alone talk to her. There had been a pain and agony since then. Gabriella loved her mother; there was no doubt. For so long it had been just the two of them, the two Musketeers as Gabriella used to say. The moment that Troy entered her life, it had always been a touchy subject between the two of them. Gabriella knew that her mother was happy for her, but there was skepticism in Maria's thinking that frustrated Gabriella to no end. It was that same thinking that had caused four years worth of heartbreak.

"Um, please come in," Gabriella replied hazily. The young woman scratched her head slightly, moving out of the way in order for Maria to enter her apartment, "I'll be right back."

Maria nodded silently, taking a seat on the small, comfy love seat that sat in the small living room. Gabriella quickly darted down the narrow hallway and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. For a moment, Gabriella forgot Troy was still lying in bed. His voice cut through her confusion, bringing Gabriella back to reality, "Is everything okay, baby?"

She looked up startled. Then peace washed over Gabriella anew. Troy was sitting up in bed, concern and compassion radiating from his beautiful sapphire gaze. She walked over to sit next to him on the bed. Gabriella took his hand in hers, drawing strength from his steady grip. She felt a gentle hand run through her hair, drawing her eyes up to the man who owned her heart, "What is it Gabriella?"

With a deep breath, Gabriella spoke, "My mom is sitting in the living room."

Shock and amazement flittered through his eyes. Troy's hand fell from her head and began to rub up and down Gabriella's arm. His gaze never faltered from her face and Gabriella couldn't help but bring his lips to hers. They kissed softly, reassuring one another.

Troy's deep, soothing voice warmed Gabriella's soul as he spoke, "Here's what we are going to do," neither one could help but smile at the "we" in that sentence, "I am going to get dressed and head over to my apartment."

Gabriella was about to protest. There was no way he was leaving her bedroom this weekend. They had far too much to do, _mainly each other_, she thought to herself. Luckily, Gabriella's thoughts were put to rest, "I don't have any clothes here and there is no way that we are leaving this bedroom this weekend. I'm gonna pack an overnight bag and stuff for work on Monday. Then I am going to get us some lunch and let you and your mother talk. And you need to talk, Gabriella."

Gabriella lowered her gaze, "I'm so angry with her, Troy. She has caused both of us so much heartache."

His warm, calloused hand titled her chin up and Gabriella couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes as he spoke, "She loves you. More than you know. Gabriella," he paused, trying desperately to say this right, "I wrote that letter because she told me how hard it was on you, waiting every day for a letter that may or may not come. She told me how you were failing classes and that you had just seemed to give up."

Gabriella was about to speak up, to voice her anger towards her mother, but Troy stopped her, "She loves you, Gabriella. Was it the right thing to do? Probably not. Should she have lied to you about your letters? Hell no. But look at us now, Gabriella," Troy shouted softly, "These years apart have shown us who we are and just how much we can't live without each other. It's made us so much more grateful for our love and the chance at a life together. We're stronger than we ever were because of it. Maria did that."

She looked at him, then. That sparkle in his eyes that flickered randomly since he had come back from Afghanistan was ablaze. It was back and Gabriella began to cry again. Troy Bolton was here for good, and he was here for her. Gabriella pulled his lips to her and kissed him fiercely. Tongues collided and hands groped. Without realizing it, Gabriella had landed in Troy's lap, wreaking havoc on his body and hers. They stopped far too soon for her liking, "You need to get dressed, Montez. And I need to go."

"Don't be too long," her voice was a whisper.

Troy gave a sloppy grin, "Of course." 

* * *

><p>The clock ticked softly in the background as the two women sipped on their coffee. Gabriella sat in the chair opposite the love seat, a small table sitting between them. She was wearing a soft cotton, khaki sweater and dark wash jeans, much to her regret. Gabriella loved wearing Troy's shirts, as well as the reactions she garnered from him. Nevertheless, it wasn't presentable, especially for her mother. Maria fiddled with the mug in her hands, trying frantically to ease the tension that had settled in the room.<p>

Troy had left about ten minutes okay. He walked out of the bedroom, tall and imposing. His prescreens seemed to fill up the entire room, and for a moment, Maria was worried how he would react to her being there. Her worries were put to ease, however, with a simple smile. Troy nodded his head, his eyes as kind and captivating as ever. He shook her hand, turned back to Gabriella and left a gentle kiss on her forehead before walking out the door. As the door closed behind him, an awkward air encompassed the two Montez women.

"So… how's work, Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked up from her coffee mug and starred at the woman in front of her, her voice catching in her throat, "It's great. My students are wonderful. Sometimes I think they teach me more than I teach them."

Maria couldn't help but smile at the truth in Gabriella's voice, the utter joy that dripped from every word, "Good. I'm glad."

"Troy's a teacher too," Gabriella could see the shock and…delight in her mother's eyes, "He's wonderful with his students. I don't think anyone has ever made glee club as cool as Troy does."

The two women chuckled awkwardly at Gabriella's last comment. Silence soon returned.

"So," Gabriella started slowly, unsure of how to continue, "What are you doing in Albuquerque?"

Maria placed her cup on the small coffee table, folding her hands in her lap, "I came to see you. We haven't spoken since you left. We've never gone that long without talking, and… I miss you."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to lie to me for four years," Gabriella couldn't help the words as the rushed from her mouth.

Pain shown clearly in Maria's eyes at her daughter's comment, "Gabriella… I'm so sorry."

Gabriella was quiet for a moment. At first, she had been ready to lash out and throw countless insults at the woman in front of her. _We're stronger than we ever were because of it. Maria did that. _Troy's words echoed softly in Gabriella's mind. _She loves you._

"Why did you do it, Maria?"

Maria's eyes filled with tears, some spilling over onto her cheeks, "I just… I couldn't stand to see you so broken, so lost. You were always driven and determined, Gabriella. When you stopped caring about school and your career… it scared me. I… I'm not proud of what I did. I caused you and Troy so much pain and I will never forgive myself for that, but… I did it because it was the only thing I could think of that would end it."

Gabriella was about to speak, but kept her mouth shut as Maria continued, "I regretted sending that letter to Troy as soon as I dropped it off in the mailbox…. You know, you two were young but it was so easy to see that there would never be anyone else. You two just… fit. I love Troy, Gabriella," Maria looked straight into Gabriella's eyes as those last words left her lips, making sure Gabriella understood, "He's one of the best men I have ever known. He was one of the best men I ever met even when he was seventeen and he loves you. I couldn't have _made_ a better man for you. But I just… I didn't know what else to do."

"I was so angry at you," Gabriella began softly, not trusting fully in her own voice, "Even when you were waiting in the living room, Troy was trying to talk me out of kicking you out."

Maria cried a little at those words.

"But…" Gabriella stopped, searching her heart to make sure it was true, and "I forgive you. You've hurt Troy, and me and it's going to take a long time for me to trust you with anything again, but I forgive you. You know," Gabriella couldn't stop the snicker that escaped her lips, "Troy, he… He said that the distance, the time apart, it helped us. It made us understand just how much we love each other and how blessed we are to have found each other. And he's right, Maria. So… I… thank you. "

Maria couldn't help the tears that fell freely from her eyes, jumping up to hug her daughter. Gabriella wrapped her slender arms around her mother's soft figure, holding her close. It would be hard to, and Gabriella didn't completely believe that she would ever trust her mother so fully as she once did. But she would try, and they would heal.

After a few minutes more, Maria walked out the door, promising Gabriella that she would visit soon. The women hugged once more and Maria left as swiftly as she had appeared. Gabriella leaned against the door of her apartment, a peace and contentment washing over her. 

* * *

><p>As Maria walked down the steps in Gabriella's apartment complex, she couldn't stop that grin that had been plastered on her face. Her heart was lighter and her soul freer than it had been in four years. She took the last step of the stairs and headed for the door that opened up to the parking lot. She stopped dead in her tracks as a man, an overnight bag in one hand and groceries in the other, entered her vision.<p>

It warmed her heart to see Troy. She had prayed for years, every night that he would come back home. He was a wonderful man that deserved so much more than the cards he was dealt. Yet through it all, his eyes still had that spark and his grin still held the mischief that had captivated her daughter when they were seventeen. The smile on her face grew.

"I take it your talk went well, Ms. Montez?"

Troy's grin widened as one of his fondest wishes came true. He knew, though she would never say it out loud, for Gabriella was far too stubborn, that the break down in her relationship with Maria hurt her heart. To see that it was finally being mended made Troy giddy with delight.

"It did, Troy."

Both their smiles widened as Troy replied, "That's wonderful, Ms. Montez."

Maria's grin faltered slightly. She had said her apologies to Gabriella, but her work here was hardly finished. Troy, ever astute, seemed to notice that Maria had something more to say, "Is everything okay, Maria?"

She gazed into his eyes, regret and remorse ever prevalent in her teary gaze, "I am so sorry, Troy."

Troy lowered his bags to the ground in order to hug Maria. His arms were strong and sturdy around her plump frame. Maria cried, whimpers and shudders mixing with tears, "I'm so sorry, Troy."

He pulled her back slightly, his hands resting on Maria's shoulders, "It's okay, Maria. Really. I understand, more than you think. Look, we both screwed up. You shouldn't have written that letter and hid Gabriella's letters, and I should have just written back and told you back off," the two chuckled at his last comment before Troy continued, "I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago."

Maria placed a loving hand on Troy's scruffy cheek, her thumb rubbing against the coarse hairs lightly, "You're a wonderful man, Troy. I've loved you like a son since Gabriella first brought you home. I prayed for you every night to come home safely, and to be stronger that the tragedies that you were forced to endure. You're everything I could have ever hoped Gabriella's husband would be."

Troy pulled her in a tight bear hug, emotion dripping off his every word, "You're like another mom to me, Maria."

Maria squeezed him tighter, knowing just how much that simple statement meant to Troy. Everything was going to be okay. Deep down in her bones, Maria Montez knew that everything would be okay…. 

* * *

><p>The door closed softly, alerting Gabriella to beautiful man that had just entered her apartment. Troy had changed into a black V-neck, dark wash jeans and a tan bomber jacket, complete with some scuffed up, brown, Eastland leather boots. While he had always been a good dresser, Troy's style had gone from a sporty boy to sexy outdoorsman. Rarely did Gabriella see Converse chucks, baseball tees and warm up jackets. Henley tees and V-necks, leather and canvas jackets, and those Eastland boots, now littered his closet. Gabriella couldn't say that she minded the change.<p>

"Hey, Wildcat," Gabriella greeted him from behind the bar counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

Troy's face lit up as he heard that name. How long had he prayed to hear Gabriella call him that just one more time?

"Hey baby," Troy replied sweetly, meeting Gabriella in the small kitchen connected to the living room. He placed his overnight bag by the loveseat and took in the small bag of groceries on the kitchen counter. He stepped behind Gabriella, who had been cleaning the few dishes that sat in her sink, and wrapped his strong arms around her trim waist, "How did it go?"

Gabriella's hands latched onto Troy's forearms. Her head rested in the crook of his neck and she hummed sweetly as he placed a kiss in her hair, "There was quite a bit of crying…but, it was good, Troy. It was really good."

She could feel a smile form on his lips, "I'm so glad, baby."

Gabriella turned around to face Troy, her arms wrapping around behind his neck in order to pull him down for a quick kiss. It was such a simple, inconsequential moment: standing in the kitchen and stealing kisses. There was something so domestic about it that brought an unearthly joy to the couple. It was something they could both get used to.

"So," Troy began, somewhat hesitantly, "I have a major favor to ask."

Gabriella's eyebrows arched teasingly, "Oh real, and what would that be, Mr. Bolton?"

Troy's hands lowered to the small of Gabriella's back, rubbing soothing circles every so often, "Well, I kind of told Nate Hudson I would come to his football game. He's the new halfback and he's starting tonight… against West High. Would you be willing to go and cheer him on?"

A loving grin graced Gabriella's lips. It warmed her heart to see Troy connect with all his students, but Nate especially. There was a special bond forming there, not entirely different from the one that Troy had formed with Ms. Darbus, "I'd love to go with you."

A wide, crooked grin formed on Troy's scruffy face, "Thanks, Gabriella. Chad will be there too. It'll be like old times!"

A giddy chuckle escaped Gabriella's lips as she basked in the excitement that seemed to be oozing from Troy's pores, "You mean you and Chad making fun of the football players' pants and their silly chants?"

"Hey," Troy countered quickly, "I love football. Both American and European."

"Oh, really? Since when did you develop a love of soccer?"

"Since that's the only sport the rest of the world plays," Troy answered quickly, enjoying their playful banter, "If you wanted to play around with the locals in Kandahar, you had to play soccer."

It warmed Gabriella's heart to hear Troy talk so openly and happily about the good things that had happened in Afghanistan, "Gotcha. Well then, let's get going! The game is supposed to start at six right?"

Troy looked at the clock. It was 4:58. It took about thirty minutes to get to East High, leaving them a little time to get some food and a couple of good seats, "Sounds good to me."

Gabriella gave him a quick peck before extricating herself from Troy's muscular arms, "Just let me get my jacket on," she was half way out of the kitchen before she turned around to face Troy once more, a sexy grin painted onto her lips, "And after the game, we are going to lock ourselves in this apartment and not leave until Monday morning. Right?"

Troy couldn't contain the lustful grin that found its way onto his face, "Absolutely." 

* * *

><p>The bleachers were full of students, parents and random bystanders. Shouts and cheers echoed all around them. Troy and Chad would throw out encouraging words every so often before the three of them would go back to talking to one another. Gabriella's right arm was wrapped around Troy's left. His left hand found its way onto her jean-clad calf. Chad was currently saying something about U of A's football team for the upcoming season. A playful argument between the two men ensued and Gabriella couldn't help but grin at how much the moment reminded her of countless ones just like it during high school.<p>

The referee blew the whistle, signaling the game's end. Several boos and disheartened sighs filled East High's bleacher. The team shuffled miserably into the locker room just off to the side of the field. Troy surveyed the group, hoping to find Nathan's gaze. Nathan looked up, a glum expression on his face, and found his teacher's face. Troy gave a short nod and a quick smile, letting Nathan know that it was just a game. A broken smile graced Nathan's sullen face for a moment before entering the locker room. Gabriella looked up at the scoreboard, empathy emanating from her core as she realized just how terribly East High had been beaten: forty-one to seven.

For the next ten minutes or so, Chad, Troy and Gabriella talked about everything and nothing. Troy and Gabriella talked lesson plans, telling funny stories about students in between. Troy asked for Chad's help with the next glee club practice and Chad agreed, so long as Troy was willing to help come up with some new drills for the basketball team.

"We gotta keep up the Wildcat legacy, you know," Chad explained.

"Yeah, Troy," Gabriella chimed in, "Chad's needs your help. And besides, we both know that he's hopeless without you."

A goofy grin stretched across Chad's face, "You're cruisin' for a bruisin' Montez."

"Bring it, Danforth."

Chad was about to respond when the frantic yells of a player cut through their laughter. The young man came running out of the East High locker room, desperately searching for someone to help, "PLEASE SOMEBODY! NATE NEEDS HELP!"

Troy's blood ran cold as he shouted out to the young man, "Brady! What's going on?"

Brady's eyes searched for the voice that echoed across the football field. He noticed Mr. Bolton, Coach Danforth and Ms. Montez on the bleachers. Relief flooded through him a moment before panic set back in, "IT'S COACH SOMERS! HE JUST STARTED WAILING ON NATE! SOME OF THE GUYS ARE TRYING TO STOP HIM BUT HE'S JUST TOO STRONG!"

Without another word, Troy jumped off the bleachers, Chad right on his heels, running for the locker room. He turned to look over his shoulder, "Gabriella, go get campus security!"

Gabriella nodded without question, fear coursing through her veins, as Troy, Chad and Brady ran into the locker room.

* * *

><p>The locker room rattled and echoed with sounds of showers running and lockers closing. An eerie tension had settled over the room and its inhabitants. Young men sat on the benches, drying off and changing into street clothes. Their bodies were sore and their minds weary. The game had taken everything they had, and in vain, they had given it willingly. The result was a devastating loss and Coach Somers would surely punish them for.<p>

That single thought is what drove so many of the players into silence. Coach Somers in a good mood wasn't exactly smooth sailing. Coach Somers angry was worse than a perfect storm. He would throw things; cuss them out and then make them run until they vomited, and that was simply during a scrimmage. One could only imagine how bad things would be tonight as they suffered a loss from West High, the biggest rivalry East High had.

Suddenly, the locker room door slammed shut and all activity stopped. Coach Somers sauntered in, anger and frustration emanating from his every pore. Fury beamed in his eyes and his breath was heavy, chaos filling his every thought, "That has to be the saddest fuckin' display I have ever seen. I didn't know that I had a bunch of pussies on this football team!"

The locker room remained silent, scared to move or breathe too loudly. This seemed to aggravate Somers even more, "What? No one gonna stand up? No on got the balls to face me like a fuckin' man!"

A whisper reached Somers ears, and the coach turned to its owner in a frightful rage, "What did you say boy?"

The young man in question was resting against a locker, his arms folded over his lean chest. Dark brown hair, matted down from his recent shower, and emerald eyes beamed brightly, facing Somers, "It's just a game coach. And quite frankly, you don't get to talk to us like that. We're not property to just boss around and cuss out and embarrass."

Somers walked over angrily, his face now mere inches from the boy, "What are you gonna do about it Hudson? You wanna fight? Maybe tattle-tell to your buddy Mr. Bolton?"

Nathan remained motionless, fire radiating in his eyes.

Somers plastered a wicked snarl on his face, "That's right. Be a pussy, just like your dead, sorry-ass excuse of a brother."

Without even thinking about it, Nathan's fist had collided with Somers jaw. Somers looked back at Nathan as the shock faded. Suddenly, Nathan had been hit in the face and now his stomach was being used for a punching bag. Several of his teammates began to try, but to no avail, to pull Somers off their friend. Shouts and screams of terror filled the locker room. Air was becoming scarce and Nathan couldn't help but cry in pain.

And just as quickly as the fighting began, it stopped as Somers was thrown against the lockers, a massive force of a man pinning him against the locker, landing several blows to his face and chest. Somers fell to the ground in pain and shock. Nathan looked up to see Coach Danforth over him, telling him lay still. With the tilt of his head, Nathan saw Mr. Bolton subduing Coach Somers, who was now crying in pain on the cold floor, much like he was.

"You're gonna be okay, Nate," he heard Mr. Bolton speak softly, kindly. It was so different from the vision of the powerful display he just seen.

Nate nodded slowly, acknowledging Mr. Bolton's words. If Mr. Bolton, if Troy said that it was going to be okay, well, Nate couldn't help but believe it…. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alrighty! There it is! As always, please let me know what you think. <em>**

**_-shaganlovessoccer_**


	18. A Rush of Blood to The Head

**Alrighty! Here it is! The next chapter! This one was a little difficult to write due to the fact that people are actually singing a song. Hopefully, the pay off is there. If not, I sincerely apologize. This chapter sets up a major plot point that the rest of the story will hinge on so be ready! Without further adieu, here is the next chapter of _Song For You_. Enjoy.**

_***P.S. I don't own HSM. I simply play the what-if game with the characters***_

* * *

><p>The wind blew slightly, whispers of it dancing through the long, thick and wavy strands of her ebony locks. She wrung her hands nervously as the policemen and campus security pulled an angry and disoriented Ethan Somers from the men's locker room. The left side of Ethan's face was slightly bruised and he had a small cut over his eye. His eyes were cold and full of fury. His stormy gray eyes found Gabriella and a snarl formed over his face as the policemen tried to stop his thrashing.<p>

"Your boy's gonna get it, Montez. Do you hear me?"

Gabriella flinched slightly at his words, fear coursing through her veins at the mention of Troy. She had yet to see him since he and Chad had run to the locker rooms. _He's a former Marine. He can take care of himself._

"He's fucked with me one to many times," Ethan turned his head over his shoulder as the police hauled him off to a cop car, "Do you hear that Bolton? This isn't over!"

Ethan's voice echoed across the now empty football field. She watched him as the police shoved Ethan's stocky frame into the small cab of the cop car, its lights shining brightly into the dusky light. Gabriella turned to see Troy and Chad helping Nathan out of the tunnel that led to the locker room. The sight broke her heart. Nathan's face was bloody and bruised. He was holding his ribs as he leaned heavily on Troy's strong, sturdy frame. Troy looked around to find Gabriella staring at the three of them, tears collecting in her eyes. He gave a small smile as best he could to reassure his love that everything would be okay.

Troy walked Nathan over to the EMT that had been present for the game. He helped Nathan down on the bleacher as the technician began to clean up the dried on blood and disinfect the numerous cuts on Nate's face. Troy walked over to Gabriella, meeting her at the halfway mark of the distance between them. Soft, delicate hands ghosted over his face and Troy let a breath out he didn't know he'd been holding in.

Darkness swept up his features in a hazy storm. Troy's eyes dulled slightly before returning to their brilliant blue hue. His right hand came up to touch the delicate skin of her beautiful face. Gabriella raised her hand to graze against the back of his. Her eyes widened as she felt the rough and scuffed up skin off his knuckles. Gabriella pulled back his hand quickly, tugging down his arm, noticing the grimace as she glanced down to notice the hand that Troy had unknowingly been nursing. His knuckles were bloody and bruised.

"Troy," Gabriella didn't know what to say, "what – "

"I had to get him off Nate," was Troy's steely reply: cold, detached and stoic. But in a moment it was over. His eyes sought out hers and Troy displayed the pain and fear that had riddled his heart, "I tackled Ethan to get him off of Nate and then I gave him a few punches to keep him down."

Gabriella nodded silently, taking in his words, "Are you okay?"

Troy tried to shrug, only to wince as he moved his shoulders up and down. Gabriella's countenance contorted at his movements, "I think I may have done something to my shoulder."

"What about your hand?"

Troy shook is head, trying to reassure her, "I didn't hit him hard enough to hurt my hand. It's gonna be sore, but I don't think I broke it," Troy stopped for a moment as he noticed the tears that began to fill his lover's eyes, "Are you okay?"

Gabriella lowered her head for a moment as she tried to collect herself. She was about to answer when one of the police officers on the scene came up to the couple, Mr. Bolton?"

Troy nodded his head respectfully, "What can I do for you officer…"

"Barrett, sir," the officer answered Troy's silent question, glancing back and forth between Troy and Gabriella, "Finn Barrett."

"What can I do for you Officer Barrett?"

Finn pulled out a notebook and mechanical pencil before answering, "I need to get your official statement as well as Mr. Danforth's. You two were the only adults there besides Mr. Somers. We will need it for the official report."

Troy nodded quickly. He glanced down at Gabriella who was staring at him wide – eyed and scared, "Can you give us one moment please?"

Officer Barrett smiled weakly before nodding and walking off to find Chad in the chaos and aftermath of the event. Troy turned his attention back to Gabriella. His hand ran through the silky tresses of her hair, giving them both a sense of peace in the middle of all the chaos that surrounded them. What had happened? This morning they had been laughing and smiling. Their biggest dilemma this morning was deciding whether or not they could stay in bed all day. Their biggest problem twenty minutes ago was how many times they would be able to make love before the day was done. What had happened to the happiness that they had been drenched in moments before?

"Baby," Troy's husky timbre cut through Gabriella's tumultuous thoughts, "why don't you head back to your apartment? Take the truck."

"I'm not going anywhere, Troy," Gabriella's voice was soft but sure, "I don't want to just leave you here."

Troy gave her a shy, crooked smile that despite her best efforts, made Gabriella's heart flop around inside her chest, "It's gonna be a while before Chad and I can leave. I can get him to give me a ride after the cops are done with us. Go home and get some rest baby, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Troy couldn't help the joy that bubbled up inside him. He would be going home to her tonight. He would fall asleep beside her tonight. Years of dreaming and hoping and wishing could never prepare Troy for the reality of how wonderful it would be to see Gabriella right before fell asleep and right after he awoke. It was a dream he hadn't dared to hope for. Gabriella seemed to sense it too, for she smiled sweetly as she pulled him down for a gentle, longing kiss.

"I'll be waiting for you. Always."

Troy pulled her down for another kiss. Tongues danced sweetly, full of a quiet passion and promise. Gabriella gripped the short strands of his dark brown hair, pulling him close. They broke apart much too quickly for his liking, "I will be back as soon as I can. We have some unfinished business, Ms. Montez."

A light giggle escaped her lips and Gabriella's eyes lit up with a hopeful joy, "You better not be bluffing, Mr. Bolton."

"I don't bluff, baby."

Gabriella groaned as she pulled her lover back to her lips for one more quick, powerful kiss that tasted of the promise of what was to come. With that, she walked off slowly, her hips swaying slightly, tormenting Troy as he watched her walk away.

When he could no longer see her, Troy turned and walked back over to where Nathan now sat. He had small bandage running down the side of his face. The EMT was now checking his chest and ribs and pain would dance across Nate's battered features every so often. Troy couldn't help but cringe with him.

"Well, you've got a couple of bruised ribs," the EMT spoke quickly, but kindly, "and that cut on the side of your face needs stitches. I can do that here if you want or you can go to the Emergency Room and get them."

"Just do it now," was Nate's quick reply.

The EMT nodded before running over to the ambulance, scrounging around for his supplies. Troy took the opportunity to join Nate on the metal bench. The two men were silent for a moment, neither of them sure of what to say or how to proceed. Troy was the first to break the tension, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Nate glanced over at his teacher, his friend, "Would it make a difference?"

An amused smirk was painted on Troy's scruffy face, "It can't hurt."

The two remained silent for a moment. Troy was about to speak again, fearful that Nate wouldn't open up, when his student began to speak, "It happened so fast, Mr. B," pain was laced with each word, "One minute he was talking to me and the next thing I know, I'm getting my face pounded in. He just," Nate stopped for a minute, trying to gather his thoughts, "You know when a dog just attacks someone? Their eyes glaze over and it's like, there's nothing left inside but a desperate animal? That's what Coach Somers reminded me of. There wasn't anything there. No soul or heart. No conscience. Just a desperate animal."

Troy's face twisted in concern and empathy. He placed a comforting hand on Nate's shoulder as the two men sat in a comfortable silence. A fear that he had tried so hard to suppress and bury began to creep back up. Troy had felt anger and hate and malice before. It was easy to slip into the hardened, mechanic soldier that had gotten him through two tours in Afghanistan. How easy would it have been to become the shell of the man that Ethan had become? How close had he been to a similar fate?

"Mr. B," Nate's voice cut through the dangerous deductions that filled his weary mind. Troy looked up to see a smile of all things on his friend's face, "I finished the lyrics."

Troy smiled brightly, excitement bubbling up inside him, "It fits with the music?"

Nate nodded feverishly, his smile growing wider, "Our song's finished Mr. B. We can sing it next week at the assembly."

"That's great, Nate," Troy meant every word, "that's great." 

* * *

><p>Gabriella felt the bed dip down behind her and a warm arm wrap around her petite torso. She snuggled into the sturdy, muscular chest behind her. He never did like to wear a shirt to bed, Gabriella remembered fondly. They had only slept together a handful of times in high school. Aside from their first time, Troy and Gabriella's sexual encounters had been rushed, hurried affairs, more of a release of pent up passion than anything. It was a wonderful thought, knowing that there was no need to rush now. Troy was here, next to her and would be for the rest of her life.<p>

"Do you remember our first time?"

Troy smiled at her question as Gabriella turned around to get a better look at him. He brushed a hand across the soft features of her face, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear, "Like it was yesterday."

A beautiful smile found its way onto Gabriella's lips and Troy couldn't help but kiss it off her, "I was a nervous wreck. Contrary to popular opinion, I had never done anything with girl beyond making out and I wanted it to be absolutely perfect for you."

Gabriella lifted her arm to wrap around Troy's neck, her fingers teasing the strands of hair that rested at the base of his head. His hand teased the skin on her upper thigh, sending chills throughout her body, "It was, Troy. It was more than anything I could have hoped for."

The two kissed sweetly, a gentle fire building between them. It was quickly put out, however, as Troy grimaced in pain. He lay down on the bed, rubbing his right shoulder. Gabriella sat up to get a better look at him, her white V-neck (rather, his V-neck) falling off one of her petite, feminine shoulders, "What's wrong with your shoulder?"

Troy's eyes closed as his rough, rugged hand was replaced with Gabriella's gentle, dainty one. She began to rub soothing circles, kneading the aching muscles that rested underneath her fingertips, "I have a mild shoulder sprain."

Gabriella nodded before placing a gentle kiss on the flesh she had been massaging.

"On the plus side," Troy continued, "Nate told me that he finished the lyrics to the song we've been working on."

A genuine smile danced across her features as Gabriella lowered herself, resting her body slightly above Troy's, "That's wonderful, sweetie. Will you be able to perform it for the concert next week?"

"That's the plan. We have to rehearse obviously, but it's a great song. One of the best I've ever worked on, including the ones I've written for you."

Gabriella's eyes widened, "Those are some pretty big words, Mr. Bolton. The ones you've played for me are nothing short of spectacular."

Troy let out a light chuckle, "Baby, I've never played you any of the songs I wrote for you."

Her brow furrowed in confusion, "Troy, you've played me dozens of songs."

"Oh, I know that," was his simple reply, "But none of those were songs for you. They were just things that I wrote and that's not anywhere near my best stuff. My songs for you," he paused as a sexy grin worked its way onto Troy's delicious lips, "I'm saving those for special occasions."

Gabriella's eyes narrowed. There was a challenge imbedded in his words and she was more than willing to accept it, "Special occasions, huh?" She threw her legs over his lean, naked torso, their hips rubbing against one another, "Is there anything I can do to persuade you?"

Troy's hands found their way to the tops of Gabriella's thighs as her hands rested lightly on his chest as she held herself up, "I might be willing to entertain the notion."

Gabriella smiled mischievously as she brought her head lower to meet his lips in a lustful, loving kiss…. 

* * *

><p>Nathan sat behind the thick red curtain that separated him from the rest of the student body. His hands were shaking and breathing was becoming rather difficult. The concert had gone off without a hitch. Number after number, the glee club had been spot on and the crowd seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves. It was time.<p>

They had rehearsed the song countless times and Mr. Bolton thought that it was ready. After days of tweaking and adding minor adjustments, the song that he and Mr. B had worked on, poured their hearts into, was ready. It was time. That's why, at this particular moment, Nate felt as if he would throw up.

"Come on, Nate," he tried to psych himself up, "No point to turn back now. There's no plan B."

A pang of grief struck through him. _There's no plan B_. Noah would always say that. _There's no plan B_. It was a stupid saying but it always seemed to work. He missed his brother. Sometimes, the pain and grief and anger threatened to consume Nate. It shouldn't have happened. Noah didn't deserve it. But he would rather it be him, than someone else. _That_ thought made Nate smile.

"Hey, Nate," Tyler Bowen, the drummer for the Glee band, brought Nathan out of his revere. Nathan looked up at Tyler. He was big and bulky. His arms were bigger than Nate's entire torso (a small exaggeration) and his presence was commanding. Yet Tyler's eyes spoke of a gentle nature that, Nate imagined, few were every privy to see, "We're ready to go."

Nate nodded nervously as he followed Tyler back onto the stage.

The remainder of the glee club walked off stage, waiting behind the curtain, except for Troy. Chatter echoed and bounced around the walls of the auditorium. Troy walked over to one of the mics placed on the stage's center and began to speak, "You all having fun?"

Eruptions of laughter and excitement resonated through the audience as the shouted back their approval. A nervous smile graced Troy's lips and Gabriella felt her heart flutter at the sight.

"Excellent," Troy replied, wringing his hands before placing them on the sides of his thighs, "Well, we've got one more song for you. It was written by myself and Nate Hudson."

Whispers and gentle gasps filled the audience. Word traveled fast around the campus of Nate's unfortunate run in with Somers. The mere mention of his name had sent a number of girls into a flutter of emotions. Suddenly, the student body went quiet. Gabriella glanced up to see that Nathan had take stance behind another microphone and was about to say something.

"This song is called 'Below My Feet.' Like he said, Mr. Bolton and I wrote this," Nate stumbled along his words and girls all around Gabriella began to flutter and sigh at the sight. A small smile touched her mouth as Gabriella took in the craziness around her, "I hope you like it."

Gabriella sat in anticipation, as the student body remained silent. Nate and Troy pulled their guitar straps over their heads, picking at the strings for a moment. Troy gave a subtle nod to the drummer, whom Gabriella recognized was Tyler, a football player and one of her more entertaining students. The keyboarder, a girl that Gabriella noticed every now and then in between classes, Raegan was her name, began to play with the levels on her instrument.

Troy and Raegan began to play together, a soft melancholy melody. His face was steady and stern, but hope radiated through every pore of his skin. Gabriella couldn't help the pride and consuming love that encased her in that moment. Then Nate began to sing.

_You were cold as the blood through your bones  
>and the light, which led us from our chosen homes.<br>Well I was lost_

Powerful emotions that Gabriella was unable to even begin to name flooded the room. Students began to sit up straighter. Cell phones were put away as eyes lit up in amazement. Something was happening, something monumental.

_And now I sleep,  
>Sleep the hours that I can't weep<br>When all I knew was steeped in blackened hopes  
>Well I was lost<em>

Troy, who had remained a small distance from the microphone in front of him, began to walk up slowly to the stand. A small pick up in the tempo seemed to catch the breath of every soul in the auditorium. She couldn't understand what was happening, but Gabriella had the sudden urge to scream and cry and laugh all at once. She looked around the auditorium and the sight Gabriella found left her breathless. Students and teachers alike had tears in their eyes. Nate's soft, sweet voice was touching them all. The words resonated deep in the souls of everyone that heard them. Something was happening, something amazing.

_Keep the earth below my feet  
>From my sweat, my blood runs weak<br>Let me learn from where I have been  
>Keep my eyes to serve, my hands to learn<br>Keep my eyes to serve, my hands to learn_

Then she heard him sing and Gabriella's heart clenched, unable to prevent the tears that began to fall down her soft, delicate face. Troy's face contorted slightly as the words fell from his lovely mouth. His voice was rougher than it once was and Gabriella found it oddly appropriate. Troy was rougher, calloused, scarred, but not broken.

_And I was still but I was under your spell  
>but I was told by Jesus all was well<br>so all must be well_

The tempo began to pick up and Tyler, ever so lightly, began to tap against the base drum and cymbals. His fingers danced along the guitar strings. The rest of the glee club began to fill out behind the band, harmonizing softly.

_Just give me time  
>Well you know your desires and mine<br>So wrap my flesh in ivy and in twine  
>For I must be well<em>

This song was about so many things: hope and defeat, pain and healing, love and loss. It was the five years that had been stolen from them. It was a ballad to Noah Hudson. It was a promise, of what Gabriella couldn't say. Students began to rise from their seats, silent all the while. Teachers sat in their seats in awe of what was happening. This song was everything a person could feel and fear and dream.

_Keep the earth below my feet  
>From my sweat, my blood runs weak<br>Let me learn from where I have been  
>Well keep my eyes to serve, my hands to learn<br>Keep my eyes to serve, my hands to learn_

Then lightning struck. Troy and Nathan belted out the chorus, thrumming on their strings so beautifully. Cheers and screams erupted from the audience as the song climaxed. Gabriella stole a glance at Troy as he smiled over at Nate, singing his heart out. Her love for him grew leaps and bounds in that moment. Nathan had been shy, closed off because of his brother's death. Troy had helped him heal and in that moment, the whole world could see it. Without a conscious thought, Gabriella joined in with the student body, a loud shout of praise escaping her lips.

_Keep the earth below my feet  
>From my sweat, my blood runs weak<br>Let me learn from where I have been  
>Well keep my eyes to serve, my hands to learn<br>Keep my eyes to serve, my hands to learn_

And just like that, the music was over. Troy, Nate, and the rest of the club had stopped singing and placed their instruments onto their prospective stands. Claps and cheers continued, however. Troy pulled the club together on stage and had them take a bow. The cheers grew louder. The club forced themselves back and the band forward. The screams grew louder still. Tears rushed to Gabriella's eyes as the entire glee club and band shoved Troy to the front, whistling and clapping for him, where he took a shy, timid bow. The auditorium erupted with cheers and claps and screams and shouts.

Troy found Chad in the audience, screaming his head off and clapping his hands mercilessly. They gave each other a small smile and Troy nodded to him gently. Then he found her. In the fourth row back, Troy found Gabriella smiling through her tears. He could have sworn her heard her shout, "I love you wildcat!"

The smile on Troy's face grew bigger as he stepped back once again, joining the glee club as they took one final bow together. Something wonderful had just happened, something spectacular…. 

* * *

><p>The clock that rested on the small end table read 4:45 in the afternoon. A dark, ominous light encased the dingy room. The bed that set in the center of it was rumpled and unmade. Papers were scattered on the desk that sat in the left hand corner. The sound of magazine popping out and being shoved back in to the hand of a pistol echoed in the room.<p>

He had been fired. It wasn't that big of a surprise, in fact, he had been expecting it. Principal Kelly was empathetic, understand and cold as hell. She was short and stoic, her words void of emotion as she explained the reasons for the termination of his employment. He was numb to them now. Sweat poured down his hard and damaged features. His body shook with an unidentifiable rage that seemed to consume every fiber of his being. He didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. No one cared anymore. Why should he?

Images flashed in his tortured mind. Screams of agony, the gasps of final breaths and the cries of dying souls tore at his fragile mind, consuming his thoughts. _They don't understand. They have no idea how easy it is, how lucky they are. _

His stormy gray eyes darkened at the thought. A grave, crooked smirk curled onto his chapped lips. Hollow cheeks tightened as his thick jaw clenched in determination. He placed the gun on the nightstand next to the lumpy bed. He pulled his body underneath the scratchy covers as his eyes gazed up at the empty ceiling. _They will know. They'll understand. I'll make them. And Bolton, he'll get what's coming to him. I'll make them all see._

And Ethan Somers slept soundly for the first time since he returned to the States. One day soon, Ethan Somers would walk into the halls of East High School and remind the snot nosed, ungrateful students and faculty how fortunate they are. He would remind them… and Bolton? _He's gonna get what's coming to him.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Hope you all enjoyed it. The next few chapters, I believe, will be coming rather quickly. Don't hold me to that, though. Please give me your feedback. Reviews make for a happy writer and a happy writer makes for faster updates! <strong>

**Blessings**

_-shaganlovessoccer ****_


	19. Tell Me a Story

**Alright lovely readers! Here is the next installment of Song For You! Please read and review! Oh, P.S. I have a pole about an upcoming story on my page. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Enjoy!**

***The song used in this chapter is Tell Me a Story by Phil Phillips*  
>*I don't own HSM. I simply play the what-if game with the characters*<strong>

* * *

><p>She had never seen him this tense before. Not at his mother's funeral, not when she found him soaked to the bone in the freezing rain, not even when she found out about his deployment. Gabriella Montez had never seen Troy Bolton as tense as he was in this particular moment. He kept fiddling with the skinny, slate gray tie around his neck. When he wasn't fiddling with his tie, Troy kept tucking his crimson button up into the waist of his khaki trousers.<p>

It was November 12. Students were jamming themselves into the brightly lit auditorium of East High. A reporter from the local newspapers sat about the room randomly. Men and women, young and old from the city occupied any seats not already taken by the student body. Gabriella couldn't remember having such a big to do about Veteran's Day before, but Principal Kelly had insisted on doing something more this year.

"Hello, everyone," Principal Maggie Kelly spoke sweetly, yet forcefully to her student body and to the guests that littered the auditorium, "Please be seated."

She spoke quickly about the reasons behind the Veteran's memorial service before the school band began to play some march. Troy seemed to know it well, as he and several other men and women sat a little straighter in their seats. Gabriella moved her hand to settle over his and it seemed to give him some comfort, but not much. For the life of her, Gabriella couldn't understand why he was so tense.

Then she understood. The service was over and Principal Kelly had taken her place, once again, behind the podium on the stage. Her stern, commanding demeanor faded as she looked out onto the audience.

"Service for one's country is not something to be taken lightly. It is a sacrifice that many of us will never know and never have to know. Because of our veterans," she stopped for a moment, looking across at the faces of those sitting in front of her, "our freedoms are safe. Because of our veterans, we can sleep safely when wars rage beyond our borders. You are heroes, each and every one of you."

Gabriella could see Troy's body tense up in nervous anticipation. His jaw set and his hand gripped hers tighter.

"If you have ever served in the United States Military, would please stand," Principal Kelly, her eyes full of compassion and kindness, "We'd like to thank you for everything you've done for your country. For us."

Bile collected in his throat as Troy saw several men and women scattered in the audience stand. Old men with canes struggled to stand, their wives urging them to stand. Young women stood slowly, their husbands and fathers and mothers smiling brightly up at them. And Troy felt her hand grasp his. He turned to face her, love and pride shining in the depths of those coffee irises that could stare into his soul; her gentle smile painted on those luscious lips.

Gabriella nodded before releasing his hand. Troy swallowed; trying desperately to contain his emotions. Slowly, gripping the seat in front of him, Troy stood among them, tall, beautiful, and brave. At the sight of him standing, gasps filled the auditorium. Students were crying, some sat in awe. And some smiled. None did so more than a young man in the rear of the auditorium, his emerald eyes sparkling at the sight of his friend. Nate couldn't help the involuntary action that followed. His hands joined together, skin slapping to create the sound of a clap. Applause broke out and cheers of appreciation and gratitude engulfed the veterans.

Gabriella looked up at the man beside her. His expression was blank, void of emotion, his eyes, however, told a different story. They had turned a stormy gray full of tears. Fear, pain, and some unnamed sentiment swam in those captivating irises. But the corners of his mouth were turned up. And Gabriella smiled at that. She reached up to hold his hand that dangled at the side. Without looking down, Troy gripped it tight, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. 

* * *

><p>School was over. Students had packed up for the day. The silence was almost deafening. The English department was in a meeting at the moment. She had told him that he didn't need to stay, that she could find a ride home, but he had insisted on staying. So Troy meandered throughout the hallways of his alma mater, the heels of his dress shoes clicking against the bland tile floors.<p>

He walked into the empty chorus room. Light flooded through the massive windows overlooking East High's courtyard. Troy's eyes danced around the room before settling on his beaten up guitar, sitting inconspicuously in the corner. Without thinking, Troy couldn't help but walk over to the instrument. He sat in one of the plastic chairs that littered the room, pulling the guitar into his lap.

The words escaped his mouth as Troy began to pluck a few familiar chords.

_Tell you a story and it starts with time_

_Moves to how you live and learn how to die_

_Another phase in this world that brings death to life  
><em>

_So don't believe in everything you see_

_Because what you want might not be what you need_

_Hold your breath_

_Jump with me_

_And we'll survive_

'_Cause you are the sun that leads me to the light_

He raised his face into the light, the rays of the sun warming his skin and his soul. A weak smile flashed across Troy's lips as he continued to sing.

_Hope is just a ray of what everyone should see_

_Alone is the street where you found me_

_Scared of what's behind you_

_And scared of what's in front_

_Live with what you have now_

_And make the best of what's to come_

Troy's head lowered closer to the neck of the guitar. His body began to sway with the rhythm of the song. His eyes closed tight as the words he had written so long ago washed over him.

_Tell me a story long and true_

_We are what we say_

_We are what we do_

_Just pieces of a puzzle to find where we stand_

Gabriella walked down the familiar halls of her alma mater. A soft melody flooding through the undisturbed corridor. And then she heard his voice, so sweet and rough, echoing in her small ears. Gabriella's pace began to quicken, all the while remembering to keep her footsteps silent.

The sight she found broke her heart and healed it all at once. There he was, his fingers dancing across the worn out strings of his busted up Martin Guitar. Troy's rough, velvety voice rang out into the deserted chorus room. Light engulfed him and Gabriella couldn't help the single tear rolling down the soft skin of her cheek.

_Just confused _

_So you are the moon that pulls me through the night_

_Hope is just a ray of what everyone should see_

_Alone is the street where you found me_

_Scared of what's behind you_

_And scared of what's in front_

_Live with what you have now_

_And make the best of what's to come_

_Hope is just a ray of what everyone should see_

_Alone is the street where you found me_

_Scared of what's behind you_

_And scared of what's in front_

_Live with what you have now_

_And make the best of what's to come_

His fingers thoughtlessly began to strum on the steely strings. Troy's eyes closed softly, music coursing through his veins and peace flooding through his soul.

_So you are the sun that leads me_

_You are the moon that pulls me_

_You are the light the leads me_

_You are the moon that pulls me. _

The last chord was struck. His breath was all that could be heard. Troy's eyes opened again to see Gabriella's beautiful face. He smiled across the room.

"Hi, baby."

She couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up from within, "That was beautiful, Mr. Bolton. Is it about anyone in particular?"

Troy's lips twisted into an amused smirk as he set the guitar back onto its stand. He walked over to where she stood, engulfing her petite frame in the confines of his muscular arms.

"I wrote that song for you."

Gabriella's eyes teared up once again before pulling Troy down to kiss her. It was quick, like a habit, full of familiarity and constancy.

"I love you, Troy Bolton."

"I love you, Gabriella Montez."

They smiled, hands held as the couple walked out of the room. 

* * *

><p>She moved her arm across his side of the bed, only to find it empty. Gabriella's eyes opened, adjusting to the dark bedroom. Moonlight shone through the slats of the blinds covering the window to her left. She sat up, clutching the soft cotton sheet against her bare chest.<p>

"Troy," her voice still held traces of sleep.

When no one answered, Gabriella looked around the room, grabbing Troy's dress shirt from the floor, fastening a few of the buttons before leaving the empty room.

The apartment was silent as she turned the doorknob, opening the bedroom door. Soft light flooded through the narrow hallway leading to the kitchenette and living room. Her toffee orbs danced around the dim apartment, searching for her lover's sturdy frame. Troy was sitting on the ottoman of his chair, his bare chest exposed to the soft light of the lamp beside him. If she looked closely enough, Gabriella could make out the faint scars that littered his strong, sculpted back.

The case that held his medals sat in front of him. It was open as he ran his calloused fingers across the cool metal. She noticed his discharge papers scattered in front of him as well as a dog-eared picture of his unit rested on top of them. Gabriella walked over quietly, settling down next to him on the ottoman. A delicate hand caressed the hairs on the back of Troy's neck, another wrapped around his muscular arm.

The two lovers sat there for a moment, neither of the speaking. Gabriella opened her mouth to speak –

"I've felt so guilty," Troy began slowly, emotion threatening to choke out his words, "for surviving, Gabriella."

Tears flooded her eyes at the sound of Troy's weary voice, but she remained silent.

"They had families, you know," Troy was talking more to himself at this point, "Husbands and wives and kids. And I was just this guy, no ties, no one depending on me to come home."

Gabriella was about to protest before Troy turned to look at her, eyes full of love and a half smirk dancing across his face, "I know that wasn't true, but it's what I thought at the time."

She nodded before placing a gentle kiss along a scar than ran along his shoulder blade, a shudder of pleasure coursing through their veins, "I never understood. And I blamed myself for not being able to save them. And," Troy stopped for a beat, looking down at the medal in his hand; his purple heart.

"And I thought that if I moved on and lived a happy life, that it was betraying them somehow. Everyone I fought beside. And then I realized something."

Troy's eyes locked with hers as he brought a gentle hand up to caress her delicate face. Gabriella gave him a small smile, begging him, urging him to continue, "If I don't do that. If I don't live a long and happy life, then I'm insulting everything they fought and died for."

He must have seen the confusion on her face, because Troy let out a small chuckle before continuing, "Gabriella, I fought so hard for so long. But it wasn't because of this sense of duty to my country. Don't get me wrong, that was part of why, but it wasn't the reason. I fought to get my friends home. I fought to keep them safe. I fought for you and my dad and my mom. I wanted to make sure that you would be able to have a long and happy life. That's what I fought for. That's what we all fought for. To be able to come back and live that life, and choose not to," Troy twisted his body so that Gabriella had to straddle his waist, a position neither party was overly disappointed by.

"_That's_ betraying them," he finished simply.

Gabriella's hands ran down the chiseled contours of Troy's face, her lips following the trail. She ran them along his brow, the tip of his nose, both his cheeks, before settling against his lips. It was a gentle caress, full of promise and passion.

"So what are you saying, Mr. Bolton," she asked sweetly.

That beautiful cock – eyed grin found its way onto Troy's face and she couldn't help the beats her heart decided to skip.

"We're going to be happy, Ms. Montez. Deliriously so."

And he kissed her then, like he'd never kissed her before. Troy's lips crashed against Gabriella's bruising them upon impact. She couldn't care less. His tongue wove around hers, competing in a duel that neither minded losing. She gripped his shoulders, rolling her hips against his, creating a delicious friction. He grasped the back of her borrowed shirt before moving his hands to the front.

The two continued to kiss as Troy slowly undid the buttons running down the front. Tension and passion building with each passing second. Gabriella's hands ran down the hard contours of his chest and stomach, scraping her fingernails against the trail of hair that ran down his front. They gasped into one another's mouths as Troy lifted Gabriella up, securing her legs upon his hips.

In the blink of an eye, Gabriella found herself on the bed, her lover's body raised over hers. Troy's pants had been discarded, along with Gabriella's borrowed button up shirt. His eyes caught her gaze and for a moment, everything stopped. Their gasps of breath echoed in the quiet bedroom. His hand tangled itself into the curls of her hair. The back of her hand grazed the rough skin of his cheek.

"I love you, Gabriella Montez."

She smiled sweetly before pulling him down in a gentle kiss, "I love you, Troy Bolton."

The fire between them ignited once again, consuming the lovers in a never-ending flame. They couldn't be happier to give in…. 

* * *

><p>"GET OUT!"<p>

He fell flat on his face, the murky water that had settled in a dip in the pavement covering his miserable face. He gagged as the water forced its way into his mouth. With quite a bit of effort, he was able to raise himself onto his knees and elbows, coughing up the vomit threatening to escape his mouth.

"I'VE TOLD YOU TWICE, NOW! DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN! STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY BAR!"

He heard the door close as the owner and bartender walked back inside.

A single street lamp buzzed above him as he struggled to get onto his feet. The alcohol coursing through his veins had begun to lose its effect and he needed more.

Ethan Somers found his way onto his wobbly feet, walking slowly and quite awkwardly out of the parking lot and down the street. He lost track of time as his feet carried him. Ethan looked around to find a school building on his left. A sickening grin found its way onto Ethan's face. East High's American flag flew freely in the gentle evening breeze, ground lights encompassing it.

_Soon_, Ethan thought. _Soon_…. 

* * *

><p><strong>Song List for Chapter Titles:<strong>

_1. Save You – Matthew Perryman Jones_

_2. Somewhere Only We Know – Keane_

_3. Where the Road Meets the Sun – Matthew Perryman Jones ft. Katie Herzog_

_4. Come Home - One Republic_

_5. Thistle and Weeds – Mumford and Sons_

_6. This Is The Thing – Fink_

_7. Enough For Now – The Fray_

_8. I Love The Rain Most – Joe Purdy_

_9. Free Falling – John Mayer_

_10. Possibility – Lykke Li_

_11. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder – The Secret Sisters_

_12. Don't Say – St. Lola in The Fields_

_13. Ghosts That We Knew – Mumford and Sons_

_14. 1000 Years - Christina Perry_

_15. Charlie Boy - The Lumineers_

_16. Count Me In - Early Winters_

_17. Till Kingdom Come - Coldplay and Run - Snow Patrol_

_18. A Rush of Blood to The Head - Coldplay_

_19. Tell Me a Story - Phil Phillips_


	20. We Were Here

**Alright readers! A new chapter is here... and SO SOON! Please...PLEASE... read and review.**

_***I don't own HSM. I simply play the what - if game with the characters***_

* * *

><p>He wasn't really paying attention to where he was running. He never did. His feet carried him and that was all he needed to understand. Forty-five minutes into his daily escape, Troy found himself standing in front of the East High gym. The building stood tall and proud and the young man in front of it was enveloped in a desire to enter.<p>

Normally the schools kept it open on the weekends to the public. A few balls were left out on a single rack and doors leading into the school were locked. His hand reached for the handle of the door, slowly grasping the cool metal before swinging the fire red door open. Cool air blasted in Troy's sweat slick body, causing a welcome chill to overtake his body.

Troy couldn't help the sense of nostalgia that washed over him upon entering the gym. The deep red paw print painted in the center of the hardwood court beckoned him. The gentle squeak his tennis shoes made against the smooth surface was a welcome sound. A smile graced his lips at the sight of the solitary figure practicing a jump shot.

"What are you doing here old man?"

Jack Bolton turned around, basketball in his hand, and smiled at his son.

"Don't wanna get rusty."

Troy chuckled slightly as he began to walk toward his father. How many times had they come here? How many hours had they spent practicing and playing and bonding in this gym? Basketball ran through their veins. It united them in a way that very few people could understand. If all else failed, Jack and Troy Bolton had basketball. And they had it together. It was one of the reasons Jack had such a hard time accepting Gabriella so early on.

And now here they stood. The goal net stood there, raised and calling to them, begging them for a game. Troy glanced over his shoulder to his father's sturdy frame. A silent discussion ensued before Jack shoved the ball into Troy's chest, jogging down to the free throw line.

"You sure about this?" Troy's tone was teasing as well as challenging.

A crooked grin found its way onto Jack's face, "What's the matter son? Scared that dear old dad is too much for ya?"

A matching grin danced on Troy's lips as he began to dribble the basketball in his hands, crossing it every few seconds, "I haven't played in a while, Dad. That doesn't mean that I've lost a step."

"Then bring it, Bolton. Let's see if there's a little wildcat left in ya."

And the game commenced. Points were made and fouls were committed. Laughter encased the gym, as father and son got lost in the game they loved so much. Troy's jump shot had never been better and Jack couldn't help but swell with pride at the sight. He moved with a gentle grace that couldn't be taught and shot with such ease and instinct that Jack soon realized there was no chance of winning against his son.

Then Troy came down from yet another three, only to have his knee buckle under the pressure. Pain shot down and up his leg, the epicenter of pain cutting through his body like a knife. Troy's face contorted, as he lay sat there, rubbing his aching knee. Jack rushed over to his son, unsure of what to do.

"What's wrong?" trepidation was creeping up in Jack's voice.

Troy was quick to tamper down the fright the his father was feeling, "It's no big deal. Just overworked it, I think. A forty-five minute run and a pick up game is quite the work out."

Troy lifted his face up, sweat trickling down his face and over his brow. But a smile was etched onto his countenance. Brilliant sapphires locked gazes with brilliant green irises and Jack couldn't help but stare in wonder of his son. Troy was so much like Lucy it hurt. Their eyes, their laughs and even their caring nature were identical. They weren't supposed to have children. Early on in their marriage, Jack and Lucille had been told that children weren't in their future. And yet, here Jack Bolton sat, staring at his son.

"How do you do it, Troy?"

Troy's brow furrowed in confusion at his father's question, "Do what, Dad?"

"Act like everything's okay. I mean, God, Troy," Jack spoke out, his tone exasperated and confused, "You could've been a great ball player. You could've gone pro! And now you've got a bad knee and a ton of bad memories from a war that you… that you never even agreed to be a part of."

Jack glanced down, his jaw clenched in a silent fury, "How do you get out of bed in the morning, Son? Cuz' I don't think anyone else but you could."

Jack had watched his son carefully upon his arrival back home. He knew that Troy had been hurt and damaged during his time in Afghanistan. He knew that Lucy's death had wounded Troy in a way that Jack would never truly understand. It would have broken anyone; the grief and guilt and pain would have destroyed anyone, including Jack. His son, however, was happier now than he'd seen in such a long while.

Troy gave a weak, understanding smile as his father's words echoed in his mind. The answer was simple, "Because of you, Dad. Because of you and Chad. Because of Gabriella. I have so many reasons to fight… to live."

Jack raised his eyes as Troy began to raise himself back up, rubbing and massaging his knee, "I just… you've lost so much, son."

"Yeah, I have," Troy replied honestly, but that damned grin refused to leave his face, "But I'd much rather have a bum knee from a war injury and the chance to live my life with Gabriella than a pro ball career without her in my life at all."

"You don't know that she wouldn't be there with you."

"Sure I do, Dad," Troy stopped for a moment, trying to figure out how best to explain to his father what he meant, "Gabriella and I loved each other in high school. There's no doubt about that. But because of the war we understand just how desperately we've always needed one another. Because of the war I was able to understand the difference between the dreams I can give up and the ones I can't live without. She's one of those dreams. I don't think I would ever really understand that without facing the dangers I've had to survive."

Jack smiled at the wisdom his son displayed, "You know, the mark of a great teacher is a willingness to learn from their students. Same with parents."

Troy chuckled, "Well, I'm glad that I can still teach an old dog some new tricks."

Jack gave a Troy a playful shove before pulling him into a giant bear hug. They slapped one another on the back before allowing the hug to engulf them fully.

"I'm so glad you're home, Troy. I'm so glad you're happy."

"Me too, Dad. I love you."

Jack's grip on Troy tightened at his son's words, "I love you too, son."

* * *

><p><em>Ethan's eyes glazed over at Troy's words. His face softened slightly, the promise of redemption stretching across his face. The gun lowered slightly and Troy took in a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Troy let his hands fall slowly back to his sides, walking right up to Ethan, getting ready to grab the gun from his hand.<em>

_Then he heard the loud clicking of a girl's shoes on the cold tile of the hallway. She stopped at the end of the intersection connecting her hallway to Troy and Ethan's. Troy's head whipped back from the student to Ethan, his eyes glazed over black. Whatever chance there was for redemption had left Ethan's soul. The killer was all that remained. The gun had been raised again, trigger at the ready._

_The girl began to scream and Troy reached for the gun, pointing the muzzle away from her. A single shot went off into the ceiling, the chalking substance of the tiles falling down into Troy's eyes as he fought to get control of the firearm._

_Ethan grunted as he struggled to reclaim his weapon. Troy's arms forced the gun to point up into the air, but his hands couldn't force Ethan's grip. His lungs burned as oxygen and adrenaline fueled his powerful body. The gun sat between the two men now. Troy looked up to face Ethan, the man's eyes soaked in anger and rage. A snarl had formed on his face and it shook Troy to the core._

_BANG! BANG!_

Gabriella jolted upright in the bed, sweat pouring down her olive skin. Her eyes focused in on the dark room. Light had begun to slowly make its way into the room. Gentle rays of orange and golden yellow sunshine peaked through the wispy curtains covering the bay window of the bedroom.

She could feel the sweat dampened covers that were bundled up around her trim waist. Breath was coming in ragged gasps. Her heart was racing and Gabriella was certain that she would die from the terror that had ensnared her mind.

Her eyes danced around the room in search of the one person who could ease her fears. When Gabriella realized that Troy was nowhere to be found, panic imprisoned her senses. She glanced at the alarm clock on his side of the bed.

**6:30 A.M.**

Relief suddenly flooded into her soul. It was Saturday. On the weekends, Troy liked to get up rather early for a morning run. He was okay. He was safe.

Gabriella slowly fell back down onto the mattress. Images flashed before her. The sound of the gunshots. The pain etched across his face. The fear that coursed through her veins caused Gabriella to shudder. Her eyes closed, grateful of the reality around her. _He's safe. He's okay._

The sudden urge to vomit raced through her and Gabriella couldn't move fast enough to fling the covers off and sprint to the joined bathroom. Dropping to her knees, Gabriella clutched the basin of the toilet as she wretched. Dizziness consumed her and a flash of heat left Gabriella feeling absolutely horrid.

After settling down, Gabriella raised herself up and began to brush her teeth, needing the nasty taste in her mouth to disappear. If she hadn't felt so dreadful, she would've laughed at how habitual the act had become. For a few weeks now, the morning had been privy to bouts of vomit and nausea. _So have the afternoon and evening,_ Gabriella scoffed to herself.

A sudden sense of worry and trepidation clamored in her soul as the thought raced through Gabriella's mouth. Without thinking, she began to move toward the cabinet underneath the sink. Gabriella had been spending more and more time at Troy's apartment. In fact, she seemed to sleep in his bed more than her own. Because of this, Troy had insisted upon keeping a steady stock of her feminine products. She would smile at the thought of his thoughtfulness if it weren't for the panic that currently had her scrambling.

How many weeks had it been? How long had she gone without one? Gabriella reached the pink box full of tampons. They hadn't been touched and the need to use them was about three weeks late. Gabriella's stomach dropped. She had been getting sick for weeks now, and fatigue wasn't uncommon. Her appetite had been changing; even Troy had been noticing it. Where she would normally ask for an apple, Gabriella requested a donut. Coffee, at one point in her life, practically coursed through her veins and now the mere smell of it sent Gabriella' stomach in a downward spiral. Much like it was now.

She couldn't be. They used protection. _No protection is 100% effect._ Gabriella wanted to kick herself for being so practical about _that_ little fact.

_But what if she was?_ Subtly, Gabriella felt her fear shift into a quiet joy at the thought. _What if she was!_ A little piece of her and little piece of Troy wrapped up together in a sweet, little bundle? _What if she was?_

Gabriella heard the door to the apartment open and the gentle jingling of keys plopping down on the hard wood of the end table near the door. Gabriella finished brushing her teeth and turned off the sink. After a few seconds of having a staring contest with herself in the mirror, Gabriella pulled back her shoulders and began the small trek into the living room.

Troy had just finished pulling off the dark gray zip up hoodie he had been wearing. His dark brown hair was damp and hung in front of the top of his forehead. The white V-neck he was wearing hugged the firm muscles of his chest and arms beautifully. A pulse of desire raced through her. _And I can't seem to keep my hands off of Troy. Another symptom. _Well, Gabriella was never able to keep her hands off of Troy for long. A quick smile formed on her face before her fears came running back. Gabriella began to wring her hands together.

"Hey honey," Troy greeted her, a bright smile on his face, "I wasn't expecting you up so early."

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead pulling away gently to look down at the girl in front of him. Small hands grasped the sides of his shirt, pulling Troy to their owner. Gabriella's arms wound their way around her lover's torso, burying her face into the cut contours of Troy chest. His muscular arms hesitantly wrapped themselves around Gabriella's… tense frame.

"Hey," Troy's voice was soft, his words laced with care and compassion and concern, "Gabriella, honey, what's going wrong?"

Gabriella raised her head to look at his handsome face. She loved this man with everything in her. While he had been away, a hole had formed in her heart and for so long, Gabriella feared that he would never return to fill it. Yet here he was, standing before her as wonderful as ever. That's what had her so scared.

What if he wasn't ready for this? What if he didn't want to be a father anymore? They had talked about children back in high school. Gabriella had brought it up off-handedly during one of their many midnight picnics.

"_I hope to God that our children will not be nearly as disorganized as you," her voice was full of happiness, her tone a touch teasing. She didn't even notice what she had said. _

_Troy did._

_A gentle smile had crept up onto his face and Gabriella's words, "_Our _children?"_

_Gabriella's face blushed and her eyes widened as she realized what she had just said, "I mean… umm."_

_Troy couldn't hold back the laugh he belted out. Gabriella buried her face into her hands, hoping to hide from his searing gaze. When his rough, tender hands pulled them away, Gabriella couldn't escape his cobalt irises. She couldn't help but notice his crooked grin, either. _

"_Hey," his voice was soft and calming, "don't be embarrassed."_

_She looked away, about to speak but his words cut her to the quick, "Gabriella, you just made all my wildest dreams come true."_

_Gabriella's head whipped around in confusion, "What?"_

_Troy's smile widened, "Gabriella… you think that we're going to be together… forever. You just… you think about having kids with me. Do you realize how many times I've thought about that? Marrying you and having a family with you? The fact that you do that too… you just made me the happiest man alive."_

_Gabriella smiled sweetly as tears began to form in her eyes. She pulled him in close for a passionate kiss. As they broke apart, Troy had one last thought, "And plus, we get to practice making kids. That's always a good thing in my book."_

_She slapped him playfully on his lean, muscular arm before pulling him into another kiss…._

But that was over five years ago and children hadn't come up since. Tears began to well in her soft, toffee orbs and Troy felt a sense of fear creep up in his heart. Fear and uncertainty were etched into the delicate features of her beautiful face. Gabriella's hands were tangled together and her head was facing the floor beneath their feet. Troy placed a gentle hand underneath her chin, forcing Gabriella to look up at him. Doubt and anxiety turned to confusion as he noticed the elated smile on her lips.

"Baby, what is it?" Troy's wording made Gabriella laugh lightly, her eyes shining with an unnamed joy that Troy had never seen. She was glowing you see.

Gabriella's hands moved to frame his handsome face. She brushed a thumb along the smooth skin of his cheek. She loved the feel of his face when he had just shaved it. She loved the way he looked when he did: younger with an innocence that had long been lost.

"Troy," Gabriella couldn't contain the joy that was bubbling up in her throat, "I think that I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened as her words sunk in. A sense of panic flooded over him but quickly gave way to an overwhelming sense of happiness and excitement. His lips curled into a smile of amazement and wonder. Troy's hands found their way around Gabriella's petite waist, his eyes searching hers.

"Are you serious?"

A breathy chuckle escaped her mouth, "I mean, I haven't taken a test yet but-"

Gabriella couldn't finish her sentence due to the pair of lips currently pressed against hers. Her eyes closed of their own volition as Troy thoroughly kissed her with a passion that left her wanting far more than he gave. And just as quickly as he began to kiss her, Troy tore his lips from Gabriella's and turned to put his jacket on.

Gabriella's brow knitted in confusion at her boyfriend's movements. He was searching for his keys and was suddenly heading out the door.

"Troy," uncertainty lacing her words, "where are you going?"

He whipped his head around quickly, a dazzling smile on his face that left her breathless, "I'm going to go and get you a pregnancy test. Then, we're going to see if we're going to have a baby."

That small fear began to grow again in her stomach, "And what if we are? I mean… are you okay… if I'm pregnant?"

Those brilliant blue eyes that Gabriella loved to lose herself in twinkled with mischief. His gaze sent jolts of pleasure and shivers of desire down her spine.

"If _we're _pregnant… Gabriella... you just made my wildest dreams come true all over again," his words an echo of that moment from long ago.

A relieved gasp of laughter burst from her lungs and Gabriella pulled Troy into a fierce hug. His breath danced across her neck and ears, "And when I get back, Ms. Montez, get ready. Cuz' I'm going to show you just how much I love you."

His lips touched hers once again, this time in a gentle caress. Passion was there but laced with a promise. Of his love for her. Of his love for the child that they may have conceived. Of his hope for their future.

"I'll be back soon."

And he was out the door, leaving his love with a smile permanently etched onto her radiant face….

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for sticking with this story for all twenty chapters. It means the world to me. There are probably less than ten chapters left before it will come to a close. Please review and let me know what you think.<strong>

_**-shaganlovessoccer**_


	21. Blue Skies Are Coming

**All I can say is... hold onto your hats!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M.**

***I don't own HSM. I simply play the what-if game with the characters***

* * *

><p>Gentle laughter echoed in the warmly lit room. They had been going on for several minutes now, about everything and nothing. It was simply two friends catching up. And it warmed the older gentleman's rugged heart to see the young man before him so happy. He deserved to be happy.<p>

Dr. Turley studied the former marine closely, marveling at the peculiarity of Troy Bolton. He had helped dozens upon dozens of veterans and seen miraculous recoveries from the abyss that was PTSD. It was in those moments that all the pain and frustration over his patients worth it. But in the twenty plus years Mark Turley had been a psychologist, he had never met a man quite like Troy.

"Troy," Dr. Turley spoke through his smile, "I'm so proud of you. I'll tell you son, I've never, in all my years, seen so much progress in such a short time. It's like night and day. I honestly think you don't need me anymore."

Troy, while thrilled at his shrink's words, was unsure of what to do next, "So… what does that mean, exactly, Doc?"

Dr. Turley pulled his glasses off, setting them down on the unused legal pad and dark mahogany end table, before looking up into the face of the man before him, "It means, Troy, that I am making this your last appointment with me."

"Are you serious," Troy couldn't contain the enthusiasm that was dripping off his words."

Dr. Turley smiled again, nodding his head. His expression grew serious for a moment, commanding Troy's attention to the doctor's next few words, "Listen, Troy. PTSD is something that you never really get over. There will still be days that are harder than others. Some days the guilt will become difficult, and on those days, you need to let the people around you, the people that love you, you need to let them help. Can you do that, Son?"

"Yes, sir," was his simple, powerful reply.

"Well, good. Then, if you don't have anything left that we need to discuss, you're free to go my friend."

Troy smiled again, the joyous atmosphere contagious, as he scratched the back of his neck. His hair was getting longer. It was by no means the length it was in high school, but more of a casual, short straight. _It suits you,_ Gabriella had said one day. And he couldn't help but agree.

At the thought of Gabriella, another smile sneaked its way onto his glowing face, "I actually wanted to talk to you about, Gabriella."

Dr. Turley's fuzzy, blonde and gray eyebrows shot up in interest. Gabriella, while mentioned frequently in conversation, had never been a topic open for advice. She was simply a staple of Troy's life and that was that. And from what he had heard about the young woman, Dr. Turley liked her a great deal.

"What about, Gabriella, Troy?"

Troy's smile turned into something of a mischievous, excited and all consuming cock-eyed grin. The young man pulled out a black ring box from the pocket of his black dress pants. Troy's fingers fumbled with opening the flap for a moment, before revealing a beautiful round cut diamond ring with accented diamonds encrusted around the band.

"It's beautiful, Son."

A light breath passed through Troy's lips as he turned the Tiffany ring box around to look at the ring for himself. He knew that a small part of Gabriella would probably be a little angry about the fact that he spent 6,000 dollars on a ring. He also knew that Gabriella had dreamed of a Tiffany engagement ring from the moment she was old enough to think about those kinds of things.

"Did you know that I started saving for her engagement ring in high school?"

Dr. Turley's eyes opened wide and Troy could help but chuckle at the man's shocked expression, "Really?"

"I know, I know. It sounds crazy, but…" Troy paused for a moment as he closed the ring box and pushed it back into his pants pocket, "I knew that she was the only girl I was ever gonna love, Doc. I was young, sure, but I figured, why wait to save up when I knew that I was gonna have to start eventually."

Dr. Turley nodded his head, understanding all too well, "When do you think you're going to propose?"

Troy locked down at the ground for a moment as he scratched his neck again. It was a small tick he had, "Well, the glee club made it to regionals."

"I heard about that," Dr. Turley interrupted, "congratulations."

A quick smile formed on Troy's lips, "Thanks, Doc… Anyway, regionals are in a few weeks and they're in Sante Fe. I was hoping to do it before then. But I have to plan it out. I'm not just gonna get down on one knee at home one night and ask."

"You're really a romantic aren't you son," the older man teased the younger softly.

A quick laughed escaped them both, "Yes, sir. Through and through."

"Well, Troy," Dr. Turley began sweetly, "I'm happy for you. Good luck, Son."

The two men stood up, sizing the other up for a moment before pulling one another into a half handshake, half hug.

"Thanks, Doc," Troy was surprised by the emotions welling up inside him, "for everything."

"My pleasure, Troy. It's been an honor to get to know you."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for this?" Troy asked teasingly as he gripped both of her dainty hands.<p>

Gabriella took a deep breath, "Absolutely."

A quick grin flitted across Troy's excited face as he pulled her left hand up, kissing her ring finger sweetly. A grin pranced onto her luscious lips as Gabriella's eyes lit up knowingly. Troy wrapped his knuckles across the front door of his childhood home. Within a few seconds, it opened to reveal a pleasant Jack Bolton.

"We were beginning to wonder when you two would get here," his tone was light and teasing.

"Sorry, Jack," Gabriella began sweetly, her tone turning sarcastic, "You know how it is. Troy takes an hour to get ready and there is nothing to do but wait."

Troy feigned hurt as he gripped his chest, "Hey… I'll have you know it only took forty-five minutes to get looking this good."

Jack, Troy and Gabriella couldn't continue the ruse and proceeded to chuckle at the couple's antics. It warmed Jack's heart to see his son's so light._ This is how should have always been_, he pondered flippantly. Troy and Gabriella walking through the front door, together and happier than ever, for a dinner at the Bolton household. A moment of pain and grief flashed across Jack's face at the thought of Lucy. She had always hoped and prayed that Troy and Gabriella would find their way back together. And now here they were and she wasn't there to witness it.

Gabriella must have picked up on Jack's melancholy mood and decided to change the subject, "So did my mom beat us here?"

Jack was pulled out of his revere, "Oh, yes. She got here about five minutes ago. In fact, she should be – "

"I'm right here," The trio looked over Jack's shoulder and acknowledged Maria's entrance into the foyer.

Troy gave Maria a warm smile and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a quick bear hug. The elder Montez woman chuckled kindly as she returned the embrace, "It's so good to see you again, Troy."

"You too, Maria," Troy replied as he pulled back, looking Maria in the eye, "It's been too long."

Maria's smile faltered slightly as she noticed the young woman over Troy's shoulder. Gabriella had a contented grin painted on her face at the sight of her mother and boyfriend's genuine affection for one another. Their eyes caught and Gabriella's arms fell to her sides, her smile just a little wider, "Hi, Mama."

Maria's face began to glow as she drew near to her daughter. They embraced quickly, holding onto each other for a few seconds. A sudden rush of forgiveness and love rushed between them and Gabriella released a breath she didn't she'd been holding in.

Troy and Jack smiled knowingly, "I'm gonna go help, Dad, in the kitchen. See how salvageable dinner is," Troy broke the moment of silence with the silly comment.

The small party laughed as Jack feigned hurt, shoving his son in the shoulder before the two walked towards the kitchen, teasing and taunting one another. Gabriella and Maria enjoyed the comfortable silence that surrounded them before making their way into the pleasantly lit dining room just to their left. The simple, yet beautiful china set out on the cherry wood table complimented the room and the entire house so beautifully. Gabriella had always loved the simplistic decorations and designs of the Bolton house. It created a sense of warmth and belonging that each of its members carried out into the rest of the world.

Dinner had gone splendidly. Conversations were filled with stories from the countless embarrassing moments of Troy and Gabriella's lives, as it was accustom. One story in particular had them laughing, although for what reason, Gabriella couldn't understand.

"You will when you're a mother, Gabriella," was Maria's simple reasoning.

"And how would you feel about that," Gabriella's voice dropped slightly, her breathing was shallow and her hands began to shake. She was suddenly grateful for the fact that Troy was sitting right next to her. His mere presence and soothing smile was helping calm her rampant nerves.

"About what, honey," Maria's eyes were currently fixed on the plate in front of her as she picked at the root vegetables on her plate.

"About me being a mom."

Jack and Maria both looked up this time, identical puzzled expressions on their faces, giving way to wide-eyed stares. Troy placed his hand in Gabriella's lap, lacing his fingers between hers and Gabriella glanced over to smile at him before continuing, "How would you feel about me being a mother?"

"And me being a father?" Troy tacked his question on, calmly, at the end of hers.

"Well," Jack placed his fork down, hands shaking, as he dared peak a look at Maria's face, trying to gauge her reaction, because he wasn't sure he couldn't contain the excitement that had suddenly bubbled up inside him, "That depends. Is there a reason to be thinking about that?"

Gabriella and Troy both let out a nervous giggle, leaning closer together. Gabriella couldn't contain the grin that glowed brightly on her face and Troy didn't even try to wipe the cock-eyed smirk that was etched onto his. Gabriella's eyes wandered over to the silent woman sitting in front of her, trying desperately to read the expression plastered on her mother's face.

"Well," Troy started, his tone teasing and elated and nervous all at once, "Gabriella and I are going to have a baby."

"I'm pregnant," Gabriella exhaled on the last word, joyous at finally saying the words aloud.

Maria's heart stopped beating for a moment. Her baby… having a baby? The thought, while not far fetched in light of recent events, boggled her mind. It was clichéd, to hear a mother say that their children, no matter how grown up, would always be their baby. And Maria had never given the saying much thought… until this moment.

"Mama," Gabriella's elation began to fizzle out in fear of her mother's disappointment.

Maria's eyes met Gabriella's, flickering over to Troy's every now and again. Her expression was blank and the entire room waited, silently, for Maria's reaction. And then she smiled, "I'm so happy for you, mía… I'm so happy for you."

Gabriella's heart ached with happiness as Troy placed a loving kiss on her temple, his warm breath dancing across her forehead. She laughed and a few tears escaped her toffee irises as Maria and Jack rose from their seats and began to hug the young couple.

"How far along are you," Maria then went into mommy mode, full of questions, "When did you find out? Troy you better be taking excellent care of her."

Troy laughed at Maria's words, "If I'm not, you have my permission to beat me senseless, Maria."

"I'm about one month along and we found out two days ago, Mama. And Troy is taking wonderful care of me," Gabriella placed her hand on Troy's clean-shaven cheek. (He never liked to have too much stubble on his face and every three or four days, he'd start fresh). Troy lowered his head to brush his lips against hers in a light, loving kiss...

Troy and Maria washed and dried the dishes in an odd rhythm. Laughter echoed in the dining room and danced into the brightly lit kitchen, mixing in with the light snickers and chuckles of its occupants. Maria was on the brink of tears as she attempted to get her laughter under control.

Troy's gentle laughter at the sight of the woman next to him egged on Maria's laughter and the two couldn't help but stop their simple task. A gentle hand touched his powerful bicep as Maria gripped onto his arm in an attempt to get her breathing under control again.

"Oh… oh my… that story never gets old," Maria gasped.

Troy placed the now dry plate onto the counter. His breath grew still and his hands began to shake, "Maria, I have something I need to ask you."

Caught off guard by the emotion in his voice, Maria's head shot up, all her attention focused on the man beside her. Troy stood tall and strong, but there was a tension in his frame and she couldn't help but feel afraid for him.

She had been given some pretty shocking news today and Maria knew that Troy had to have been nervous to tell her and Jack that they would be grandparents. But if their reaction was anything to go by, Troy had to know that they were thrilled with the news. The parents had watched, in pain for the their children, as Troy and Gabriella suffered through the long separation that threatened to tear them apart. To see them together again and so happy, nothing could make Maria happier.

"What is it, Troy?"

"Well…" he let out a deep breath, lifted his head up and stared into Maria's eyes, "You know that I love your daughter… more than anything."

Maria nodded her head, unsure of where this was going. She watched as Troy struggled to pull something out of his pants pocket. An expression of shock and excitement was plastered on Maria's face and joy threatened to overwhelm her senses as Troy opened the black ring box. Her eyes widened at the words Tiffany and Company printed on the inside.

It was absolutely beautiful. The platinum ring glittered ever so slightly as the accent diamonds circling the band caught the fluorescent light. The half-carat round cut diamond in the center was beautiful without being flashy. It was absolutely perfect for its future owner.

"Ms. Montez, I need you to know that I love your daughter… more than my own life. She is amazing and quirky and smart and beautiful and funny and I don't deserve her. But I want to spend every day for the rest of my life trying to be the man she deserves. I promise that I will do everything in my power to give her the life she's always dreamed of."

"Troy," Maria cut him off with a dazzling smile, identical to her daughter's, "I would love it if you asked Gabriella to marry you."

Before she knew what was happening, Maria Montez was engulfed in a pair of impossibly strong arms, squeezing her tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Maria laughed lightly as she wrapped her arms around her future son – in – law.

"HEY!"

The two broke apart at the sound of Jack's bellowing voice, "YOU TWO FINISHED IN THERE!"

"Are we done here, Grandma?"

Maria's eyebrow arched at Troy's teasing, "You know, Troy. Just because I'm happy for you and Gabriella, and just because I gave you my blessing doesn't mean that I forgot that you got my daughter pregnant _out of wedlock._"

Troy visibly gulped and his jaw clenched. Maria's stern expression transformed into a light laugh as she patted the young man on his shoulder, "I'm just kidding, Troy. Let's go in and see what those two lazy bums are up to."

Troy smirked as he walked behind Maria as they entered the dining room once more….

* * *

><p>Troy placed the ring box back into its Tiffany blue package, placing secretly underneath a few pairs of sock in his dresser drawer. He then emptied the rest of his pockets onto the bedside table. The shower had just shut off, signaling that Gabriella would be exiting the bathroom at any moment. Troy pulled of the grey sweater he had been wearing over his pale blue dress shirt, unfastening the first few of the buttons and rolled up the sleeves to his lower forearm.<p>

He heard the door open and gaped at the sight of Gabriella, water covering her beautiful skin, in nothing more than a plush, white towel. His heart stopped at the sight and he barely registered the slight gasp of air that escaped from his girlfriend's lips. Troy's gaze was wreaking all kinds of havoc over Gabriella's body as he stood and made his way to stand directly in front of her. Without even thinking, Gabriella's hands began to run through Troy's short, silky hair.

Passion dripped from his groan as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her body flush against him. Troy bent down to touch his lips to hers, gently at first, then claiming with greedy insistence. Gabriella slid her arms around his neck, clinging to him as her mouth claimed his desperately. It was too many days away from each other, too much attraction, too much passion to contain.

For a moment they were back in high school; two teenagers who had only begun to experience the wonders of intimacy and were unable to quench their thirst. Troy skimmed his coarse, calloused hands on the side of her thigh, trailing up to her bare and perfectly rounded behind before setting a firm grip on her waist, lifting her up slightly as he kissed from her mouth to the smooth column of flesh that was her neck, the line of her slick shoulder and back to her swollen lips.

It didn't take long for Troy to carry Gabriella to their bed and rid her of the towel wrapped around her petite figure. He hazily registered Gabriella's fumble with the buttons of his shirt and belt buckle. Within a few minutes, they were bare before on another. His familiar hands and his warm mouth, skimmed over her body in ways that had her gasping and begging for more. And Gabriella did the same to Troy, showing him how much he meant, how much needed him and loved him, how happy she was to finally be there with him, forever.

When both their senses are at a height and neither could prolong the inevitable joining of bodies, Troy hovered over her, lifting her leg a little to align their bodies, looking deep into her eyes and whispered, "I love you."

Steadying her breathing and the pounding of her heart, Gabriella reached up a hand to his cheek loving the stubble that defined his jaw. They had done this so many times, in so many ways that at one point she began to fear it would become routine. But it didn't. Each time Troy so much as looked at her, touched her, Gabriella's heart stopped beating and then sped up. If anything, the lovers had grown closer, more attuned to the other's needs and feelings. Each time was comfortable, familiar. Yet each time seemed more passionate and intense, loving and exciting. They shamelessly craved each other and instead of lessening, that craving intensifies more and more at every touch.

Her love, like his own, showed in her dark stormy eyes. "I love you—" Her body suddenly arched towards him, meeting him as he swiftly entered her. "Oh God, Troy… baby."

Troy kissed her, groaning at the feeling of her surrounding him, pulling her even closer than he already was. Troy's hands gripped Gabriella's hips as she rolled him onto his back, sitting up slightly over his lap. She rolled her hips slowly, hands braced on his chest and Troy had no strength to fight the passionate groan that escaped his mouth. He rose up to sit with her. Gabriella's arms wrapped Troy's muscular shoulders, his breath hot and heavy against her silky soft neck, "I love you… oh Gabriella… God."

Gabriella felt her release rushing towards her. Lights exploded behind her eyes, and Gabriella couldn't help the lusty moan that escaped her bruised lips. Troy held and stroked her as her body shook with pleasure, and kept his thrusts slow and deep to prolong her orgasm. When he felt her muscles relaxing, he stilled his movements inside her, wanting to hold off his own release as long as possible. Gabriella's hand reached back to stroke his cheek.

"Please don't stop," she said softly, knowing that he was fighting against his urges to make the experience better for her. "I love you, Troy. Please don't stop."

Her words undid him, and he kissed her fiercely before rolling her onto her back, still inside her as he laid flat on top of her, his chest pressed up against hers, delicious friction created as skin rubbed against skin. Gabriella wrapped her slender legs around Troy's sharp, sturdy hips and her back arched slightly, driving him mad with desire. His thrusts resumed at a much faster pace as he sucked the delicate skin on her neck, and his hands roamed all over her body.

"Oh Troy, harder!" she moaned at the intimacy and depth of the position.

He pressed her hands to the bed above her head and thrust into her almost desperately, breathing her name over and over again as he moved inside her. Suddenly her inner walls squeezed him tightly, and he burst inside her with a shout, even as her release left her speechless. He held her and caressed her arms, shoulders, and back as they both rode out the blissful waves, and when their bodies finally relaxed, he slowly pulled out of her. Reflexively, Gabriella rolled over slightly, placing her head on his heaving chest, and Troy gathered her in his arms, raining soft kisses over her face.

Within minutes, the two lovers were lost in sleep, wrapped up in each other's arms. Peace settled in the room and a gentle smile graced both their mouths….

* * *

><p><em>Blood covered the cold, hard tiles that lay underneath them. Breathing was nearly impossible as the red liquid threatened to spill out form his mouth. He gripped the gaping wound that marred his abdomen and raised his head slightly to assess the damage for himself. His eyes darted over to the body next to him, his eyes open wide but lifeless. <em>

_He lowered his head back down to the floor, his eyelids heavy with an uncontrollable fatigue and his muscles tense with adrenalin. The sounds of heavy footsteps and clacking boots and guns registered in his mind. His cobalt eyes opened slightly to see the S.W.A.T officers rushing towards him and the dead man next to him. And his eyes closed… happy to die…._

Gabriella jolted upright in the bed, sweat pouring down her olive skin. Her eyes focused in on the dark room. Light had begun to slowly make its way into the room. Gentle rays of orange and golden yellow sunshine peaked through the wispy curtains covering the bay window of the bedroom.

She could feel the sweat dampened covers that were bundled up around her trim waist. Breath was coming in ragged gasps. Her heart was racing and Gabriella was certain that she would die from the terror that had ensnared her mind. The dreams weren't getting better.

"Hey, I was just about to wake you up," a voice that seemed so far away jarred Gabriella's senses and tears began to form in her eyes, "You've got about an hour before work, so –"

She turned to see Troy, dressed and ready for work. Joy depleted from his face the moment Troy could see the utter terror etched into every contour of hers. Tears were streaming down her face and gentle sobs began to wrack Gabriella's body. Without a second thought, Troy rushed over to his lover, pulling her close and whispering gentle words of love and care.

"Hey, baby… what's wrong?"

Gabriella clutched at Troy's back and shoulders, clinging as tight as possible, almost as if to convince herself that he was really there. She breathed in his heavenly scent and an overwhelming sense of peace flooded through her. Fresh tears welled up into her eyes and a knot formed in her chest.

"Oh…Troy… oh, God… it was so… so horrible."

Troy pulled her closer, peppering her hair with soothing, comforting kisses, "What happened?"

"I… it was a dream… it was a… a nightmare," her hands gripped him tighter and her lips kissed his neck after ever couple of words.

"What happened," Troy repeated, pulling her away slightly to stare into her coffee orbs and his heart broke at the fear he saw there, "Gabriella, baby, you need to tell me what happened."

Gabriella's face contorted in pain and agony, "It was… You and Somers were in a hallway. He was… he was dead and you were shot. Troy… oh, God… you were dying."

Troy pulled her back into his chest, rubbing her back in soothing circles, "I'm okay. Alright? I'm okay. And I'm here, and we're together. Everything's going to be okay."

"I don't understand, Troy… I keep… I keep having these dreams and I can't help but… but worry."

Troy gripped her tighter. _I keep having these dreams._She had dreamt this before and he didn't even know. He scolded himself for that folly, pushing his self-punishment aside to comfort the woman in his arms, "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay. I'm here. I'm here."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! You know the drill people! Hit that lovely little review button and let me know what you think! More reviews make for a happier writer and a happier writer makes for a quicker update!<br>**

**-shaganlovessoccer**


	22. The A Team

_**Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. School has been very busy along with all the recent holidays. Also, I have had a very difficult time with this story recently, particularly because of the Newtown shootings. I think you all know where this story is going as far as the Ethan Somers storyline goes. I have just been struggling with how to do this and not seem like I'm glorifying or condoning something like the Newtown shootings or even how to do it without being insensitive. **_

**_With that said, here is the newest installment of Song For You. Please read and review._**

**_Again, so sorry for such a long delay._**

**_*I don't own HSM. I simply play the what - if game with the characters.*_**

* * *

><p>His eyes darted across the table to glance over at her. He lost count of how many times he had looked at her today. He didn't care what the number was. Her beautiful face lit up each time her plump lips curled into a breathtaking smile. Her brown eyes held a hint of mischief, as they twinkled brightly.<p>

He noticed that she was talking to him, trying to get his attention. His cheeks flushed adorably, although he didn't know that, and he stuttered a reply.

"Are you okay, Nate?"

Nate looked up, red faced and out of breath. She tucked a few strands of her flaxen hair behind her ear. Her eyes held no trace of annoyance or confusion, but concern and amusement. _How the hell is she so beautiful?_

"Uh…what?" _Way to go idiot._ If there was any hope he had of getting this girl, he was doing his best to screw it up.

She laughed lightly, trying her best not to draw attention to their lab table, which only made him blush more. She thought it was one of the cutest things she'd ever seen, "I asked if you were okay."

Nate's eyes widened, finally registering her words. His lips twisted into a nervous smile, "Yeah, Haley… Yeah. I'm fine."

Haley couldn't help but laugh again. She loved when Nate got all flustered. He was so adorable when he was uncomfortable. It amazed her that this boy could be so cool and confident around everyone else, but was unable to form coherent sentences around her. He could be so sexy and cute all at once.

"All right everybody," the teacher's voice caught both students off guard. Nate and Haley looked up to Ms. Montez, her gentle, caring face smiling brightly at the students around her, "I think that's enough for today."

Everyone in the chemistry lab began to pack up his or her belongings, thankful that yet another Scholastic Decathlon practice had ended. Nate didn't know why he was here. He sucked at Chemistry. Math made him want to hurl. Not to mention that everyone on the football team, the ones that didn't rib him about being in glee club, thought it was the dumbest thing they ever heard. So why on earth was he putting himself through this torture? _Because Haley's on the team_. Oh… right.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow," Haley's voice was timid, yet hopeful. Nate could only nod as she picked up her backpack and left. As soon as her slender frame walked through the door and down the hall, Nate felt his head fall down onto the cold counter top of the lab station.

"That was a loaded thud."

Nate raised his head to find Ms. Montez standing a few feet away from him, a teasing smile on her face. He let out an exasperated sigh before running his hands over his face in an exaggerated manner.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Nate smiled through his fingers as he contemplated his teacher's question, "I'm screwed."

Gabriella couldn't help the chuckle, "You're going to have to be a little more specific than that, Nate."

Nate threw his head back, staring up at the ceiling, "I suck at Chemistry."

"And Math. Let's face it, Nate. You're a literature man," Gabriella knew where this was going. It was just funny to watch Nate squirm. Over the past five months, as Troy and Nate had bonded, Gabriella had grown quite fond of the young man as well. He was a breath of fresh air in a school were fewer and fewer students seem to care, "Which begs the question as to why you decided to join the Scholastic Decathlon team. And you're in glee club. Heaven knows what the football team thinks of you. "

"You seem well versed in what the football team thinks, Ms. Montez," Nate smiled shyly, yet slyly as he threw her teasing right back at her.

"More like the basketball team. But all sports teams tend to be the same. If you like school, you're a nerd. If you like theatre or music, you're gay. Sound right?"

Nate answered with a nod, "So what's the deal, Nate?"

Nate glanced down at his hands, tapping them against the granite countertop beneath his touch, "There's this… girl. And I just… God," his hands run through his hair of their own volition, "I can't think straight around her but I just want to be around her… like all the time. Because she's smart and funny and super sweet. Even if it means I'll never have a clear, conscious thought again. I just… I'm screwed Ms. Montez."

Gabriella laughed out loud at the sight in front of her. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you just ask Haley out, Nate?"

Nate's head shot up and Gabriella chuckled yet again. She walked towards the door beckoning him to follow her so she could turn out the classroom lights and close the door. Still in shock that his teacher and friend could guess his crush so easily, Nate simply picked up his Jansport backpack and leave the room. 

* * *

><p>Gabriella finished applying the last remnants of her lotion across the smooth skin on her arms and hands as she walked over to the bed. With a steady hand, she pulled the soft cotton comforter and sheets down and pulled herself onto the comforting mattress. Her head fell back onto the down pillows as the cool sheets soothed the aches in her joints. Gabriella let out a happy sigh and a contented smile worked its way onto her lips.<p>

Troy walked into the room, pulling off his red East High polo and white undershirt. He threw them into the hamper beside the bathroom door before walking over to his dresser, pulling out a plain gray v – neck. His pants and boxers came next (Gabriella snuck a peak) and were soon replaced by a pair of red gym shorts. He gave a quick smirk, silently telling Gabriella that he hoped she liked the view.

"So, Ms. Montez," Troy began teasingly, "how was your day?"

Troy pulled himself into bed, tugging her body closer to his. Gabriella giggled as she placed her head on his sculpted chest, rubbing a hand up and down the expanse of the cotton shirt.

"Pretty good. I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

Troy let out a little huff. Apparently he didn't like that fact anymore than she did, "Well, basketball season is never done and I was brilliant enough to sign on to be the assistant coach… as well as the glee club coach."

Gabriella placed a gentle kiss on the underside of Troy's jaw. Her reward was a gentle squeeze from his all encompassing arms," Don't act like you don't love it."

His body shook with a silent giggle, exhaustion hanging on his every word, "I won't. It is nice to be on a court again."

Gabriella gave a weak smile. A soft silence hung in the air. A thought flickered in her mind and soon turned into a flame, "Do you ever wonder what would have happened? If you hadn't gotten drafted?"

There was a long moment of silence. The only reason she knew that he hadn't fallen asleep was the gentle touch of his hand rubbing up and down her back. "Sometimes I think about it," he admitted. "But when it comes right down to it… I wouldn't change a thing. Not if it meant that my life wouldn't be where it is now."

A gentle silence fell over them as they simply melted into one another, enjoying the time alone. Gabriella realized just how tired she was in that moment and her body began to liquefy, eyes closing slowly.

"How are you feeling today?"

Gabriella smiled, eyes still closed, and she rubbed his chest once again, "I'm wonderful, Troy."

"Morning sickness okay?"

"Just fine. I only threw up twice today."

"I'm sorry that you've been so sick."

There was something in his voice, a lilt or tone that pulled Gabriella from her restful state. She opened her eyes to look up at him. His face was full of some emotion that Gabriella couldn't put her finger on, "What's wrong."

Troy lowered his chin, eyes darting away from her gaze. He grasped her delicate fingers, winding his rough and calloused ones through them, "I just… I haven't been this happy… in so long. I'm… I feel like I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop. And I couldn't live with myself if something happened… with you or the baby."

Gabriella raised herself up until she was eye level with the man beside her. Her hands pulled his face close to hers, Troy's sandpaper cheeks tickling the skin of Gabriella's hands. She stared into his stormy blue eyes as Troy's eyes flickered everywhere to avoid hers.

"Hey, look at me."

Troy fought it for a moment before bringing his sight back up to stare into her beautiful face. Gabriella smiled sweetly before pulling him into a lingering kiss, "It's okay to be happy, Troy. We deserve it. This happiness was hard fought. Don't worry. The baby and I are fine."

"I know that… in my head, I know that. I just… I mean, we told our parents last week. We told Principal Kelly today and that just… it just made it so real and… I'm… I think it's just one of those days that's hard."

Gabriella's eyes flooded with tears for a moment, her resolve strengthening at her lover's words. She sat up, pillows propped up behind her, pulling Troy to rest against her chest. His head lay gently against her breasts as Gabriella ran her fingers through his short chocolate brown hair. After a few minutes, Troy lowered his head, kissing her stomach through the thin cotton of her tank top. His hands wrapped around her waist before returning to rest his head upon her chest.

"Would you like to hear something funny?"

Troy chuckled lightly, "Shoot."

Gabriella smiled as she absentmindedly played with the hairs on the back of his neck, "Nate has a crush apparently."

"Is it that Barrett girl?"

She chuckled loudly. Even Troy could see the way Nate acted around Haley, "How'd you know?"

Troy looked up at her, a sly smile on his face, "It wasn't that difficult. He acts like I did around you. I still do sometimes."

In that moment, she was reminded of just how much she loved the man lying beside her. The gentle look, full of love and utter admiration that shone through those beautiful blue eyes of his, made her heart leap. It was in that moment that Gabriella realized just how much it would hurt to lose him again. How it would utterly destroy her. Trying desperately to hide the tears forming in her eyes, Gabriella bent her head down slightly to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

_Blood covered the cold, hard tiles that lay underneath them. Breathing was nearly impossible as the red liquid threatened to spill out form his mouth._

Her heart clenched at the memory of him in pain, even if imaginary.

_He lowered his head back down to the floor, his eyelids heavy with an uncontrollable fatigue and his muscles tense with adrenalin._

She couldn't breathe at the thought that Troy would never again take a breath.

_Troy looked up to face Ethan, the man's eyes soaked in anger and rage. A snarl had formed on his face and it shook Troy to the core._

_BANG! BANG!_

The flashes came in an onslaught. Fear and pain wracked her body and Gabriella couldn't help the way her body shook, terrified of the images that had haunted her for days. She could feel his strong hands wrap around her tiny frame, hear that soothing, husky voice. Gabriella's eyes shot open when she was finally able to register that Troy was talking to her, confusion and concern laced in every nuance etched in his face.

"Gabriella… baby, talk to me."

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She shuddered and hiccupped, trying desperately to end her ridiculous sobbing. Gabriella felt Troy's calloused hands cup her face, drawing her attention to his brilliant sapphire eyes, "Gabriella, talk to me."

"I can't…"

His stomach dropped. Her words, the uncertainty of their meaning hung around them like a thick smog, choking the life out of him, "What… what do you mean?"

"I can't lose you, Troy. Not now… I can't lose you again."

Tears of joy or sadness, he wasn't sure, pooled in Troy's eyes as he began to kiss the top of Gabriella' head, brushing a few ebony locks away from her olive skin, "I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easily, Montez." 

* * *

><p>Nate's nimble fingers turned the knob of his lock with ease. With a quick push up on the lever, and a slight pull, his locker swung open. His hands moved without thought, grabbing his necessary books and binders before stuffing them into his backpack.<p>

"Hey, Nate."

Nate jumped back, startled but excited as he recognized the voice's owner, "What's up, Hales?"

And then she let loose that mega – white smile of hers. Yeah… Nate was head over heals for this girl. It surprised him; sometimes, how quickly Nate had begun to fall for Haley. Sure, they had known each other for most of middle school and had gone to the same high school for three years. But one day… BANG! Nate couldn't help but get tongue – tied or blush whenever she looked his way. Like he was doing at this very moment. The two let out a nervous, breathy laugh, trying desperately to diffuse the awkward tension that comes from two people who like each other but don't know how to act on their mutual feelings.

Nate was about to speak, finally, when a loud shot caught his attention. He glanced over Haley's shoulder as she turned her head in search of the culprit. A scrawny freshman, Nate thought his name was Charlie, with glasses had been pushed up against the locker, silent tears streaming down his face, as a group of baseball players looked on and laugh at the prey they had snatched.

"Come on, Charlie," the leader of the pack spoke, venom dripping from his tongue, "we're just trying to help you grow a pair. It's good for ya. Makes you a man."

He threw a punch into Charlie's gut, the young boy hunching over in pain as the bully chuckled deeply. Nate's eyes narrowed as he sat his backpack down on the floor, "Stay here," he told Haley, before walking over to the spectacle. As he walked closer, Nate noticed several bruises around Charlie's eyes and mouth. His glasses were broken on the nose and blood had caked around his nostrils.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Connor?"

The bully turned his head in rage, "Stay the fuck out of this Hudson."

"And what if I don't? Seems like Charlie could use a little help. One against… five doesn't seem too fair."

Connor's grip on Charlie loosened and Charlie's eyes widened at the sight of Nate standing up to his captor. Connor's eyes narrowed as Nate's eyebrows shot up, waiting for the baseball goon's response, "Well?"

A twisted grin crawled its way onto Connor's face. His fist flew against Nate's jaw, flinging his head back far too quickly. Nate stumbled back a few steps, staying on his feet as he gingerly touched the skin of his cheek. He looked back at Connor, a smile stretched across his lips. The bully cocked his head in confusion, "Is that the best you got?"

And the baseball player charged like a bull, slamming Nate against the nearest row of lockers. A loud bang echoed through the halls. Students screamed and cried. Others looked on and cheered. And just as quickly as it had begun, the fight was over.

Connor had been thrown off Nathan, courtesy of Mr. Bolton and Coach Danforth. The definitive click of Principal Kelly's heels on the cold tile floor alerted the hall to her presence and the entire student body grew silent in a matter of seconds.

She stood at a mere five feet and four inches. She was slim, blonde and scary as hell when she was mad. Needless to say, Principal Natalie Kelly was mortifying at this particular moment. Charlie was still sniffling in the background and a small most of the students in the hall had cleared out. Nate felt Haley's gaze on his battered body. He turned to see her, expression full of regret and remorse and… disappointment? She lowered her head, hugging her books to her chest, before walking away.

"Would someone care to tell me what is going on?"

Connor, Charlie, Troy and Chad turned to look at Principal Kelly, but Nate's gaze was still fixed on the girl walking down the hallway…._ Shit._

* * *

><p><em><strong>All right. There it is. Let me know what you think.<strong>  
><em>

_** - shaganlovessoccer **_


	23. Brothers Bellevue

_**Here is the next installment of Song For You. I am rating this Chapter M for violent themes. It seems appropriate to me. I have tried to be respectful of the situations depicted in this chapter as best I can. Please read and leave your reviews. They make me a better writer.**_

***I don't own HSM. I simply play the what - if game.***

* * *

><p>It had been a week since he had set foot in this room. It was good to be back. After his fight with Connor, Nate had been suspended for the rest of the week. Mr. Bolton had tried to get Principal Kelly to ease up on him, considering that Nate didn't really do anything wrong. Unfortunately, school policy was school policy and the mere fact that Nate had been involved meant he had, in fact, done something wrong.<p>

Nate looked around the warmly lit auditorium. The stage lights were dim and specks of dust flittered in their soft rays. There was peace in the silence that surrounded him, flooding Nate with contentment that seemed harder and harder to find. How did another year come so quickly? How did another year without out him sneak up? A single tear rolled down his clean-shaven face.

"So, a little birdie told me about your crush."

Nate's mood was lightened instantly at the teasing voice behind him. He turned to face Mr. Bolton who had a cocky grin plastered on his features, joy emanating from within his very soul.

"Well, I heard from a certain basketball coach that you're about to be a dad."

Troy's eyebrows raised in surprise and Nate couldn't help but chuckle, "I actually overheard him and Principal Kelly talking about it last Monday. The teacher's lounge isn't sound proof you know."

Troy cocked his head, not sure of how to take in the idea that a student knew about Gabriella's pregnancy. How many other students knew?

"I wouldn't worry to much about Mr. B," Nate tried to settle Troy's unspoken fears, "This school is too busy with its own drama to worry about you and Ms. Montez. I don't think anyone else knows."

Troy gave a curt nod before stepping closer to the center of the stage, "So what about you, Mr. Hudson? How's your love life?"

"Now that's a question."

Troy's eyes narrowed in concern at the emotion dripping off Nate's words. The young man looked over his shoulder before glancing back out across the empty audience, "I just… I've liked her since sophomore year, Mr. B. And these past few weeks, I though that… I thought I had a shot. I mean, she doesn't talk to anyone else the way she talks to me or look at me like anyone else. But after last week, I'm pretty sure I blew it," Nate paused, unsure of how to continue. He remembered that look in her eyes, "She seemed scared, Troy. Scared of me."

"You know," Troy started, "the thing about love, is the risk. It's the thought of wanting something so badly trying so hard not to get your hopes up because you can't bear the thought of losing it. It's terrifying… but in the best possible way."

Nate nodded his head in understanding, at least, that's what he hoped it was. He looked around the empty auditorium before looking back to his friend and teacher, "So... this where you're gonna ask her?"

Troy smiled brightly, unable to contain his excitement, "Yeah. I'm gonna sing a song, very romantic and cheesy," the two men laughed lightly, "and then I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"You nervous?"

Troy stepped downstage a few paces, facing the empty seats before turning to look over his shoulder at Nate, "In the best way possible."

They chuckled again, commenting silently on Troy's dig at himself. A comfortable silence fell between them.

"You gonna look after her for me? She's a rebel, you know."

Nate smiled over his shoulder, shoving his hands in his pockets in similar stance to his mentor, "You got it."

Troy smiled again and walked over, placing his hand on Nate's shoulder, pulling him into a side hug.

"Are you sure about staying," Troy shoved his hands in his pants pockets and looked down at the stage beneath his feet, "We're not the same without you."

Nate nodded with certainty. In two weeks it would be the anniversary of Noah's death. It was always hard this time of year and Nate couldn't imagine being anywhere else but home. His parents were the only real comfort Nate could find.

"I just need to be at home right now."

Troy nodded slightly before giving Nate a gentle pat on the back, "I understand." 

* * *

><p>He sat on the swing that hung underneath the shade of the awning. The gentle creak of the rusting metal chain as he swung back and forth echoed in his lonely ears. His friends were eating lunch and completely oblivious to the pain that was beginning to creep up inside him. Nate took a deep breath and sighed, fighting desperately to hold back the tears that had welled up in his sparkling eyes.<p>

"I looked for you at lunch," her beautiful voice cut through his solitude, shaky and timid as it was.

Nate's head shot up to find Haley standing in his sanctuary, golden wavy hair blowing gently in the whispers of the wind.

"I'm not there," was all that he could think to say. _You're really digging yourself in a hole here, man. _

Haley nodded, embarrassment flooding her cheeks. She didn't know what to say, how to act around him. She wanted to ask if he was okay, if he needed anything, especially considering what today was for him. She wanted to apologize for running away when he needed someone there. She needed him to understand.

"My brother was one of the officers that were there when you and Somers fought," Haley's voice cut through his solitude, shaky and timid as it was. She played with the dead skin around her nail beds, searching for anything to distract her, "He told me to stay away from you, Nate. That you were a guy who had a lot of problems and was nothing but trouble."

Nate lowered his gaze, rocking back on his heels as he pushed the swing back and forth. His jaw clenched and a glimmer of pain was etched in the flecks of his emerald irises.

"Is that what you think?" He looked up again at Haley, beautiful Haley, eyes full of joy and wonder, face glowing with an inner joy like no one Nate had ever seen, "Do you think I'm nothing but trouble?"

Haley bit the inside of her cheek, contemplating his question. She walked the relatively small distance toward the boy on the swing and sat down beside him. Haley looked down at Nate's hands, a white-knuckle grip on the dark stained wood. She smiled gently before grabbing one, wrapping both of her petite hands around it.

"I think that you're a great guy who's had a few bad things happen to him."

He paused for a moment before wrapping his fingers around her firm, steady hands, "Why did you walk away?"

"You mean after your fight with Connor?"

Nate nodded in reply.

Haley slipped one of her hands from Nate's grip, pushing his chin up to look into his eyes. It danced across the smooth skin of his right cheek, "Because I'm scared."

Nate's eyes narrowed in confusion and his mouth opened to speak, but Haley's slender finger touched his lips in a gentle caress, silencing him once and for all, "Nate, I've had a crush on you since Freshman year and now, it's happening. The guy that I've liked for as long as I can remember, the smart, funny and handsome as hell guy that I've liked for forever finally likes me. It's terrifying."

"In the best way possible?" Nate asked, a smile beginning to form on his face.

Haley smiled before pulling him up to stand and face her, "The best way possible."

Nate grinned gleefully as she dragged him across the rooftop and down the stairs. A companionable silence danced around them and the promise of something new hung in the air. 

* * *

><p>The hard rubber soles of his black boots echoed softly, thudding against the cold, creamy tile. His tan trench coat swayed against the tops of his muscular thighs. His skin was becoming a little irritated as his shirt rubbed against his skin. He could feel the cool metal against his back and his sides. His hand gripped the metal doorknob, twisting it as he pushed the office door open.<p>

"Hello, sir," the secretary uttered calmly, her tone pleasant and chipper, "may I help you?"

His smile was charming as he bent over the ledge that surrounded her desk, "Are you new here, ma'am? I'm sure I would have remembered a pretty face like yours."

The woman's eyes narrowed, unsure of the man's motives, but was polite all the same, "Yes sir. I just started a couple of weeks ago."

His smile twisted upward, turning into an almost snarl. He reached from behind his trench coat, pulling out the gun that was tucked into the back of his pants, holding it to the woman's face, "No, I don't think you can help me with anything."

BANG! 

* * *

><p>Troy smiled sweetly as he watched her walk about the choir room. She moved with a gentle grace that made her every move feel like a dance. Gabriella was, without a doubt, an angel on earth. His heart swelled with pride and joy as he noticed the gentle bump that was peaking through her somewhat form – fitting blouse. She was about three months along, just barely beginning to show and Troy could have sworn that Gabriella was the most beautiful pregnant woman in the world.<p>

"You're staring, Mr. Bolton," her voice was as much teasing at it was loving.

Troy didn't even try to deny her accusation, "I can't help it if I think you're pretty, Ms. Montez."

He walked over slowly, pulling Gabriella against him before silencing a comment that would have surely been pure sarcasm. She gasped into his mouth before pulling Troy that much closer. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his muscular neck, smiling into Troy's impromptu kiss. She pulled away, however, when his tongue tickled her lips.

"Now, Mr. Bolton," Gabriella couldn't help but tease him, backing away from her lover, settling on the edge of his desk, "there is a time and place for that. And work is definitely NOT."

Troy's smile turned sly as he walked over to his desk, a predatory gleam in his dazzling eyes, "I can't help it, baby. You bring out the caveman in me."

He kissed her then. With all the passion and love and yearning he had ever felt for her. Gabriella was defenseless against it. Her hands fisted in the back of Troy's white button up that was tucked neatly into his dark wash denim jeans. Gabriella gripped Troy's shoulders, willing herself to push him back before things escalated and the feelings welling up inside her became too much for her to fight. Gabriella moaned as Troy's hands ghosted down her arms, wrapping around her shoulders. His tongue danced with hers as they tangled together in delicious torment.

And just as quickly as he had begun, Troy pulled away from her. Gabriella opened her eyes in shock and looked up at her lover's face. What she saw sent a wave of terror over Gabriella's petite frame. His eyes were narrowed, face contorted in concentration, listening for something. At first, Gabriella couldn't hear a thing. Just the patter of rain. _Rain?_

She looked outside to find the sun shining brightly. Troy walked away from her and headed for the door. Gabriella began to walk towards him when she heard it. Screams echoed through the hall and Gabriella could hear the pounded of shoes against the floor.

Troy watched as dozens of students ran up the stairs and into the hallway. He began to pull student close, throwing them into the choir room. His ears burned with the sounds. It sounded like rain on a tin roof. But it was too fast. It sounded like a kettledrum, except there was too much base behind it. He had heard that sound too many times not to recognize it.

"EVERYONE GET INTO A CLASSROOM!" He shouted out to the students.

Several teachers had begun to enter the hallway, hailing students into their rooms. Doors slamming shut created steady beat to the melody of screams and tears and gunshots.

"TROY!" Gabriella's voice caught him off guard. He turned to find her standing just outside the door.

Panic encased his voice, "GABRIELLA, GET BACK INSIDE!"

The gunshots grew louder and louder. Troy looked back down the hall, realizing that most students had found cover. He turned back to face her, tears streaming down her beautiful, angelic face. This couldn't be happening. Her worst nightmares were coming to life. He stood just outside the door, shoveling students into the classroom. In a flurry, young men and women ran into the haven, scattering throughout its confines in search of shelter. Gabriella began to move them to the far left wall, away from the little glass window that had been cut into the door. The sound of a gunshot echoed through the hallways and rang in her ears. Gabriella looked to the door, searching for Troy.

Just for a moment, their eyes locked together. Fear shone through her gaze; grief and determination radiated in his. Her soft, delicate hands gripped his face and forced him to focus only on her. There was a plan forming in his head, one that scared her to death. She knew that there was no way to talk him of it…. 

* * *

><p><strong>Please write me a review and let me know what you think. A special thanks to cncgrad02. You're always have great criticism and equally great encouragement to dish out. I can't thank you enough my friend.<strong>

_Song list of chapters is as follows:_

_1. Save You – Matthew Perryman Jones_

_2. Somewhere Only We Know – Keane_

_3. Where the Road Meets the Sun – Matthew Perryman Jones ft. Katie Herzog_

_4. Come Home - One Republic_

_5. Thistle and Weeds – Mumford and Sons_

_6. This Is The Thing – Fink_

_7. Enough For Now – The Fray_

_8. I Love The Rain Most – Joe Purdy_

_9. Free Falling – John Mayer_

_10. Possibility – Lykke Li_

_11. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder – The Secret Sisters_

_12. Don't Say – St. Lola in The Fields_

_13. Ghosts That We Knew – Mumford and Sons_

_14. 1000 Years - Christina Perry_

_15. Charlie Boy - The Lumineers_

_16. Count Me In - Early Winters_

_17. Till Kingdom Come - Coldplay and Run - Snow Patrol_

_18. A Rush of Blood to The Head - Coldplay_

_19. Tell Me a Story - Phil Phillips_

_20. We Were Here - album by Joshua Radin_

_21. Blue Skies - Noah and the Whale_

_22. The A Team - Ed Sheeran_

_23. Brothers - Penny & Sparrow and Bellevue - Blake Stratton_


	24. Tenboom

_**Thank you all so much for your reviews. They were such an encouragement. **_

_**That being said, here is the next chapter of Song For You. Believe it or not, this was the first chapter of Song For You that I had written down, well, at least the main points of it. **_

_**The next chapter won't come as quickly as this one did, but I didn't want to wait to post this because you have all been super patient these past few weeks.**  
><em>

_**So, without further adieu, here is the latest installment of Song For You. **_

_***I don't own HSM. I simply play the what - if game with the characters.***_

* * *

><p><em>Sunlight was beginning to trickle through the wispy cotton curtains. Dim rays kissed her face as strong arms wrapped around her waist tenderly. His scratchy hand was underneath the thin fabric of her camisole, teasing and tickling the soft skin of her belly, right on top of the barely there swell. Without thinking, Gabriella tangled her fingers with his, a sleepy smile forming on her face. <em>

_Troy smiled into her shoulder, pulling Gabriella just a little closer before kissing her bare shoulder. She turned over onto her back and looked up at the handsome man, hovering over her. Troy's fingers danced down the skin of her arm, playing with the ends of her bed head curls. Gabriella didn't try to fight the impulse to pull Troy down for a kiss. _

"_I love you, Gabriella Montez."_

_She smiled sweetly, although Troy would have described it as sexy, "I love you, Troy Bolton. With everything in me."_

_Gabriella nipped and sucked his bottom lip between her teeth, releasing it slowly. Troy was all too willing to succumb to the havoc Gabriella was wreaking on him. He opened his mouth to let her tongue in and she didn't waste her opportunity. She dipped her head in deeper as she ran it along the roof of his mouth. Troy groaned and released her, mouth wide open, eyes closed when her hand wrapped around him and she returned her mouth to his neck. _

_She kissed her way across his bare chest, still holding onto him with the other hand. She began to move her hand up and down causing him to tremble and moan deeply. She smiled against his skin before feeling herself being rolled over. Troy didn't waste time, running his hands and lips down and around Gabriella's neck and chest. His calloused hands were a delicious contrast to the silk of her skin as they slid her tank top up as Troy dotted her stomach with sweet kisses and pushed her shorts down as he kissed further down her body…._

_He stood just outside the door, shoulder bag on his strong frame, waving her outside. With a quick look at Troy, Gabriella had a fleeting thought to call in sick and take him back to their bedroom. He stood there in a white button up and dark wash jeans, a belt running through his pant loops. A black Diesel leather jacket was all that protected his sweet skin from the cool wind that rustled outside. Troy tilted his head, begging her to hurry so they wouldn't be late. Taking her sweet take, Gabriella pulled on her red pea coat and picked up her briefcase. She walked passed him, hips swaying so gently that anyone who wasn't Troy wouldn't even notice. Gabriella giggled as her lover's eyebrows rose slightly on his forehead, a sure sign that he had picked up on her teasing._

_Without warning, Troy pulled her close to his body and Gabriella couldn't hold the excited shriek that resulted from it. She looked up to into the beautiful blue pools that were alight with joy and peace. Gabriella's heart fluttered at the sight. The two allowed a moment of silence between them before both swooped in for a searing kiss. _

_Troy pulled away and Gabriella was startled at the look on his face. There was a plan forming in his head, one that terrified and excited her in the best way possible. She couldn't wait to find out what it was…._

How had this happened? This morning had been so blissful, so full of love. Not a shred of it remained. He stood just outside the door, shoveling students into the classroom. In a flurry, young men and women ran into the haven, scattering throughout its confines in search of shelter. Gabriella began to move them to the far left wall, away from the little glass window that had been cut into the door. The sound of a gunshot echoed through the hallways and rang in her ears. Gabriella looked to the door, searching for Troy. Just for a moment, their eyes locked together. Fear shone through her gaze; grief and determination radiated in his. Her soft, delicate hands gripped his face and forced him to focus only on her. There was a plan forming in his head, one that scared her to death. She didn't want to find out what it was.

This was his element. Where turmoil and torture was king, Troy Bolton brought peace and healing. When fear and intimidation ruled, Troy Bolton rose up to conquer it. This was his element. If anyone could end this war that resonated in the halls of East High, it was Troy Bolton. That's what scared Gabriella Montez to death.

_I have to go._ Troy's sapphire orbs sparkled with purpose and understanding. It shook Gabriella to her core.

Tears began to well in her toffee orbs. He _did_ have to go. Troy knew how to enter into a suicide mission and come out alive. He knew how to diffuse ticking time bombs. Troy knew how to dodge a bullet and shoot one off. Only he could end this before it escalated.

_Please, please don't. _ The words died on her lips with a whimper. Bile collected in Gabriella's throat, choking her.

Silent tears fell down her full, beautiful face. Troy longed to rub his calloused hands gently wiped the tears off her olive skin. His eyes never left hers. They simply gazed further into her soul.

It broke his heart in so many different ways to leave Gabriella like this. To leave their baby like this. Yet everything in him was shouting out for Troy to help. Ethan had to be stopped and Troy knew, deep in his gut, that he would be able to end this.

_You know that I can't stay,_ his heart screamed out to hers. _I have to help. I CAN HELP!_

_HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH? Haven't you saved the world enough? Can't you just be like everyone else and stay put? _

_Would you love me if I stayed and cowered?_

Gabriella lowered her gaze to the ground, unable to look him in the eye. This was his element. He eliminated fear, healed the broken and ended wars. He had walked to the gates of hell and back. Troy was a warrior and a hero. This was his element. That's what scared Gabriella to death.

With that the two lovers gave a broken smile. Troy did a once over on the group of students in the music room. And in that moment, Gabriella watched as Troy pulled the door to the choir room shut, ducking down at the ready as another round of shots let loose. Gabriella ran to the door, turned the lock and dodged to the side.

After a few, long, painful breaths, Gabriella gave the once over of the students that were now huddled in the safest corner of the choir room. Tears filled their eyes and sobs could be heard from several of the boys and girls. They were scared and sad, angry and confused. Their worlds had changed and for the first time, Gabriella truly understood why Troy didn't like to talk about his time in Afghanistan. He had wanted to keep her heart safe, he told her once. What he really meant, Gabriella was able to recognize, was that he wanted to protect her innocence, the way that she could inherently look at the world and see the good.

These students had been like that; full of promise and wonder and belief that the world could be good. Their innocence had been stolen in the worst way. And Troy had left to help them keep what little of their youth was left. Gabriella couldn't help but love him a little more for that.

"Where's Mr. Bolton?"

Gabriella's eyes scanned the group to find the culprit of such a pertinent question. In any other set of circumstances, Gabriella would have laughed when she saw the crazy mop of brown hair and brilliant green eyes staring at her. Nate Hudson sat there, holding the hand of Haley Barrett, comforting her in any way he could. Compassion and concern reflected in those green pools and it broke Gabriella's spirit.

"He went to go get help, Nate."

"What can he do," a girl in the middle of the huddled mass gasped, "It's not like he has a gun on him."

"He went to go pull the alarm in the office, probably," another student chimed in.

"Wouldn't they have done that by now?"

"No," Gabriella's reply was quick and cold and caught everyone, including herself, off guard, "If someone had, the lights would have been turned off and there would be an alarm sounding. It's supposed to distract and confuse."

Gabriella ducked her head, trying to fight the tears that had been threatening to spill over since Troy had ducked from a possible bullet in the hallway.

The class remained silent, almost in honor of what their teacher and friend had just done. Prayers went up, some from people who had never prayed before. _If anyone deserved them_, one student later told Gabriella, _it's Mr. Bolton_. She smiled at the thought.

"Good luck, Mr. Bolton," a football player whispered aloud.

"Please be safe," a brainiac added.

"God speed, Mr. B," Tyler, one of his glee students spoke softly.

"So what do we do now," Nate asked in distress.

Gabriella stared down at the floor in anguish. The answer was the on the tip of her tongue and it tasted like poison.

An intense fluttering in her stomach nearly sent Gabriella into a bought of sickness. Gabriella placed her hand on her barely protruding stomach, rubbing subtle circles along the fabric of her shirt. _Careful little one, we have to stay put. Your dad won't like it if we move. _A broken smile graced her lips at the thought of their baby. How long had she dreamed of a future with Troy, only scared to death that it would never happen? Now here she was, carrying his child, their child. And a crazed lunatic was running around the halls of East High with a gun.

Gabriella looked over to Nate once again. She didn't want to, she couldn't just sit here and wait for the love of her life to save them all. She didn't have a choice to do anything but…

"Wait," the words were like acid running down her throat, "We wait." 

* * *

><p>He was going to kill him. He was ACTUALLY going to kill him. What kind of idiot would walk through the halls while there was a gunman on the loose! <em>Pot, meet kettle.<em> Troy rolled his eyes at the internal monologue running through his mind as he caught the man's attention.

"What the hell are you doing," Troy spoke out in the loudest whisper he could muster.

A head full of short, puffy hair swiveled around to find Troy. His big brown eyes were narrowed in confusion, a baseball bat gripped tightly between his strong hands.

"I could ask you the same thing, Bolton."

Troy rolled his eyes as he walked over to his friend, still crouched down. Chad's head turned slightly to keep an eye out for whatever lay down the hall, "How about you quit being a smart ass and tell me what you're doing, Danforth."

Chad's jaw clenched for a moment, twisting his grip on the bat, "I'm going to pull the alarm in the office."

"And what are you gonna do when this guy pulls a gun out on you? Throw the bat at him?"

"At least I have a bat, Troy. What are you gonna do when Somers shows up, use your super speed and dodge his bullet?"

Troy's blood ran cold, "Somers?"

Chad's face fell as his Adams apple bobbed in his throat, "I caught a glimpse of him when I was walking out of the gym. He had just gotten out of the office. He… he shot the secretary Troy. Just stood there and shot her."

Troy's soul broke for his friend, hating the fact that Chad had to see something so violent and thoughtless. If his resolve had been weak before, it wasn't now. Troy melted away as he steeled his nerves and Lieutenant Bolton began to form. He placed his hand on Chad's shoulder and turned the man to look at him.

Chad was startled at the sight before him. Troy's eyes had turned into a dark gray, the brilliant blue of his irises gone from view. His jaw was set and his grip was firm… too firm. A sense of dread filled Chad's mind. This wasn't Troy… this man was a soldier, ready for battle.

"Here's what we are going to do," Troy's voice was cold and calculating, "We're close to the office now. You're gonna go in and pull the alarm. I'm going to follow up behind you and make sure Somers doesn't get to you."

Chad's eyes widened, "Then you are going to need the bat."

Troy shoved the weapon back into Chad's hands, "You need that. I'm going to have to be quick, ready to move. The bat will just get in my way."

Chad was about to speak again before Troy cut him off, already aware of what he was about to say, "I'm more experienced when it comes to disarming people without a weapon of my own. You have to be the one to pull the alarm and I have to be the one who's lookout."

A moment of silence passed between them. Chad thought of every possible argument that ended up with Troy holding the bat in his hands or in the confines of the office. He shouldn't be the one to get caught in the crossfire if something happened. He had Gabriella and the baby. Troy couldn't get hurt. He wouldn't let Troy get hurt.

Troy walked swiftly and silently down the quiet hallway. Hugging the walls, Troy peered around corners, checking to see if the coast was clear. His piercing blue eyes followed Chad as he entered glass box of the front office at the end of the hall. Several of the windows had been cracked and one completely shattered. His senses were in overdrive, listening to the tiniest hint of danger. His heartbeat echoed in his head, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Flashes of missions and battles raced behind Troy's eyes. How many war zones had he entered? How many falling buildings and minefields had he run through? How many screams and cries for help had he been unable to answer? How many had he saved? How many could he save today? It would never be enough. One death would always be one too many. _But you always have to try,_ one of Gabriella's letters echoed in his mind. _Just because you can't save them all doesn't mean you can't save any_.

Troy couldn't help but embrace the sense of peace and calm that rushed over his soul. Gabriella's love enveloped his soul and his senses. Life just made sense with her in the world. All the pain he lived through, all the mistakes that marred his soul, they were worth everything just to hear Gabriella say she loved him. And she was carrying his baby!

He couldn't wait to see what the little tyke would grow up into. Would they like basketball? Would they be brilliant like their mother? Would they love music? He hoped and prayed for all three. He wanted a beautiful baby girl with eyes just like her mother. He wanted a son and teach him how to be a man. Troy's heart couldn't help but get a little light… and heavier at the thought of Gabriella and their baby. He had to protect them at all costs.

The two of them were worth living for. The two most important people in his life; they were worth protecting. The love of his life and his unborn child; they were worth dying for….

The last thought echoed in Troy's mind as Troy heard the click of a gun behind him.

"I've been waiting for you Lieutenant," Somers' voice was menacing and cold. The feel of the pistol's muzzle in between Troy's shoulder blades caused his blood to still.

Troy raised his arms slowly, turning his head to glance over his shoulder in order to get a glimpse of his captor.

"Somers, listen to me."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Lieutenant. They might hear you."

Troy's brow furrowed in confusion, "What are you talking about, Somers?"

"You wouldn't listen to me. See I told ya that those sand niggers... and what do they do? Take us to a fucking orphanage! But don't worry, Lieutenant. We'll get em' back now."

Troy realized then what was happening. Ethan had finally snapped. Somers thought they were on a mission in the middle of nowhere in a God – forsaken country. _This is not good._

"Somers," Troy began to speak very slowly as to not agitate Ethan any further, "listen to me."

"NO YOU LISTEN!"

The gun was lifted off the back of Troy's shirt, giving him a little peace as the gun was off his person. The peace was short lived, however, as Somers pulled Troy's shirt, forcing the men to face one another. The man looked disheveled and unkempt. His hair was sticking up from his sweaty forehead in crazy formations, and dark circles hung below his sullen eyes. Pain and panic etched his haggard features.

"THEY DON'T DESERVE THIS, BOTLON! THEY DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE IN THIS HAPPY LITTLE WORLD WHERE NOTHING BAD HAPPENS. THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT MEANS TO SUFFER!" Ethan's eyes were wide with anger as he waved the gun in all different directions, his finger still on the trigger.

Troy remained still and silent, waiting for him to continue. Ethan began to cry, momentarily leaving Troy in shock. Yet still he stood, stoic and ready for whatever lay ahead.

"They don't understand how much it hurts. The weight of all the death and pain that we live with," Ethan looked up, tears falling down his gruff face, "It hurts so much."

Troy walked a few steps toward Ethan, his face forming a puzzled expression, unsure of where this was going. The man in front of Troy wasn't a cold-blooded killer. This was a lost boy, a boy who knew nothing but pain and hatred and death. He was a man who had gone mad without anyone to show him something better than pain and hate and death. He was a man who had shown to be capable of anything. With his guard still up, Troy took a few more steps to Ethan.

Ethan noticed the shortened distance between him and his prisoner and raised his gun to Troy's chest. Troy stopped, raising his hands up once again. A moment of silence passed between them and Troy's heart stilled. Ethan's finger was still poised on the trigger.

"Ethan," Troy began slowly, his voice low and stern, "why are you doing this?"

Ethan's eyes glazed over, a distant look spreading across his face, "The factory…our orders were to blow up the school. They're here, Lieutenant. They're in the building."

Troy's heart stopped. This wasn't good. It was one mission Troy would never forgive himself for. That one moment, under his command that hundreds of people died needlessly haunted his mind. The orphanage and school full of children that were caught in the crossfire of an endless war… this wasn't good.

"Ethan," Troy began cautiously, trying desperately not to startle the volatile man in front of him, "The mission is over. It's done. We're back in the States. We're home."

The soldier's face creased in confusion and anger. Ethan's hand began to shake, as he held onto the gun, pointing it squarely at Troy, "No… no.."

Troy's gaze softened, yet still guarded. Taking a step closer to Ethan, Troy began to reach for the gun. Ethan's posture was rigid and stressed, yet his body began to relax with each step Troy took.

"Why does it hurt so much," Ethan's face twisted in pain and sorrow, tears falling from his eyes, "Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know," Troy, answered truthfully, "I don't know. But we can't focus on the things that we did wrong, Ethan. Not anymore."

Ethan shook his head, denying the words that were spilling out of his C.O's mouth. It was impossible, too incomprehensible to believe. He couldn't forget, would never be able to forget the atrocities of war.

"I know that it's hard to look past the death and destruction," Troy continued, silently thanking God for Ethan's momentary lapse in focus, "I know that it's easy to focus on all the pain we caused. But think of how many lives we saved, how many people are safe because of what we sacrificed; what all our friends sacrificed over there. I know that it seems impossible, Ethan," Troy's voice caught, emotions rising up from within, "but it's not. I promise. It gets better."

Ethan's eyes glazed over at Troy's words. His face softened slightly, the promise of redemption stretching across his face. The gun lowered slightly and Troy took in a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Troy let his hands fall slowly back to his sides, walking right up to Ethan, getting ready to grab the gun from his hand.

And everything went dark. The lights shut off and the blaring of an alarm rang through the building. Troy's ears perked up as the loud thud of a man's shoes crunching against shattered glass on the cold tile of the hallway echoed in his brain. Troy's head whipped back to find the source of the sound, only to find Chad running out of the office and down the hall.

"Chad! Stop!"

Chad began to skid to a halt, confusion covering his face. Troy turned back to Ethan, finding the gunman's face contorting in a blank expression, his eyes glazed over black. Whatever chance there was for redemption had left Ethan's soul. The killer was all that remained. The gun had been raised again, trigger at the ready.

Chad froze in place, and Troy did the only thing he could and reached for the gun, pointing the muzzle away from him. A single shot went off into the ceiling, the chalking substance of the tiles falling down into Troy's eyes as he fought to get control of the firearm.

Ethan grunted as he struggled to reclaim his weapon. Troy's arms forced the gun to point up into the air, but his hands couldn't force Ethan's grip. His lungs burned as oxygen and adrenaline fueled his powerful body. The gun sat between the two men now. Troy looked up face Ethan, the man's eyes soaked in anger and rage. A snarl had formed on his face and it shook Troy to the core.

BANG! BANG! 

* * *

><p>Gabriella and the other students had said very little in the thirty minutes that had elapsed. She looked around the room and noticed that the lights were still on and the sound of a blaring alarm was nowhere to be found. The soft sound of a piano playing in the background caught her attention.<p>

The melody was familiar; it sounded like something Troy had been working on. She looked up to find Nathan sitting on the black bench, tickling the ivory keys.

She left her chair to join him. Gabriella walked quietly over to the piano in the back of the room, so not to startle him. As soon as she came to the left side of the piano, Nathan's fingers stilled over the keys.

"That was pretty," was all she said.

Nathan smiled slightly, "Thanks, Mr. Bolton and I were working on it for glee. He was teaching me to play the piano."

Gabriella smiled at the thought of Troy and Nathan sitting down at the piano together, messing with different chords and melodies in search of the right ones. It warmed her heart to see them so close. Gabriella couldn't count the times Troy had told her how guilty he felt that he couldn't save Nathan's brother, that he couldn't spare Noah's life or Nathan the pain of losing him.

"You two are really close," it was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah," Nathan replied quickly, "he's kinda… well, he's kinda become, like a brother to me. It's nice, especially with Noah gone."

"Did you ever blame Troy," Gabriella knew the question wasn't appropriate but she needed to know, for Troy's sake as well as her own.

Nathan looked up at Gabriella, appalled by the question, "No! How could I? Do you know how many times Noah told me Troy saved his life?" the boy glanced sideways as he chuckled, "Every letter was some amazing story about how Sergeant Bolton had saved the day. He would always talk about how awesome Troy was, whether it was basketball or karaoke," another pause filled the space between them before Nathan continued, "How could I blame Troy for something that was out of his control? If anything I should be thanking him for helping keep Noah alive for as long as he did."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile at Nathan's words. Her mouth opened to reply before…

BANG!

BANG! BANG!

She and Nathan looked to each other, hearts full of fear. Several students screamed and a few of them began to jump out of their seats, seeking shelter from the bullets that would never touch them. Gabriella raced to the door, Nathan quickly behind her. Her hand graced the doorknob, about to turn it before another hand grabbed her wrist.

Gabriella looked up to find Nathan pulling her away from the door. His face had gone steely, his expression emotionless. His grip was like a vice, pulling Gabriella from the door.

"Nathan, let go!"

"I can't do that Ms. Montez."

"I'm not asking you, Nathan," Gabriella's voice was full of anger and malice as she fought his grip. She wouldn't leave Troy out there alone, not any longer. "Let go of me."

"I'm not negotiating with you, Ms. Montez," was Nathan's irrevocable reply, "You're not going anywhere."

"Nathan," Gabriella began, "Don't try to stop-"

"I promised, Troy," Nathan's voice grew soft, his head lowering down to hers, urging her to understand. Gabriella stopped her struggle, her heart breaking, "I promised to look after you. I can't let you go out there Ms. Montez. I won't break my promise."

Gabriella began to cry, sobs wracking her body as she began to struggle against Nathan again, "I can't leave him out there! I can't leave him again!"

Nathan's arms wrapped around her petite frame, "Ms. Montez please!"

"NO!"

"Gabriella," Nathan whispered so that only she could hear and Gabriella stopped her fighting, "He needs you and the baby safe. That's what he needs you to do. So please, stop. Please."

Gabriella fell to the ground, his words ringing in her ears. Nathan hugged her tightly as he tried his best to soothe her. Some students gathered around them, placing hands on the pair, praying and sobbing. Others simply remained in their seats, crying softly. Gabriella couldn't care less. The only one who could give her peace, give her hope, was out on his own, maybe dying, and Gabriella couldn't do a thing about it.

"Troy," she sobbed quietly and Nathan just hugged her tighter…. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there it is. Like I said, the next few chapters won't be up as quickly as this one was. But I just couldn't wait to upload it anymore.<strong>_

_**Please review and thanks so much for sticking with this story.**_

- shaganlovessocer


	25. A Song For You

I'll spare you a long beginning AN. :-)

Here is the next chapter of _**Song For**_** You**.

_***P.S. I don't own HSM. I simply play the what-if game with the characters***_

* * *

><p>Nathan sat beside her, her tears finally subsiding. Her body no longer shook with sobs. Instead, an unnatural calm had taken over his teacher. Her eyes fixed on the view in front of her. He looked over to Haley, smiling sweetly, encouraging him without words, her gentle grace calming him. She was rubbing the hair of some girl who was sobbing loudly.<p>

The black, baby grand piano sat in the light leaking from the large window that made up nearly an entire wall of the music room. She could see him sitting there, his fingers dancing across the ivory and ebony keys. Through it all, Troy found peace at that piano, in every note, every song he played, he could find peace. The piano only served a painful reminder now.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

"This is Albuquerque Police Department, S.W.A.T. Lieutenant Finn Barrett. Please open the door."

Gabriella and Nathan shifted slightly, so she could open the door… and she did, with gusto. A gentle wind fanned the few strands of hair that hung on her forehead. In front of her a tall man dressed in black and a large, thick helmet on his head, opened the small shield over his face and looked her in the eye.

"The perpetrator has been apprehended. The threat has been neutralized. If you and your students could please come with me."

Gabriella nodded silently, waving her hand at the students currently hidden away in the corner.

"Finn?"

Gabriella and Officer Barrett looked over Gabriella's shoulder to see Haley rush over, forcing the young officer in a fierce hug. Finn's arms wrapped around his little sister's shoulders, blinking back the tears that suddenly pooled in his eyes, "

Oh, thank God you're okay, Hales."

A quiet sob wracked Haley's body as she pulled away from her brother's tense body, "Was anyone hurt?"

Gabriella tensed at Haley's question, uncertain if she wanted to know the answer. She could feel Nathan and a few other students step behind her, waiting for Finn's answer.

A dark shadow seemed to tower over them all, Finn's eyes turned stormy with anger, sadness, and disgust? He didn't know if he should be the one to tell them the gruesome details. He didn't know if he should burden them with it. They were just kids. _They aren't kids anymore_ was the only thing his brain could think to say. And they weren't. Their lives had changed forever, in an instant. It wasn't fair to any of them to hide the truth.

"Seven people have been shot. The principal and the secretary were found dead in the office. Four students and another teacher were caught in the crossfire. All but one are in critical condition."

"Which teacher?"

They were all asking the question in their heads; Nathan was the only one able to voice it.

Finn's eyes narrowed at the young man. His sister stood close to him, holding his hand tightly. He looked Nathan Hudson up and down, searching for signs to alert Finn of any potential danger. He couldn't find any.

"First, I was told to find a Ms. Montez, do you know where she is?"

"That's me," Gabriella's voice was shaky as she answered Officer Barrett's inquiry.

Finn's eyes widened in surprise, then softened and a look of remorse flashed across his weary features, "Mr. Danforth asked me to find you, Ma'am. I'm afraid that Troy Bolton was a teacher caught in the crossfire. He has been taken to Heart Hospital. I'm to take you there immediately."

Gabriella couldn't think, only move, as she, Nathan and every other student in the room filed out and followed.

_Oh, Troy…._

* * *

><p>He could here the gentle thud of a boot heel hitting the bland tile of the hallway. To the untrained ear, the quiet closing of the front door was undetectable. He could hear it. To the untrained eye, the S.W.A.T team's infiltration would be invisible. But he saw them walk swiftly down the hallway, hiding behind the corners, checking to see if the coast was clear. He twisted his neck around to see the body lying beside him. Ethan Somer's cold, dead eyes were opened wide. His chest refused to move. The pistol was grasped firmly in his hand as blood oozed from the gaping hole in his chest.<p>

The tile beneath him was a cool contrast to the heat the radiated from his body. Sweat drenched his forehead and chest, seeping into his clothes. Troy's eyes flickered to gaze at the eggshell ceiling tiles above him. There was a gaping hole just above him, and specks of the material fell on him and found entrance into his eyes. Troy blinked furiously as he took in a deep breath and began to cough the dusty material up. He wasn't expecting the copper taste to rise up in his throat.

Troy could feel the warm, red liquid pooling in his mouth. He tried to move but stopped suddenly as he felt a terrible pain in his abdomen. His skin had been ripped open, , as though his stomach was hanging out for the world to see. Troy's hand rose on its own, reaching for the pain, hoping that just touching the epicenter would ease the agony. But there was already a hand there.

"Oh… God. Troy, it's… it's gonna be okay."

The voice sounded so familiar, but he just couldn't place it. It was warped and garbled. It was like listening to a radio station with a poor signal. Troy was getting every other word and nothing was making sense. His head titled just slightly to find Chad, his friend and brother. Tears were falling freely down his brown skin, leaving dark, watery trails on his chiseled face.

He could hear Chad shout out something to the S.W.A.T members as they raced down the hall to help. The clatter of a gun hitting the floor registered somewhere in the back of Troy's foggy mind.

"Is this the only shooter?"

"Yes… officer he needs help."

"He'll get it. Do you know who else was hit?"

Troy picked up the agitation and frustration laced in his friend's tone, "I only know about the secretary and the principal. ARE YOU GOING TO GET HIM SOME HELP?"

Troy placed his hand atop Chad's, stealing his attention from the officer. Chad's dark brown, almost black eyes zeroed in on Troy's deep blue ones, their light fading fast. Adrenaline was pumping through him now, his mind was becoming clearer, if only for a moment. This wasn't the first time he had been shot; he had survived worse than this. He had been left underneath burning rubble, shot at and nearly been blown up.

"It's okay, Chad," Troy managed to get out in a hoarse whisper.

"Oh, God…. Troy."

He gripped Chad's forearm, his friend's hand applying a forceful pressure to the wound in his stomach, "It's gonna be okay."

Chad barely registered the S.W.A.T member radio in an EMT unit to come into the school. He focused only on his friend's face, those brilliant blue eyes dimming with each passing second. Blood covered both their hands. The sight made Chad want to vomit.

"Dammit, Cap'n, what the hell is wrong with you? Gotta go and get yourself shot. Gabby isn't gonna be happy with you… or me." Chad tried desperately to find the humor in this situation. That was his job wasn't it? To be the comic relief? To find the silver lining in everything?

"It…" Troy choked as a little more blood oozed into his mouth, "It was me or you… and," a deep, painful breath, "we both know… how… we both know how well you deal with… pain."

Troy coughed and blood spattered onto his face and Chad's white East High Polo. It was more red than white now.

"That's true," was all Chad could manage to muster.

A pitiful excuse of a smile graced Troy's chapped lips, "Hey… I need you to," he took in a painful breath before continuing, "I need you to go make sure… Gabriella… she and the baby…"

"I'll make sure they're okay," Chad finished for him, silently begging Troy to save his strength, "You just worry about you right now."

Troy nodded his head and closed his eyes for a moment, then opening them quickly, as he tried his hardest to stay awake. He felt his body come up off the hard floor and onto a soft cot. He registered the oxygen mask that had been placed over his mouth, as well as the hands tugging at the fabric of his shirt, ripping open the soft cotton to attend the bullet hole that gaped open in his stomach. He fought hard to stay alert, stay awake… to breathe! He just couldn't….

* * *

><p>She couldn't breathe. Each intake of oxygen was a stab in her heart. Each outtake of carbon dioxide a painful reminder that so many people she knew would never take in a breath ever again. Tears were a constant threat as she watched nurses and doctors in scrubs running around in a controlled chaos. It should have been a comfort that everyone knew their place and position, ready to act at a moment's notice. Instead, Gabriella felt a chill in her bones and bile rose up in her throat. <em>No one should be prepared for this. <em>No one should have to be prepared for this particular brand of chaos.

Parents gathered together in small circles throughout the hospital waiting room. Sobs and whimpers created a syncopated rhythm with the endless footsteps, clicking of pens and opening doors. Her mother's gentle hand clasped hers, trying desperately to give Gabriella some kind of reassurance. Her coffee eyes darted around the room to find Jack Bolton leaning against the whitewash wall beside her. His strong arms were crossed over his sturdy chest, eyes glued to floor as he waited.

Gabriella's hand rose up to her rounding stomach, a little flutter dancing beneath the skin. Her breath caught at the feeling. She knew that she wouldn't feel the baby, their baby, move for another couple of months. It was just her imagination, yet still, just the thought of the life insider her gave Gabriella hope. And she desperately needed hope right now.

Her gaze shifted from Jack, to the floor, to the man sitting in the chair across from her. His fingers were interlaced; blood caked onto his dark skin. His white polo covered in the red, sticky substance. Gabriella couldn't look at it and yet she couldn't look away. Chad's face was still and calm, eerily so. His breath was even and his shoulders were tense. He looked up and found her gaze, eyes red and hazy. She gave him a broken smile, attempting (though she knew it was in vain) to give him some assurance. It wasn't his fault, though Gabriella knew that was all Chad was thinking.

Gabriella rose to her feet and sat next in the chair next to her lover's best friend… and her's too. They sat in silence for a moment and Gabriella watched as Jack took her seat next to Maria. The two began talking, fighting to distract one another while waiting for the doctor to come and update them. Gabriella took the moment to talk to the man next to her.

"This wasn't your fault, Chad."

Chad snorted, obviously disgusted with himself, "You don't need to do this, Gabriella. You don't even know what happened."

"Then tell me what happened?"

She didn't really want to know, didn't want to have to relieve the horrific moments leading up to Troy's wound. But she _needed_ to.

Chad's chin quivered, a fresh batch of tears readying themselves to fall, "He found me in the hallway. I was getting ready to go into the office. He was pissed at me actually," Chad couldn't help the ridiculous chuckle that erupted from his lips, "because I brought a baseball bat to defend myself."

Gabriella smiled weakly, raising her hand to wrap around his arm. He still wouldn't look at her.

"I was coming out of the gym when it happened," Chad's voice turned cold, his eyes colored black instead of their shiny hazelnut hue, "I heard a bang… the gunshot and I looked over to the office and…" Chad swallowed hard, bile collecting in the back of his throat, "and the secretary was just… she was lying in her own blood, behind the desk. I panicked, Gabi…" his turned into one of shame, "I ran back inside the gym and hid in my office."

A look of utter disgust marred every feature of Chad's face. Out of all the horrific memories he had of this day, of all the memories he didn't want to remember, there was one he couldn't forget. In that hallway, Troy Bolton had restored what little peace was left in that school. He became the man that could save them all in the blink of an eye. He _had_ to become that man… because no one else could. No one else would. And _he _did it… willingly! How man times had Troy been forced to be that man? The one who had to put his life on the line because someone else wouldn't step up? Chad was certain the number was insurmountable. How did he do it? _Why couldn't I do it?_

"He would have wanted you to," her soft voice broke the thickening silence between them. She had to remind herself not to speak about her boyfriend in the past tense, "He wouldn't want you to have to be brave."

Gabriella didn't know what to say to make her friend feel better. Part of her, the selfish part, was angry that Chad hadn't been the brave one, the one who stormed in and fixed everything. She felt disgusted and relieved all at once. It was maddening.

"He's always had to be so brave, Gabi," Chad's voice was little more than a whisper, "in everything he's ever done. He's always had to be the brave one. He shouldn't have had to be, not today…not now. I couldn't be that man and I should have been… so he wouldn't have to be. I owed him that much."

His tone was soft yet solid. Confidence and resilience dripped from every syllable. She couldn't deny anything he said… and the stale air surrounding them only thickened.

The surgical doors opened quietly, barely alerting the small group to the doctor's presence. Gabriella shot up from her seat, her hands coming to rest on the gentle swell of her stomach. Chad rose slowly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his black pants. Maria and Jack turned to look over their shoulders before facing the doctor. A cold, dead weight settled into Gabriella's chest at the sight of her.

Blood was splattered onto her pale blue scrubs. Dark circles hung beneath her brilliant green eyes. Wisps of her ginger hair peaked out underneath her surgical cap.

"What's going on Doctor," Jack was the one to finally break the silence, "Is he…" he couldn't finish.

"Is he dead?"

Everyone turned to see Gabriella, a cold, stony expression on her face. Maria couldn't bear the sight of it. She could count on one hand the number of times she had seen that look on Gabriella's face: the day the family dog had been forced to be put down, when her father finally lost his courageous battle with cancer, when Troy wrote her the letter that shattered her world, and now…. She was preparing herself for the worst, readying her heart and soul for the earth-shattering blow. _God please don't let him die._

_Please God… I can't lose him. Not now. _Gabriella couldn't breathe. Seconds passed as years of memories came flooding back in a rush. It was a rip current, pulling her under and Gabriella didn't even fight it.

_He belted out the high C, knowing full well that his range couldn't reach that far. A smile was etched on those beautiful lips she loved to kiss. His hair danced in the wind that flooded the cabin as they drove down the forgotten back road, windows rolled down and radio cranked up._

_ She pulled herself closer to him, laughing lightly before planting a sloppy, wet kiss on his rounded cheek…._

_ She looked up at him, those brilliant blue eyes shining in the glimmering starlight above as she placed the silver "T" necklace back into his hand before running off and jumping into her mother's van. Through the window, she could see his floppy haired head hung low, clutching the piece of jewelry in his hand…._

_ His lips brushed sweetly against hers, in reverence and adoration. His breath against her neck sent shivers down her neck as she looked up, the stars twinkling above them. The sweat coating their skin dried as they lay in the back of his truck surrounded by blankets and pillows. She was tired and sore but felt more whole than she ever had before…._

_ His lips brushed softly against the skin of her neck, his warm breath brushing against her ear. She couldn't seem to unwrap her slender arms from around his neck. She didn't want to. But she did. She stood there and watched him walk through the security gate before disappearing in the sea of people. _Please God… I can't lose him. Not now….

"We've managed to repair the tearing of the lining in his stomach. The bullet didn't seem to hit anything else too major. He's lost a lot of blood, and he's got a major concussion from when he fell," the doctor's voice was calm and even and it gave Gabriella the creeps. But a smile was creeping up onto her lips, "But he's pulled through."

Tears sprang up and Gabriella couldn't seem to keep them down. Her hand rose up quickly, covering her mouth, trying to stifle the sobs that were sure to ensue. She felt her mother's caring arms wrap around her, pulling her close. She could her Chad's sharp breath before collapsing into his chair once again. Gabriella pulled herself away from Maria's embrace, walking over to Jack Bolton. Water trails marked his cheeks and red eyes full of tears gazed down at her near identical face before pulling Gabriella into a bear hug.

Out of everyone who knew him, Jack and Gabriella had suffered _with_ Troy and _for _Troy the most. These two alone, were the ones who waited for every letter, who tensed at the mention of an attack on the news, who cried when he left and smiled when he returned, truly returned, to their loving arms.

They pulled away from one another, Gabriella's attention moving to the doctor who had saved Troy's life and inadvertently, her own.

"When can we see him?"

"He's been moved into ICU. We'll have to monitor him for a couple hours before we can let any visitors in. Just to make sure we haven't missed anything."

It was Chad's turn to speak up, "What do you mean 'if you've missed anything?'"

The doctor's face tightened and she clenched her jaw; "There is always the possibility that there is more internal bleeding than just where the bullet hit. We also have to make sure that his nervous system, and particularly his spinal chord hasn't been damaged. It's just standard procedure. But I am extremely confident that this won't be the case."

Maria took her turn, "Is there anything we should do? Anything we can do to help?"

"Bring him a few changes of clothes, perhaps. He will be here for a few days, just so we can keep an eye on him," the doctor was patient, kind and compassionate, "and rest. The worst is over now."

"Thank you, Doctor Clarkson," Gabriella could barely get the words out, "thank you so much."

Dr. Clarkson nodded her head before walking back into the surgical corridor, a nurse talking her ear off about another surgery for yet another shooting victim. Gabriella released a breath she hadn't know she'd been holding, her mind beginning to race. Maria was the first to break the silence.

"I will take Gabriella to their apartment so we can get some clothes together for Troy. Would you two be willing to stay hear in case anything changes?"

Jack and Chad both nodded their heads, "Absolutely. No problem."

"I'm not going anywhere," Gabriella almost growled, "I'm not leaving this hospital until I can see Troy."

Maria's eyes softened, "Honey, you need to get away from this place, just for a little bit. All this stress isn't good for the baby."

"Troy would want you to rest a little," Jack chimed in, "even if it's just driving to the apartment and back."

Gabriella didn't answer, her chin trembling as she attempted to hold back the tears, "I can't leave," her words were barely a whisper.

"Gabi," Chad's voice was hoarse and soft, "go. We'll call if anything changes."

Gabriella looked at the three of them. This was one fight she wouldn't win….

* * *

><p>She glanced down at their bed. The off white, cotton sheets were rumpled, and the red bedspread sprawled across the foot of the bed. A bittersweet smile spread across Gabriella's lips at the sight. They didn't have time to make the bed this morning for reasons that normally would have made her smile. Today, it left her cold.<p>

How could things have been so blissfully wonderful and gone so horribly wrong all in the course of a single day? Tears stung her eyes again and Gabriella took in a couple deep breaths to prevent them from spilling over. The sun was beginning to set through the window. Deep yellows and bright oranges began to dance across the walls as the curtains moved from the gentle breeze coming through the floor vent.

Gabriella walked quickly to the closet, pulling out Troy's duffle bag from the bottom. She placed it on the bed and began to pull out a few t – shirts from his drawer, stuffing them into the duffle. Next she gathered up a few pairs of sweatpants and athletic shorts. Gabriella's hands moved to his underwear and sock drawer, pulled it open and picked up a few pairs of boxers. Her hands stilled when she saw the blue box with a white bow wrapped around it, along with a single piece of notebook paper underneath.

Gabriella picked it up, tracing the edges of the ribbon with her fingertips. A broken smile danced across her lips at the sight of it. A Tiffany ring box. Leave it to Troy to remember Gabriella's off handed comment about wanting a Tiffany engagement ring since she was old enough to think about marriage. She didn't dare open the box; that was for Troy to show her what was inside. Her hands shook as Gabriella lifted the box, reaching for the piece of paper beneath it. She opened the trifold, her eyes dancing across the paper.

Troy's messy scrawl littered the page and Gabriella couldn't help but smile. It looked like so many notes they had passed in class, the sweet messages he left randomly on the fridge for her… the letters he had sent her from a world away. In an instant, his words soothed Gabriella's soul and brought tears to her eyes.

_Look at the stars._

_ Look how they shine for you,_

_ And all the things you do._

_ Yeah they were all yellow._

Gabriella released a small chuckle as she read the lyrics, admiring his play on words with her favorite color.

_ I wrote a song,_

_ I wrote a song for you,_

_ And all the things you do._

_ And it was called "yellow."_

Gabriella stopped reading. She didn't want to know the rest of the song, not until Troy sang it to her.

"Gabriella? Honey, are you ready to go?"

Her mother's voice rang through the apartment, causing Gabriella to quickly fold the paper up, shove it back into Troy's drawer and close it swiftly. She finished packing his duffle and shuffled out of their bedroom….

* * *

><p>The beep of the heart monitor and click of machinery created an odd, syncopated melody throughout the room. The television was on and some reality show served as background noise. She walked into the room silently, just taking in the view. Troy lay in the hospital bed in the center of the room. His eyes were shut and Gabriella marveled at the simple sight of chest moving up and down.<p>

Her feet carried her to the bedside, and Gabriella grasped his relaxed hand as she sat down in the chair beside the bed. The simple touch roused him from his drug-induced sleep. Sapphire eyes peaked from underneath heavy lids and that damned crooked grin found its way onto his face.

His voice was scratchy and sore, but love and adoration came through loud and clear with each breath, "I don't know about you, " Troy spoke softly, "but I'm tired of getting shot at."

Gabriella's tears flowed freely as she smiled through him. Her lips danced across Troy's scruffy cheeks and sweaty forehead before landing on his chapped lips. She could feel him smiling through their soft, rushed kisses.

As she pulled away Troy's eyes were opened fully. She had never been more beautiful to him than in that moment. His hand rose of its own volition, rough fingertips ghosting over the silky skin of her cheek. Gabriella's hand grasped his wrist, carefully avoiding the IV underneath Troy sun – kissed skin, her head resting in his calloused palm.

"I'm okay with that."

Troy wiped a single tear from her rounded cheek, water filling his eyes at the sight, "I love you, Gabriella."

Oh, how she had worried that she would never hear him say those three little words again. How she had prayed that God would keep him safe, just a little longer, so she could hear Troy tell her those three little words: I and Love and You.

"I love you, Troy."

* * *

><p><em>All right my lovely readers. Don't forget to hit that review button and let me know what you think.<em>

_I will update as soon as possible._

-shaganlovessoccer


	26. Awake My Soul

_****Hello my wonderful readers. Sorry that I haven't updated as quickly as you would have liked. School is winding down which means my work load has taken over my life. Anyway, here is the next chapter of Song for You. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy._

_P.S. cncgrad02, there's a little something in here for you._

__***I don't own HSM. I simply play the what if game with the characters.***

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Week Later:<strong>_

White walls seemed to go on for miles. Florescent lights above his head buzzed and an uncomfortable, artificial light glared down on him. The air smelled of antiseptics and sterile rubber gloves. A sense of sickness and death encased everything in his vision, the feeling seeping into his bones.

Doctors and nurses darted in and out of rooms, bumping into each other like pieces inside a pinball machine. An awful sense of anticipation and anxiety seemed to pass from one person to another as they bumped their way through the crowded hallway. He thought that maybe it was what a beehive or an ant colony looked like behind the walls of the hive or underneath the anthill.

The hospital hadn't quieted down since the shooting only days before. Surgeries were still being performed, lives still hanging in the balance. Three had died, two of them Principal Kelly and a secretary who's name he had never learned. He secretly prayed that someone else had so that her death wouldn't be lost in the mass hysteria to come. Only one student had been caught in the fray, thankfully. Tell that to his folks.

After several long strides, he reached the numbered door his deep green eyes had been scanning the walls for. Nate reached for the slender, silver doorknob and wrapped his fingers around the metal tightly. With a quick turn and a gentle shove, Nate walked slowly into the room.

The sound of the television was garbled in the background and there was only a small bedside lamp illuminated the generic hospital room. There was a window to the left, the blinds open just enough to let in some natural light. It was comfortable, as comfortable as any hospital could be. Nate's gaze landed on the empty bed situated in the centre of the room. _Where is he? Oh, God, please no_. A momentary panic flooded through him and just as quickly subsided.

"Well, look who it is," a lovely, gentle voice echoed behind him.

Nate turned around to see Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton walking hand in hand, settling inside the doorframe. Mr. Bolton's free hand grasped the thin metal bar carrying his drip, and he seemed to be slouching, leaning on it a little too much. His skin seemed flushed and Nate could hear sharp intakes of breath running out of Troy's mouth. It was odd, he realized, to see his teacher with less than perfect posture.

"It's great to see you, Nate," Troy exclaimed breathlessly, a kind smile splitting his chapped lips.

Nate gave a quick smile, waving his hand awkwardly, "I didn't realize you weren't here. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing," he was rambling, "I can come back another time if you want."

"Don't be silly, Nate," Troy cut in rather quickly as he and Gabriella began to walk into the room, "I could use the company, especially since Gabriella has to go to work."

A few second passed as he struggled to get himself back on the bed. Gabriella tried to help, Nate noticed, but Troy would simply look at her and she would give an exasperated smile before relinquishing any false sense of control she had over the situation. Leave it to Mr. Bolton to be more worried about someone else's well being than his one… while he was in the hospital healing from a gunshot wound.

"Wait," Nate's brain finally heard the rest of Troy's sentence and looked to Gabriella who was putting on her jacket, "school is closed. We don't go back until – "

"Until the insurance company and security company comes through," Gabriella countered absent-mindedly. She picked up her tote purse, shuffling through its contents to find her keys, "We have a meeting with the security company today. The insurance company was there Wednesday. I swear, nothing is more annoying and more mind numbing than listening to an insurance salesman talk about the pros and cons of thirty different policies."

The small group gave a chuckle as Gabriella looked up and smiled at Troy and Nate.

"One good thing about being shot," Troy spoke up, "is that I _don't _have to do that."

The room became suddenly quiet. Nate stopped breathing for a moment and he looked to find Gabriella staring down at the ground, jaw locked tight. Troy realized instantly his joke had not gone over well with the crowd. It was something he would have said to the soldiers in his unit. _Too bad it's your girlfriend and student, Genius._

"Too soon," Troy said more for him than the room's other two occupants, "You two are no fun. Chad thought that was hilarious."

Gabriella's jaw tightened even further and lowered her head again quickly.

Troy noticed the nearly invisible display of discomfort, "I'm sorry, Gabriella. I won't joke about it any more."

A weak smile danced across her face as tears began to build in her eyes. Gabriella walked the short distance and placed a gentle, possessive kiss on top of his messy bed head of hair. A knowing smile passed between the two of them and Nate couldn't help but watch in awe and hope that one day, someone would look at him the way Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

Gabriella turned her gaze from Troy and tilted her eyebrow, a teasing tone marking her words, "Well, Nate, if you're going to be here for a little while, make sure he doesn't over do it. He looks like he could drop at any moment."

Troy scoffed in mock annoyance, "You starting to sound like the life insurance agent. Honestly, I don't know why she's so insistent on getting me to buy her policy."

"Because at the rate you're going, you'll make the company rich," Gabriella answered, a sly smile creeping up onto her lips.

Troy gave a half-cocked grin, "I thought you said no more jokes about me getting shot?"

"I said _you_ couldn't make any more jokes," she clarified, "I never said I couldn't make any."

Nate smiled as he witnessed the gentle teasing between the couple. For just a moment, they made him forget that so much bad had happened. They gave him hope that things could get better, that they _would_ get better. Gabriella walked over and gave him a quick hug before shouting over her shoulder to tell Troy she loved him just one more time. Troy replied in kind before turning to face Nate, who now sat on the chair closest to Troy's stiff bed.

A silence filled the air between them, but carried a sense of familiarity and comfort that diffused any awkward tension between them. The two men watched one another, awaiting any sign to speak. Nate watched Troy's calm, cool features, trying to find any hint of the emotions behind his brilliant blue eyes. Troy took in his friend's tense, uncertain posture.

Troy decided the time for silence was over, "Gabriella told me what happened when… when I got shot. I… Thank you, Nate, for keeping her safe. That wasn't your job."

"I made you a promise, Mr. Bolton. There wasn't any going back on it."

Troy's brow furrowed as Nate spoke, not to anyone really, his eyes glancing down at a crack in the tile beneath his feet. He carried too much for someone so young. It was a sight that Troy was too familiar with; the look of defeat marring every feature, the feeling of hopelessness. He had carried that feeling and that look far too long.

"You shouldn't have had to," was all Troy could think to reply.

_Gabriella began to cry, sobs wracking her body as she began to struggle against Nathan again, "I can't leave him out there! I can't leave him again!"_

_ Nathan's arms wrapped around her petite frame, "Ms. Montez please!"_

_ "NO!"_

_ "Gabriella," Nathan whispered so that only she could hear and Gabriella stopped her fighting, "He needs you and the baby safe. That's what he needs you to do. So please, stop. Please."_

_ Gabriella fell to the ground, his words ringing in her ears. Nathan hugged her tightly as he tried his best to soothe her. _God, please. Keep him safe, for her sake… for their sake. Keep him safe. _Nate could do nothing but hold tight and pray that this was just a bad dream, that none of this was happening as the sounds of two gunshots echoed in his wounded mind._

"I'm glad you're okay," Nate's voice cracked.

"Nate," Troy's voice was warm and calm, much like a father's as he soothed his son who'd fallen off his bike and scraped his knee, "Son, are you okay?"

Nate lowered his head, twisting his hands together until they began to chafe. Tears collected in his eyes as the flashes of that day come hurtling toward him; memories of his parents racing behind his eyes. His throat closed as bile collected behind his tongue. He looked up at Troy, his teacher and his friend… his brother. He wondered then, what Troy had been through, more than ever. How many times had he seen this kind of destruction? How many times had it been far worse than any of this? How much had Noah seen? How long had he been forced to live through it before it finally killed him?

Nate pushed himself up from the chair and bounded to Troy's bed. He gripped his teacher's shoulder, before Troy pulled him into a fierce hug, ignoring the pain that shot through his chest and stomach. Sobs wracked the young boy's body and Troy just held him tight.

"Was… was this my fault, Troy?"

Nate felt Troy push his shoulders back, forcing their eyes to lock, "What the hell are you talking about, Nate?"

The young man's chin quivered, the pressure of the thoughts racing through his mind began to sink in and Nate wasn't sure he could handle it any more.

"I just… all this started when… when Somers… when he went off on me in the… the locker room. If I had… if I had just shut up… maybe it wouldn't… maybe you wouldn't be sitting here. Maybe Principal Kelly would be alive… maybe… maybe Charlie Mitchell wouldn't have gotten killed."

Tears welled up in Troy's glassy blue eyes as every word Nate cried out tore apart his heart. In that moment, Troy hated Ethan Somers. Troy was glad he had killed the cold, heartless bastard. He was glad that Somers couldn't hurt any one ever again. And in that moment Troy realized that no amount of hate could ease the mind of the boy who sat in front of him.

Nate was just a boy, a boy who had already been forced to live with more pain than any boy should ever have to face. Nate had simply gotten up and gone to school. He walked into East High a student and come out a soldier torn apart by things beyond his control. Why was it that parents sent their children out into the world like soldiers into battle? Why was it that mothers and fathers prayed every day for their safe return? Why was it that they felt it necessary?

"Nate," Troy's voice had turned stern, "look at me son, and listen."

Nate looked up, timid and uncertain as tears ran down his tan face. Troy placed his hands firmly on the man's slightly scrawny shoulders, "Don't you ever think any of this is your fault."

"But," Nate began. Troy wouldn't have it.

"No," was the teacher's firm reply, "You're a boy, Nate. Nothing did or could have done would have prevented this. Somers… Somers had seen too many things and caused too much destruction. After a while, that's all you know how to do. This was Somer's fault, not yours."

Nate wasn't quite sure if he believed his friend, "You and Somers were in the same unit Troy."

There was a question there, one Troy was ready and willing to answer, "Go on."

"I just," Nate didn't quite know how to word it, "you saw the same things. Did the same things. But you tried to stop the shooting. Somers started it. Why didn't you both end up the same way?"

Troy's answer had come from the very same question he had asked himself so many times. It was corny and cheesy and sounded like something out of a Nicholas Sparks novel. He didn't care… "Love."

Nate's expression made Troy laugh, no matter how hard he attempted to stifle it. His brows were furrowed and a look of confusion and embarrassment.

"Look, I know it sounds… well… gay," Troy continued to chuckle, "but it's true. Look, Nate. Those feelings, all that pain that Somers felt, I still feel it sometimes. I don't think it ever really goes away. But I decided a long time ago that I wouldn't give into them because… I never wanted to be someone Gabriella or my folks or Chad couldn't love, couldn't be proud of. At the end of the day, having them and loving them were more important than any deep dark pain."

Nate's eyes lightened a little and he nodded his head, at least pretending to understand, "So what you're saying, is that love is worth more than any kind of pain."

"Yeah, it's what makes life matter."

"I thought you said that was music."

Troy let out another chuckle and Nate couldn't help but join in, the tears on his face drying. Yes… everything would be okay…. 

* * *

><p>"I still think that you should go home and sleep in a real bed, honey."<p>

Gabriella looked up from her spot underneath Troy's chin as they lay on the, admittedly, small hospital bed. The television played lightly in the background. An old movie, _Cool Hand Luke_, she thought it was called, had come on and Troy begged her to watch it. Even if he hadn't been in the hospital recovering from a gunshot wound, she would have given into his request. He was just too cute to ever say no.

"I can't fall asleep without you, Troy," her voice was quiet as she placed a gentle kiss just under his jaw. His arm that was wrapped around her shoulder tightened just a little.

"I don't like to sleep without you, either, Gabriella. But I know that it can't be comfortable for you, or the baby. You've been here all day."

She propped herself up on her elbow and placed her free hand onto Troy's strong chest, "Are you trying to get rid of me, Bolton?"

Troy's eyes sparkled with something that Gabriella couldn't quite place… until his right hand found its way to her hip. Desire flashed through her as Troy's calloused hand found it's way under her shirt, rubbing the smooth skin of her hip and stomach, touching the gentle, barely visible swell, "I always want you with me, baby."

She pulled him into a kiss, quickly tasting his mouth with her tongue. Troy turned her a little so that most of Gabriella's petite frame covered his, both ever mindful of the stitches that ran along his right side. He gripped her hips and her hands found their way into his growing hair. Troy, she decided, needed a haircut.

"Troy," Gabriella said breathlessly as her lover's lips began to make their way down the smooth column of her neck, "Baby, we need to stop."

If he heard her, Troy paid no attention to Gabriella's less than serious plea. His lips grew more insistent, his hands more demanding. Gabriella pulled his lips from her neck and pressed them close to hers again. In between kisses, she tried to explain the need… she was beginning not to care… for them to end this before it went any further.

"Dr. Clarkson said… she said that you shouldn't… over work yourself."

"This…is hardly… what I call work… Gabriella."

Gabriella pulled her lips to taste the rough skin of his jaw and neck, sucking slightly, every so often biting his ear lob. Troy's hands began to work their way around to the front of her yoga pants. His hand began to slip beneath the elastic…

"Troy," Gabriella pulled away and forced herself to look into those beautiful blue eyes of his, desire sparkling deep within the sapphire pools, "Dr. Clarkson said at least three weeks before any kind of physical… intimacy."

Troy let out a little huff of disappointment and Gabriella chuckled at the sight of him. He looked like a four-year-old little boy whose toy had been taken away. She brushed her thumb along his stubbly cheek before placing a soft kiss to his swollen lips. With all the resolve she had left, Gabriella pulled back and lowered her head back to its spot on top of Troy's chest.

"It's gonna be a long three weeks," was Troy's only reply.

Gabriella couldn't help but agree. For just a few hours, Gabriella wasn't sure she would ever see Troy open his eyes again, let alone kiss him or make love to him again. The fact that he was here, alive and healing healed Gabriella's heart and eased her mind. Her body, however, had longed for him since he had opened those sexy blue eyes and given her that beautiful half-grin.

"And this is why you shouldn't get shot."

Troy's startled them both and soon, both were caught in fits of laughter. He gripped his right side, remembering the line of stiches that held together his skin that had been ripped apart only one week ago. Tears of pain and joy began to water his eyes. Finally, their giggles subsided and the two lowered themselves back onto the bed.

Gabriella, every few seconds, shifted around on what little bit she had of the bed to lie on. Troy could tell that it was less than comfortable.

"Baby," his voice was soft and soothing, fatigue laced with every word, "go home. Get a good night's rest. I'll be here in the morning."

"I am home, Troy. Right here, with you," Gabriella's eyes were already closed and her mind was beginning to wander off.

Troy rested his jaw on the crown of her head, breathing in the smell of Gabriella's shampoo. Right before his eyes closed and his breath began to even out as sleep overcame him, Troy heard a nurse in the hallway say something about, "throwing up a rainbow."

A smile graced his face and he pulled Gabriella just a little tighter and as they fell asleep. Everything would be okay… in time…. 

* * *

><p><em>Song list of chapters is as follows:<em>

_1. Save You – Matthew Perryman Jones_

_2. Somewhere Only We Know – Keane_

_3. Where the Road Meets the Sun – Matthew Perryman Jones ft. Katie Herzog_

_4. Come Home - One Republic_

_5. Thistle and Weeds – Mumford and Sons_

_6. This Is The Thing – Fink_

_7. Enough For Now – The Fray_

_8. I Love The Rain Most – Joe Purdy_

_9. Free Falling – John Mayer_

_10. Possibility – Lykke Li_

_11. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder – The Secret Sisters_

_12. Don't Say – St. Lola in The Fields_

_13. Ghosts That We Knew – Mumford and Sons_

_14. 1000 Years - Christina Perry_

_15. Charlie Boy - The Lumineers_

_16. Count Me In - Early Winters_

_17. Till Kingdom Come - Coldplay and Run - Snow Patrol_

_18. A Rush of Blood to The Head - Coldplay_

_19. Tell Me a Story - Phil Phillips_

_20. We Were Here - album by Joshua Radin_

_21. Blue Skies - Noah and the Whale_

_22. The A Team - Ed Sheeran_

_23. Brothers - Penny & Sparrow and Bellevue - Blake Stratton_

_24. Tenboom - Penny & Sparrow_

_25. Song For You - Jenny & Tyler_

_26. Awake My Soul - Mumford and Sons_


	27. Wishing Well

_Hello everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. School let out and then I started working two jobs this summer and then I went on vacation and... ugh! But I'm back now. This chapter has actually been split in two and for a couple of reasons. 1.) I figured you all deserved a chapter since I haven't update in who knows how long 2.) I haven't finished editing the second half._

_A big thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story. I know it's annoying, waiting for updates that never seem to come on stories that you really care about. So I thank you readers, for sticking with me. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. I'm actually very happy with it (and that happens rarely). _

_Read and enjoy_

_**P.S. I don't own HSM. I simply play the "what - if" game with it's characters. **  
><em>

* * *

><p>He glared at the tombstone in front of him. His eyes burned with tears as he read the epitaph over and over again:<p>

Lucille Madeline Bolton

Beloved Wife and Mother

January 7, 1966 - July 10, 2016

There was so much more to say about her. Too much to fit on a slab of stone and yet summed up in those four little words. Troy Bolton rested on his knees, feeling his body sink into the soft green grass beside his mother's grave. The fall air was chilly as it blew about him. The black canvas jacket and gray Henley long sleeve tee blocked it out enough though.

Troy smiled at a distant memory. His mother had always made him put a coat on before leaving the house on days like this. He had always been in a rush, usually to go out and play ball with Chad or Zeke. He always huffed and rolled his eyes, but not before giving his mother a sloppy kiss on her warm cheek. A single tear rolled down Troy's stubbly cheek.

"Hey mama," Troy spoke softly, his voice choking on the tears he fought to let fall, "I just… I start back to work tomorrow. Doctor gave me a clean bill of health and I'm ready to go!"

Troy plastered a fake smile on his face. It faltered quickly as he looked back down to the ground, "The kids are still really shaken up. It's… it's been a month and hardly anyone smiles still," Troy looked back up to his mother's tombstone, "I don't know what to do, Mama. They're just kids. I know… I know that they think they're all grown up and they are, but… they're still just kids. I just want to help them."

Troy stopped for a moment and pondered, searching in the deep recesses of his mind for an answer to help heal his students, to help them understand and move on, "Gabriella's really shaken up too. She won't admit it, but…"

Troy paused. Over the past few weeks, Gabriella always seemed to be very still and calm. She was always touching him. While he didn't mind his girlfriend wanting to touch him and be near him, Troy realized the sudden heightened attention to his movements didn't have anything to do with desire or longing. She gripped onto him, as if he would disappear if she didn't stay too close. She would jump at the slightest sound, her hands jumping up to her ever-growing stomach, cradling their unborn baby.

After a moment, he continued, sharing the news that had brought him down, "I wanted to let you know that I'm gonna propose to Gabriella tomorrow," that thought made him smile, a real genuine cock-eyed grin that his mother so loved to see, "I wish you could be here, Mama. I wish you could be here to see your grandchild and spoil them and tell Dad not to play too rough with them."

Troy's head dipped and tears filled his stormy blue eyes. He looked back up one last time before standing slowly, stuffing his chapped hands inside the pockets of his jacket, and smiled, "I love you, Mama."

He backed away slowly before turning around and made his way to his truck. Troy stopped dead in his tracks as he looked to his left. A boy, a man he knew all to well sat on the ground in front of a tombstone; it was decorated with an American flag and small bouquet of white roses.

Troy stood still, shifting his weight from his heels to the pads of his feet. He walked over quietly to stand beside the young man. Silent tears trekked down his face, leaving a glimmering trail down the skin of his cheeks. He looked up and over his shoulder, green eyes meeting blue, before turning his attention back to the tombstone.

Noah William Hudson

Beloved Son and Brother

April 17, 1992 – April 19, 2013

"My mom couldn't look at my dad for days," Nate's voice was soft and detached. He simply gazed at the tombstone in front of him, "I think she blamed him. I don't know why though. It's not like he could have done anything. Noah was eighteen. He could do whatever the hell he wanted."

Troy remained silent, sorting out his words carefully. He's been waiting for this, waiting for Nate to finally crack and show just how much his brother's death still tore him apart, "Sometimes it's just easier to blame the people closest to us. We don't want to feel anything so why not hurt the people that makes us feel the most."

Nate swallowed hard, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill over and onto his sunken cheeks. The wind, much cooler than most spring days, bit at his skin, leaving his nose and cheeks red. His brow was crinkled, thinking hard about something that had plagued his mind for so long.

"Troy," Nate looked from his brother's grave to his friend's face, "why did he go? He didn't have to. He wasn't like you… he wasn't drafted…he could have stayed."

He didn't know what to say. Troy had been expecting so many things, so many questions. He was ready to tell Nate how Noah died, why it wasn't anyone's fault and that somehow, whether they could understand it or not, it was for a reason. Never this question.

Troy's brow furrowed, concern and determination etched in the lines on his forehead. He hadn't ever told anyone this, not even Gabriella, but after several months, Troy had already decided to enlist in the Marines. It had mainly been for the college program. He hadn't known where he was going to college, didn't know if he had enough money to go anywhere. But more than that, Troy had wanted to be a part of something bigger and more important than himself. It was what he had always wanted from basketball and even theatre, but it ended up being more about Troy had his talents than the greater purpose. No, the military, Troy knew, relied on every single soldier in it. There was no room for superstars.

"Well," Troy began, still searching for the best way to answer Nate's question; the truth, he decided, was the best option, "Nate, I was going to enlist before I got drafted."

Nate's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, "You… does Ms. Montez know?"

Troy nodded, his lips tight and his jaw locked, "I told her a while back. Right after school started…. Two months before graduation, I went to a recruitment office. But, they were about to initiate the draft and my officer just put me down for the draft list. He asked if I was planning on going into college when I got in and when I told him that I was, he put me down for officers training right out of basic."

"That… no. They wouldn't just let you put yourself on the draft list."

"It was different than it is now, Nate. Things are settled now. They don't need people like they did then. They were desperate for anyone, especially anyone who wanted to be an officer."

Nate looked back down to his brother's grave. Fresh tears pricked his emerald eyes, his breath coming in shallow gasps, "Why? Why would you both be so… what's the point Troy? Why would you want to stick your neck out for a war that's so… so fuckin' pointless?"

Troy's eyes narrowed, anger flaring up at such an insulting question, "Look at me, son."

Nate brought his gaze back up to Troy's, suddenly scared of the silent rage behind his cobalt stare, "Don't you ever insult me… not like that. I don't deserve it and neither does your brother. If there weren't people like your brother, and all the others before him, you wouldn't even have the right to talk against him. You don't get to insult me. You don't get to insult your brother," Troy's gaze softened a little as he noticed the immediate regret in Nate's expression.

"Because I was a Marine, I finished college in three years and my master's in two. Because I was a Marine, I got to save lives and travel to places that I never dreamed of seeing. Because I was a Marine, Nate, I got to help protect my family and friends, including the people that were already over there. Nate, I wanted to be a part of something special, something bigger than just me. That's why I went to enlist. I know that it won't make up for the fact that he's gone, but Noah died doing something great."

Nate needed to know, "Was he in any pain? Or was it quick?"

Troy thought quickly, but seriously, how to answer his friend's question. He knew Nate was strong, knew he could take whatever was thrown at him. He was a lot like Noah… like _him._ Nate could handle the fact that his brother sat for hours, bleeding out, pain ripping through his body as the hot sun beat down on him. He could handle the fact that Noah Hudson died a painful, horrific death. But a miracle happened. For just a moment, Troy noticed a spark, a child like hope in Nathan Hudson's eyes. Still, through everything, that innocent gaze remained. That, above all else, even the truth, needed to be protected.

Troy spoke softly, "It was easy. It was… it was quicker than falling asleep."

Nate let a few tears slip, wiping them away with a broken smile, laughing breathlessly, eyes shining bright and Troy let slip a crooked grin…. 

* * *

><p>Gabriella walked up the steps, her ballet flats clicking against the concrete slabs. Light poured through the hallway that lead up to the roof. A confused smile danced across her face. Troy had left a note on her desk during lunch period, stating to meet him up on the roof after school. It was a simple note, his scrawl spread neatly onto the page. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at the fact that the English teacher, who's penmanship was exceptional, was in love with a man who gave doctors a run for their money as far as poor handwriting was concerned. <em>Irony abounds<em>, she thought amusingly.

After a rather long while, or at least it seemed that way (Gabriella had begun to feel fatigue at random moments throughout the day as was normal for a woman four months pregnant) before she reached the top of the staircase. The sight before Gabriella stole her breath.

Everything was in bloom in the rooftop garden. Roses, tulips and daises drenched the air with their perfume. The sun was shining brightly but the cool air around them signaled that rain was coming. Gabriella couldn't help but be reminded of the day that Troy had asked her to prom.

Troy stood there in a simple black suit, a metallic grey tie hanging from the collar of his crisp, white shirt. She looked around, confused as to what he was doing up here and why he was dressed so sharply. He wasn't wearing that when they left the apartment and he never dressed up this much for work.

Gabriella's gaze stood transfixed on her boyfriend, the father of her child, her best friend. His back was straight and his face so sweet. A twinkle of mischief glittered in his cobalt eyes. Troy's hands were in his pockets, though, which meant he was nervous.

"What's going on, Wildcat?"

Troy smiled at the nickname. It had followed him, truly, all across the globe. It was his signal name in the Marines, his nickname in high school and a term of endearment from his mother… and his girlfriend. He smiled at the thought.

"Gabriella, I had a plan of how I was going to do this," Troy began slowly, as he walked over toward her. Gabriella tilted her head, a confused grin dancing across her face, as she took his hands in her own.

"I was going to lead you into the auditorium. I was going to play this wonderful song and ask you then. But I got to thinking," Troy smiled as Gabriella's face seemed to light up with understanding, fully comprehending what was about to happen.

"When I was over seas, and I thought that I wasn't ever going to see you again, I couldn't seem to think about any of the grand romantic gestures. I couldn't think about anything but the midnight picnics on your balcony and the stolen moments up here on this rooftop. I couldn't think about anything but the little inside jokes and study sessions up here."

Gabriella smiled weakly, a hand creeping up to her mouth as Troy continued, "This rooftop, this is where we fell in love. And I can't think of any other place to ask you this question."

With that, Troy Alexander Bolton lowered himself to one knee. Laughter bubbled up inside her as Troy withdrew a hand to pull a ring box from his suit pocket. He opened it quickly, the beautiful platinum setting shimmering in the gentle light from the sun above, "Gabriella Montez," Troy breathed out, a grin slowly creeping onto his lips as he lowered his head to look at the ground before lifting his gaze back up to her face.

Gabriella couldn't speak. Her hand had come up to rest against her mouth, trying desperately to hold back the tears of joy that had threatened to spill over the moment he got down on one knee.

"I've had this planned out since senior year of high school," they both chuckled at the thought, "and now that we're here, I have no idea what I did to get you."

Tears began to spill over her rounded cheeks; Gabriella didn't even try to stop them. All she could do was grip Troy's hands a little tighter. His beautiful blue eyes sparkled with nerves.

"You're smart and funny. You're… God you're so beautiful. You see the best in everything around you. You're a wonderful friend, daughter, you're going to be a wonderful mother…" she couldn't help but smile about the fact that in a few short months, they would be parents, "you're a wonderful friend, my best friend," Troy began to choke up and tears filled his eyes, "You have made me, and continue to make me a better man."

Gabriella lowered her hand from her mouth to his scruffy cheek. The couple smiled sweetly as Troy took a final breath, "I love you Gabriella Montez. I've loved you since I was 17 years old and I don't want to spend one more day without you… as my wife. Would you, please… please be my wife."

It wasn't a question; it was a simple plea. And she had a simple answer.

"Yes," Gabriella couldn't hold back the luminous smile that graced her lips. Troy rose up and kissed her swiftly, giggling with his fiancé as the kiss deepened. Gabriella gripped his face to bring him closer, if that was possible. Troy's arms were wrapped around her, ever mindful of her growing belly. Just as quickly as it had started, the kiss ended and Troy couldn't wait any longer to place the ring on Gabriella's delicate finger.

She looked down for a moment to admire the ring. It was simple in design, nothing too flashy but not at all plain. It was perfect. He was perfect, "I love you, Troy Bolton."

Gabriella looked up at him, tears falling freely down her face and Troy's scratchy hands came up to wipe them with a delicate touch. He smiled and kissed her sweetly, "I love you, Gabriella Montez."

Without warning, Troy picked Gabriella up, an arm beneath her knees and another wrapped around her shoulders. Gabriella's hands came up to grasp his sturdy neck. He twirled her around their secret rooftop garden as they kissed again and again, smiling all the while…. 

* * *

><p>"<em>Chad! Stop!"<em>

_Chad began to skid to a halt, confusion covering his face. Troy turned back to Ethan, finding the gunman's face contorting in a blank expression, his eyes glazed over black. Whatever chance there was for redemption had left Ethan's soul. The killer was all that remained. The gun had been raised again, trigger at the ready._

_Chad froze in place, and Troy did the only thing he could and reached for the gun, pointing the muzzle away from him. A single shot went off into the ceiling, the chalking substance of the tiles falling down into Troy's eyes as he fought to get control of the firearm._

_Ethan grunted as he struggled to reclaim his weapon. Troy's arms forced the gun to point up into the air, but his hands couldn't force Ethan's grip. His lungs burned as oxygen and adrenaline fueled his powerful body. The gun sat between the two men now. Troy looked up face Ethan, the man's eyes soaked in anger and rage. A snarl had formed on his face and it shook Troy to the core._

_BANG! BANG!_

_Ethan fell down quickly, the blood seeping from his heart as it spurted and gushed out. The red liquid gurgled up in his mouth as his eyes rolled up in the back of his head. His breath stopped._

_Troy stood for a moment, adrenaline and shock coursing through his body. And then he felt it, felt the blood seeping through his shirt and through his fingers that pressed, subconsciously, to the wound. He stumbled back a bit, fighting the blood running up his throat. His back fell onto the lockers behind him, slinking slowly down before crumpling at the bottom where metal met the floor. _

_His eyes fluttered tottering on the brink, trying desperately to keep them open. But he couldn't and they closed. His body went limp, crumpling onto the ground as his blood slowly dripped onto the cold tile beneath him. _

Gabriella jolted upright in the bed, sweat drenching her olive skin. Her eyes focused in on the dark room. She could feel the sweat dampened covers that were bundled up around her trim waist. Breath was coming in ragged gasps. Her heart was racing and Gabriella was certain that she would die from the terror that had ensnared her mind.

She turned and looked down at the figure beside her. Troy was caught in a deep sleep, something that very often eluded him; she wouldn't be the one to deprive him of it now. Tears threatened to spill over and soon gave way. Gabriella quietly, yet swiftly, withdrew from the covers of their bed and walked out of the room.

Gabriella padded through the hallway and into the living room. A single light was on, filling the room with a warm glow. Light glittered along her left hand, catching Gabriella's eye. Her engagement ring sparkled softly and Gabriella couldn't help the smile that found its way to her lips, despite her tears.

A light flutter swam through her belly and tears came all anew. Gabriella's left hand rose to rub her growing stomach, trying to settle the life growing inside her, the life of her child… the life of _his_ child.

They had come so close, so close to losing everything. She could still hear the bullets bouncing off walls, the screams of students that filled the hallways. She could still see the spot where Troy's body slumped against the floor. The tiles from that spot now carried a reddish hue (the cleaning team was unable to fully remove the stain Troy and Ethan's blood left) and Gabriella was forced to walk by it every day in order to get to her classroom. It was a constant reminder, one that wasn't needed or wanted.

Two solid arms wrapped around her, causing Gabriella to jump slightly, before relaxing in the warm embrace of her fiancé. A tender smile graced her lips at that simple, lovely thought. Troy was her fiancé. He would soon be her _husband!_ They would be parents in a few months and their life together would truly begin. It was all too much to believe, too much to hope for. Gabriella had never been happier in her life… she had never been _more_ terrified.

"Are you going to tell me why you aren't asleep?" it was nice to hear a small smile in his voice.

"Maybe I just felt like taking a midnight stroll," repeating those words from long ago that held the young couple together before Troy left for a war that seemed to have no end. Even as the words escaped her mouth, Gabriella knew that her playful banter was only prolonging the inevitable.

Troy simply turned her around; the light stubble on his face reminding Gabriella of just how much he had changed over the years. He hadn't really though. Sure his appearance was darker, stronger and a little worn. But Troy's heart, his fighting spirit and loving nature had not diminished, if anything it had become even more pronounced.

"Come here, baby," Troy mumbled as he pulled her to the couch, setting her onto his lap as he lowered his tired body to the cushions. Troy's scruffy timbre held a sultry undertone that Gabriella couldn't help but melt and adhere to his request. She rested her head against his, the soft cotton of her borrowed t-shirt grazing the tanned flesh of his chest. One of Troy's muscular arms wrapped itself around Gabriella's swelling waist, his hand resting on the bump there, pulling her even closer to his side while another wrapped itself around her toned legs.

A small sigh escaped both their lips as the two of them found the most comfortable position. Gabriella's fingers danced across the veins that protruded out with his blonde hairs against the skin that covered them. She shuddered with pleasure as Troy placed a loving kiss on the exposed skin just under her jaw.

"I can't get it out of my head, Troy," Gabriella began quietly, almost scared to admit it, "I keep seeing you on the floor bleeding."

She raised her head as Troy's hand touched the soft skin of her cheek. His eyes shone in the warm light from the lamp behind her. Love, concern and… understanding littered his gaze as his right hand rubbed her belly softly. Troy knew all too well the panic and terror that those nightmares caused. They plagued the mind and tormented the spirit until there was nothing left but a shell of who the person once was. He had come so close (closer than most realized) to giving up, to let the darkness within him rise up and take hold. But this woman, the beautiful girl in his arms, refused to let him give in. Gabriella had saved him, kept him sane and reminded Troy of just how beautiful life could be. He'd be damned if he let these nightmares go on.

"Would you want to go see Dr. Turley about it?"

It was a simple question but for some reason it set Gabriella's teeth on edge.

"Do you think I have PTSD?" she replied, as if it was an insult event to insinuate that such a dilemma plagued her.

Troy's eyes narrowed in confusion, trying his best not be insulted at her attitude, "I'm not saying that, Gabriella. I think it would just be good for you to see someone who can help you through this. And if you did have PTSD, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Gabriella lowered her gaze in shame and regret, "I know, Troy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that. I just… I can't help but feel so scared, all the time. We keep getting so close, so close to a happy ending and then the rug gets ripped out from under us. I'm just scared."

Troy hugged her close as Gabriella buried her face in his neck, breathing in the warm scent that was unique to Troy. His soft, calloused hands rubbing up and down her back in smooth, soothing strokes.

"I can't lose you, Troy. Not now, not when we've come so far."

Troy pulled Gabriella's face up to meet him. His gaze glowed bright with love and determination. His lips came up and met Gabriella's in a smoldering, all – consuming, passion kiss. She gripped the short hair on the nape of Troy's neck, her legs coming around the straddle his powerful waist. His tongue danced across the roof of her mouth and Gabriella moaned as she rolled her hips against his, eliciting a growl of pleasure from her lover's mouth.

"Do you feel that, Gabriella?"

She stopped and looked to his face, eyes hazy with passion.

"That over the fence, out of the park, World Series kind of thing that… sets you on fire," his voice was soft, yet so powerful and Gabriella was entranced by every word, "I feel it every time I look at you. I can't give that up. I can't give you up. Our life together… the family we're making, it's what gives me my strength every day. There's no way I'm letting that go. You're not going to lose me. You can't."

Gabriella nodded, accepting Troy's words before resting her forehead against his own, their breath mingling between their mouths. After a few silent moments, Troy picked his fiancé up, carried her to their bedroom and tucked her in beside him. He stayed awake until finally, he heard Gabriella's breath slow and even out, signaling she had finally gone to sleep. He would call Dr. Turley tomorrow. For now, for now he would sleep with his fiancé and unborn child cradled in his arms…. 

* * *

><p><em>Well there you have it! Please review. I love to know what you all are thinking. Your comments are major encouragements as well as great criticism.<em>

_- shaganlovessocer _


	28. Hello My Old Heart

_To all readers:_

_I am so sorry that I have not updated. This chapter was particularly difficult to write and I wanted to do it justice. There were so many things that needed to be set up and addressed and I just couldn't get a handle on it until recently. It was just one of those chapters. Still, there is no excuse for how late and overdue this update is. So please, read, review and thank you for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><em>Silent tears streamed down his face. His breaths deep breaths pushed his chest in and out and his vision was beginning to blur from the water collecting around his eyes. The skin of his right cheek burned and the little cut from her engagement ring was beginning to sting but he didn't care. He'd dealt with worse pain than that, worse physical pain any way. But this, Troy had never felt any kind of pain worse than what pervaded his chest, than the poison pumping through his head and his heart.<em>

_ "Troy," Gabriella's voice trembled in the background._

_ His bold and blue eyes darkened deeply as he looked up toward her. Her hand was coming up to touch his cheek, to ease the pain that she had caused. Her fingers grazed the cut that ran along his skin before he jerked underneath her touch and took a step back. He didn't want to, didn't want to leave her but something inside him screamed for Troy to back away. _

_ "Troy," Gabriella tried again, walking towards him as he walked away from her, "I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry. I…" tears began to fall from her face as he walked towards the door, put on his coat and picked up his car keys. _

_ "Troy," Gabriella was pleading now, begging for him to stay. Her fiancé, her love, glanced over towards her, sorrow, grief and regret etched onto the handsome features of his face. They didn't belong there, she thought. I should be the last one to put them there. _

_ Troy took the sleeve of his brown canvas jacket and wiped the oozing blood from his cheek, paying no attention to the fire that burned through the cut as the scratchy fabric rubbed against the marred skin, "You wanted mint chocolate chip ice cream right?" _

_ Gabriella's breath stilled and confusion flashed across the contours of her sorrow-filled face. She nodded her head, unsure of what was happening. She wasn't sure what she had expected to happen…_

_ Troy simply nodded, told Gabriella he loved her and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him._

"What did Troy tell you about me?" Gabriella's tone was accusing, even bitter. It surprised Dr. Turley. This was not the generous, bright and caring woman that Lieutenant Bolton had spoken so lovingly about. This girl… was hurt and cold. It wasn't becoming.

"Lieutenant Bolton told me that you were a charming young woman with, and I quote, 'The kindest and most caring heart,' that he's ever known. He told me that you were extremely supportive of him during his time in Afghanistan and you have only continued to be so since he has been back. He's painted you quite the young woman, Miss Montez."

Gabriella's stony expression softened immensely at Troy's description of her from Dr. Turley. A light shone through her features for a few moments before dimming and retreating, the stony expression returning to her beautifully rounded features.

"That's not what I meant," her voice was hard but it sounded foreign, out of place and Dr. Turley could tell that she wasn't used to speaking in such a manner. The picture of Gabriella Montez was becoming more complicated, but clearer at each turn of the conversation.

Dr. Turley lifted his bushy grey eyebrows up, raising them over the metal rim of his glasses for a second, "Oh? What did you mean?"

Gabriella paused for a second or two, placing her hands on the sizeable swell of her belly. She was almost seven months pregnant now, Troy had told him. Dr. Turley smiled at the thought of the young Lieutenant being a father. He'd be a good one.

"I mean, did Troy tell you why I was here?" Gabriella's voice was softer, no, that wasn't right, warmer perhaps.

Dr. Turley nodded as he took his glasses off for a moment to wipe them against the sleeve of his dark green sweater, "Yes, Lieutenant Bolton-"

"Please don't call him that," Gabriella's pleading voice caught him off guard, but Dr. Turley accommodated her wish.

"I apologize," he paused to gauge her reaction, noticing the water that began to form in the corners of Gabriella's toffee colored eyes, "Troy did tell me that you've been having some trouble coping with the school shooting that happened a few months ago."

Gabriella's gaze fell to the floor as she choked back a sob and Dr. Turley watched as she twisted her hands together. Pain was etched on her face, "Did he tell you why I decided to come and talk to you?"

Dr. Turley's eyes narrowed in concern and intrigue, "No," he stopped for a moment, studying her features, "he didn't, Miss Montez… Gabriella. Why did you exactly?"

A single tear fell down her round, rosy cheek as Gabriella tried her best to describe what forced her to understand that she needed more than just time to recover.

_"Don't come near me!"_

_ Gabriella's words shot through Troy like a bullet, a thousand bullets tearing him apart inside and out. Pain was etched on her face, of that he was certain. But there was something else, something darker… the warmth in her eyes; the light that damn near radiated from her face was gone. There wasn't even an ember left of the spark that Troy dearly loved. _

_ "Gabriella, I'm trying to help you," Troy's voice was timid, shaking and it wasn't what Gabriella was used to or what she wanted. But she reveled in it, nonetheless. It was terrifying. _

_ "Like you tried to help me when you decided to go out and take a bullet for the whole fucking school?"_

_ Troy stopped in his tracks. He took a good look at Gabriella where she stood in the kitchen. Her pose was strong, her presence demanding. But there was an air about her, an unidentifiable quality that Troy found off-putting. In the entire time he'd known her, Gabriella had been welcoming and generous. Troy had always felt at ease around her, even before he developed romantic feelings for her. They had been friends before they had been lovers and he had decided long ago that it had made all the difference. But now, Gabriella Montez was someone that Troy Bolton didn't recognize._

_ "Gabriella…" he began slowly, trying desperately to understand what exactly was troubling her, "you know that I had to go. If I didn't, who knows what he would have done."_

_ "He wouldn't have shot you."_

_ Troy's eyes narrowed. Anger was beginning to bubble up in his chest, but he kept it at bay, "It ended with me. He would have killed more people than he did if I hadn't stopped him."_

_ Gabriella placed a hand on her hip, jutting it out slightly, "So you die and rest of the fucking world goes on like business as usual."_

_ "What's wrong, Gabriella," Troy asked, exasperation oozing from his words._

_ "I just don't understand why you had to leave. Why did it have to be you, Troy? It seems a little too cavalier, don't you think?"_

_ "Do you have any idea what you would have been asking me to do? In asking me to stay?"_

_ Gabriella threw her arms up as frustration spilled from her lips, "God, Troy, I don't maybe to just stay? For once in your entire life I wanted you to stand by me and just take whatever comes."_

_ Troy couldn't contain the rage building inside him, "I'm so sorry that I tried to help, Gabriella. I'm so sorry that I thought that maybe if I stopped him, Somers couldn't get near you. I'm sorry that I wanted to keep you and our baby safe! Maybe next time I can just sit around and let a maniac shoot up the whole fucking school. Next time I'll just let them take you with him!"_

_ SMACK!_

Gabriella wiped the silent tears that fell down her face. She sniffled a little as she tried to reign in the tormenting emotions that coursed through her veins. Her eyes darted to Dr. Turley, the kindly old man, as he sat there, watching and waiting patiently for her to answer his question.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella slammed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, "You know, Doctor, Troy's always been… he's always been so selfless. It's one of the things I love most about him."

She opened her eyes and gazed toward the old man. He sat there quietly, silently giving her an encouraging nod to continue. So she did.

"It's why he quit writing me. It's why he wouldn't come near me when he got back stateside. It's why he left that… damn classroom that day."

Dr. Turley waited for a moment before he responded, "Troy is a remarkable young man. He's-"

"He's the best man I know," Gabriella cut him off, "you don't have to convince me of that Dr. Turley. He's the best man I will _ever_ know."

"So what's the problem, Gabriella?"

"Why couldn't he have just stayed?" Gabriella shouted as she pushed herself up from the comfortable leather chair and she began to pace the floor behind it, "why couldn't he have just stayed with me?"

Dr. Turley remained silent and simply let her run down the carpet underneath her feet. There was more she wanted to say, he thought, and it needed to come out now rather than later.

"I'm so angry, all the time," Gabriella spoke softly, her voice cracking under some immense pressure, "I get so scared. I mean… God… I dropped a pan in the sink and suddenly I kept hearing those damn gun shots," she began to wring her hands together, the cool metal of her engagement ring a chilling contrast to the warmth of her skin, "I couldn't think or breathe and Troy…"

Gabriella stopped, her hand rising to her mouth of its own accord as a sob wracked her body, "He tried to help me and I just hit him. And he took it… he just stood there and took it."

Her heavenly brown eyes, now full of pain and sorrow, glossed over with fresh tears, "How many times did he have to live in that, Doctor? How many times did he have to step into that situation and be the hero… why did he have to do it again?"

"Gabriella, did you ever think that maybe…" Dr. Turley stopped, searching for the best way to say it, "I know that you don't understand why Troy would willingly put himself in that position again, especially when it wasn't his job anymore. But… did you ever think that Troy was trying to make sure that you… that those kids, would never have to live in that environment, any longer than necessary?"

"Dr. Turley-"

"You had to live in that hell for a few hours," the kind doctor's voice was stern now and it forced Gabriella to look at him, to study each word carefully, "Troy had to breathe it in, to live in it for years. He knows, better than anyone, the kind of pain you're in. He knows better than you ever will… how much pain it causes. He wanted to spare as much of that pain as he could for those kids… for you."

Gabriella looked down to the floor before walking over to the small window on the other side of the cozy room. She could see him, sitting so still and calm in one of the chairs that littered the lounge of Dr. Turley's office. Troy's hands were folded in his lap as his beautiful blue eyes looked straight ahead at the water tank full of brightly colored fish. His jaw clenched, a sure sign that he was nervous and uncomfortable. And then his head turned to Gabriella, as if he knew she was watching him. Troy gave her a small, sweet smile. Gabriella tried her best to return it as she turned her gaze from him.

"What's the point?"

"What do you mean?"

Tears began to well up in her eyes and she couldn't stop the bile rising up in her throat. Gabriella swallowed sharply before lifting her chin up to stare down the kindly old man that sat before her.

"What's the point of living life, pretending that everything will work out when… when I've learned, too often, that nothing could be further from the truth? What's the point of having a life if it's going to be ripped away from you, Dr. Turley? Why should I even try?"

Dr. Turley's face fell, wrinkles crinkling in concern and his eyes lowered to floor, as if searching for the answer somewhere in the artificial fibers beneath their feet. This young woman, this sweet girl that he had heard about from Troy was broken. Her spirit was fighting but for what? He couldn't say. He could only see the pain the fight was causing her, the price of what this inner war was costing her.

"Gabriella," Dr. Turley's voice was soft and warm, like a gentle breeze on a crisp fall day, "I can't tell you that your life will be perfect… that there won't be hardships or that it won't fall apart in the blink of an eye. It can, it may. You know that better than most."

Gabriella's eyes narrowed in confusion and contempt as the doctor turned her words back at her, but she listened nonetheless.

Dr. Turley took this lack of response as encouragement and he continued, "The very fact that life is so fragile is why we must live it, why we must cherish it. Life wasn't given to us so we could be selfish with it. That's the point."

* * *

><p>The car ride home had been silent and awkward. Neither said more than two or three words.<p>

_What do you want for dinner?_

_ Do you have any work you need to pick up from school?_

_ Did you talk to your dad today?_

_ How's your mom doing?_

Forced conversations that had never been their style had been all they could muster. So Troy pulled up to their apartment complex, carried Gabriella's school work and his up the short flight of stairs because she wasn't supposed to carry anything over ten pounds, and stood patiently behind her as she unlocked and opened the door to their apartment.

He walked to the kitchen and placed their belongings on top of the table as Gabriella made her way to the couch. She watched Troy as he took of her coat and his jacket, as he placed them on the coatrack and walked over to sit in beside her in the chair perpendicular to the couch.

"I love you, you know," she spoke softly, begging him to believe her.

Gabriella felt Troy's scratchy, strong hand wrap itself tightly between her dainty, silky ones. Another hand found its way underneath her chin and forced her to look up at his beautiful face. Troy sat in front of her, a gentle small dancing across his lips, "I know you do. And I love you, Gabriella Montez. More than my life."

Tears streamed down her face and Gabriella couldn't hold back the sob that had risen from her chest as he pressed a gentle, soothing kiss across the smooth skin of her forehead. His hands framed her face and she gripped his wrists, holding them to her. Troy's head rested against hers and Gabriella simply marveled at the thought of sharing what little space remained between them. And then she heard him whisper, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. Always."

* * *

><p>They sat at the piano and guitar stand, picking and messing around with some chords that didn't fit together. There were a few minutes before class and the two friends were enjoying some time to catch up. Nate watched Troy carefully, noticing the dark circles under his eyes and the dim but brilliant light that shown through them.<p>

"How's everything going, Mr. B?"

Troy looked over his shoulder, distracted, "Hmm? Oh… okay, Nate."

"Really?" the young man glanced at his teacher before returning his gaze to the strings beneath his fingertips, "why don't you say that with a little more conviction?"

Troy couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled from his chest. He stopped fiddling with keys underneath his fingers. He looked up, really looked at the man beside him. The smile that had briefly graced his lips fell just as quickly and Troy took in a deep breath to help steady the emotions that swirled inside his chest.

"Things aren't getting better, Nate."

Nate didn't need to ask what his friend was talking about. He needed to know just one thing, "What are we going to do about it, Troy?"

A genuine smile stretched across his lips and Troy pulled himself up from the piano bench. He walked over to the desk in front of the large dry erase board and pulled open one of its drawers. Troy fumbled around, looking through several stacks of papers before he found what he was looking for.

Troy walked over to the young man with five or six papers in his hands before handing them to Nate, "We're going to perform this song for the entire school. We're going make them wake up and help them remember."

Nate looked down and began to read the lyrics to the song. They were simple, beautiful and heartfelt. It read like a last confession and a last request.

"Who wrote this, Mr. B?"

Troy smiled, "Noah did… We did. I wrote if for Gabriella… Noah…he wrote this song for you."

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it! Chapter 28 of Song For You! I hope it was worth the wait. We've only got about two chapters left, and Chapter 29 is about a third of the way written. Please review and let me know what you think. This was a heavy chapter... in some ways, heavier than most of them. Thanks again for your patience and thanks for your dedication to this story.<em>

-shaganlovessoccer


	29. Say Something

_**I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to upload this chapter. It went through several re-writes and so many edits that took far too long. I have the last two chapters outlined and they should be coming sooner than this chapter did. Again, so sorry. Enjoy (if there are any of you out there that are still waiting for a chapter) comment, review, yell at me, etc. But for real, enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>The car ride home had been silent and awkward. Neither said more than two or three words.<p>

_ What do you want for dinner?_

_ Do you have any work you need to pick up from school?_

_ Did you talk to your dad today?_

_ How's your mom doing?_

Forced conversations that had never been their style had been all they could muster. So Troy pulled up to their apartment complex, carried Gabriella's school work and his up the short flight of stairs because she wasn't supposed to carry anything over ten pounds, and stood patiently behind her as she unlocked and opened the door to their apartment.

He walked to the kitchen and placed their belongings on top of the table as Gabriella made her way to the couch. She watched Troy as he took of her coat and his jacket, as he placed them on the coatrack and walked over to sit in beside her in the chair perpendicular to the couch.

"I love you, you know," she spoke softly, begging him to believe her.

Gabriella felt Troy's scratchy, strong hand wrap itself tightly between her dainty, silky ones. Another hand found its way underneath her chin and forced her to look up at his beautiful face. Troy sat in front of her, a gentle small dancing across his lips, "I know you do. And I love you, Gabriella Montez. More than my life."

Tears streamed down her face and Gabriella couldn't hold back the sob that had risen from her chest as he pressed a gentle, soothing kiss across the smooth skin of her forehead. His hands framed her face and she gripped his wrists, holding them to her. Troy's head rested against hers and Gabriella simply marveled at the thought of sharing what little space remained between them. And then she heard him whisper, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. Always."

Gabriella swallowed and lowered her hands, pulling his down with hers. She couldn't look at him, not while she said this. She couldn't stand to see the utter devastation that would encompass his face, his eyes, his beautiful heart.

"I think…" she began timidly, "I think that maybe I should go live with, Mom for a little bit."

His heart dropped into his stomach and he felt queasy as Gabriella's words rang in his ears, "You… you want to move out."

It wasn't a question, but a confirmation. Gabriella's eyes shut tightly and she got up from the couch, needing space. She walked to the window that overlooked a small park on the other side of their street. Gabriella looked around their apartment, a world built by the two of them, a safe haven to hide away and simply be.

"I just… I need some time to think, Troy, and with…"

"And with the baby…" Troy finished for her, "You need time to think."

Gabriella finally looked at him, and it broke her heart. Troy stood there, strong and brave, like he always was, ready for whatever the world would dish out to him. He stood there, waiting on baited breath, silently begging her to help him understand what was happening.

"I just need time." 

* * *

><p>Three weeks….<p>

It had been three weeks since that horrible day that Gabriella was beginning to regret more and more with each passing night. Three week without him next to her in the morning. Three weeks without waking up to him singing in the shower. Three weeks of awkward run-ins and conversations.

He had been civil to her. He'd actually been lovely to her considering all that had happened. Considering you walked out on him, seven months pregnant, without so much as a reason. He'd smiled at her whenever he'd seen her in the halls; hold the door open for her when leaving the teacher's lounge.

But sometimes, when he thought she wasn't looking, Troy would look at her out of the corner of his eye. Gabriella would watch his face fall and her heart would break at the sight. But for some reason, she just couldn't let herself go to him.

So here she was, standing in an empty auditorium on the stage that held some of the happiest memories of her life. School was out. The only students left in the building were those that were forced to suffer through detention, a pastime that she had partaken in more than once, but never really dreaded. Between Troy, Taylor and Chad, Gabriella couldn't help but find detention wonderfully entertain. Gabriella smiled sweetly as she looked out onto the empty chairs in front of her. A gentle kick from beneath her hand alerted Gabriella to the baby she hadn't met but already loved so dearly.

A warm, soothing voice boomed through the quiet and alerted Gabriella to the person entering the auditorium from backstage.

"Thought I might find you here," Chad remarked, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Gabriella returned it with a gentle smile, "It's a nice place to come and think."

Chad's smile lessened as he walked closer to his friend, "And what do you need to think about Gabi?"

_Gabi_, Chad and Chad alone was only ever allowed to call her Gabi. Troy said her name so beautifully that she never let him call her anything else aside from the occasional "baby" or "sweetheart." Her mother always called her mía. And if she was honest, Gabriella hated the nickname. But Chad, for some reason, never annoyed her when he called her, Gabi. _Such a fickle thing to think about, _she thought to herself.

Gabriella's smile faltered and she lowered her gaze as the bile collected in the back of her throat, just like it always did at the mere thought of what troubled her.

"I don't know what to do, Chad," her voice cracked on his name.

Chad came over and hugged Gabriella close as she began to sob, "I don't know how to forgive him."

Chad placed his chin on her slender shoulder, hugging his friend close to him. He could feel the swell of her belly against his own and Chad's heart broke for Gabriella, and Troy. His brother, his friend….

"He left me, you know?" Chad's voice was gravely, hoarse with emotion as he pulled away and took several steps back, "I mean, God, Gabi, we had done everything together since we were three. And he just... he decided to sign up for the draft and didn't think to include any of us. I hated him for it. For a long time I hated him."

Gabriella nodded; glad that someone finally understood where she was coming from. He left us, she thought to herself. He left me, "But you stopped," she began, "you forgave him."

Chad titled his head and looked up at the stage lights. Gabriella couldn't see water well up in his eyes and a single tear fall down the brown skin, taught over his cheek. He crossed his arms and took a shaky breath.

"I did. I forgave him."

Gabriella's eyes narrowed, trying to understand how. Because she wanted to understand. She wanted to go home to Troy. But she just couldn't, "How?"

Chad took his eyes off the theatre ceiling, his gaze zoning in on her desperate expression. He lowered his arms, placing his hands in the pockets of his khakis, and walked over to her.

"It was after his first tour, right after Jason had been killed," more tears began to form in her friend's chocolate orbs, "He looked so tired, Gabi. So… worn. He would pretend, for ours sakes that everything was okay, especially with Mrs. B," they both choked up at the mention of Troy's mother, "but his eyes… they… there was no light in them anymore."

"So you felt sorry for him," Gabriella deduced.

"Yeah," Chad admitted, "I hated seeing him like that I would have done anything to help. Told him that I wish I could understand, so I could help. Even go over there myself. I told him that, too," Chad stopped, looking away for a moment before steeling his gaze and focusing back on Gabriella, "And then he just put his hand on my shoulder, stared me straight in the eye…"

Tears flowed freely now and neither Gabriella nor Chad had the strength to stop them. She had never seen Chad like this, so meek and lost, "And he just smiled, that half, cock-eyed grin that I hadn't seen in eighteen months, Gabi," Chad quickly wiped a tear away as another one fell in its place, "And he said, 'I never want you to understand how I feel, bud. I never want you to know how this feels. Because if you do, it means that I didn't do my job.'"

Gabriella's eyes narrowed further as Chad smiled and gave a slight nod of his head, "And that's when I forgave him. Because no matter what his reasoning was, why he did what he did, Troy was always doing everything he could for everyone else. And I was just too angry and upset to see it. He didn't leave me, Gabi. And he didn't leave you. Troy did what he always does… he was just trying to protect us, to help us achieve all that we wanted."

Gabriella rested her hands on the ever-growing swell of her stomach. Her engagement ring caught the light of one of the spotlights hung high above their heads. A gentle kick to her palm gave way to a shaky sob. She just couldn't understand, couldn't let it go. _He left me_…. 

* * *

><p>"You need to talk to him, mía. You can't let this go. It will kill you both. And what's more, you have that baby to think about," Maria stated clearly as she pointed to Gabriella's rounded stomach, "and that baby deserves a father. And Troy will be the best father. And mía," Maria's voice softened as she gently placed her hands on Gabriella's slender shoulders, "You deserve a good man, the best man. And Troy is the best man. You know that. I know that."<p>

Gabriella lowered her gaze to the floor, only for her sight to be blocked by her eight-month-old belly sticking out. Tears welled in her eyes, but she pushed them back and looked back up at her mother. Maria's eyes were soft and warm, encouraging and caring. _She wouldn't be here if Troy hadn't made you talk to her,_ a voice somewhere deep within spoke ever so softly. Gabriella nodded, giving her mother silent permission to open the door.

His head was lowered as her mother opened the door. The two exchanged a warm hug and Maria patted his scruffy cheek and Troy gave her a week smile as she passed between the two of them and left the estranged couple in the hallway.

Gabriella watched him closely. Troy's eyes darted to her face and belly, a small grin forming on his lips as he saw Gabriella's hands resting on her large baby bump, his hands itching to feel his child kick.

Three weeks….

It had been three weeks since he had woken up to her beautiful face. Three weeks of stealing glances and hoping against hope for so much as a hello or goodbye. Three weeks of coming home to an empty apartment and cold bed where the sheets no longer smelled like a mix of her strawberry shampoo and his woodsy aftershave.

She looked tired and battle weary, a feeling he knew all too well. And it was that thought alone that tore at his battered heart.

"How are you?" was all he could manage to get out.

Gabriella's eyes widened, a little startled by how quickly he rushed through his opening remark, "I'm okay," was her simple reply.

Troy nodded, clenched his jaw and swallowed. He had gone over it in his mind, what he wanted to say, over and over again. He had tried to give her space, let Gabriella clear her head and come to her senses. Troy just wanted her to come home.

"I started baby-proofing the apartment," Troy began wearily, unsure if he should bring up such a sensitive subject. Funny, he though, how only a few months ago he and Gabriella had been so excited at the prospect of their impending parentage, how thrilled they were to experience it together. And now here they stood, like two strangers who knew nothing about one another. _Maybe we don't_, he thought miserably to himself.

Gabriella couldn't respond to his comment, couldn't comprehend the thought of going home and picking up where they left off, "Mom and I have started baby proofing here, too."

Troy nodded, bile rising in his throat. _We should have done that together. We should be fighting over what colors to paint a nursery or where to put the crib. We should have done everything together…. But we can't change the past. We can only go forward from where we are. _

"That's good," was his sole reply.

Gabriella swallowed, though it was difficult. God when had it become so hard to talk to him? Why couldn't she let this go? _Because he left you...again…. He left you and your baby alone to go fight again. _

"I won't stay long," Troy's voice was soft but firm, his eyes fixed upon her beautiful face that seemed to glow, "I just… I need to get this out."

"Troy, we can't just…"

"You don't have to marry me, Gabriella."

Gabriella stopped breathing. _What did he just say? Say something, dammit. Just let it go. I can't…. _

"If…" he could barely get the words out, could barely even comprehend them. _This wasn't how it was supposed to end. How had they made it so far, found each other after so much, only to lose one another now? This wasn't how it was supposed to end,_ "If you want to leave, if you don't want to… If you don't want me, you can leave. I just… I just want to be apart of our child's life. It that's all you want to give me…."

Tears welled up in his beautiful blue eyes, holding onto the edge, fighting desperately not to fall over and roll down his rough, chiseled cheeks. His hands clenched and unclenched, a nervous tick that she couldn't ignore.

"I love you, Gabriella. I will love you till the day I day and there is nothing that you can do to make me stop. But… I know that I've hurt you, more than anyone else I think," Troy gave a harsh, painful scoff, "I never wanted to hurt you, you know? That's why I didn't tell you about my draft," he took in a ragged breath, the tears threatening to spill over, "That's why I quit writing you. That's why kept my distance for so long."

Troy raised his hand to quickly wipe away the tears that ran down his sandpaper cheeks, his stubble burning from the watery irritants. His eyes concentrated on the cold, hardwood floors beneath their feet. Gabriella's eyes remained on his beautiful, broken face.

She didn't understand, couldn't figure out why she couldn't let him in. Gabriella couldn't let go of the fear that had settled like ice around her heart. And there he was, ready to fight for her, for their child and their life together. There he was, begging her to let him fight and willing to walk away if she asked him to. And for the life of her, she couldn't let him in, couldn't let it go that he had left her so many times. But he did understand, he could see the disappointment and uncertainty that Gabriella didn't even know she had tried to keep hidden for so long.

Suddenly, his eyes met hers with such passion and clarity, such assurance that it took her breath away, "That's why I went into that hallway. I didn't want to leave you but… I figured if anyone was gonna get hurt by Somers it should have been me," Troy's face scrunched in pain as another aching sob escaped his chest, "There are so many things that I haven't told you about what I did over there Gabriella; things that I never will. Not because I don't trust you or think you can handle it but… you will never really understand how I feel."

"I could, Troy," Gabriella stated exasperated. _Why didn't he understand? Why couldn't he just let her in? Let her help him?_ "How can I let you in and help me when you won't do the same?"

Troy's lips turned into a pathetic, painful smirk, "Is that what you think I'm doing? Gabriella," he walked toward her and took her hands in his own, his rough, nimble finger running over the engagement ring that reminded them both of happier times.

He looked down at her protruding belly that safely nestled their unborn baby, "the only way you could ever understand how I feel about who I am and what I've done, is if you had experienced it yourself. "

Gabriella's brow furrowed in confusion and aggravation, but her hands remained in his. She looked up into his eyes, his presence intoxicating. She could smell his aftershave, the one that she loved. She could see dark circles under his eyes and his hair was disheveled more than normal, key signs that he had been sleeping about as well as she had since she moved in with her mother to give them some space while they figured things out.

"Troy," Gabriella started.

"Gabriella," Troy couldn't help but give a small, tired chuckle, "I'm so glad that you'll never understand. I'm so glad that you'll never know what it's like to be so happy to be alive and hate yourself for it at the same, to kill someone or have a friend die in your arms. I'm so glad that you don't know what it's like to carry a gun wherever you go, or have to never really fall asleep in case you get ambushed in the middle of the night. I'm so glad that for so long, I was able to keep you safe. I'm so glad that for so long you never knew what it meant to be afraid, truly afraid. And I'm so sorry that I was the reason you _ever_ knew how it felt. I'm sorry that I hurt you and made you feel abandoned."

He paused for a moment, swallowed, and gripped her hands just a little bit tighter. His jaw set and his eyes zoned in on hers. Gabriella held her breath, trying so hard to fight the need to comfort him and hold him. What he said next, she would never have been able to prepare herself for but it needed to be said.

"I'm so sorry for so many things that I've done," his voice was rough and strong and more powerful than anything she had ever heard. It sent shivers down her spine and warmed her heart in a way that only Troy Bolton ever could, "But I will never regret going in that hallway. I will never regret stopping Somers from getting to you, our baby, Chad, and all those poor kids that should never know what it's like to be afraid. I will never regret protecting you, even if it means that you can't forgive me for it."

Gabriella couldn't speak as Troy let her hands go and stepped backward. Tears fell freely from her whisky eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't do anything but look at him.

"I love you, Gabriella Montez. With everything in me. And I will always want you. I will always want to fight for you. But I'm not going to ask for more from you than what you want to give. I won't ask you to stay with me."

Gabriella looked to the ground, as if staring at the grain of the hardwood floors would somehow give her the right words, the right thing to tell him right now. There were so many words at the tip of her tongue. _I love you, I'm sorry. I don't hate you. I never could hate you. Please just hold me. Let me just hold you. _

"I want you to be happy," his cheeks were wet now, much like hers, but neither tried to wipe the tears anymore. Troy's voice caught in his throat, but he fought to get the words out any way, "and I want you to be happy with me. But more than anything, I need _you_ to be _happy_, even if it's not with _me_."

And with that, Troy kissed her cheek and Gabriella could feel the tears that had fallen on his lips. She held her breath as he turned to walk out the door, his hand already on the knob and turning it. He looked over his shoulder to her, a broken smile on his face that she hated to see, to know that she put it there. Love and acceptance and understanding radiated from his cobalt irises.

_Say something!_ Her heart shouted, begging her to fix this to make him stay. _Say something! Please!_

But she didn't and he walked out the door, shutting it softly behind him.

And Maria Montez couldn't believe what she had just witnessed as she peered from behind the corner. _Why didn't she say something?_

* * *

><p><em>And there it is. Again, please review, let me know what you think and thank you for suffering through my dry spell.<em>

_-shaganlovessoccer _

_Song List of Chapters:_

_1. Save You - Matthew Perryman Jones_

_2. Somewhere Only We Know - Keane_

_3. Where the Road Meets the Sun - Matthew Perryman Jones f. Katie Herzi_

_4. Come Home - One Republic _

_5. Thistle and Weeds - Mumford and Sons_

_6. This Is The Thing - Fink_

_7. Enough For Now - The Fray_

_8. I Love The Rain Most - Joe Purdy_

_9. Free Falling - John Mayer_

_10. Possibility - Lykke Li_

_11. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder - The Secret Sisters_

_12. Don't Say - St. Lola In The Fields_

_13. Ghosts That We Knew - Mumford and Sons_

_14. 1000 Years - Christina Perry_

_15. Charlie Boy - The Lumineers_

_16. Count Me In - Early Winters_

_17. _Til Kingdom Come - Coldplay and Run - Snow Patrol__

_18. _A Rush of Blood to The Head - Coldplay__

_19. _Tell Me a Story - Phillip Phillips__

_20. _We Were Here - album by Joshua Radin__

_21. _Blue Skies - Noah and The Whale__

_22. _The A Team - Ed Sheeran__

_23. Brothers - Penny & Sparrow and Bellevue - Blake Stratton_  
><em>_

_24. Tenboom - Penny & Sparrow_

_25. __Song For You - Jenny and Tyler___

_26. Awake My Soul - Mumford and Sons_

_27. Wishing Well - The Oh! Hellos_

_28. Hello My Old Heart - The Oh! Hellos_

_29. Say Something - A Great Big World f. Christina Aguilera _


	30. I Lived in a Sky Full of Stars

_Haha! Two chapters within three days of each other! This one, admittedly was much easier to write (it was also the second chapter ever I had written for this story. Just needed to re-work and edit it a bit). It was just getting from point A to point B that was so tricky. So here is the latest chapter of Song For You. Please read and review. Your comments are... well… they're awesome._

_* I don't know HSM. I simply play the what-if game in its universe.*_

* * *

><p><em>They sat at the piano and guitar stand, picking and messing around with some chords that didn't fit together. There were a few minutes before class and the two friends were enjoying some time to catch up. Nate watched Troy carefully, noticing the dark circles under his eyes and the dim but brilliant light that shown through them.<em>

_"How's everything going, Mr. B?"_

_Troy looked over his shoulder, distracted, "Hmm? Oh… okay, Nate."_

_"Really?" the young man glanced at his teacher before returning his gaze to the strings beneath his fingertips, "why don't you say that with a little more conviction?"_

_Troy couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled from his chest. He stopped fiddling with keys underneath his fingers. He looked up, really looked at the man beside him. The smile that had briefly graced his lips fell just as quickly and Troy took in a deep breath to help steady the emotions that swirled inside his chest._

_"Things aren't getting better, Nate."_

_Nate didn't need to ask what his friend was talking about. He needed to know just one thing, "What are we going to do about it, Troy?"_

_A genuine smile stretched across his lips and Troy pulled himself up from the piano bench. He walked over to the desk in front of the large dry erase board and pulled open one of its drawers. Troy fumbled around, looking through several stacks of papers before he found what he was looking for._

_Troy walked over to the young man with five or six papers in his hands before handing them to Nate, "We're going to perform this song for the entire school. We're going make them wake up and help them remember."_

_Nate looked down and began to read the lyrics to the song. They were simple, beautiful and heartfelt. It read like a last confession and a last request._

_"Who wrote this, Mr. B?"_

_Troy smiled, "Noah did… We did. I wrote if for Gabriella… Noah…he wrote this song for you."_

* * *

><p>Nate jogged through the hallway that ran from the choir room to the auditorium. It was the third trip he'd made between the two locations but he wasn't complaining. It was often this crazy whenever the school band and glee club had a special presentation for the school. They still had to set up the bass guitar and put up the bench stands for the choir, but between him and Mr. Bolton, everything would be ready.<p>

He quickly stopped, however, as he saw Ms. Montez standing outside the choir room door, staring into classroom longingly, as though she wouldn't dare enter.

"Hey Ms. Montez!" Nate called out as he began his approach.

As if ripped from a memory, Gabriella jumped, quick to put on a smile as she saw who called out to her, and wave slightly to the boy barreling down the hall, "Nate! What are you up to? Shouldn't you be at lunch?"

Nate smiled sweetly, passing by her to get into the classroom for a brief moment, "Had to get my backpack," he stated as he picked up his pack and placed a strap on hi broadening shoulder, "and there's too much to do before glee's special presentation after lunch. I'll get something after school."

Gabriella put on her best motherly voice, "You should eat. I'm sure they can get on without you."

Nate chuckled, "Yeah, that's what Mr. B said," Nate's brow furrowed slightly at the brief, uncomfortable stance Ms. Montez took at the mention of his music teacher, "Plus, Haley skipped lunch too. And more time with her is always a good thing."

"Ah, Ms. Barrett," Gabriella teased Nate as he began to blush, "I hear that's going well."

"Yeah," Nate smiled sweetly at the mention of his girlfriend, "She's pretty great. I mean… I know that we're in high school _and that it probably won't work out_ and all those things people say about high school relationships," Nate's voice was droll, sarcasm dripping from his words as he stuff his hands in the back pockets of his faded jeans. His voice softened, "but I love her, you know?"

Gabriella smiled, her expression bittersweet, "Screw what everyone thinks, Nate. If you love her, hold on to her. The only thing that matters is how you two feel about each other. The rest will work itself out. Hold on to that."

Nate scoffed as he scuffed his shoe against the ugly generic school tile underneath his feet, "You mean like how you and Mr. B are holding on?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Hudson?" Gabriella wasn't in the mood for this, especially since Troy's visit one week ago.

"I'm just saying that it's a little hypocritical of you to tell me that, don't you think? He loves you, Ms. Montez. And you love him. Don't over complicate it."

"Nathan, not that it's any of your business but you have no idea and no right to comment on my relationship with Mr. Bolton."

"You're right, Ms. Montez. I have no right to comment on a relationship between two of my teachers. But I'll tell you something, I _do_ have the right to tell my friends when they are being morons."

"You have no-"

"Idea? I think I do, Ms. Montez. Do you know how long I spent hating my brother when he signed up for the draft? When he left? Do you know how many letters I could have written him and how many times I could have talked to him over the phone or Skyped with him but didn't? All because I was angry that he left me to fight in a war that I still don't know if I believe in!"

"Regardless, Nathan," Gabriella's voice was stern, barely holding back the raging torrent of emotions that coursed through her. _How dare he just stand there and –_

"Ms. Montez, to this day, I hate myself, and I sit around, just _hoping_ that my brother didn't die thinking I was angry at him. I had just started talking to him again and then he just… he just died. God, Gabriella. You and Troy have a second chance and you were doing something great with it," Nate threw his hand up, ruffling his short hair as frustration washed over him, "But somewhere along the way you lost sight of what's important. That everything he has done, he's done to protect you."

"Nate, you… you don't even know what we've been through, what it was like when I found out about his draft…"

"I don't need to know," Nate was firm and unrelenting and it shook Gabriella to her core, "the only thing I need to know is the fact that Troy looks at you like you're the beginning and the end for him. All I need to know is that you look at Troy as if he hung the moon. All I need to know is that you two love each other and are complete morons if you don't work this out. Not all of us get a second chance, Ms. Montez. You got one. Don't screw it up because you're scared. You'll never forgive yourself if you do."

And with that, Nathan Hudson walked of down the hall to the school auditorium to prepare for the special assembly after lunch. His footsteps echoed throughout the halls and thudded softly in Gabriella's heart….

* * *

><p>Students were packed into the comfy auditorium seats as the school band and glee club were going over some last minute details before their special presentation started. A gentle hum encapsulated the room as students kept each other occupied before Mr. B worked his magic, as they would often say.<p>

Gabriella sat in her aisle seat, the rest of her row and the two behind her full of her next period class. She looked over at them all. Their faces were so young, yet so somber. Students carried themselves differently now, Gabriella was beginning to notice. The girls didn't gossip so much any more and they didn't walk with as much bounce in their steps. The boys didn't tease each other much any more and each step held less swagger as they walked to class. While these things weren't inherently bad, the reason behind the change was what hurt Gabriella Montez's heart.

_God, please don't let this happen to our child._

And suddenly, a hush came over the crowd and Gabriella looked up to the stage. Troy and Nate began to walk over to their instruments. Nate began testing a few keys, searching for the song pitch, she assumed, and Troy walked over to a microphone in the centre of the stage where a stool and his guitar sat.

He lowered himself to the seat and lifted up the instrument from its stand.

"How is everyone doing today?"

The student body replied like always, with incoherent mumbling.

Troy smiled at the response and Gabriella couldn't help but mimic his action, so glad to see him happy.

"Ugh… this song," Troy stated as he fidgeted on his stool, "was written by myself and a buddy of mine when I was stationed in Afghanistan."

Gabriella instinctively tensed and the mention of his time as a soldier. It wasn't anger though, that caused such a reaction. She could see the ghost glimmer in his eyes as Troy spoke out to the student body. She could see the effort it took to put a smile on his face. He wasn't concerned with how he felt, only how those around him were coping. And it wasn't fair. _Someone needs to think about Troy_, Gabriella kept thinking, _especially since_ he _won't._

"We, well, we wrote this for our families and friends back home. I've never been too good at expressing myself verbally," he gave a lopsided grin and the students couldn't help but chuckle at the infectious charm of their music teacher and glee club coach, "But music, for me, and for my friend, Noah, who I wrote this song with, was a way to… well to heal. You know, when I was over there, I honestly didn't know if I was going to make it out alive, but by the grace of God, I'm here."

Troy's gaze lowered to the neck and strings of his guitar, grounding himself as he continued, "I left a lot of people behind when I was drafted and I hadn't really given any of them an explanation and a lot of my relationships were… strained, I guess is a good word. This song was a way, for me, to reach out to them, especially if I didn't make it. And for Noah," Troy glanced over at Nate who had just sat down at the piano, staring intently at his teacher and friend with tears in his eyes, "it was really just… it was his hope for his little brother."

Gabriella felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach and bile rise up in her throat. They had lost so much, those two brave men up there on that stage. Troy and Nate, more than most people, had more than enough reason to be bitter and cynical and angry at the world, yet there they were, trying to fix it for everyone else with something as simple as a song. _They're amazing_, Gabriella's thought echoed through her mind as Troy continued, facing the audience again "I, uhm," Troy stopped and gave a cock-eyed grin, "You know what, fuck it."

The entire auditorium, Gabriella included, giggled quietly while looking around at teachers with disapproving glares while the beloved Mr. Bolton cursed on stage. He was so transparent, so open and honest with everyone. Troy knew how, instinctively, to make a personal feel their worth and feel connected. _He gets it._ Gabriella smile grew a little more as Troy began to fiddle with his guitar strap and tuning keys.

"I'm not going to tell you that life is easy," Troy's smile softened, barely rising to the corners of his mouth, but it was still there, "I think we all know at this point that if I did tell you that, I'd just be lying."

The student body sank into their seats, faces squinting in concentration, teachers' brows narrowing in confusion, and Gabriella stared wide-eyed at the man, her man, on stage as he laid himself bare to all of East High.

"Shit happens, guys," his voice was kind, yet matter-of-fact, "and there are some days when you just wonder what's the point? What's the use in pretending that everything will work out, when it feels like nothing could be further from the truth?"

Gabriella's heart stilled at his words. He knew her, so well and so fully. How? How did he know, when she couldn't even voice it herself, how she was feeling?

"Guys," Troy smiled sadly, his voice and heart so full of empathy and compassion that each word dripped with it, "I get it. I have seen things, terrible things," Troy's voice broke on the last phrase but he continued, even as tears welled up in his beautiful sapphire eyes, "I've done things that I hope none of you will ever have to do, but I know that some of you will… because, dammit, _someone_ has to."

Gabriella's eyes watered and soon, silent tears began to fall. She made no attempt to stop them as she remained enthralled by Troy's words, "But I've seen some wonderful things too. I've done some wonderful things, been blessed beyond belief to even be here… to talk to you all right now. And it's easy, to dwell on the pain, you know? It's easy to see the darkness and to let yourself just drown in it. But… God, guys, there's so much good and it's worth holding out for."

Troy turned to the left, his gaze falling onto Nate as he sat at the piano. The two shared a nod before Troy turned his attention back to the students and faculty that filled the auditorium, "This song, I know that it's just a song. It's not gonna change the world and that fine, it wasn't meant to. But it's for you, all of you," and somehow, she wasn't sure but she sure as hell wasn't surprised, Troy found Gabriella amidst the crowd, and locked eyes with her as he uttered the last few syllables.

With that, his fingers began to strike the cold metal strings of his banged up Martin. Nate nodded to the rest of the band. Tyler picked up his sticks and checked his foot on the bass drum, ready to give the beat. But Gabriella couldn't find it in her to look at anything else but Troy.

_Hope that when you take that jump,_  
><em>You don't feel the fall.<br>Hope when the water rises,  
>You built a wall.<br>_  
><em>Hope when the crowd screams out<em>

_It's screaming your name_

_Hope if everybody runs_

_You choose to stay_

Nathan's hands began to dance over the piano keys and another student, Andy, she thought was his name, began to strum his bass guitar in accompaniment. Tyler tapped the skin of the drums, but Gabriella's were focused on Troy. His neck was craned over the neck of the guitar, concentration and determination. _He's beautiful_, Gabriella couldn't help but think to herself.

_Hope that you fall in love_

_And it hurts so bad_

_The only way you can know_

_Is give it all you have_

_And I hope that you don't suffer_

_But take the pain_

_Hope when the moment comes, you'll say_

He stood up from his perch on the stool, adjusting the microphone as he went. It was effortless and so natural to him. Troy began to smile as the music picked up. Nate's eyes were focused on the piano but a smile touched his lips. Tyler's head was bobbing back and forth and the small choir of students in the rear were beginning to clap and sway. They were happy and free and their teacher's actions only heightened their sense of freedom and safety in their own.

_I... I did it all_

_I... I did it all_

_I owned every second that this world could give_

_I saw so many places_

_The things that I did_

_Yeah, worth every broken bone_

_I swear I lived_

Troy looked up at the students and faculty in front of him, his students and his friends. Something had taken hold. The air had changed somehow, like lighting had struck and the electricity continued to buzz around them. Gabriella could feel the beat and the strum of the guitar settle into her bones and wash over her hear and mind. This wasn't a promise, no; there were so very few things one could ever promise. No, this was a wish, a hope that Troy had clung to for so long and was urging all of them to hold on to.

_Hope that you spend your days  
>But they all add up<br>And when that sun goes down  
>Hope you raise your cup<em>

_Oh, oh_

_I wish that I could witness  
>All your joy<br>And all your pain  
>But until my moment comes<br>I'll say_

Nate and Troy glanced over their shoulders to look at one another, a smile plastered on both their faces as the students began to clap along and sing wherever they could. Some rose from their seats, dancing, jumping… simply letting go, letting it all just go….

_I...I did it all  
>I...I did it all<br>I owned every second that this world could give  
>I saw so many places<br>The things that I did  
>Yeah worth every broken bone<br>I swear I lived_

_Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

_Worth every broken bone  
>I swear I lived<br>Worth every broken bone  
>I swear I<em>

Nate hammered down on the keys of the banged up baby grand piano down stage right. His voice bounced off the walls of the auditorium and echoed in his classmates ears. Gabriella noticed Haley as she smiled over at him from her spot in the choir_. She looks at him the way I looked at Troy_, Gabriella smiled at the thought… _I still look at him like that._

_I...I did it all  
>I...I did it all<br>I owned every second that this world could give  
>I saw so many places<br>The things that I did  
>Yeah worth every broken bone<br>I swear I lived_

_Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh  
>I swear I lived<br>Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

A single tear fell down Gabriella's cheek and her breath stilled. Students were clapping and cheering as the glee club band clapped right along with them. Nothing was fixed, not by a long shot, but healing had begun. Something in each and every student around her had been mended. This wasn't a thank you, or rather, it wasn't just a thank you to Troy and the glee club, but a celebration. They had made it, they were alive, to grow up, to fall in love, to break apart and heal, to play music and laugh and live. Gabriella smiled as Troy, more than anyone else on the stage clapped and laughed as the student body continued to scream and cheer_. He's a miracle._

* * *

><p>He stood there in an empty auditorium on the stage that held some of the happiest memories of his life. School was out. The only students left in the building were those that were forced to suffer through detention, a pastime that he had partaken in more than once, but never really dreaded. Between Jason, Kelsi, Chad, and Gabriella, Troy couldn't help but find detention wonderfully entertaining. Troy smiled sweetly as he looked out onto the empty chairs in front of him.<p>

It had been hard to stand up here today. It had been hard to lay himself so bare in front of everyone. It had been hard to see her sitting in the audience, knowing what had passed between them. It had been hard to sing her song that he had written for her so long ago, and to know that at the end of the day, they would go to separate homes, when all they had wanted for so long was to go home together. But it needed to be done, needed to be said.

It had been a good day.

A warm, soothing voice danced through the quiet and alerted Troy to the person entering the auditorium from backstage. There she stood, as beautiful as the first moment he saw here. Who the hell are you kidding, Bolton? She just got better with age. Troy didn't event try to fight the smile on his face as she approached him. Gabriella seemed nervous, unsure of what to do, if the way she was fiddling with her engagement ring was any indicator. A part of him was thrilled that she was still wearing it; the other terrified that this would be the moment she gave it back.

"Hi," her voice was soft and meek. It reminded him so much of how she talked to him when they were first getting to know one another, as if she was afraid to say something that would shatter the delicate dream they seemed to occupy together.

"Hello," his voice was deep and smooth and the sweetest thing that Gabriella had ever heard. She had missed it, missed him. Missed the way he ruffled his short hair whenever he was thinking. She missed how he would scrunch his nose up when he laughed, missed the way his eyes would light up whenever their baby kicked underneath their joined hands. Gabriella had missed him so much and it was her own damn fault.

"I was such an idiot, Troy," Gabriella breathed out as tears spilled out onto her cheeks, "I can't ever ask you enough to forgive me for being so damn stupid."

"Gabriella," He started…

"No, let me get this out," her voice was firm, caked with emotion, "You left me, so many times. And each time hurt more than the last."

Troy's eyes fell and his heart thudded against his chest, "I know. And I'm so sorry –"

"I couldn't understand, didn't want to understand why you did what you did," Gabriella stated and Troy couldn't help but look up in confusion, unsure where she was going with this conversation, "I was too angry and scared to just stop and ask why. And then you played that song and everything just hit me and I can't help but think how stupid I am for holding you at arms length and refusing to let it go."

Tears formed in her eyes and Gabriella wasn't sure if she would actually be able to get through what she was about to say. But she needed to… he deserved this.

"Every time you left, every time you said goodbye, was to give us all our best chance. With Chad, you left so he wouldn't follow you, so he could figure out what he wanted out of life. With your mom, Troy… you just wanted her to remember you as her goofy, mischievous little boy because that's how she always saw you. And with me," her voice cracked and her throat burned but Gabriella pressed on, "You didn't want me to stop living. You wanted me to live my life to the fullest regardless of whether or not you got to live it with me. You're the reason that I became a teacher. You're the reason that I wasn't scared to say, 'To hell with law school.' You're the reason that my mother and I are closer than ever."

Gabriella wiped her eyes as she stared at him, begging, hoping… praying for him to do anything. To say something! A few seconds passed, though they felt like an eternity and fresh tears began to fall as Gabriella lowered her head, "And when you went into that hallway… God, you were doing it for Nate, Chad, me… our baby. God, everyone. You were doing it for everyone! You were just trying to give them their best chance at a good life and I was just too… I was just such an idiot."

He rushed to her side without a second thought and took her silky hands in his rough, calloused ones. Troy lifted her face, which had been staring down at her shoes, and forced Gabriella to look him in the eye, baring their souls to one another.

His eyes filled with unshed tears and Gabriella could no longer hold back. He had tried desperately to give her time and space. But he needed this, and she did too.

Troy's gaze flickered in between Gabriella's eyes and his moist, full lips. He gently leaned forward, pressing his lips softly to hers. Both took a quick intake of breath and soon, Troy and Gabriella were locked in the kiss. Gabriella's hands quickly came up to Troy's strong, chiseled cheeks, pulling him closer as he kissed her deeper.

Troy's hands found their way to Gabriella's waist, pulling her as close as her pregnant belly would allow, a smile forming through their kiss as he felt their child kick. His tongue danced with hers, sending shivers down her spine. But more than anything, a peace had settled over her, over them both. The ghosts that seemed to haunt her and follow her were gone. There was only girl and a boy, so in love with one another that it hurt, getting lost in each other's arms and kisses.

Oxygen forced them apart, leaving each other gasping for air. Their foreheads touched, Gabriella's nose skimming Troy's as their hands rubbed each other's backs and arms. Gabriella lifted her eyes to find the sparkling sapphires that she so loved to lose herself in. Her breath caught again, the sight of Troy's face too much to take in.

His cobalt eyes met her whisky orbs. Her gaze was questioning, full of concern and compassion and most of all, love. Troy's left hand rose and the backs of his fingers grazed Gabriella's smooth cheek before turning to cup it. She rested her head in his grasp, begging him to take her heart in his hands. Gabriella lifted her eyes to find those sparkling sapphires that she so loved to lose herself in. Her breath caught again, the sight of Troy's face too much to take in. He needed to hear it… and she needed to say it.

"I love you, Troy Bolton," Gabriella's words were raspy and soft as her heart thundered in her chest, "I never stopped and I never will."

Her soft hands traced the scars that marred the tan skin of his face as Gabriella waited for him to respond. Troy's eyes filled and tears spilled over, his face twisting in happiness, in pure unadulterated joy. He lowered his head to fit in the crook her neck and his arms wrapped around Gabriella. Sobs wracked her petite, frame and Troy held onto her with all his might, trying his best to squeeze out all the pain and suffering that had filled her spirit for so long.

"You're right," Troy breathed out, but a smile was plastered on his face, "You deserve so much more. But I love you, more than my life and I'm not letting anyone get the chance with you, Ms. Montez. So you're stuck with me."

Gabriella let out a sob turned laugh, relief and love and hope flooding through her. She pulled him down to kiss her again, and he willingly followed without hesitation. He wrapped his arms around her; their child nestled between them. Suddenly, Gabriella pulled back.

"Troy," her face pulled into focus as he realized the trepidation in her voice. She looked at him, fear and excitement etched onto the beautiful contours of her face. He followed her gaze down to the floor, where the two lovers stood, in a puddle of something… _Holy shit._

"My water just broke."

The young couple looked up at one another. Smiles spread from ear to ear and the two let out a nervous laugh. Troy's eyes widened and his mind went into over drive.

"Oh, God," his voice rose two octaves and reached a pitch that Gabriella didn't realize his deep voice could go, "your water broke."

Gabriella nodded furiously, "So… do you think you could get me to the hospital, Daddy?"

Troy stopped breathing for a moment, looked down at her beautiful face and smiled. He pulled Gabriella close and kissed her, both of them smiling through it all. Until a contraction raced through her, "Now!"

"Right," Troy was so unsure of what to do. How do I get her out of here? He looked at her, looked around and back to her again. There was nothing to wheel her out of the auditorium with, "Hold on then!"

Gabriella squealed first in surprise and then pain as Troy picked her up and began to carry her out of the auditorium through the back door and out to the parking lot….

* * *

><p><em>And there it is! The last chapter will take a bit longer and I may do an epilogue. Not sure yet, but I digress. Hit me up with a review! <em>

-shaganlovessocer


	31. The Perfect Place For All My Mistakes

_**Well, this is it! The final chapter (not including the epilogue) of **_**Song For You**_**. It's crazy to think that I started this story two year ago! It's been such a ride and I can't thank you enough for all the wonderful reviews and words of encouragement and constructive criticism. This story has been difficult to write at times and I'm sure difficult to wait for. But it's been enjoyable and rewarding and I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **_

_**While I appreciate all my readers and every single review, I have to give a major shout out to cncgrad02. You've checked up on me, joked around, put in your two cents {(which was very much appreciated, mind you ;-)}. You have been a great resource, encouragement, and friend. This story wouldn't have been half as easy or as enjoyable to write without your input, dear. God Bless you! :-) **_

_**So without further ado, here is the final chapter of **_**Song For You.**_** Read, review and enjoy. **_

_*** P.S I don't HSM, I simply play the what if game with the universe. ***_

* * *

><p>She was tired and couldn't remember much. Her body was aching, sweat was beginning to dry on her skin and the few locks of hair that didn't make it into her ponytail were beginning to stick to the damp skin of her forehead. Yes, she was aching everywhere, but the little bundle in her arms made it all worth it.<p>

Gabriella Montez couldn't tear her whiskey eyes away from the tiny baby that was settled against her chest… her daughter. She couldn't keep her eyes from closing contentedly as she lay back against her fiancé's chest as he wrapped a muscular arm tenderly around her shoulders. She turned slightly, the crown of her head rubbing against his chin. Troy pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead and Gabriella twisted slightly to face him.

Tears filled his eyes and Gabriella couldn't help the graceful smile on her face as she raised a hand to wipe a single tear from his stubbly cheek. God, his eyes were so beautiful. Gabriella couldn't help the selfish wish that their daughter would get his eyes, as it raced through her mind.

"I never…" Troy smiled as he kissed her palm that seemed to fit the contour of his face perfectly, "I never dreamed that I would be here with you. I hoped… God I hoped but,"

"I know," Gabriella's voice was soft, saturated with love and understanding. And she did. For so long they had fought an uphill battle to be together. A part of Gabriella was so angry with their younger selves for letting so many little things tear them apart so easily. A part of her was furious with herself for keeping Troy at arm's length for no reason at all, "I know."

"Thank you, Gabriella," Troy smiled as raised his head to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead, still a little wet with sweat, "thank you for her," both of them glanced down to gaze at their beautiful baby girl. A mop of light, wavy, silk soft hair graced her delicate head. A tiny hand wrapped around Gabriella's finger as Troy pet the wispy waves of his daughter's head.

Gabriella giggled, "You had a hand in it too, you know?"

Troy gave a little chuckle and pressed another kiss to her ebony tresses. Gabriella watched as he lifted a hand to grasp their daughter's…their _daughter's…_hand and nearly cried when her little hand clutched one of Troy's fingers.

His daughter…. He was _a father_…. "I wish my mom was here. She always wanted a granddaughter. She'd be breaking down the door trying to get in here to see her."

Gabriella tore her gaze away from the bundle in her arms to study her love's features. A smile, radiant and bright, stretched across his face but didn't quite reach his eyes. She couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes.

Troy never really talked about his mother's fight with cancer, or her death. His eyes would grow dim for a moment, like he forgot where he was or thought that no one was looking at him. To hear him mention her name (sweet, kind, Lucille Madeline Bolton) with such fondness and tenderness, broke her heart and made it burst with joy.

"I know that we haven't really had a chance to make a decision on a name… sorry about that," Gabriella began, trying desperately not to smile as Troy gave an awkward chuckle, "and I know that we have a list. But I think we're going to have throw it out."

Gabriella turned to get a glimpse of Troy and couldn't help the grin that danced across her face as she saw his eyebrows raised in amusement and expectation. It still made Gabriella smile that she could actually see his eyebrows. In high school his hair prevented it. She never got tired of admiring his new hair cut… and the scruff was so hot.

"Oh really? Well… Mom," both grinned idiotically at Troy's little joke, "are you going to clue me in on our daughter's name?"

Gabriella smiled at him before looking down at their daughter once more. She lifted her gaze to stare into Troy's beautiful cobalt blues. A soft hand brushed across his scruffy cheek and pulled him down for a gentle kiss.

"I was thinking Madeline Lucille."

Troy pulled back slightly, shock glazing over his features and for a moment Gabriella thought she had messed up, "You know, it was just a silly suggestion. I'm so sorry for – "

Her sentence was cut short as Troy pulled her in for a passionate kiss. A cry from the baby brought them back to reality. Troy's eyes fell onto their daughter, petting her head sweetly, calming their daughter and sending her off to sleep once again. Gabriella's eyes were locked on Troy.

"You want to name her after my mom?"

His voice was thick with emotion and lump formed in Gabriella's throat as Troy brought his gaze to look at her. Tears filled his eyes, his jaw ticked, a sign that he was trying to hold them back and a single drop fell, a sure sign that he was failing.

Gabriella nodded her head, a few tears falling down her rounded, flushed cheeks, "I know it's been hard for you. And I loved Lucille, so much. She was always so kind to me, even when we weren't together. I want to honor her. I want our daughter to know her somehow. And I just thought that this would be a good start.

Troy smiled and laughed and Gabriella joined in as her lover's hands framed her face and brought her in for a blissful kiss. They broke apart and looked down at their beautiful little girl, "Madeline Lucille Bolton," Gabriella whispered.

Troy grinned and raised his hand to graze Madeline's cheek, only to have her eyes open brightly, "Maddie. Maddie Bolton."

"Maddie Bolton," Gabriella dreamily repeated, "I love it."

"I love you," Troy replied, earning a smile from his fiancé, "I love both of you. So much."

Gabriella smiled from ear to ear, "I love you, Troy Bolton. I love both of you."

"Well," Troy breathed in deeply, his cock-eyed grin firmly in place, "are you ready for some visitors?"

Gabriella glanced back down at Maddie, "What do you think, baby girl? You ready to meet your Granny and Gramps?" After a moment, Gabriella looked back up at Troy who acted is if he was waiting for his daughter's answer, "Maddie's ready."

A quick grin flashed across Troy's face as he walked quickly out of the room to fetch his dad and Gabriella's mom, unwilling to spend any more time away from his girls any more than necessary.

A few minutes passed before three excited, anxious adults sauntered into the room. Troy immediately made a b – line to his fiancé and daughter. Maria couldn't contain the gasp of excitement that escaped her lips and Troy and Gabriella gave an equally enthusiastic giggle.

Jack couldn't breath as he walked into the hospital room, nipping on Troy's heels as his son settled back into his spot beside Gabriella. He couldn't take his eyes off the three of them. For the past six years, Troy had simply existed, gone through the motions and Jack and Lucille had been forced to watch. As his wife's health deteriorated, so had Troy's spirit. Two months here and three months there were all the three of them had and with each leave, Jack had watched his son put on an act of contentment to please his parents. To see Troy so happy… and a _father._.. it was too much.

"Dad, Maria," Troy and Gabriella shared a grin as Troy introduced their daughter, "meet Madeline Lucille Bolton."

Jack couldn't contain the shock that formed on his face, "After your mother?"

The two Bolton men gazed at each other from across the hospital room as the two Montez women shared a knowing look with one another. Jack slowly made his way from the door to the hospital bed to take a look at his granddaughter and his wife's namesake.

"Well, kids," Jack began, choking on his tears, "I think that Madeline is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Gabriella smiled through her tears as Jack placed a hand on his son's shoulder, his gaze never leaving Maddie. She looked over at her mother as Maria moved to stand on the other side of the bed, placing a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead, "She's beautiful, mía."

"Just like her mother," Troy chimed in. Maria smiled sweetly at her future son-in-law as she placed a motherly hand on his arm, patting it lightly.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Troy."

"She is pretty beautiful," Gabriella concurred.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Months Later:<strong>

She moved her arm across his side of the bed, only to find it empty. Gabriella's eyes opened, adjusting to the dark bedroom. Moonlight shone through the slats of the blinds covering the window to her left. She sat up, clutching the soft cotton sheet against her bare chest.

"Troy," her voice still held traces of sleep.

When no one answered, Gabriella looked around the room, grabbing Troy's dress shirt from the floor, fastening a few of the buttons before leaving the empty room.

The apartment was silent, unusual considering Maddie's erratic sleep schedule. It had been difficult to get in a few hours of sleep (the fact that the doctor had given Troy and Gabriella the okay to resume their "bedroom activities" hadn't helped either) and she found that it was becoming increasingly difficult to fully rest, for fear that something might be wrong with Maddie. _Thank God we're on summer break,_ she thought to herself. Gabriella's respect for new mothers increasing as the days went by.

As she turned the doorknob, opening the bedroom door, soft light flooded through the narrow hallway leading to the kitchenette and living room. Her toffee orbs danced around the dim apartment, searching for her fiancé's sturdy frame. She quickly found him, though, as she heard gentle singing coming from the adjacent room where their daughter slept.

She leaned against the doorframe, careful not to alert her fiancé and daughter of her presence, wanting to take in the glorious sight of father and daughter in a tender moment.

Troy finished the last line of the lullaby as he rocked Maddie back and forth, every so often placing a soft kiss on her face or the crown of her head. Moonlight flooded the cozy nursery and if she looked closely, Gabriella could make out the fain scars that littered his back.

"You need to go to bed, Munchkin," Troy's voice was rough and warm as he lulled his daughter back to sleep, "Mom and I have to go back to work in a couple of weeks and she needs all the rest she can get. I'm used to way less sleep, kiddo."

Gabriella smiled as she listened to him speak so sweetly to their daughter, their little, Maddie, "I never thought you could be so beautiful, Munchkin. I never thought I could love someone this much. But listen," his voice was so tender, "you can't tell your mother. She might get jealous."

Gabriella could see a beautiful smile dance across his face that nearly made her heart stop as Troy and Madeline shared a moment. She watched him closely as he danced gently around the room with their daughter, his hands carefully holding the beautiful girl in his arms. Those hands that had carried a basketball, held a microphone and strummed the rough strings of a guitar, pulled men away from their death, those hands that held her close.

"You going to stand there or you going to come over here and tell me why you aren't asleep?" it was nice to hear a small smile in his voice. Gabriella slowly moved forward, a grin creeping onto her own countenance.

"Maybe I just wanted to watch the love of my life dance with the _other_ love of my life. "

Troy turned around, Maddie tucked safely to his chest as he took a look at his fiancé. Gabriella was wearing his button up from the day before, the fabric engulfing her petite frame. Her hair was tousled and the moonlight danced on her face. God she was beautiful.

"I was just looking" he started, a playful tone in his words as Troy looked down at Maddie, "and I noticed that Maddie has your nose."

Gabriella raised a teasing eyebrow as she crossed the room to join her two favorite people in the world, "Is that good or bad?"

"Oh definitely good," Troy replied, wrapping his free arm around Gabriella's shoulder, the other holding Maddie tightly to his chest, "Your nose is way cuter than mine."

Gabriella chuckled as she placed one hand on his pec, the other pulling on the blanket that was tucked underneath their daughter's chin, Maddie's eyes opening slowly. Bright blue irises, so much like her father, stared up at her with trust and devotion. Gabriella had selfishly and unashamedly prayed that their child would have Troy's eyes. She watched as the weeks went on and the normal baby blue turned and a baby's real eye color shone through. She prayed that those piercing, captivating, soul-bearing eyes would somehow find their way onto her child's face. Even in high school, when she only dared hope that Troy loved her, Gabriella couldn't help but imagine having blue – eyed, basketball playing, Decathlon competing, musical performing babies with the man that so tenderly held her heart in his hands.

"She has your eyes," Gabriella's voice was soft and sweet, enraptured at the sight before her.

"Is that a good thing?" Troy repeated Gabriella's previous question, mirth and mischief twinkling in his irises.

Gabriella pulled her gaze from Madeline to stare up into her father's eyes. Those eyes that saw right into her soul and let her stare straight into his. Those eyes that made her heart race and calmed her simultaneously, "It's what I always wished for."

Troy smiled and pulled her in for a slow, lingering kiss, "Me too."

"I love you Troy Bolton. So much."

"I love you, Gabriella Montez. More than my life. And we love you, Maddie," Troy and Gabriella chuckled as Troy turned the attention back on Maddie. _Oh yeah,_ Gabriella bemused; _he's going to be great at the doting daddy thing. _

The tiny family rocked back and forth together, dancing to a silent melody. Mom and Dad held onto Maddie and Maddie held on to Troy and Gabriella, love emanating from each of them, "Thank you for not giving up on, me."

Troy looked down at Gabriella, confusion etched into the subtle cracks of his skin. Gabriella only smiled shyly as a hand rubbed up and down his naked back, "Thank you for letting me go, letting me live my life. Thank you for coming back and fighting for me. Thank you for letting me make my own mistakes and figuring out what I wanted, what I needed."

"I don't think anyone has ever thanked me for letting them make mistakes," Troy joked and Gabriella playfully slapped his butt, careful not to disturb Maddie, only to tease her daddy.

"I'm serious, Troy," and he could tell that she was, "we can't take any of our mistakes back and I don't want to because all of those mistakes… they brought me here."

Troy's brow furrowed, confusion slowly being replaced with concern as he listened closely to her curious explanation, "I am an English teacher, engaged, practically married to the love of my life, the basketball captain," they both chuckled at that, careful not to wake rouse Maddie from her tentative sleep, "and we have a beautiful daughter. When you let me go, I had to find out who I was, who I really was, without you. I became stronger, determined. Because of you I wasn't afraid to quit law school and go into education. Because of you I'm more fulfilled and happy than I ever could have been without you. And you gave that to me, Troy. I don't think I've ever thanked you for it. And it's a compliment long overdue."

Troy nodded, pulling away from her slowly, placing a now sleeping Maddie in her crib, and pulling a plush baby blanket up around her. Once she was settled, Troy made his way back over to Gabriella, who was fidgeting with the too long sleeves that covered her bare arms.

He placed his rough, calloused hands to frame her face. Slowly, they moved from her face to Gabriella's shoulders and for a moment, she thought her words had hurt him if the serious expression on his face was any indication.

But soon, Troy's tongue collided with Gabriella's in an all too familiar dance. Lips clashed and teeth nipped softly as the two sank further and further into their love. For the second time that day, Gabriella found herself on Troy's lap, gripping his neck as he made love to her mouth.

Suddenly, his mouth was on the smooth column of her neck. Gentle, wet kisses were scattered on the patch of skin underneath her jaw, leaving Gabriella with a desire deep in the pit of her stomach. Her hands found their way into his hair, the strands just long enough to grab onto. Troy's hands hugged Gabriella's hips, forcing her even closer to his thrumming body.

And then a wail from the crib forced them apart. Troy buried his face into the crook of Gabriella's neck as he let out an exasperated breath. Gabriella let out a frustrated sigh, though a smile began to creep onto her face, "And so it begins," she remarked playfully.

"That's her hungry cry," Troy stated cheekily as he lifted his head up to look at his lover.

Gabriella gave a narrow smile as she walked over to the crib; unfastening a few buttons on the button up she was wearing to ready herself for yet another feeding, "Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep? I know that basketball training starts tomorrow morning and if you're half as tired as I am you'll need it."

She held onto a fussy Maddie as she sat down in the plush rocker before helping her daughter attach and begin feeding. She looked up at Troy sat himself down on the footrest and propped his drooping head up with a steady hand, "I can sleep anytime," was his simple reply.

The young couple smiled before turning their gaze to their beautiful daughter and for a few moments, the tiredness that saturated their joints and bones, didn't seem to matter…. This, this place, this time… was perfect….

_The End._

* * *

><p><em>And there it is. Again, please review, let me know what you think and get ready for the epllogue! Again, thank you so much for your patience, your encouragement. It's been fun everyone. It's been fun. <em>

_-shaganlovessoccer_

_Song List of Chapters:_

_1. Save You - Matthew Perryman Jones_

_2. Somewhere Only We Know - Keane_

_3. Where the Road Meets the Sun - Matthew Perryman Jones f. Katie Herzi_

_4. Come Home - One Republic_

_5. Thistle and Weeds - Mumford and Sons_

_6. This Is The Thing - Fink_

_7. Enough For Now - The Fray_

_8. I Love The Rain Most - Joe Purdy_

_9. Free Falling - John Mayer_

_10. Possibility - Lykke Li_

_11. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder - The Secret Sisters_

_12. Don't Say - St. Lola In The Fields_

_13. Ghosts That We Knew - Mumford and Sons_

_14. 1000 Years - Christina Perry_

_15. Charlie Boy - The Lumineers_

_16. Count Me In - Early Winters_

_17. _Til Kingdom Come - Coldplay and Run - Snow Patrol__

_18. _A Rush of Blood to The Head - Coldplay__

_19. _Tell Me a Story - Phillip Phillips__

_20. _We Were Here - album by Joshua Radin__

_21. _Blue Skies - Noah and The Whale__

_22. _The A Team - Ed Sheeran__

_23. Brothers - Penny & Sparrow and Bellevue - Blake Stratton_  
><em>_

_24. Tenboom - Penny & Sparrow_

_25. __Song For You - Jenny and Tyler___

_26. Awake My Soul - Mumford and Sons_

_27. Wishing Well - The Oh! Hellos_

_28. Hello My Old Heart - The Oh! Hellos_

_29. Say Something - A Great Big World f. Christina Aguilera_

_30. I Lived - OneRepublic and A Sky Full of Stars - Coldplay_

_31. The Perfect Place and All My Mistakes - The Avett Bros. _


	32. Be My Forever

_It's hard to believe that this story has finally come to a close. It's been my passion and my demon for two years now (wow, two years) and I cannot thank you all enough for taking this journey with me. Thank you for all the kind words, reviews, favorites, and follows. I hope that this story has been worth your time and my effort. It's been a privilege to get to know some of you and I hope it's been a pleasure for you. While this is the official end of _Song For You_, I haven't left this story quite yet. I'll be writing a few one-shots here and there so I expect some excited, happy readers and reviews. ;-)_

_So, without further ado, I present the epilogue to _Song For You_. Read, enjoy, review._

_*I don't own HSM. I simply play the what-if game with the universe*_

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous? It's okay to be nervous."<p>

Gabriella smiled sweetly at her mother, who was currently running around the bride's room of the church, making sure that Gabriella's shoes, dress and make up for touch ups were in their proper locations.

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm not nervous at all."

Maria stopped at that and looked up at her daughter. Her baby who now had a baby of her own (whom Grandpa Jack was currently entertaining so the bride could finish getting ready) was getting married today. Where had the time gone?

"Really? I was a nervous wreck on my wedding day."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow and Maria chuckled as she realized that bringing up her own marriage probably wasn't the best idea. But Gabriella laughed and Maria thanked the Lord that she hadn't spoiled the moment.

"I've been waiting for this day since I was seventeen, Mom. I know that I've found the one man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. I'm not scared or anxious. I'm ready. I've been ready for almost ten years. I would have married him a year ago but I wanted to lose the baby weight."

It was now Maria's turn to raise an accusing eyebrow, "Well, if you hadn't put the horse before the cart that wouldn't have happened."

"And then we wouldn't have Maddie."

That was all that needed to be said. That little girl had her mother, father and grandparents wrapped around ten fingers and five toes, "Touché, mía. Touché."

Gabriella smiled again (she was doing that a lot today) and picked herself up from her seat and walked over to her shoes. After slipping them on, Gabriella walked over to the mirror to give herself one more look. Her wedding dress was beautiful. The sweetheart neckline hugged her curves nicely and the gentle ruching and draping of the lower half gave her an ethereal look. A pearl necklace went well with the champagne colored fabric and the thin diamond tiara made Gabriella feel like a princess.

"Now," Gabriella said, determination and excitement laced with every syllable, "let's get me married to that beautiful man of mine."

Maria smiled at her daughter. Three years ago, standing here with Gabriella on her wedding to, helping her get ready to marry Troy Bolton, was just a pipe dream for Maria Montez. For so long she had thought that a stupid mistake had cost her a relationship with her only child. For so long, Maria feared that Gabriella would never forgive her for hiding her letters to Troy and for writing him to let Gabriella go. Yet here she was, helping Gabriella fluff her beautiful dress and touching up her make up before it was time to let her go, to give her to a man that was truly deserving of her baby girl.

"Alright, mía," Maria chuckled at the sight of her daughter's excitement, "let's get you married."

* * *

><p>"What are all these medals for?"<p>

Troy looked up from tying his black dress shoes to notice his best man staring at the dress blues hanging on the suit rack in the groom's room of the small church. Making sure his laces were tight, Troy got up from his chair to walk over to Chad.

"These are Marksmanship medals," Troy explained, pointing out his rifle and pistol marksman badges and distinguished marksman badge. His fingers danced over the metal and onto a few more medals, "This is my combat diver insignia and my purple heart, Navy cross, and a few meritorious service medals and my bronze star."

"And these patches on the arms?"

"This one is the standard Marine Corps Patch," Troy explained as he began to pull his jacket on, "it's standard for every Marine uniform. The other one is for my division, the 1st Marine Division and my combat veteran patch. And this is the insignia for my rank, Second Lieutenant."

Chad nodded as he stood at Troy's back. He turned to look at himself in the mirror of the dressing room, making sure his black tie and suit shirt were straight and clean.

"Alright," Troy caught his friend's attention, "how do I look?"

Chad turned around to look at his best friend and brother. The sight before him took Chad Danforth aback. He had never seen Troy in his dress blues. He had seen Troy's combat uniform and his service uniform. He looked so strong and powerful, like something out of a war movie. It was easy sometimes, to forget that Troy Bolton had been a Marine, that he had fought in a war and come back a hero. But moments like these, Chad couldn't help but remember so vividly the years his friend had been a soldier.

"Damn, boy," Chad huffed as he flicked one of the medals on Troy's suit jacket, "even I think you look hot."

Troy raised an eyebrow and the two met in an awkward gaze. Chad was the first to crack up and the two men gave each other a quick hug and a pat on the back, "Don't let Gabriella hear you say that, Danforth."

Chad cocked his head, "Hey, she may be marrying you but I've loved you the longest."

"And now it's getting creepy," Troy remarked as he began to fasten the white belt across his waist.

"Yeah," Chad bemused, "man, I got to get a girlfriend."

Troy chuckled as he walked to the mirror in the dressing room, making sure his medals were on straight and his white dress paints were clean and wrinkle free, "You know, if you wanted a boyfriend we would still love you, Chad."

Chad scoffed and Troy grinned as his friend and best man punched his upper arm, "You're lucky it's your wedding day, Bolton."

"I see that some things never change."

Both Troy and Chad looked up to see a face long lost but never forgotten. She had lost the glasses and the newsboy cap in exchange for some contacts and a simple flower in her hair but Kelsi Neilson looked as sweet and lovely as ever. Troy and Gabriella had invited her along with Ryan Evans, whom Gabriella had kept in contact with (and who had also become rather a big deal on the Broadway circuit) and Zeke Baylor and at Troy's insistence, Taylor McKessie.

No one could help but smile as Chad crossed the room to scoop Kelsi up in a bear hug.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Chad grinned as he sat Kelsi back down onto her own two feet.

"We didn't think you could make it," Troy breathed out, so happy that he and Gabriella were wrong. They had both wanted Kelsi to come, maybe more than anyone else out of their old friends from high school. She had done so much for the two of them. What's more, Kelsi had given Troy his first taste of musical theatre.

"It's you and Gabriella," Kelsi spoke plainly, almost confused that Troy and Gabriella did think she would come, "just try and keep me away."

Chad smiled at the girl in front of him. When they had first met, he had given Kelsi such a hard time for distracting the basketball captain rom his duties. He had been rude, uncaring even spiteful to the young lady that had only ever been kind, courteous and welcoming to him. It was a joy to see her.

But there were shadows in her eyes, a weight that Kelsi carried that was never there in high school. It was the same weight; the same shadow that Chad saw in his best friend. Even now, Troy carried himself in a different way, his footsteps carrying a weight that spoke of the difficult times he went through just a few short years ago. And then it hit him.

Kelsi and Jason dated on and off throughout high school. They loved each other, Chad was certain and if he could tell then he was sure that everyone else could. But they never seemed to let the other in fully and because of that, the young couple just couldn't seem to make it work. And then Jason had been drafted and that was the end of it. But Chad knew, every time he caught Kelsi looking at Jason or Jason looking at Kelsi when they thought no one else was looking, that they loved each other.

This sudden revelation gave Chad the tact to give Kelsi another hug and Troy a solid nod before making up some excuse to exiting the room, leaving the two alone for a moment.

Troy gave a weak smile as he opened his arms to the girl he hadn't seen since Jason's funeral stateside. It hadn't been an awkward affair, but there had been a wall between them. Troy couldn't get rid of the images burned on his brain, (Jason wailing in pain, his useless hands pressing against his friend's wounds, Jason crying out for Kelsi because he never told her just how much he felt for her) and Kelsi couldn't forget that she never told Jason how much she loved him.

They had been such close friends once upon a time and Kelsi knew better than most how much this day meant to Troy and Gabriella. She had seen them fall in love, had even written part of the soundtrack and had watched war tear them apart. She had seen the dim, lifeless hue of Troy's eyes at Corporal Cross's funeral. His vibrant gaze today was a welcome contrast to those lifeless eyes that Kelsi had no affection for.

It was a comfortable embrace between long lost friends, happy to find each other again. Kelsi looked up at Troy and couldn't help but smile at the childlike joy that radiated from his frame. He looked so different from the man she saw four years ago, but so much like the boy she knew in high school.

Troy's hair was longer now, but not shaggy like it was at East High. There was enough length to style it: combed and parted lightly to the side. His wide, sturdy jaw was clean-shaven and his shoulders were straight and firm. His dress blues were pressed and free from lint. Troy's badges, medals and patches were shined, straight and perfectly placed. The collar of his jacket rested just underneath his Adams apple and his white dress pants were cuffed perfectly over his dress shoes.

"I have to say, Hoops Man," the two chuckled at the long forgotten nickname, "not too shabby"

"Well," Troy couldn't let her get away with the veiled compliment, "You look beautiful, Playmaker."

Kelsi smiled shyly and looked down at her hands, fiddling with her nails. Troy followed her gaze and noticed the small, yet beautiful diamond ring on her left fourth finger.

"Kelsi," Troy's voice was full of wonder and excitement for his friend, "You're engaged?"

Kelsi couldn't help the girly giggle that bubbled up through her lips. Tears welled in her eyes as she held her left hand out of Troy to inspect her engagement ring, "Yes. Just a month ago."

"Well what's he like? What's his name? How did you meet?"

"Easy, Bolton," Kelsi smiled sweetly at her friend, reassuring him that she wasn't aggravated by his incessant questions, "His name is Lucas. He's kind and funny and incredibly charming. He makes me happier than I could begin to say. A friend set us up on a blind date and we've been together ever since. But we've got plenty of time to talk about that. You're the one that's getting married. And, a little birdie named Darbus told me that you're a father," Kelsi purposefully played up the accusing tone in her voice, and teasing eyebrow raised as Troy chuckled and nodded his head, "you've been busy Lieutenant. "

Troy just laughed at the comment, "I can't really disagree with you, Kelsi."

Kelsi smiled brightly, happy to see Troy so full of life. He deserved it, "It's good to see you, Troy."

Troy beamed and placed his strong hands atop Kelsi's petite shoulders, "I'm so glad you came, Kelsi. It means the world to me."

Kelsi choked up and couldn't help but look away as she tried to stop the cry rising up in her throat. Luckily, Chad came barging in, breaking Troy's concentration and concern for her.

"Sorry, Troy" Chad said slightly out of breath, "but the pastor says that it's time to start walking down the aisle."

Troy nodded to Chad, "I'm on my way," and watched as his friend shuffled out of the room.

"Well," Kelsi managed to get out, "I should go find my fiancé and let you get married."

She raised herself onto her tiptoes, placed a gentle kiss on Troy's smooth cheek and began to walk away.

"He would be happy for you," Troy called out to Kelsi as she walked out the door.

She turned around, playing with her engagement ring, and looked Troy in the eye. Tears shone brightly and her lip quivered. Troy simply gave Kelsi a small, cock-eyed grin, "He just wanted you to be happy, Kelsi. He'd be happy that you found someone who loves you, someone that you love."

Kelsi returned his smile before running back to him and enveloping Troy in a powerful hug. He wrapped his arms around her slender frame as Kelsi's body shook with sobs.

She pulled back and stared at Troy, his eyes full of concern and regret, upset with himself for causing her any pain on such a happy day. But Kelsi smiled and placed a gentle hand on his smooth cheek, "Thank you, Troy. Thank you for keeping him safe for as long as you did. Thank you for holding my hand at his funeral and for so many other things that I will never be able to explain. You and Gabriella deserve this day. You deserve each other. Never forget that."

Troy gave a curt nod and a firm smile. Kelsi smiled back, patted the cheek under her palm and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>The doors opened and she forgot how to breathe. Family and friends were staring at her but all she could do was stare at him. <em>God, he was so handsome<em>.

It was her idea for him to wear his uniform. They had been apart for the entirety of his service. And because of that, she wanted, no needed him to understand. She wasn't marrying the boy from high school, the memory of who Troy Bolton once was but rather the man he became. Gabriella was proud of him, of his service to his country and she wanted him to be proud of himself as well. Plus, she knew he would look good in a uniform. Troy Bolton didn't disappoint.

The dark blue, almost black of his jacket made his brilliant blue eyes stand out even more. His hair was a bit longer and parted lightly to the right. She liked his new haircut. It was much easier to run her hands through. A gorgeous, luminous, crooked grin stretched across his face and Gabriella couldn't take her eyes off him.

Canon in D began to play and everyone in the audience turned to look at the double doors as they opened. Gabriella began to walk out and Troy couldn't remember how to breathe. _God, she was so beautiful._

Gabriella's hair was done up in loose curls, a few left out to frame her face. Her dress flared out slightly from the waist and the sweetheart neckline accentuated the beautiful curves of her petite body. A brilliant, radiant, awe – inspiring smile was plastered onto her face and Troy couldn't take his eyes off her.

She didn't remember walking down the aisle. He didn't remember taking her soft hands in his rough ones. She didn't remember the pastor's opening words. He didn't remember the pastor telling them to say their vows. But he remembered how beautiful she looked. She remembered how happy he was.

Gabriella was supposed to go first and suddenly her mouth went dry. How could a person sum up their love in a few sentences? There was too much about him, too much she loved about him to say in a few measly sentences.

"Troy, you are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you."

Gabriella gave a shaky laugh as she looked down at their joined hands and Troy couldn't help but join in. The rest of the audience gave a quick chuckle, silencing themselves as Gabriella continued, "My dad," Gabriella's voice began to shake as the painful memory of her father invaded her mind, but the gentle caress of her love's finger against her skin calmed her, "My father left when I was just a little girl, when I needed a dad most."

A tear fell down her cheek and Troy tenderly wiped it away. Gabriella looked up at him, into his eyes that she so loved to get lost in, "I never felt that I was good enough because of it. I had a hard time trusting people and letting them in. But then I met you," she smiled up at his handsome face and warmth filled Gabriella's soul, "This shaggy haired," the congregation chuckled, "basketball player who could sing and dance and you made me feel like someone who mattered." The tears flowed freely now and Gabriella didn't care because Troy was looking at her with so much love and concern and appreciation in his gaze that nothing else mattered but telling him all the things that made her love him.

"I've always had goals, aspirations, things I wanted to do. But when I met you, I learned what it was to dream. You dreamed up the silliest ideas and the most beautiful and most profound hopes. Because of you, Troy, I've learned to dream of the things I deserve."

Troy so desperately wanted to kiss her then and there but forced himself to hold off and instead gave her a wide, beaming grin, which Gabriella whole-heartedly returned.

"So," Gabriella breathed out, "with my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine.

I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life, today and always."

Troy couldn't stop smiling as Gabriella's words soaked through his skin and into his soul, deep in his bones. Then the pastor nodded his head at Troy, signaling that it was time for his voice. _Here goes_, he thought to himself.

"In the Matrix Revolutions," Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully as Troy alluded to his favorite movie, "a very wise program summed up what love is."

Gabriella could see the look of pride on Chad's face as his best friend freely displayed the inner nerd that lurked inside Troy Bolton. But then Troy looked down at their joined hands and Gabriella's heart stopped, "Neo stated that love is a human emotion. The program said that love was just a word. What matters is the connection the word implies."

Troy smiled and chuckled at his geekdom and the congregation joined in. But then his face grew serious and Gabriella held her breath, "Love isn't a feeling, or just a feeling, it's a choice. Love is deciding to stay when there's a fight, or a continent dividing you. Love deciding to let the little things go. Love is a promise to hold one when everyone else is saying it's okay to let go."

Troy swallowed and his grip on Gabriella's hands tightened, a sure sign that he was nervous. She simply smoothed the pads of her thumbs against the rough skin of his hands, a reassuring smile on her face. Troy lifted his gaze and stared deeply into those whiskey eyes that he loved to lose himself in, "When we were continents apart, when it seemed that we would never cross the divide, I chose to love you. I chose to fight for you because I knew when I met you that you were the only woman I would spend my life with."

Tears began to form in his eyes and bile collected in the back of his throat but he pushed through, determined to tell Gabriella all the things that made him love her.

"When I held you back from my heart, you chose to love me anyway, to fight for me and to remind me of just how much I love you. What's more, I love you not only for what you are but for what I am when I'm with you. You make me strong and brave and you remind me that compassion is the best quality a person can have. You make me want to be a better man for you and our daughter every day."

Troy and Gabriella couldn't help the smile that danced across their faces at the mention of Maddie. They both looked down to Jack and Maria, and the fourteen month old that sat between them. The couple then looked back to each other and Troy took in a deep breath, "So Gabriella," he just couldn't stop smiling, "with my whole heart, I take you as my wife, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life, today and always."

Gabriella was crying freely and Troy unashamedly let a few tears fall. The pastor smiled sweetly at the young couple before motioning to Chad to bring up the rings. Their best friend calmly placed the simple, slender platinum band and accompanying black titanium ring on the pages of the pastor's bible.

"Troy," the pastor began, "would you please take Gabriella's left hand and place the ring on her finger and repeat after me. As a sign from my heart that I desire to live with you from this day forward, and that you may remember forever that I have chosen you above all others, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love."

Troy repeated the words so sweetly and so surely that it shook Gabriella to her core as he slid her wedding ring onto her slim finger.

"Gabriella," the pastor continued, "would you please take Troy's hand and place the ring on his finger and repeat after me. As a sign from my heart that I desire to live with you from this day forward, and that you may remember forever that I have chosen you above all others, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love."

Gabriella repeated the words so calmly and lovingly that Troy couldn't help but revel in humility as she placed the band on his finger. This girl was marrying him.

"And now, by the power vested in me by God and the state of New Mexico, I now pronounce you man and wife. Troy," the pastor's tone was teasing as he shared a smile with the former Marine, "you may kiss your bride."

Both Troy and Gabriella smiled widely. Finally! She was his wife. He was her husband. A rush of joy, excitement and contentment washed over Gabriella as she lifted her head up to meet her husband's lips. Her husband!

Troy couldn't get over how utterly giddy he felt. The congregation was clapping, he could hear in the distance but all he could focus on was kissing his wife. His wife!

Her lips were soft. His were full. Their smiles melted together as she wrapped her arms around his sculpted waist and he held her face in his hands. They could hear the shouts, hoots and hollers of their friends and family but all they could focus on were the quiet giggles escaping their mouths. Troy opened his eyes as Gabriella's hand ran through his short, thick hair on the back of his neck. One two, three more quick pecks and they barely pulled apart.

"Hey, wife," Troy whispered to Gabriella, a sexy smirk on his face.

"Hey, husband," Gabriella whispered to Troy, a gorgeous grin on hers.

* * *

><p>The reception was a lively affair.<p>

Troy shed his uniform jacket and proceeded to cupid shuffle and electric slide throughout the afternoon.

He and Gabriella danced to their song.

His father danced with her during the father-daughter dance while he twirled a giggling Maddie around the dance floor.

Chad stole Gabriella away on more than one occasion and Troy and Maria became dance partners, and happily.

Haley Barrett caught the bouquet and Nathan Hudson was blushing, but Troy could see the glimmer of promise in his eye. He and Gabriella laughed about that once they got home.

Kelsi and Gabriella laughed, talked, and danced together while Troy and Kelsi's fiancé, Lucas, laughed as Chad struck out with Gabriella's friend from Stanford, Lily.

Troy and Gabriella fell asleep with a worn out Maddie snoring softly between them, their hands linked atop their baby girl's tiny belly. It was the start of something great… the start of something new….

* * *

><p><em>#BOOM!<em>

_That's it! It's over. It's done. I can't believe it._

_Thank you all so much. I can't say it enough._

_Please review. It's half the reason I do this._

_You're awesome. You're great. You rock. Don't ever change._

_- shaganlovessoccer_

_Song List of Chapters:_

_1. Save You - Matthew Perryman Jones_

_2. Somewhere Only We Know - Keane_

_3. Where the Road Meets the Sun - Matthew Perryman Jones f. Katie Herzi_

_4. Come Home - One Republic_

_5. Thistle and Weeds - Mumford and Sons_

_6. This Is The Thing - Fink_

_7. Enough For Now - The Fray_

_8. I Love The Rain Most - Joe Purdy_

_9. Free Falling - John Mayer_

_10. Possibility - Lykke Li_

_11. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder - The Secret Sisters_

_12. Don't Say - St. Lola In The Fields_

_13. Ghosts That We Knew - Mumford and Sons_

_14. 1000 Years - Christina Perry_

_15. Charlie Boy - The Lumineers_

_16. Count Me In - Early Winters_

_17. _Til Kingdom Come - Coldplay and Run - Snow Patrol__

_18. _A Rush of Blood to The Head - Coldplay__

_19. _Tell Me a Story - Phillip Phillips__

_20. _We Were Here - album by Joshua Radin__

_21. _Blue Skies - Noah and The Whale__

_22. _The A Team - Ed Sheeran__

_23. Brothers - Penny & Sparrow and Bellevue - Blake Stratton_  
><em>_

_24. Tenboom - Penny & Sparrow_

_25. __Song For You - Jenny and Tyler___

_26. Awake My Soul - Mumford and Sons_

_27. Wishing Well - The Oh! Hellos_

_28. Hello My Old Heart - The Oh! Hellos_

_29. Say Something - A Great Big World f. Christina Aguilera_

_30. A Sky Full of Stars - Coldplay & I Lived - OneRepublic _

_31. All My Mistakes & The Perfect Space - The Avett Bros. _

_32. Be My Forever - Christina Perri ft. Ed Sheeran_


End file.
